Las Reliquias de la Muerte
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Guerra de los 100 Años. Edward The Black Prince busca victorias, su hermano John of Gaunt un trono y los hermanos Peverell riqueza, status y poder. Partieron en busca de tres objetos mágicos legendarios, mientras la Casa Real alumbraba dos estirpes mágica
1. Chapter 1

_Todo lo que podáis reconocer del Potterverso en esta historia pertenece a Rowling. Pero todo lo que es Potterverso Sorgexpandido, es creación mía (y de la tradición, la mitología y la literatura en egeneral)_

**Bienvenido, lector, a este fanfic que se está escribiendo pensando en tí. Aquí encontrarás, entre otras cosas, c****ómo se hicieron los hermanos Peverell con los tres legendarios objetos que les hicieron famosos, verás a Nicolás Flamel convertirse en aprendiz de Alquimista, descubrirás la verdadera identidad de****l Fraile Gordo, fantasma titular de Hufflepuf o cómo fue que la Casa Real de Plantagenet dio origen a los Gaunt y a los Black. Recorre con Cadmus Peverell el Camino de Santiago y conoce la riquísima sociedad mágica de las Hispanias. Viaja hasta la cuna de la civilización, en la misma alfombra que Antioch Peverell y descubre los misterios mágicos de la lejana Persia. Acompaña a Ignotus por la Ruta de Marco Polo hasta la India y comparte con él su viaje interior...**

**Atrévete, pues, a vivir una aventura mágica diferente, ambientada en la historia real. No tienes más que continuar leyendo...**

**I**

**Primera Parte: Inglaterra, hacia 1371**

- Vístete. – Dijo lacónicamente, y arrojó las ropas a la chica que yacía en la cama, mientras se ajustaba la túnica con el cinturón. Y la chica se apresuró a cumplir su requerimiento. No había sido una experiencia memorable, pero no se podía esperar de una desconocida la entrega y la pasión de Maud. Sonrió para sí al recordarla, sobre todo en determinadas actitudes, pero enseguida le vino a la cabeza lo avanzado de su estado de gestación. Maud había cometido el error de dejarse embarazar, y llegó un momento en que fue imposible seguir con sus juegos. Además, estaba el problema de qué hacer con ella y con el bebé cuando éste viniera al mundo. Cadmus Peverell no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella. Era bonita, si, y apasionada, pero era una _muggle_. Un entretenimiento. El no podía comprometerse con semejante criatura para continuar su apellido. A saber, además, cómo sería el bebé, seguramente un completo _squib._

Fuera arreciaba la tormenta. Los muros del castillo atenuaban bastante el silbido del viento, pero no podían evitar que batieran las contraventanas de madera produciendo un sonido casi espectral. Miró hacia la cama. La chica terminaba de vestirse apresuradamente.

- Lárgate. – Le dijo. Y ella salió corriendo con la capa enrollada en los brazos y el pelo despeinado.

Cadmus se sentó entonces en la mesa, a la luz de un candelabro que proyectaba una luz amarillenta, y extrajo un libro de magia oscura recientemente adquirido que pretendía leer. Entonces aporrearon la puerta de su aposento.

- ¡Peverell! ¡Cadmus Peverell! ¡Abre! – Una voz de mujer tronó desde el otro lado. Cadmus suspiró fastidiado, y en principio no hizo caso.

- ¡Abre, maldito bastardo! ¡Abre o echo la puerta abajo! – Se levantó de un salto y asió su varita con fuerza. Podía pasar de una mujer desesperada por entrar en sus habitaciones, pero no podía pasar de alguien que le insultara de esa manera. Y menos, teniendo en cuenta, que los Peverell descendían de un hijo bastardo del rey Guillermo el Conquistador.

Furioso, abrió la puerta de golpe pensando en plantarle la varita al cuello, pero apuntó a la nada. Entonces sintió una presión harto familiar en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

- Suelta la varita, estúpido. – dijo la voz femenina.

Cadmus miró hacia abajo y vio una bruja de corta estatura mirándole amenazadoramente a la cara, con su varita pegada a su piel. Cadmus levantó lentamente las manos, en señal de claudicación. Era la única opción.

- ¿Qué quieres, bruja? – dijo suavemente.

- La chica lleva toda la tarde de parto, y es primeriza. Y tu, el que la dejó así, no has tenido el detalle de acercarte a interesarte.

- ¿Quién eres tu y qué te importa ella a ti? – contesto sin abandonar el tono suave.

- Es una criatura de Dios que ha llamado a mi puerta pidiendo ayuda, porque sabía que yo era como tu. Y tu, el padre de la criatura, te desentiendes ahora.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? El parto es cosa de mujeres.

La bruja frunció el ceño y Cadmus sintió cómo apretaba más la varita contra su pecho.

- Al menos, ir a buscar una buena partera .– contestó.

- No Tengo ni idea de dónde puede haber una, ya te he dicho que es cosa de mujeres. - dijo Cadmus con desdén. - Tu eres una mujer¿no sabes de alguna? Me haré cargo de los gastos.

- No puedo dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Se aterrorizaría. – dijo la bruja aflojando algo la presión de la varita. - ¡Busca en el castillo!

- De acuerdo. Buscaré en el castillo. Pero baja la varita.

La bruja hizo lo que pedía y Cadmus aprovechó para asir su muñeca con fuerza y retorcerle el brazo.

- Vieja insolente ¿Te habías pensado que podías amenzar a un Peverell? Ahora mismo te vas a largar de aquí, y le dices a la chica que es culpa suya haberse quedado preñada, así que se las apañe como pueda. - Cadmus soltó todo aquello sin pensar, más por rabia contra la bruja, que le había dejado a su merced, que por lo que sintiera por Maud.

- Muy bien, Peverell. Me habían llegado rumores sobre la clase de hombres que sois los tres hermanos. Al menos, contigo, son ciertos. – dijo la bruja con cierta rabia contenida. - Como dices, parir es asunto de mujeres. Pero no vengas luego reclamando ni a la madre ni a la criatura.- La bruja se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el largo pasillo. Cadmus respiró aliviado y volvió a meterse en sus habitaciones, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Estaba por ver que Maud, una vez repuesta, no deseara sus atenciones. Aunque, bien pensado, también estaba por ver si a él le seguía atrayendo. A saber cómo quedaría después de dar a luz. Algunas se estropeaban mucho. Y en cuanto a la criatura... definitivamente, no quería darle su apellido a un bastardo... Entonces alguien volvió a aporrear la puerta.

- ¡Te he dicho que te largues, vieja insolente! – Contestó con rabia. Pero esta vez tuvo la precaución de apuntar la varita a la puerta, a la altura de la cabeza de la bruja.

- ¡Lamento frustrar tus expectativas, pero no soy una de tus admiradoras de toda edad y condición! – una voz masculina muy conocida replicó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y a continuación se oyeron sonoras carcajadas. Cadmus se sintió fastidiado. Bajó la varita y abrió la puerta. Su hermano mayor, Antioch, estaba allí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O estás tremendamente bien acompañado? – dijo con sorna mientras echaba una ojeada a la estancia.

- Estoy solo. - Cadmus contestó dejándole libre el paso. Antioch entró agachándose para no golpearse contra el quicio de la puerta, demasiado baja para su estatura.

- El Príncipe Juan quiere vernos. - Dijo sin más preámbulo. – A los tres.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Cadmus.

- Para hacernos un encargo. Si queda satisfecho, significará riquezas, tierras, y un escudo de armas y puede que hasta un título.

Los Peverell ansiaban todo aquello. Pero, sobre todo, ansiaban reconocimiento social. Y lo ansiaban desde que, de niños, se quedaron huérfanos de padre y su tío, un muggle con castillos, tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos. Entonces idearon su anagrama. La _A _de Antioch, dibujada simplemente como un triángulo. La _C_ y la _D _de Cadmus, colocadas haciendo un círculo, y la _I,_ de Ignotus, que compartía el palo de la _D_. Y lo usaban los tres a modo de escudo, soñando que algún día tendrían uno de verdad. Parecía que había llegado el momento.

El Príncipe Juan, hermano del Príncipe de Gales, era conocido como Juan de Gante porque había nacido en esa localidad de los Países Bajos. Era un segundón ambicioso, que aspiraba, por matrimonio, al Trono de Castilla, y por él se había involucrado en la guerra de los Cien Años. Pero no tenía en su haber victorias relevantes, a diferencia de su hermano, Eduardo _el Príncipe Negro_. En aquella época, todo rey se valía de hechiceros, aunque solamente fuera para pronosticar el momento más adecuado para entrar en batalla. Y Juan de Gante se había informado bien. Los más poderosos magos del Reino eran los hermanos Peverel. Y además, tenían un precio que él podía satisfacer si conseguía lo que ambicionaba.

-----

**Notas Varias**

**- **_**Juan de Gante** es la traducción de **John of Gaunt**. Se da la paradoja de que Gaunt se traduce como Gante y como "sombrío". Era hermano de **Edward, The Black Prince**, heredero del trono que falleció antes de ocuparlo. Ambos vivieron en el siglo XIV, lo que coincide, más o menos, con los 7 siglos que lleva cierto tapiz en la familia Black. ¿Cómo desaprovechar esta coincidencia, que dudo muy poco no sea intencionada, para inventar una historia?_

_- Un tal **William de Peverell**, un noble normando propietario de castillos, aparece en The Book of Domesday, el censo que mandó realizar Guillermo el Conquistador. No hay acuerdo entre los historiadores sobre si era sobrino del rey o su hijo bastardo._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_Dumbledore creía que eran magos de talento, y posiblemente así fue,_

_Creía que crearon tres objetos fantásticos, y puede que así fuera,_

_Pero,¿y sí ya existían y se hicieron con ellos…?_

_MundoPotter es de la Rowling. Esta historia no me dará dinero, tal vez algún review y, por si alguien tiene interés, está totalmente planificada, así que debería ser buena y dejarse escribir._

_---------------------------------_

El castillo de Ethan era una fortaleza de reciente factura y, como tal, seguía fielmente el estilo eduardiano imperante. Era, pues, grande, con un patio espacioso y agradables estancias para los señores, todo ello rodeado de impresionantes defensas. Los Peverell fueron admirando su perfección arquitectónica mientras eran conducidos en presencia del príncipe, en el gran salón.

- ¡Mi señor y Rey de Castilla.- dijo el siervo.- Aquí están los tres magos.- El hombre inclinó la cabeza mostrando sumisión y se retiró a un lado.

Juan de Gante era delgado y alto, de pelo y ojos de un castaño oscuro, casi negro, enmarcados en un rostro alargado y un tanto sombrío, rematado en una fina perilla. Se hacía llamar "My Lord Of Castille" puesto que, como consorte de la infanta Catalina, hija de Pedro I El Cruel, reclamaba para si el trono.

Antioch se fijó en el inmenso tapiz que cubría la pared que quedaba tras el Príncipe. En el se representaba su escudo, con las flores de lis de Francia, los tres leones de Inglaterra, y las armas cuarteadas de Castilla y León. El príncipe les dirigió una mirada altiva, como si los sopesara, antes de dirigirles la palabra.

- Podéis acercaros.- dijo resueltamente, sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de temor o respeto hacia ellos y su magia.

- Gracias, mi señor.- Antioch, el mayor, asumió tácitamente la portavocía del trío.

- Os he hecho llamar porque se dice que sois los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra.- le interrumpió el príncipe.- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Eso, mi señor, tendrán que juzgarlo otros.- contestó Antioch.

- Al menos, mostráis más sentido común que la mayoría de los de vuestra clase- .dijo el príncipe.- Iré a grano. Nuestros ejércitos son poderosos. Nuestros longbowers no tienen parangón en Europa. Mi hermano cosecha victoria tras victoria y, sin embargo, la guerra con Francia no termina. Quiero algo más, hechiceros, quiero la victoria total y definitiva...

- Y ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? No somos guerreros...

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de la Piedra del Destino?

Los tres magos se miraron desconcertados.

- No, mi señor.- Continuó respondiendo Antioch.

- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo cuatro poderosos hechiceros acompañaron a unos guerreros invasores hasta la isla vecina de Irlanda. Trajeron consigo cuatro objetos mágicos legendarios, que los hicieron invencibles: la Piedra del Destino, una lanza que siempre acertaba en el blanco y después retornaba a la mano de su propietario, una espada invencible y un caldero que nunca se vaciaba y que además producía una panacea para sanar todas las heridas y enfermedades. El hombre que reúna las cuatro reliquias liderará un ejército invencible.

Los tres magos volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

- Quiero que vayáis a buscarlas y me las traigáis.- dijo el príncipe.- Si lo conseguís, os colmaré de riquezas, os concederé títulos, y pasaréis a los anales de la Historia como los hechiceros más poderosos que jamás conoció el mundo.

- Si me permitís hablar, mi señor.- Ignotus, el más joven, tomó la palabra por primera vez.- Esos objetos ¿dónde están? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir a buscarlos?

- ¡Ah!.- dijo el príncipe.- Eres sagaz. He ahí la cuestión. Hace siglos que desaparecieron de las islas.

- ¿Desaparecieron?.- Repitieron al unísono Antioch y Cadmus.- Entonces, mi señor.- continuó el hermano mayor.- ¿Cómo se supone que podríamos traéroslos?

El príncipe se recolocó ligeramente en la silla ornamentada que le hacía las veces de trono.

- ¿No sois los hechiceros más poderosos del Reino? Entonces, ¿qué mejor demostración de poder que encontrar esos objetos y traerlos ante mí?

- Perdonad, mi señor. Pero no creo que...mis hermanos y yo... .- Antioch buscaba las palabras mas adecuadas para rechazar la oferta del príncipe. Su indecisión le perdió, porque el príncipe hizo un gesto casi imperceptible y los tres hermanos se vieron de repente rodeados de magos que les apuntaban con sus varitas. Con sorpresa, vieron que algunos rostros les eran harto familiares.

Era inútil intentar sacar las varitas. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, porque el cerco se estrechó a la vez que se abría una puerta disimulada tras el tapiz, tras la cual apareció un hombre vestido con ropas principescas.

- ¿Padre?.- Dijo el hombre

- Buenos días, Mortimer. -Contestó el príncipe. Los ojos de los tres Peverell se posaron en la varita que el joven Mortimer lucía al cinto, a modo de daga.

- Mi hijo.- continuó el príncipe.- es como vosotros. Tal vez lo conozcáis ya…o tal vez no, claro, puesto que él no ha sido educado en el castillo de Hogwarts. El ha tenido los mejores preceptores privados.

Mortimer se aproximó al corro de magos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

- Bien, os superamos en número. Entregad vuestras varitas. Más tarde , ya se verá si os son devueltas.

No había otra alternativa, así que los tres Peverell entregaron sus varas.

- Para estar seguros de que atendéis a la petición de mi padre, os colocaremos un sencillo hechizo que nos informará puntualmente.- El joven asió su vara, hizo unos movimientos bastante floridos y murmuro un conjuro que ninguno de los tres llegó a escuchar. Aunque no sintieron nada, los tres se estremecieron. Alguno de los matones soltó una media risilla.

- Bien, ya esta la traza puesta sobre los tres. Tenéis un mes para abandonar Inglaterra. Si regresáis, en cuanto hagáis magia os detectaremos. Y tened por seguro que iremos a buscaros para reclamaros lo que os hemos pedido. No es nada personal, pero yo que vosotros no volvería a poner los pies en el país sin ellos.

Los tres Peverell se miraron. Los habían atrapado en una tela de araña. Si se negaban, posiblemente no salieran con vida del castillo, y si aceptaban, pero no lo conseguían, estarían condenados al exilio permanente, al menos hasta que Mortimer falleciera y el hechizo se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, si tenían éxito, puede que el príncipe cumpliera con lo prometido. Se dijeron que no tenían más remedio que aceptar la propuesta del príncipe. Los magos les escoltaron fuera del castillo, y allí, entre risotadas, amenazas y alguna chanza de mal gusto, les devolvieron sus varas.

- ¡Y que no os veamos por Inglaterra sin los regalos para nuestro señor!.- a modo de despedida soltó uno que reconocieron como un tal Crabbe. Y, bajo la mirada amenazante de aquellos magos, se marcharon de allí cabizbajos.

- ¿No habría sido mejor encargarles la fabricación de algún objeto poderoso?.- Mortimer preguntó a su padre.

- A veces, Mortimer, creo que la magia reseca las mientes. Precisamente, se trata de evitar que tu querido tío Edward los encuentre y los contrate para algo semejante.- dijo el príncipe con voz hastiada. - Ahora, hijo, puedes retirarte a continuar tus estudios.

Con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, Mortimer abandonó el gran salón y se dirigió a los aposentos de su preceptora. Meguera le esperaba acompañada de una doncella, a la que despidió en cuanto le vió apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Se contempló un momento en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba una túnica de seda verde con ricos bordados en plata que enaltecía su larga figura, y de su cuello blanco y fino pendía un medallón de oro y esmeraldas con una S bellamente labrada. Un objeto de familia heredado del mismísimo Salazar.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó la bruja.

- Todo ha salido según lo previsto.- Contestó Mortimer.

- Excelente.- Meguera miró de arriba abajo a Mortimer sin ningún recato ni disimulo. No era tan alto como su padre. Sus facciones eran más cuadradas y su contextura más recia. Con todo, era un tipo atractivo. Y joven. Se apoyó en el escritorio con una bien estudiada indiferencia, dejando que su túnica resaltara la curva de sus caderas y algo más que insinuara sus senos generosos. Mortimer esbozó una media sonrisa y se humedeció los labios.

- Deberíamos celebrarlo como se merece.- Murmuró ella.

Mortimer entró en los aposentos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Estaba seguro de que, debajo de la túnica, Meguera, como siempre, no llevaría nada. Absolutamente nada.

------------------------------------

_Notas:_

_Efectivamente, John of Gaunt reclamó el título de rey de Castilla y como tal se hacía llamar._

_Longbowers: arqueros ingleses. El arco, o longbow, era un arma temible en aquella época._

_Piedra del Destino o Stone of Destiny: se conserva actualmente en Escocia, como parte de los Tesoros del Reino. Se coloca bajo el trono, en la abadía de Westminster, en cada Coronación. Dicen que se pondría a chillar si el coronado no es el legítimo rey. No consta que haya emitido sonido alguno nunca._

_The Hallows of the Kingdom son, efectivamente, la espada de Luan, el caldero de Dagba, la lanza de Lugh y la piedra del Destino. Se trata de un mito irlandés relativo a la invasión, no menos mítica, de los Tuatha de Daanan, que por cierto fueron derrotados por los gallegos de Miles Espaine (todo según sus mitos, claro)._

_Mortimer: nombre normando que significa "mar de muerte". Parecía adecuado para un supuesto bastardo de Juan, antepasado remoto de alguien que gusta de ser llamado Voldemort._

_El hechizo de la traza sobre los niños debe datar de la época del Estatuto del secreto, 1692, por tanto anterior a la época en la que transcurre esta historia así que no resulta descabellado que Mortimer pudiera invocar uno parecido._

_Meguera: nombre de una de las tres furias (las otras son Alecto y Tisífona). Porque entre los Gaunt parece que gustaban los nombres que comienzan por M, y eso tiene que venir de algún sitio…._

_La versión fabulada del viaje de Cadmus se puede leer en el cuento para niños brujos Maitane y el Azabachero. Por supuesto, es versión infantil. La realidad fue mucho más sórdida._

_Muy pronto…., el próximo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_Y comenzaron la búsqueda de los tres objetos mágicos legendarios_

_Y no tenían todavía ninguna de las reliquias por las que pasaron a la Historia._

_Y Jo Rowling los puso en un cuentito, y se hizo de oro, y seguro que su idea de lo que hicieron no coincide en absoluto con esta historia, que no dará un céntimo de euro, como mucho, algún review_

Maud gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y, en vez de consuelo o ánimo, se llevó una buena reprimenda por parte de Meg.

- ¡Haz el favor de dejar de chillar y concéntrate en empujar! - dijo airada.- ¡Que se te va la fuerza por la boca!

Agnes Prewett, la vieja bruja, le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta que la barbilla le tocó el esternón. Agnes consideraba una gran suerte haberse topado con Meg de regreso a casa. Por el contrario, lamentaba no haberse llevado del castillo a Cadmus Peverell a punta de varita.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - ordenó Meg. Maud tenía el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y la frente perlada de sudor. Baruc Ben Abraham, el viejo sanador semita, en cambio, estaba pálido. La sostenía por la espalda mientras empujaba, inclinándola para ayudar a que la criatura se deslizara como por una pendiente interior. Desde donde estaba no tenía un primer plano, pero podía ver perfectamente cómo se abultaban sus partes femeninas. Esperaba que acabara pronto porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.

Mientras, Maud, con las manos asidas a las rodillas, los codos al aire y Meg prácticamente subida encima de su barrigón, sacaba fuerzas donde hacía instantes creía que ya no había. Y empujaba.

La contracción se aligeró.

- Me arde entre las piernas.- se atrevió a decir. Posiblemente, Meg volviera a reñirla. Sorprendentemente, exclamó - ¡A la próxima le sacas la cabeza!

Maud fue a decir algo, pero no pudo. La tripa se le volvía dura otra vez. El dolor y la necesidad imperiosa de empujar regresaban. Después de tanto rato y tanta bronca de Meg, había aprendido algo sobre parir. Cogió aire, bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho, se asió a las rodillas con las manos empapadas en sudor y empujó. Vaya si empujó.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!.- Meg la animaba.- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Que trae vuelta de cordón! ¡Jadea! ¡Jadea!

Maud gimió. Era casi imposible resistirse a la necesidad de pujar. Inclinada podía ver la cabeza del bebé asomando. Meg asió un cuchillo reluciente de su instrumental de partera, pero Maud no pudo ver qué hacía con él.

- ¡Ahora!

Esta vez, Maud no se permitió ni un débil quejido. Volvió a coger aire y empujó. Notó cómo el hombro del bebé salía de su cuerpo, y después cómo Meg tiraba del resto.

- ¡Es una chica! - gritó Meg mientras la niña, con los ojos abiertos como platos, comenzaba a berrear.

---------

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?.- preguntó Ignotus.- ¿Por dónde empezar?

- Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es informarnos más.- contestó Antioch.

- Y ¿cómo nos informamos?.- volvió a preguntar Ignotus.

- Acudiendo al mejor conocedor de la historia mágica vivo.- le contestó otra vez su hermano.

- ¿Crees que estará dispuesto?.- intervino Cadmus.

- Si no lo está, le persuadiremos

- ¿De quién estáis hablando, si se puede sab…- Ignotus no terminó la pregunta. Sus hermanos le asieron cada uno por un brazo y se desaparecieron con él a rastras.

El fraile contemplaba el fresco recién pintado. Se trataba del Juicio Final, y era impresionante. Posó sus ojos en el infierno. Las almas condenadas descendían apesadumbradas hacia la tortura eterna. Estaban representadas mediante figuras desnudas, cuya única prenda era algún atributo en la cabeza que permitiera identificar quiénes eran. Allí, de camino hacia el averno, había gente de toda clase y condición. Se veía una mitra, una corona y un gorro de cantero; una cofia de panadera y la diadema de alguna dama de la nobleza…Buscó ávidamente y allí estaba, _el gorro picudo de un mago_. O eso le pareció. El fraile comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Aquella noche haría penitencia con un cilicio.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo.

- Fray Judas, ¿estás ahí dentro?.- una voz aflautada, adolescente, se dirigía a él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién va?

- El hermano Serafín.- Contestó la voz.

- Hermano Serafín, estoy ocupado con mis meditaciones.- contestó tras la puerta mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga áspera del hábito de arpillera.

- Perdóname, pero tienes visita.

- ¿Visita?

- Tres almas de Dios. El hermano portero los ha hecho pasar al reflectorio.

Fray Judas sintió que el corazón se le encogía. ¿Quién podía preguntar por él, el humilde bibliotecario de un apartado monasterio benedictino? Solo podía tratarse de _ellos_. Cerró los ojos y quiso llorar.

- Fray Judas ¿Estás bien?.- la voz le devolvió a la realidad. Respiró hondo, procuró calmarse, y rebuscó la llave en el bolsillo del hábito.

- Ya voy…ya voy…

No se sorprendió demasiado Fray Judas cuando encontró en el reflectorio a tres magos. A los dos mayores los conocía bien.

- ¡Fortesque! ¡Qué bien te ves! Yo diría que hasta has engordado.- Antioch le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Dios me perdone, pero ¿qué diablos habéis venido a hacer aquí?.- Fray Judas contestó santiguándose a la vez.

- ¿Es esa la manera de recibir a unos antiguos camaradas del colegio?.- intervino Cadmus. – Ignotus, mira, éste es nuestro compañero Ferdinand Fortesque, de la casa Hufflepuff. Ferdinand, nuestro hermano menor Ignotus.

- _Fray Judas_, si no te importa.- dijo el fraile.

- Ferdinand Fortesque _en el mundo_, como decís los religiosos.- terció Antioch.- El mejor historiador mágico del siglo.- añadió.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!.- el fraile intentó resistirse a la lisonja.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Nadie ha sacado nunca unas notas tan espectaculares como las tuyas en Historia. ¡Este mago lo sabe todo! .- Antioch seguía ahondando en la vanidad del hombre.

- Saber de historia no es sacar buenas notas en un examen.- contestó el fraile.

- Precisamente. Y por eso te buscamos. Necesitamos que nos ilustres.

- ¿Ilustraros? ¿Sobre qué?.- se arrepintió de su malsana curiosidad según salían las palabras de su boca.

- No te importará que nos sentemos….- dijo Antioch dejándose caer en un banco.

- No, ya que más da….

Los dos hermanos menores y el fraile tomaron asiento.

- Verás. Estamos interesados en conocer el paradero de tres objetos mágicos.

- ¿Tres objetos mágicos?

- Si. Tres objetos que acompañaban a la Piedra del Destino que…

- ¡Ah! ¡Las Reliquias del Reino de Irlanda!.- Fray Judas interrumpió a Antioch.

- Vaya, veo que no te resultan desconocidas.

- Cuatro objetos mágicos legendarios y magníficos.- el fraile se entusiasmaba por momentos.- A saber.- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.- la lanza de Lugh, hecha de saúco del Tigris y rellena de crin de thestral, que alcanzaba siempre en el blanco y después retornaba a la mano de su lanzador; la espada de Duada, forjada en el lejano oriente por goblins a fuego de dragón, refulgía con luz propia y era invencible; el caldero de Dagba, que producía alimento sin fin y la piedr…

- Ya, ya sabemos lo de la piedra.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué queréis saber?.- Fray Judas miró a Cadmus indignado. El mediano de los Peverell nunca había hecho gala de buenas maneras.

- Queremos saber qué pasó con ellos. Con los tres que faltan.- aclaró Antioch.

- Los cuatro objetos fueron llevados a Irlanda por magos, cada uno proveniente de un lugar del mundo, durante la invasión de los Tuatha de Daanan. Esras _el Noble_ trajo la lanza desde la ciudad de Gorias, Arias _la Poetisa_ trajo la espada desde Findias, Morfessa _el Sabio_ trajo la piedra desde Falias y Senlas _la Maestra_ fue la que se trajo el caldero. Desde Murias, para ser exactos. Con la ayuda de los cuatro magos y los cuatro objetos los Tuatha de Daanan conquistaron la isla y la gobernaron durante siglos. Cuando su tiempo terminó, fueron sometidos por otro pueblo y los objetos mágicos, salvo la piedra, retornaron a sus lugares de origen.

- Bien, entonces están en esos sitios…¿cómo has dicho que se llamaban?.- preguntó Antioch mientras sacaba pergamino y pluma para apuntar aquellos nombres tan extraños.

- Gorias, Findias y Murias.- recitó el fraile como si se tratara de una lección bien aprendida.

- Eso. ¿Dónde están esas ciudades?.- preguntó Antioch.

- Eran nombres mitológicos. Como los mismísimos Tuatha.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ciudades mitológicas?!.- los tres hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos casi a la vez.

- Calma, calma.- el fraile intentó templar un poco los ánimos.- Como casi todos los mitos, tienen su localización geográfica, _más o menos_.

- ¿Y?

- Según la Crónica de Teobaldo, Gorias está en Persia, y Findias en algún lugar de lo que se denomina la India, allá donde Alejandro el Grande perdió la sandalia…¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Que solo era una broma!

- Y ¿el caldero? ¿Dónde está el caldero?

- El caldero.- el fraile carraspeó.- según se deduce del Libro de Kelts, el caldero, que al parecer era de piedra, se destruyó.

- ¿Destruido? ¿Cómo que destruido?

- Del todo. No quedan ni los fragmentos. Según el libro, claro.

- Y ¿entonces? ¿No hay otro caldero igual por algún lugar?.- se le ocurrió decir a Ignotus.

- No. Pero el caldero tenía propiedades alquímicas.

- Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Pues que, teniendo en cuenta que hay abundante evidencia sobre la posible localización de Murias en el _Finnis Terrae_...entonces, si yo estuviera interesado en el caldero, lo buscaría, o buscaría otra pieza similar en la ruta de los alquimistas.

- ¿La ruta de los alquimistas?

- El camino de Saint Jacques.

- ¡Santiago!

- En efecto.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Qué más se os ocurre que queréis saber?

- Nada. Creo. Muchas gracias, Ferdinand, _Fray Judas_.

Cuando aquella noche Fray Judas se introdujo en su celda, retiró dos losetas sueltas del suelo y contempló largamente, en el hueco que él mismo había cavado con sus manos, dos trozos largos de madera. _Su varita_. Mucho tiempo atrás había querido renunciar a su condición, pero parece ser que no lo conseguiría por mucho que viviera. Aquella noche, se golpeó la espalda desnuda con un látigo hasta caer exhausto.

-----

Mortimer, boca abajo, respiraba profundamente. Meguera abandonó la cama y se dirigió hacia un mueble con cajones. Abrió uno, tomó un fino paño de lino muy limpio y se lo pasó entre las piernas. _Nada._ A veces, cuando se retrasaba un poco, yacer con un hombre le provocaba la bajada de la regla. Extrajo entonces una botellita de cristal del fondo del mismo cajón y vertió su contenido en una copa pequeña. Tocó con la punta de su varita.

- _Ingravio_

El líquido comenzó a girar vertiginosamente y se volvió de un rojo intenso, como sangre. No le sorprendió. Desde hacía una semana lo sabía, aunque solo fuera por intuición. Hasta ahora, la poción había ido funcionando, pero Mortimer debía haberla desbordado. Suspiró y se fue hacia el espejo. Se contempló desnuda buscando algún signo incipiente de su gravidez. No vio ninguno.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Podía buscar una partera que le diera un bebedizo. Por supuesto, no podía ser Meg Sprout, ni ninguna de su cuerda…claro que…también podía _tenerlo_. Aunque ahí estaba el asunto del padre, que era un _sangresucia_. Apuesto, eso sí. E ilustre. Mucho. Pero un _sangresucia_. Uno que en ese preciso instante roncaba desnudo en su cama. No convenía. Era _muy, muy inconveniente_. Y, sin embargo, el instinto materno jugó hábilmente sus cartas, y una vocecita resonó en su cabeza recordándole que, muy posiblemente, no se presentaría otra ocasión. Meguera tomó una decisión. Tenía 42 años.

_**Notas**_

_- Por qué pienso que un sanador puede no saber absolutamente nada de partos: porque en San Mungo no hay maternidad. A no ser que las metan en Daños Ocasionados Por Criaturas Mágicas…(aunque entonces ¿qué pasa si es un squib?). Mejor usar esos medimagos que reparaban descalabros en los mundiales o las tradicionales y simpáticas comadronas, antaño denominadas parteras (y herboleras)…_

_- Sobre fantasmas y en particular el residente de Hufflepuff: ¿nadie se pregunta qué le pudo ocurrir al fraile gordo para no querer pasar a mejor vida, siendo precisamente un religioso? Obsérvese, igualmente, que es el único titular de la representación de una casa del que desconocemos cuando se incorpora a la plantilla fantasmal (la dama y el barón son aproximadamente del año 1000 y algo, y Sir Nicky de 1492)._

_- De los errores de Dumbledore como director de un colegio. Pretendía ser un buen profesor y un buen director, pero algunas de sus decisiones sobre el claustro son discutibles. Una de ellas, mantener al rollazo del profesor Binns. Seguro que Florean Fortesque, el del tenderete de helados, hubiera sido mucho más ameno. Y ahí se inspira el pariente aficionado a la historia de este fic. En mi otro fic largo, La Rosa y el Enigma, que se sitúa en la Guerra de Grindelwald/Segunda Guerra Mundial, se menciona de pasada que un ataque de magos tenebrosos ha destruido la Biblioteca Fortesque (que, aunque allí no se dice, poseía algunos documentos verdaderamente antiguos)._

_- De los nombrecitos de los magos y las ciudades. Me resultan tan imposibles de recordar como a los Peverell. Como hay varias versiones, he cogido lo que me venía mejor y he hecho adaptaciones libres._

_- De la edad de Meguera: a los 42, en esa época, seguramente uno estaba criando malvas. Pero Meguera es una bruja, así que..._

_En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Y el MundoPotter se extendió hasta mediados del siglo XIV, sin ningún ánimo de lucro…_

**IV**

- Está deprimida.- La vieja Agnes Prewett comentó en cuanto Maud se retiró a la habitación para dar de mamar al bebé.

- A muchas mujeres les pasa.- Comentó Meg. Si sigue así dentro de un mes, dímelo y veré de darle alguna infusión que sirva con los muggles.

- El muy cerdo del padre no ha dado señales de vida…

Por respuesta, Meg se encogió de hombros.

- …Y la niña va a cumplir un mes….- continuó Agnes.

- Hombres…

- Es un mago, Meg. Uno de los _nuestros_.- Agnes hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

- No deja de ser un _hombre_, Agnes.- insistió Meg.

- Pero el bebé…

- ¿Te preocupa que pueda ser una mediasangre?

- Pues si. Claro que me preocupa. ¿Quién la va a educar si es una bruja?

- Supongo que como si fuera hija de muggles.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Meg! ¡Sabes de sobra lo duro que es para los hijos de muggles. La inmensa mayoría ni siquiera saben leer cuando reciben su lechuza.

- Pero después pueden convertirse en grandes magos.

- Después de pasarlas canutas. Y además a menudo no vuelven a saber de sus familias muggles porque les tienen miedo.

- Cosa que, por lo que me has dicho, no parece que le vaya a pasar a esta niña. Porque su madre sabía que su padre era uno de los nuestros. ¿No?

- Al menos, lo debía intuir, porque me buscó. En cualquier caso, creo que la niña debería tener una supervisión.

- ¿Una supervisión?

- Alguna bruja debería, er, ser como… como una tía para ella. O una madrina…ya sabes… Sería un alivio para la madre tener un apoyo. Criar un bebé sola es difícil… y si resulta que es una bruja…

- ¡¿No estarás pensando que yo…?!

- No. Tú eres joven y cualquier día formarás tu propia familia. Me refería a _mí_.

- ¿_Tú_? Si tú siempre has despotricado de los críos…

- Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora, pero si resulta que la pequeña Catriona es una bruja, entonces…

- ¿_Catriona_?

- Es el nombre que le ha puesto su madre.

- ¿No era así como se llamaba la tuya?

Agnes Prewett no contestó. Meg observó que se ponía colorada y que miraba para otro lado con disimulo. Suspiró. Estaba decidido. Agnes lo había decidido, y más valía que la niña fuera una bruja, porque si no, la pobre, que no soportaba a los niños, se llevaría un disgusto. La pequeña Catriona tenía _bruja madrina_.

-----

Antioch extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa. Era un mapa del mundo conocido. África tenía el aspecto de una cebolla aplastada, y hacia el oeste, sobre un océano en el que chapoteaban monstruos, aparecía la leyenda "_mare incognito_". El mago mojó la punta de su pluma en tinta azul índigo y procedió a señalar: _Compostela_, junto al Finnis Terrae; _el río Indo_, al este;… y _Persia_.

- Creo que lo mejor es que lo echemos a suertes.- dijo.- No me parece que ir los tres en pos de cada objeto sea lo más sensato. ¿Os parece bien?

A ninguno de los otros dos se les ocurrió ninguna razón que justificara ir juntos, por lo que asintieron. Antioch entonces apartó un pergamino en blanco, lo partió en tres trozos y escribió en cada uno el nombre de uno de los objetos. Después los dobló cuidadosamente.

- Tu sombrero, por favor.- pidió a Ignotus. El joven se descubrió la cabeza y Antioch arrojó los tres pedazos de pergamino dentro. Sacudió un poco el sobrero y lo ofreció a su propietario. Ignotus lo miró, después miró a Cadmus, que asintió, y en silencio introdujo la mano. Extrajo un trocito de pergamino, lo desdobló y leyó en voz alta: "_Espada"_.

Antioch asintió con la cabeza y pasó el sombrero a Cadmus. "_Caldero"_, anunció tras leer su trozo.

- Bien.- dijo Antioch.- Entonces eso me deja a mí.- y sacó el tercer trozo.- La _lanza_. Quedan dos días para partir. Sugiero que los dediquemos a preparar el equipaje. Mañana deberíamos estar en Hastings...

- Espera un momento.- interrumpió Cadmus.- Nos puede llevar mucho tiempo encontrar los objetos…

- Puede llevarnos la vida.- concretó su hermano mayor. Ignotus se estremeció.

- Pero no podemos volver sin ellos. Deberíamos acordar una forma de comunicación, para saber que los tenemos.

- Buena idea, Cadmus. Se me ocurre que podemos utilizar nuestro anagrama.

- ¿Nuestro anagrama?.- preguntó Ignotus.- ¿Cómo?

- Sacad vuestras varitas. Las conjuraremos sobre nuestro sello y sobre los tres trozos de pergamino. Que cada uno lo dibuje a fuego, por orden, terminando en su inicial. Tu, Cadmus, quítale el palo a la _D,_ para que no se confunda con la _I_ de Ignotus. Cuando cada uno haya encontrado el objeto y esté listo para regresar, lo hará saber a los demás conjurando el anagrama sobre su trozo de pergamino. Aparecerá en el de los otros dos y así sabremos…

- ¡Es brillante!.- interrumpió Ignotus con admiración. Antioch sonrió satisfecho.

Y los tres procedieron a formular con fuego mágico el conjuro que, más allá del tiempo y la distancia, les permitiría saber que los otros habían tenido éxito.

Antioch decidió pasar la noche de taberna en taberna. Cadmus prefirió visitar un burdel. Ambos invitaron a Ignotus a acompañarle, y el menor rechazó las dos propuestas. Pasó la noche en su habitación despierto, nervioso. A la mañana siguiente, montados en sus escobas, partirían hacia Hastings.

--------------------

Meguera había oído muchas cosas sobre las parteras y sus manejos, y la mayoría no eran precisamente agradables, así que decidió acudir a Meg Sprout.

- Desvístete de cintura para abajo y túmbate ahí.- ordenó Meg señalando un catre estrecho que utilizaba para sus exploraciones. Meguera, procurando mantener el rostro impasible, se desprendió de la ropa interior y se remangó la túnica. Echó un rápido vistazo al camastro. Estaba pulcramente cubierto con una inmaculada sábana de lino. Se tumbó, dobló las rodillas y separó las piernas. "_Al menos"_.- pensó.- "_Meg es limpia_".

- No, no. Baja esas piernas.- dijo Meg.- Eso es para parteras muggles. Voy a _tocarte la tripa_.

Meguera cambió de postura, aliviada. Meg puso las dos manos sobre su abdomen, presionando ligeramente mientras palpaba. Tenía la vista perdida. A un lado, al otro, en el centro…el tiempo se le hizo eterno a su paciente.

- Es un feto fuerte y sano. Y está bien implantado.- diagnosticó al fin. Era lo que la mayoría de las madres esperaban ansiosamente oírle decir. Y Meguera no era una excepción. Se sintió aliviada, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Un par de faltas?.- preguntó Meg.

- Dos, sí. - Meg era una partera experta. Calculaba muy bien.

- Bien. Puedes vestirte.- Meg se aproximó a una mesa, cogió su varita e hizo aparecer pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y empezó a escribir algo.

- ¿Alguna molestia?

- Tengo los pezones irritados.

- Normal. Los pechos se van preparando para amamantar. Se pasará pronto.

- Y me dan calambres en los pies.

- Forma su esqueleto chupando de tus huesos. Tres vasos de leche de cabra al día y te aliviarás. ¿Náuseas?

- No

- Qué suerte…

- Y…

- ¿Y?

- De _eso_, nada de nada ¿no?

- ¿De qué?.- Meg seguía apuntando en el pergamino.

- Ya sabes. He oído que se desaconseja durante la preñez…- Había mantenido a Mortimer a raya durante el último mes sin una excusa definida, pero en el fondo de su ser no estaba completamente a gusto.

- ¡Ah! _Eso_.- Meg pareció caer en cuenta.- Todo lo contrario. Lo recomiendo si todo va bien, como es el caso. Favorece la elasticidad de la zona. Ten en cuenta que por ahí va a salir el bebé. Además, algunas mujeres me han dicho que es precisamente cuando mejor se lo pasan.

Meguera se permitió alzar las cejas, pero tampoco hizo comentarios.

- Vuelve al mes que viene, y comprobaremos cómo sigue todo.

Meguera asintió con la cabeza y se despidió. Meg le abrió la puerta de su casa y salió. Un tipo grandote que parecía esperar en el exterior le dirigió una mirada afectada. Meguera se la devolvió antes de desaparecerse con un suave _pop_.

- Vaya. Philip Longbateau.- exclamó Meg.- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Vi entrar a Meguera Slytherin .- contestó un tanto azorado.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- ¿Molestado?

- Ya sabes, ella puede ser bastante … desagradable.

- No. No ha sido desagradable.

- ¡Ah!

Se hizo un silencio. Meg era muy profesional. No contaría nada de ninguna mujer que solicitara sus servicios de partera.

- Bueno, veo que estás bien…

- Perfectamente.

- En ese caso…espero verte pronto.- La última palabra la dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Hasta pronto, entonces.

- Hasta pronto.

Meg le vio alejarse, apoyada en el quicio de su puerta. El niño regordete y tímido se había convertido en un hombretón de casi dos metros, de anchos hombros sobre los que caía el cabello ensortijado, de un dulce castaño. Meg se preguntó cuándo se habría producido esa transformación que a ella hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibida.

--------

_Notas_

_- Ignoro qué clase de ropa interior llevaban las mujeres en el siglo XIV. Tal vez no llevaban nada… En cualquier caso, sí creo que la inmensa mayoría de la población no sabía leer, menos el latín, así que ser hijo de muggles era una dificultad añadida para aprender. Tal vez eso fue lo que no le gustaba a Salazar…_

_- Iba a poner que África parecía una patata, pero claro, el tubérculo se trajo de América, y de momento no está descubierta oficialmente, así que…hala, cebolla, lo primero que me vino a la mente, eso si, un poco aplastada._

_- Longbotton suena a "culo gordo". Me parece que suena mejor que haya derivado de un supuesto apellido normando, "long bateau", en clara referencia a los "barcos largos" de los normandos de Guillermo el Conquistador. En cualquier caso, este antepasado de Neville tiene en común con él que es timidito pero valiente, ha puesto los ojos en una bruja de mucho carácter._

_- Me encanta el término "Bruja Madrina". No estaba en los fragmentos originales. Se me ha ocurrido mientras montaba el capítulo. Me reservo el copyright._

_- Del anagrama: como el Victor de los estudiantes que culminaban el doctorado o el de Tolkien. ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que el triángulo, el círculo y el palo también hacen una A, una C y una D y una I? Bueno, pues mejor que no, que así lo uso yo en esta historia (y puede que en alguna otra)._

_- De los Tuata: pueblo mitológico y mágico que, según sus mitos, invadió Irlanda. Fueron vencidos por Miles Espaine (que se llamaba así porque decían que venía de Galicia, hala). La mitología irlandesa dice que se retiraron a otra dimensión, la de las hadas. Algunos los relacionan con los hebreos, pero es un poco rizar el rizo. En mitología, en realidad, cabe todo._

_- Lo de MundoPotter en lugar de Potterverso, que suele ser mi favorito, es influencia de Terry Pratchett y su MundoDisco. Es hilarante, aunque solo he leído un par de libros._

_Estoy leyendo Crepúsculo, de la Meyer, supongo que porque van a estrenar la película. Tal vez me influencie y meta un vampiro…_

_See you soon, que van a empezar los viajes de los tres hermanos…_


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

El primero en llegar al lugar convenido en la playa de Hastings fue Ignotus. Contempló el cielo en soledad, consciente de que tal vez no volviera a verlo en su vida. Amanecía un día nublado, lo cual no era raro en aquel lugar. "_Un buen día para viajar montado en la escoba_".- pensó.- "_las nubes nos ocultarán de la vista de los muggles_".

Ignotus rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un pergamino con un mapa. Contempló por enésima vez la ruta que se había trazado para llegar a la India. Partiría por el norte, evitando Francia, hasta la región del remoto país que le había mostrado Ferdinand Fortesque como el lugar más propicio para iniciar su búsqueda. Una vez allí, tendría que empezar a hacer averiguaciones. Volvió a plegar el mapa y revisó el resto del contenido de la bolsa: el poco dinero que poseía, un libro de hechizos de autotraducción, algo de ropa, una selección básica de productos para pociones, su caldero, su daga, su pequeño telescopio (éste lo llevaba más por una cuestión sentimental, porque realmente no creía que le fuera a ser útil), pergaminos, tinta y plumas; una calabaza llena de agua, un pedazo de queso y un trozo de pan. No era un gran equipaje, pero era todo lo que se le había ocurrido que podría necesitar. De todas formas, sus pertenencias totales no eran mucho más que aquello. Suspiró, acarició el bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde guardaba su varita y volvió a mirar el mar.

Antioch le sacó de su estado contemplativo con un grito. Lo vio caminar hacia él a buen paso, desde un extremo de la playa. Llevaba su escoba en una mano y su hatillo en la otra, y su varita cruzada en el cinturón, a modo de puñal, lista para ser blandida. No parecía demasiado inquieto, pero no era extraño. Antioch siempre había experimentado una extraña fascinación por la aventura. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo, que el otro le devolvió. Después le hizo señas para que mirase hacia el otro extremo de la playa. Ignotus se dio la vuelta y vio aproximarse a su otro hermano. Cadmus era más bajo y más ancho que Antioch. Iba envuelto en una gruesa capa negra y llevaba un sombrero de alas anchas. Parecía realmente un peregrino. Ignotus dejó escapar una risa ahogada. Para un muggle, ir hasta Santiago era prácticamente como ir al fin del mundo. Para ellos, era el destino a priori más fácil. Se preguntó si el viaje le cambiaría, como decían muchos muggles que pasaba.

Se reunieron los dos junto a Ignotus casi a la vez. Los tres contemplaron el mar, la frontera que marcaba el inicio de un viaje del que no sabían si regresarían, aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta.

- Bien. Recordad que, cuando encontremos los objetos, lo haremos saber a los otros conjurando nuestro sello. Cuando los tres símbolos aparezcan en los objetos, sabremos que podemos regresar.- dijo Antioch.- Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar en este mismo lugar.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos momentos, incapaces de decir nada más.

- Buena suerte, entonces.- concluyó Antioch. Y los tres hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Instantes después, tres magos montados en sus escobas partían hacia tres lugares del mundo.

_**Fin de la Primera Parte**_

_Notas_

_- Sobre el nivel educativo de los magos en el siglo XIV: En otros fics he construido una concepción de mundo mágico hispano porque quería introducir parte de la riqueza de las varias tradiciones nacionales sobre el tema de la hechicería y el mundo fantástico, pero había que respetar el canon, así que estuve pensando sobre la construcción de Rowling y llegué a la conclusión de que la magia de sus magos se basa en la cultura greco latina más que en el modelo celta de Merlín y Morgana. Los hechizos se formulan en su mayoría en latín, algunos títulos de libros están en latín y los magos tienen un enfermizo gusto por los nombres clásicos. _

_En la época de Roma, saber leer y escribir no es algo extraño y los niños van a la escuela. __Con estos antecedentes, no es de extrañar que los magos consideren que no es adecuado transmitir los saberes a los aprendices, de boca de druida a oido de druida, y funden un colegio de magia en el año mil. Siguiendo el mismo argumento, posiblemente la lengua de estudio es entonces el latín. Seguramente el hijo de magos ya era iniciado en casa en el idioma, tanto oral como escrito, mientras que el hijo de muggles muy posiblemente era analfabeto. Esta situación nos proporcionaría una explicación racional de la reticencia de Slytherin a educar a aquellos que no provienen de familias de magos: tiene que empezar enseñándoles a leer y escribir, y justifica que Draco diga que no los han educado como a los magos ni conocen sus costumbres, aunque en el siglo XX el fundamento del rechazo de Slytherin haya quedado casi totalmente superado y ahora solamente se mantenga por puro prejuicio. Y digo casi porque los alumnos de familias muggles saben leer y escribir, pero desconocen el latín, y la prueba de los riesgos que se corren con esta ignorancia la tenemos en Harry usando Sectumsempra sobre Draco. No hay canon que indique que los de familias de magos lo aprenden, pero tampoco hay canon que lo rebata. Y no olvidemos además que si la cuestión de sangre, por puro racismo, hubiera sido tan importante para Salazar, entonces hubiera puesto algo en el sombrero que impidiera seleccionar a magos de media sangre (de manera que Snape, el mismo Harry y el mismísimo descendiente de Salazar Tom Riddle no habrían sido considerados para esa casa)._

_Volviendo al principio, tenemos entonces que todo lo que en su día fue parte de Roma debe tener un sustrato común importante, de manera que un Reparo sea idéntico en todas partes. Uno de los Peverell va a transitar, entre otros lugares, por la ruta de Santiago, y ahí espero explicar un poco cómo se construyen los localismos, especialmente en España, donde además de los pueblos pre romanos tenemos que añadir invasiones musulmanas y un sustrato hebreo. Y todo ello en un contexto en el que las fronteras muggles cambian cada poco (espero que cuando llegue el momento quede en la historia suficientemente claro e interesante). Los otros dos Peverell irán muy lejos, de manera que veremos otras sociedades mágicas._

_-__ Del Plan de la Obra: Este es un capítulo de transición, y por eso es tan breve. Sin embargo he intendado que en el mismo se refleje algo la personalidad de cada hermano. Comienza ahora la segunda parte: El Viaje de Cadmus. La tercera y la cuarta corresponderán a los viajes de Antioch e Ignotus, aunque todavía no se en qué orden. Después se encontrarán de nuevo. Ah, y las tres reliquias tendrán su momento, claro, que para eso dan título a la historia..._

_Nos vemos con Cadmus pronto, muy pronto..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Segunda Parte: El Viaje de Cadmus**

**VI**

"_Pasar por Francia no es sensato_".- pensó Cadmus.- Al fin y al cabo, estaban en guerra con Inglaterra, y algún mago francés podría tomarlo por un espía o simplemente por un enemigo, por mucha apariencia de peregrino que luciera. Mejor evitarse problemas y dirigirse por el sur al reino de Navarra, un territorio que se extendía a ambos lados de los Pirineos, poblado por una mezcolanza de gentes que hablaban lenguas diversas, incluido un galimatías ininteligible, y con una concentración poco usual de gente mágica, especialmente de brujas, y que todo el mundo atravesaba para ir a Santiago.

Aterrizó en los alrededores de la pequeña aldea de Ostabat, cerca de la ciudad fortificada de San Juan, al pie de los Pirineos por el lado del norte, donde se encontraban las varias rutas que transitaban por Francia. Desde allí los peregrinos, venidos de todas partes, se juntaban para emprender el difícil tramo del paso de los Pirineos. Podría habérselo evitado, pero como realmente desconocía en qué lugar encontraría lo que estaba buscando, pensó que era mejor no saltarse ninguna etapa.

Disimuló su escoba como si fuera el palo del hatillo y desde una pequeña loma contempló las riadas interminables de personas, de toda procedencia y condición. Suspiró un poco nervioso. Con tanta gente ¿Cómo encontraría quien le orientara? De pronto, su tarea parecía un imposible. Entonces desvió la vista y contempló el paisaje. Era, sin duda, muy hermoso. Los prados verdes, las ondulaciones, el bosque...allá a lo lejos algún caserío iluminado por el sol...Era realmente un paisaje mágico. Aquello le infundió valor para encaminar sus pasos hacia San Juan.

La ciudad, capital de la Navarra del norte o Baja Navarra, bullía de gente. Entre pisotones, empujones y un griterío ensordecedor se desplazó por la calle principal, buscando algún lugar en el que pudiera encontrarse con magos. Estaba bastante harto y a punto de salir huyendo de allí cuando apreció una puerta disimulada que obviamente correspondía a una taberna. Una taberna _poco usual_. Encaminó hacia ella sus pasos empujando y pisando entre la muchedumbre y el vocerío, hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Entró con alivio en un recinto mucho más luminoso de lo que parecía, y con mucha menos gente.

Los clientes y el tabernero le miraron unos instantes, y después volvieron a sus asuntos sin hacerle el menor caso. Cadmus buscó con la vista un lugar donde sentarse. Ninguna mesa estaba libre. Entonces un tipo alto, con vestimenta de soldado, le hizo señas desde un rincón. Puesto que no tenía nada que perder, se acercó hasta él.

- Eh, tu. Ven, siéntate aquí.- invitó. Era bastante joven. Tenía el pelo corto, la cara bien afeitada y una sonrisa medio burlona en el rostro. No tenía aspecto de mago, y sin embargo se encontraba en un local claramente de magos. Cadmus se puso a la defensiva.

- Eres un brujo.- constató como la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

El soldado soltó una buena carcajada.

- Pues estarías en el lugar correcto. Esta taberna está atestada de ellos.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Sin embargo, ninguno te ha invitado a sentarte.

En eso tenía razón, pensó Cadmus mientras dejaba caer su bolsa junto a la silla vacía.

- Una jarra de vino de la casa para el amigo, Mateo.- dijo el soldado al tabernero.- Y no se te ocurra aguarselo.- Añadió sonriendo, aunque el tono destilaba un poso de amenaza.

- ¿Peregrino?.- preguntó a Cadmus.

El mago asintió con la cabeza.

- Hay muchos por aquí.- siguió hablando el soldado.- En realidad, casi todo el mundo lo es. Incluidos los magos. No siempre peregrinan por razones religiosas. Los hay que no creen en Nuestro Señor, pero dicen que la ruta guarda misterios mágicos que se revelan a los iniciados. Tu ¿qué clase de peregrino eres, cristiano o de los otros?

- Cristiano.- dijo inmediatamente. Si contestaba otra cosa a un completo desconocido cabía la posibilidad de que el soldado lo denunciara a la Inquisición, y entonces tendría problemas adicionales.

El soldado se echó a reir.

- Ya...Pues no pareces muy pío...

- No parecen asustarte los brujos...- dijo Cadmus intentando cambiar de tema.

- Para nada. – contestó el otro tranquilamente.- Soy hijo, nieto y hermano de brujas.- añadió sin bajar la voz.

- Aquí tienes.- Una mano gorda y rojiza posó sobre la mesa una jarra de vino. – Y no está aguado, Martín de Baygorri.- añadió con un deje de reproche. El soldado volvió a reir de buena gana.

- Mas te vale, Mateo, mas te vale. Bebe, es un buen vino.-añadió dirigiéndose a Cadmus.

Cadmus se acercó la jarra a los labios y bebió un largo trago. En efecto, era un buen vino.

- No parece aguado, señor Martín de Baygorri.- dijo.

El soldado volvió a reír.- Martín de Baygorri, al servicio del vizconde del mismo título. - Se presentó.

- ¿Un pariente?.

- Mas bien no. El señor de Baygorri se llama Garzia. Mi apellido hace alusión al lugar de procedencia de mi familia.

- Una familia de magos...

- Más bien tampoco. De brujas, diría yo.

- ¿Eres un squib?.- preguntó Cadmus con cuidado.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un no mágico, hijo de magos.

- No exactamente. Mi padre no era un mago, aunque su mujer si era una bruja. Mi abuelo por parte de madre también se casó con una bruja. Así que soy un NoMago, que debe significar lo mismo que "_escuib"_, pero un poco particular. Por aquí hay muchas brujas. Más que brujos, a saber por qué...¿Eres soltero?.- añadió con un guiño.

Cadmus asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces tal vez encuentres por aquí alguna poderosa razón para quedarte.- volvió a reirse.

- Estoy de paso, ya sabes....- Cadmus negó.

- Acompañaré a algunos peregrinos ilustres, dando escolta, por orden de mi señor, y por un motivo personal. Si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros.

- ¿Acompañas a brujos? .- preguntó asombrado.

- No, no he dicho que sean brujos. De hecho, no lo son. Por eso el viaje será mas largo. Pero si eres un cristiano, no te tendría que preocupar, puesto que el viaje es tiempo de meditación.- añadió con sorna.

Cadmus suspiró.- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?.- preguntó intentando que su voz no delatara ningún rastro de desconfianza.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Porque para mi no supones ninguna rareza de la naturaleza ni el resultado de ningún pacto con el maligno. Además, será agradable poder hablar de brujería con alguien que lo considere normal.

- Bien, Entonces acepto tu generosa oferta.

- Estupendo. Puedes alojarte aquí. Mateo te dará un cuarto decente, y no te estafará demasiado. Partiremos en dos días.

Y así, Cadmus Peverell hizo amistad con Martín de Baygorri, hijo y nieto de bruja. Y hermano también de una. Aquella noche, mientras reposaba en su camastro mirando al techo, pensó en todo aquel galimatías genealógico. Antes de dormirse, la pregunta de si Maud habría dado a luz ya revoloteó juguetona por su consciencia, aunque duró poco, porque en seguida se durmió.

_**Notas:**_

_- Baja Navarra o Ultrapuertos: parte del reino de Navarra en el continente, actualmente pertenece al departamento francés de Pirineos Atlánticos. Fernando el Católico invadió Navarra en 1512, y posteriormente la incorporó a la Corona de Castilla, como reino privativo. Los reyes de Navarra se refugiaron en Francia y desde allí intentaron recuperar el reino, llegando a sitiar Pamplona (durante ese asedio Ignacio de Loyola, soldado del ejército castellano, fue herido y así inició su periodo de conversión. Se da la circunstancia de que, con las tropas francesas, servían los Jasso, hermanos de Francisco de Javier, con el tiempo otro ilustre jesuita y copatrono del viejo Reyno junto con San Fermín). Carlos V se retiró definitivamente de San Juan a pie de Puerto, posiblemente porque consideró que no merecía la pena defender el trocito en Francia. Así, la dinastía navarra siguió intitulándose como tal, hasta que en el siglo XVIII se incorporó definitivamente a Francia. Enrique IV, ese al que atribuyen lo de París bien vale una misa, fue rey de de Francia y de Navarra. Históricamente, la Comunidad Foral es por tanto la anterior Alta Navarra o Navarra Peninsular._

_- Menciones de Rowling a España en los libros de Harry Potter: equipo de Quidditch, incluyendo un jugador con el curioso apellido de Madero, que mas bien parece el apodo despectivo de un poli, otro que se llama Felino y otro que se llama Santini ¡que será italianini); Tía Marge está de vacaciones en Canarias; si tío Vernon cierra la venta de los taladros, se comprarán un apartamento en Mallorca; hay huelga de los que manejan los equipajes en los aeropuertos; y Salazar Slytherin...¿Salazar? Pues sí. Seguramente quiso con el nombre aludir al dictador portugués Allende Salazar, pero seguramente no cayó en cuenta que es un apellido toponímico. ¿Que donde está ese lugar llamado Salazar? Pues dónde va a a ser...En Navarra. El valle de Salazar es vecino del valle del Roncal, al noreste, cerquita de Aragón. Si es que nos cayó en la historia todo lo mejorcito... así se explica que me empeñe en diseñar un mundo mágico mucho mas guay que el british..._


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

El día de la partida, de buena mañana, Martín de Baygorri, al mando de la cifra nada desdeñable de quince soldados del vizconde, comprobó que su grupo de peregrinos esperaba puntualmente en el lugar acordado, que no era otro que frente a la puerta de cierta taberna en la que Cadmus Peverell se había alojado. Además del mago había media docena de personajes de abolengo menor: cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, acompañados de alguna servidumbre hasta completar un grupo de unas treinta personas, soldadesca aparte, todos pertrechados abundantemente y a lomos de caballerías. Cadmus no entendió bien los títulos y nombres de todos, pero tampoco prestó mucha atención cuando los presentaron. En cualquier caso, ya tendría tiempo de conocerlos mejor durante las jornadas del viaje.

Martín hizo una seña a uno de sus soldados y éste cabalgó hasta Cadmus arrastrando un borriquillo pequeñajo y vivaracho, de abundante crin gris perlada.

- Supongo que no te da miedo montar en burro.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cadmus le miró fijamente un momento.- Nunca me he subido a uno. Tampoco soy muy experto con caballos, la verdad.

- No creo que tengas mucho problema. Son más limitados que otras monturas, como las escobas...- Esto último lo añadió en voz baja, para que los demás no le pudieran oír.

Cadmus le devolvió una mirada un tanto escéptica. Un burro no tenía la versatilidad de una escoba, pero era un ser vivo dotado de voluntad propia. No era seguro que fuera capaz de domeñarlo. En cualquier caso, a pie iba a desentonar mucho dentro del grupo, así que, con cierta prudencia, se subió sobre el borrico. El animal le saludó con un relincho estridente.

Martín inició la marcha. Los condujo por una calle llamada apropiadamente _de Santiago_ hasta el arco de San Juan, por el que salieron del burgo. Inmediatamente cruzaron un río y emprendieron la ruta hacia Valcarlos entre los comentarios excitados de los compañeros de viaje de Cadmus, emocionados ante la perspectiva del viaje que iniciaban.

Con un gesto Martín, que debía estar aburrido de oírlos, le indicó que se desplazara hasta la cabecera. Cadmus se sintió algo ridículo. A la talla de por sí nada desdeñable del soldado, se sumaba que montaba un caballo de guerra enorme. A su lado, el mago parecía un gnomo.

- Un hermoso paisaje. ¿Verdad?

- Mucho.

- Además va a ser un día excelente. En estas montañas a menudo nos visita la lluvia.- El solado sonrió con expresión bonachona.

- ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

- Vamos camino de Valcarlos. O Luzaide, como también se llama. Pararemos un rato para comer y reponer fuerzas, que después viene el puerto de Ibañeta. La noche la pasaremos en Roncesvalles. Allí las tropas de Carlomagno dirigidas por su sobrino Roldán, uno de los doce pares de Francia, fueron derrotadas por los vascones. O por los árabes, según versiones. Seguramente has oído hablar de su legendaria espada Durandarte, y de su olifante mágico...

- ¿Una espada y un olifante mágicos?

- La mítica _Durandarte_. En su pomo se guardaban varias reliquias, incluido un pedazo del manto de la Virgen. Y su cuerno. Se dice que podía oírse al otro lado de los montes. Así fue como Carlomagno supo de la derrota. Por el sonido del cuerno.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con esos objetos?

- Se dice que Roldán, tras intentar infructuosamente romper la espada contra una roca, la arrojó al fondo del río antes que permitir que cayera en manos de los enemigos. En cuanto a su cuerno, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Se sabe de qué estaba hecho el cuerno?

- ¿Qué de qué estaba hecho? ¡Pues de asta, hombre! ¿De qué iba a ser si no? – Martín soltó una carcajada.

Por un momento, Cadmus había pensado que tal vez lo que buscaba estaba relacionado con Carlomagno. El mundo mágico, y el no mágico también, estaban llenos de historias sobre objetos legendarios dotados de poderes extraordinarios. Pero nada hacía pensar, en principio, que los objetos del sobrino del emperador estuvieran emparentados con el caldero que él buscaba. Respiró profundamente, y, dejándose llevar por el borrico, decidió dejar de pensar por un rato en el objeto de su viaje y se extasió en la belleza del paisaje que recorrían. A veces la senda se introducía en un bosque frondoso. Otras veces ascendían una loma desde la cual se divisaba una región inmensamente verde, salpicada de caseríos blancos que resplandecían bajo los rayos de sol, y rodeada de montes cuyas cumbres destacaban en un cielo excepcionalmente azul. Adelantaron a un par de grupos de peregrinos que iban a pie que se apartaron para dejarlos pasar, antes de llegar a la villa de Valcarlos, en cuyas afueras acamparon. Algunos siervos se acercaron al burgo para adquirir viandas, mientras el resto preparaba una comida para sus amos. Martín invitó a Cadmus a compartir la comida con él y sus soldados.

- Cuando lleguemos a Roncesvalles nos dirigiremos en primer lugar al Hospital de peregrinos, para pedir alojamiento en el albergue.

- ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

- Creo que con tiempo suficiente para asistir a misa en la Colegiata...- comentó Martín.

Reanudaron la marcha, mucho más silenciosos que al comienzo del día, en parte porque tenían el estómago lleno, y en parte porque el cansancio comenzaba a notarse. Todos se sintieron aliviados al entrar en Roncesvalles.

Los miembros de la expedición se dirigieron a la colegiata de Nuestra Señora para escuchar la misa de peregrinos. Cadmus los siguió rezagándose intencionadamente. No le quedó más remedio que entrar en el templo, acompañado de un par de soldados del vizconde que cerraban el grupo. Dentro había tanta gente que no le costó escabullirse sin ser detectado.

Paseó por la villa de Valcarlos ensimismado en sus pensamientos. _¿Cómo podría comenzar a hacer averiguaciones sobre el caldero?_ Si era de piedra, entonces tal vez los canteros supieran algo. Preguntó en romance francés a un vendedor de empanadas si sabía de algún taller de cantería. Le indicó un lugar a las afueras. Allí se dirigió y encontró a un hombre cubierto de polvo golpeando un bloque de granito.

- ¿Sabes de alguien que talle calderos en piedra? – le preguntó.

- ¿Calderos? No, ni idea. ¿Quién podría querer un caldero de piedra? – dijo el cantero sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. El bloque iba adquiriendo un parecido asombroso con un basilisco.- Los calderos de piedra son demasiado pesados, y el calor no se transmite bien. Además, podrían partirse...

- Si se tratara de una piedra con propiedades especiales...

De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Levantó la vista y lo miró aterrorizado.- De brujas y objetos embrujados por ellas no se nada.- dijo en tono amenazador. Cadmus comprendió que, si no quería llamar la atención, lo mejor era marcharse. Reemprendió el regreso y, de camino al albergue, se encontró con Martín, que obviamente había tenido la misma idea que él y se había escabullido de la celebración. Martín le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara.

- Voy a encontrarme con alguien. Tal vez quieras conocerla.- le invitó.

- ¿Se trata de una bru..?

- ¡Shhhh! – No hables tan alto. Si te oye alguien, podría tener consecuencias. Sí, es alguien especial. Se trata de una mujer. Ane de Santxorena. Una belleza. Pero cuidado ¿eh? Yo le eché el ojo primero.- Martín soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Tu novia?

¡Oh! ¡No!.Pero no niego que no me importaría.- dijo con una de sus carcajadas mientras torcían por una calle. Al fondo, junto a una fuente, una mujer les saludó con la mano.

- ¡Ane de Santxorena!.- clamó Martín. La bruja le devolvió una sonrisa. Era joven, de estatura media, con el pelo muy oscuro y corto y unos brillantes ojos grises.

- Este es Cadmus Peverell. Viene de la lejana Inglaterra. Es uno _de los tuyos._

- Bienvenido, entonces.- dijo la bruja. No era especialmente guapa, pero tenía un tono de voz sereno, que invitaba a la calma.

- Conozco a Ane desde que era un niño. Es amiga de mi hermana. Aprendieron juntas. En la misma Tradición.

- ¿Qué es lo que te lleva realmente a Compostela? – preguntó la bruja.

- Cuestión de fe.

- Puedes confiar en nosotros. Guardaremos el secreto.- dijo Martín con su habitual tono un poco socarrón.

- Ya te he dicho que cuestión de fe.

- ¡Venga ya!

- Soy un peregrino.- Cadmus insistió.- Martín abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ane puso una mano en su brazo y se calló.

- No insistas mas.- dijo suavemente.- Martín alzó las manos en señal de claudicación. Por un momento, se hizo un silencio un tanto embarazoso. Afortunadamente, Cadmus encontró en seguida algo de lo que hablar.

- ¿Qué es eso de las Tradiciones?

- Todos somos educados en la Tradición Mágica Clásica, compilada y codificada durante el Imperio Romano. Pero además, aprendemos la magia ancestral de nuestros antepasados. A lo largo del camino predominan los de la Tradición del Norte, salvo en Galicia, donde encontrarás magos de la Celta. En los reinos musulmanes hay sobre todo magos y brujas pertenecientes a la Sufita. Y por todas partes hay miembros de la Cabalística. Depende del sitio dónde has nacido, de tu raza...

- Y del reino al que pertenezcas, supongo.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! La cuestión política es mucho menor. Somos pocos, y las fronteras de los reinos de _ingenuos_ cambian constantemente.

- ¿_Ingenuos_?

- Gente no mágica.

- ¡Ah! – Nosotros los llamamos _muggles_.

- ¿_Magles_? - ¿Qué significa?

- Creo que nada.

- Ya. Bueno, como te decía, las fronteras cambian constantemente. Tu hermano se va a vivir al valle de al lado y resulta que al cabo de 10 años ese valle cambia de reino y tu hermano y su familia se convierten en potenciales enemigos. Es para volverse loco. Así que, desde 1212 la mayoría no seguimos del todo los avatares políticos de los reinos _magles._ Existe una Casa de las Tradiciones en Toledo donde hay representaciones de todos.

Continuaron departiendo por un rato, hasta que Martín observó que se aproximaba el final de la misa, y que debía estar a las puertas de la colegiata para cuando salieran sus escoltados. Se despidió de Ane con un _hasta pronto_ que por alguna razón no le pasó desapercibido a Cadmus.

- No la has engañado. Ni a mi tampoco.- dijo Martín cuando estaban solos.

- ¿Es que no puedo peregrinar como un cristiano más?

- Si. Pero en ese caso, en lugar de vagar por ahí, habrías permanecido en la misa del peregrino de la colegiata. Es una tradición.

- Está bien. – dijo Cadmus.- Voy en busca de un objeto mágico.

- Muchos magos y brujas recorren el camino para estudiar astronomía o alquimia. O para conocer lugares mágicos. Incluso para aprender magia de las Tradiciones. Pero eres el primero que conozco que va buscando un objeto. ¿Y de qué objeto se trata, si es que puede saberse?

- De un caldero

- ¿Un caldero?

- Un caldero de piedra con propiedades alquímicas.

- El Camino tiene un contenido alquímico. Por otro lado, creo que los que más saben de alquimia son los de la Cabalística.

- ¿Cabalística?

- Los de la Tradición Cabalística son los sefarditas. Los judíos.- aclaró al ver la expresión de desconcierto del mago.

- Sabes mucho del mundo mágico.

- Ya te he dicho que me viene de familia. ¿Cómo es ese caldero?

- De piedra.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho.

- Se poco más. Según una leyenda irlandesa un mago lo trajo de lejos. Podía alimentar a un ejército sin vaciarse y producía un brebaje que sanaba las heridas...

- ¡Ah! Como la parábola de los panes y los peces...

- Si tu lo dices...

- Escucha. Se me ocurre que tal vez te puedan ayudar los familiares del prometido de mi hermana.

- ¿La familia del prometido de tu hermana?

- Si. Son azabacheros. Magos azabacheros.

- ¿Y eso qué es?

- Sabrás lo que es el azabache. ¿No? Se usa para amuletos mágicos. Es una piedra negra y brillante. Con propiedades mágicas. Se produce en Asturias. Los mejores talladores los encuentras en Santiago. Los Freixo son sin duda los mejores proveedores de amuletos mágicos de azabache.

- ¿De veras?

"_Bueno",_ pensó Cadmus. Tal vez la suerte empezaba a sonreírle.

- Háblame más de ese azabache.

- Mañana, durante el viaje. Ahora tengo que atender a mis protegidos. Y a mi tropa.- Estaban a las puertas del templo y los asistentes a la misa comenzaban a salir del mismo.

_**--------**_

_**Notas Varias.**_

_**De la magia y la religión en el Potterverso:**__. Las referencias al cristianismo en la obra de Rowling son más abundantes de lo que a primera vista podría parecer. Hay padrinos (godfathers), se celebra la Navidad (nunca se menciona el solsticio), un fraile fantasma, un hipogrifo rebautizado (rechristened, ojo al término original en inglés) y en el último libro unas cuantas frases extraídas de los textos bíblicos. Parece que Lily y James eran cristianos (bautizaron a Harry y en sus lápidas hay una frase de la Biblia que ni Harry ni Hermione captan, lo que parece indicar que ni los Dursley ni los Granger son particularmente religiosos- nótese, los muggles).Las referencias quedan atenuadas porque no hemos visto una capilla en Hogwarts, ninguna alusión directa al tema, y el funeral y la boda a los que hemos asistido, parecían muy laicos, aunque el oficiante es en ambos casos el mismo brujo._

_Hay mucho por ahí escrito acerca de este aspecto. A mi me parece que, puesto que la fe es un don, entre los magos y brujas los habrá con y sin el mismo, por tanto, practicando todas las creencias (y también los habrá que no crean en nada, aunque seguramente sean los menos, porque parecen tener una mayor sensibilidad a la existencia de una vida más allá). Alí Bashir, el mercader de alfombras voladoras, seguramente será musulmán, y las Patil es posible que practiquen el hinduismo o el budismo._

_En el momento en que transcurre esta historia (hacia 1350) habrá también muchos que se dicen de una determinada religión por pura conveniencia, teniendo en cuenta además que en ese momento poder terrenal y espiritual van de la mano. Y además, algunas herejías ya se habían perseguido. Efectivamente, como Revitaa me hace notar, uso "ateo" como un anacronismo, pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa para alguien acostumbrado a vivir entre magos (y entre los que no los son y también tienen sus versiones)..._

_Volviendo al tema principal de la nota, un aspecto importante del mundo mágico de Rowling es que la magia no se adquiere por pacto (generalmente demoníaco) o por aprendizaje. Es algo con lo que se nace. No se trata de un oficio brujeril, sino de algo intrínseco a la persona (como el que el que nace con dotes de médium o con una inteligencia extraordinaria). Desde esta premisa, uno puede utilizar su magia para el bien o para el mal, igual que cualquiera puede hacer con sus capacidades._

_**De la magia y la religión fuera del Potterverso**__: San Alberto Magno fue un reputado alquimista. Isaac Newton dedicó la mayoría de sus investigaciones (y sus escritos) al mundo alquímico. Y nuestra querida celebración del 6 de enero se basa en la visita al portal de Belén de unos magos (como en otros textos bíblicos se condena a las hechiceras, en un momento dado se extiende la interpretación de que eran astrónomos. Pero la astronomía, entonces, se confundía con la astrología). _

_**De la Inquisición: **__La inquisición medieval ya existía en el siglo XII para combatir la herejía de los cátaros. En el siglo XIII ya había una inquisición en el reino de Aragón. En el vecino reino de Navarra, por donde transitaban tantos peregrinos, no debía ser desconocida._

_**De las Tradiciones**__: _

_Para compatibilizar una magia común rowliniana con el folklore mágico de nuestro país, después de mucho pensar, se me ocurrió organizar a la comunidad mágica en Tradiciones. En el siglo XIV todos eran educados en la Tradición Clásica, que en esencia es la misma que se enseña en Hogwarts (excepto las Runas Antiguas, que no llegaron tan al sur). Además, cada uno aprendía sus propios usos, dependiendo esencialmente de dónde hubieran nacido, aunque no eran Tradiciones cerradas, pudiendo una persona conocer varias (dejo como se estudiaba y se estudia la magia para otra ocasión). Las más extendidas hacia mediados del siglo XIV eran:_

_Tradición Clásica: magia grecolatina. Hechizos en latín. Uso intensivo de la varita. Toda la península._

_Tradición del Norte: Reino de Castilla, en las zonas de Asturias, Cantabria y Norte de Burgos. Fuerte componente de magia asociada a criaturas mágicas._

_Tradición Celta: Reino de Castilla en Galicia, parte del norte de León y Reino de Portugal. Magia asociada a lugares, a la tierra y el mar, y pasos entre este mundo y el otro (fertilidad y difuntos). Encantamientos._

_Tradición Vascona: Reino de Castilla en P. Vasco, Reino de Navarra, Condado de Foix (Béarn), y parte de los valles pirenaicos del Reino de Aragón. Magia sin varita. Transformaciones._

_Tradición Sufita: Reinos musulmanes. Astrología._

_Tradición Cabalística: magos hebraicos. Alquimia._

_Además de las Tradiciones, había (y hay) Localismos (que vendría a ser como dialectos de magia, algunos con influencias de varias tradiciones._

_Con el tiempo, las Tradiciones fueron evolucionando. Hoy en día, no son exactamente iguales a lo que eran entonces._

_**Terminología en español**__: Ingenuo = Muggle. Había que buscar un término para el concepto, porque importar muggle en una época anterior a la globalización no parecía adecuado. Además, castellanizar el término según se lee habría sonado mugle, con acento en la u, que acaba pareciéndose a mugre (adecuadísimo para un sangresucia).Castellanizarlo según se pronuncia sería mágle. Al final, me decidí por ingenuo, que no es tan despectivo y que puede aludir a lo que pasa: que ven pero no quieren ver._

_NoMago: squib. Necesitaba un término para squib, y al final este es el que más me ha convencido._

_**De por qué he tardado en actualizar: **__porque se me murió el ordenador (de tanto usarlo, parafraseando a cierta folclórica nacional). De momento, informáticamente hablando, vivo de prestado (y cuando me dejan)._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Los días se sucedieron según avanzaban por la _Ruta Jacobea_, mientras el paisaje, cambiante y diverso como las mismas gentes que encontraban, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Hermosos burgos medievales, llanuras fértiles bañadas por los ríos, viñedos y olivares que se extendían hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar.... Mientras sus compañeros de viaje _muggles_ marchaban cada vez más silentes, debido seguramente a que empezaban a resentirse de las posaderas, Cadmus habló mucho con Martín. Por él supo que recorrían lo que llamaban el _Camino Francés_, por el interior, pero que existía otra ruta más al norte, por la costa. Supo también que el soldado acudía a la boda de su hermana Beatriz, la bruja, que se iba a celebrar en Compostela. Para su asombro, estaba muy, pero que muy bien relacionado con la comunidad mágica, y allí donde iba los encontraba con facilidad y le trataban amablemente, y eso a pesar de su condición de _squib_. Cadmus se preguntó si sería que, en aquel Reino minúsculo pero sorprendentemente bien conectado con los poderosos vecinos, era la costumbre, o por alguna razón era un privilegio del enorme navarro. El caso es que los contactos de Martín le permitieron preguntar a muchos magos y brujas sobre el objeto de su búsqueda, aunque sólo consiguió que le mostraran algunos amuletos de azabache y la opinión unánime de que los mejores magos talladores estaban en Compostela.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención las varas de aquellos magos. Estaban tan poco trabajadas externamente que parecían ramas directamente arrancadas de los árboles, y parecían muy frágiles. En comparación, su varita de fresno con núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón, adquirida en Londres en la tienda de Ollivander, el milenario proveedor, era un prodigio de resistencia y belleza. Preguntó a Martín al respecto.

- No soy un experto en el tema. Solo te puedo decir que los niños reciben su primera varita a los siete años. Son varitas infantiles, pequeñas y con poca capacidad mágica. Según crecen, van necesitando varitas más poderosas.

Al final de la primera semana se encontraron entrando en el Reino de Castilla. Pasaron tranquilamente las aduanas castellanas cuando Martín mostró unas credenciales y abonó las tasas. Ese mismo día pernoctarían en Logroño.

Logroño, la segunda gran ciudad del Camino Francés, les recibió tras su Puente de Piedra sobre el caudaloso río Ebro. Allí, por primera vez, tomaría contacto con magos de otras Tradiciones. Fue en una plazoleta detrás de una iglesia llamada _de Santiago_, en la que localizó a un grupo de magos que jugaban en un tablero a la oca, rodeados de chiquillos apretujados en torno a ellos. Observó sorprendido que los niños permanecían en silencio mientras contemplaban la partida. La mayoría eran niños muggles, y curiosamente los había de las tres comunidades religiosas, mezclados indistintamente. De pronto, una mujer vestida con ropajes musulmanes gritó algo ininteligible y el corrillo de niños se dispersó sin que los magos se inmutaran. Seguían jugando una partida que parecía eterna y solamente quedaba él como observador.

Por fin, las fichas fueron entrando en la última casilla. Se trataba de un hermoso y colorido dibujo de un jardín con un estanque, donde las ocas correteaban, aleteaban y nadaban de manera caótica. El mago más anciano, que no había sido el que había metido su ficha primero, levantó la vista y le saludó en un latín correcto, mientras los demás recogían el juego.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Vienes de muy lejos, hermano?

- De la mayor de las islas británicas. Me llamo Cadmus, Cadmus Peverell. Recorro el camino hasta Compostela.

- Bienvenido a Logroño, Cadmus Peverell. Yo soy Fernando de Haro, y mis compañeros de partida son Mohamed Niangadou, Benjamín de Toledo y Vicente de Mena. ¿Aceptarías tomar algo con nosotros?

- Sois muy amables, gracias. Logroño es una hermosa ciudad.

- Hermosa, sí. Y de buen yantar.- dijo el que se llamaba Vicente.

- Y beber, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.- añadió Mohamed con una risita.

- Acompáñanos, pues. En mi casa estaremos más tranquilos y podrás comer y beber.

Cadmus agradeció tanta hospitalidad. Callejearon hasta una casona de piedra, con un escudo en lo alto del portón, que se abrió solo a un toque de varita de Fernando de Haro.

- Si necesitas alojamiento, puedes quedarte aquí. Mis hijos están fuera, y hay sitio de sobra. El trasgo puede prepararte un cuarto.

- Gracias. Formo parte de un grupo organizado, dirigido por un soldado navarro del vizconde de Baygorri. Tal vez sepas de quién hablo.

- Por aquí pasa mucha gente.

- Es un... ¿cómo se dice?...¿_NoMago_?

- Un _NoMago_, sí.

- Muy grande, más de dos metros.

- No se. ¿Vosotros lo conocéis?

- Debe tratarse del hermano de Beatriz de Baygorri.- dijo Vicente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!, Beatriz. Olvidaba que tenía un hermano. ¿Y dices que mide más de dos metros? Entonces, si lo veo por Logroño, lo reconoceré seguro.- dijo risueño Fernando.- El mago chasqueó los dedos y una criatura muy parecida a un elfo doméstico vestida de rojo chillón se apareció causando bastante ruido.

- Chisco, por favor, ¿puedes traernos algo de comer y de beber?

El elfo, o lo que fuera, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció sin decir ni una palabra mientras los magos se sentaban alrededor de una mesa redonda. Al poco regresó acompañado de una jarra de vino, copas, vajilla, un queso y otras fuentes de viandas que le seguían flotando dócilmente por el aire. La criatura, sin decir palabra, señaló el tablero de la mesa y enseres y alimentos se posaron obedientemente.

- Gracias.- dijeron los cuatro magos al unísono. La criatura se inclinó y desapareció de la misma manera ruidosa con la que se había corporeizado antes.

- Bien, amigo. ¿Encuentras lo que buscas en el Camino?.- preguntó Vicente.

- En realidad, no. Voy buscando información sobre un caldero mágico hecho de piedra. Pienso que es posible que fuera de azabache.- dijo Cadmus.

- Aquí, nuestro amigo Benjamín es el que más entiende de piedras mágicas. De hecho, en su familia hay muchos orfebres de gran prestigio.

Cadmus se sorprendió. En Inglaterra la orfebrería de calidad estaba en manos de goblins.

- El azabache o _Succinum Nigrum_, el ámbar negro.- dijo el mago hebreo.- Es un carbón mineral, negro como la noche y poderosamente mágico. Lo llaman el _Talismán del Camino_ o el _Protector del Peregrino_. Anula el mal de ojo, ahuyenta la mirada del basilisco y cura las enfermedades de la vista. El mejor del mundo se obtiene en Cudillero, en Asturias. Y los mejores magos talladores están en Compostela. Hay una Calle de Azabacheros en la villa...aunque pocos, muy pocos, son realmente magos. Los Freixo son los mejores talladores desde hace generaciones.

- Se trata de un caldero fabricado hace muchos siglos, que proporcionaba un bebedizo que curaba las heridas y alimentaba a cualquiera.- añadió.- El noble del que dependo no me dejará volver a Inglaterra sin información fidedigna sobre el caldero.

- ¡Ah! Los gobernantes...¡Siempre queriendo comprometer la vida de los magos....!.- dijo Mohamed.

- Este en particular tiene buenos apoyos en el mundo mágico.- La imagen de Mortimer y de su grupo de leales Slytherins vino por un momento a visitar la mente de Cadmus, y su semblante se ensombreció.

- Se parece al Grial.- dijo Fernando intentando animarle.

- No lo había pensado. Pero ciertamente, tiene propiedades comunes con lo que llaman el Santo Grial. Según me dijeron, una bruja llamada Senlas, procedente de un lugar llamado Murias lo llevó a la menor de las islas británicas hace muchos siglos.

- Murias es una villa de Asturias.- dijo Mohamed.- No es un lugar que produzca la Piedra Negra, pero ahora que lo dices existe una vieja leyenda que cuenta que, antes de que Roma siquiera existiese, maestros azabacheros gallegos tallaron por encargo de un caudillo astur un cuenco en una piedra de singulares propiedades, y lo hechizaron siguiendo arcanos procesos alquímicos. El caudillo emprendió un viaje de conquista hacia el norte, por el mar, llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡Ese cuenco podría ser el caldero del que me hablaron!- exclamó Cadmus excitado.

- Vaya, Mohamed. Me sorprendes. Una leyenda de astures anterior a Roma...

- Es que yo soy un mago curioso, Vicente, no como tu, que solo piensas en comer y beber.- El tal Vicente, que tenía entre manos un enorme pedazo de queso, se echó a reir.

- Pero ni siquiera sabemos si la historia es verdad.- intervino Fernando.

- Es posible que el caldero fuera destruido. Reducido a polvo...- insinuó Cadmus.

- Interesante.- dijo de pronto Benjamín.- Una piedra de semejantes características, si existiera y fuera destruida dejaría un polvo embrujado. Seguramente se resistiría a dispersarse. Yo consideraría también la búsqueda de una especie de cortina negra, pero hecha de polvo, claro. Y tendría cuidado. Los objetos con propiedades, digamos, _griálicas_, suelen abrir pasos entre los mundos.

- ¿Pasos entre los mundos?

- Si yo fuera trovador, me inventaría una historia en la que las huestes del guerrero astur colgaran el velo de un arco de piedra y pasaran a través del mismo al mundo de los muertos, antes de rendirse al enemigo.- dijo Mohamed.

- ¡Como Numancia con los romanos!.- dijo Vicente.

- ¡Como Numancia!.- corearon los otros tres magos.

La velada transcurrió, entre bromas y risas, hasta bien tarde. Cadmus dejó la casa de Fernando de Haro más animado. En parte por el excelente vino, y en parte porque se abrían nuevas perspectivas. Tal vez pudiera, disimuladamente, hacer una visita a Murias. En cualquier caso, la imagen de Santiago de Compostela, por primera vez, provocó expectación en su ánimo.

_**Notas Varias:**_

_- __Lo que se dice del __**azabache,**__ como talismán apreciado en la edad media y que se adquiría en Compostela, es verdad. También lo es que uno de los mejores del mundo se obtiene en Cudillero y que hay una localidad asturiana con el nombre de **Murias**._

_- __Chisco es __**un trasgo**__, una variedad local de elfo doméstico, aunque mucho más rebelde. Si se le trata mal, se enfadará mucho, muchísimo, llegando a volverse molesto. Entonces habría que deshacerse de él ordenándole una tarea imposible, como convertir una piel de oveja negra en blanca a base de lavarla. Como se observa, lo de la ropa no funciona con los trasgos._

_- __En Logroño, delante de una iglesia, hay un enorme __**juego de la oca**__ en losetas en el suelo. Se ha dicho que el juego representa un viaje parecido al que hace el peregrino por el Camino y que tiene múltiples significados esotéricos._

_- Si, si. Aquí anda suelta una posible explicación de __**cierto velo**__ que cuelga de un arco de piedra desde tiempo inmemorial en el Ministerio de Magia, en Londres..._

_¡Qué sociable y amable es esta gente! Voy a tener que pensar en algún mago borde..._

_See you soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Burgos era una ciudad enorme, con una impresionante catedral de un gótico brillante y mucho trajín de gentes. Una ciudad que a pesar de haber perdido la capitalidad del reino, seguía siendo muy importante. Pero la dinámica urbe no era en ese momento el foco de la atención de Cadmus Peverell, excepto porque el bullicio le permitiría escabullirse con cierta facilidad.

Había consultado los mapas de Martín, aunque infructuosamente, de lo cual dedujo que Murias no era una población importante. También preguntó a todo aquel mago o bruja con el que se topó, con la suerte de que una bruja que había residido muchos años en la Asturias del interior pudo indicarle aproximadamente por dónde podía estar la población, cuyo nombre vagamente le sonaba, aunque jamás la había visitado.

Así, aprovechando el alboroto que se producía entre sus compañeros de viaje cada vez que se instalaban en un hospital de peregrinos, sobre todo si el destino era grande y populoso como el caso de Burgos, Cadmus se escabulló disimuladamente, y una vez en el exterior buscó un lugar apartado de las miradas de curiosos y, con un sonoro _Pop_, se desapareció.

Se corporeizó en lo alto de una loma completamente cubierta de hierba verde, que despedía un olor a humedad que le trajo recuerdos de su Inglaterra natal. Aparte de alguna que otra edificación rural aquí y allá y vacas pastando, no se veía ni un alma. Pensó que tal vez había equivocado el lugar, y ya estaba sopesando el marcharse cuando oyó un cencerro detrás de él. Se volvió y vio que, cansinamente, un tipo ancho y bajo, con la barba crecida de varios días y vestimenta de campesino, subía por la senda guiando a cuatro enormes vacas marrones y blancas. Decidió preguntarle, y esperó hasta que el hombre se encontró a su altura. Sin embargo, el vaquero pasó de largo como si no le hubiera visto.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh!.- intentó llamar su atención gritando. Pero el hombre siguió adelante sin inmutarse. Cadmus se quedó mirando cómo las vacas seguían su cansina marcha colina abajo, y con ellas el vaquero.

- Maldita sea.- murmuró. Y entonces, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con una vieja que le miraba fijamente a pocos palmos de distancia.

- ¡Ah!.- gritó sorprendido mientras levantaba su vara en un gesto reflejo de autoprotección. La vieja no movió ni una ceja.

- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó en latín.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?.- contestó la vieja tranquilamente.

- Soy un viajero.

- Pues sigue tu viaje.- contestó la vieja mientras echaba a andar como si tal cosa, apoyándose en un palo a guisa de bastón.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Busco un pueblo que se llama Murias...

- Murias es eso.- contestó la vieja señalando un par de casas en la ladera.

- ¿_Eso?_

- ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

- Esperaba una población.

La vieja no contestó. Se encogió de hombros y de nuevo hizo ademán de proseguir su camino.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Quieres algo más?

- Tu eres...tu eres... eres como yo ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que puedes...que sabes... que tienes algo como _esto_.- le mostró la varita. La vieja arrugó los ojos, como para enfocar mejor.

- Tengo un bastón.- Contestó la vieja mostrándole el palo.

- No me refería a eso. Me refería a ...

La vieja negó con la cabeza. – Así no se puede ir por el mundo.- murmuró. Y echó a andar.

- ¡Espera!.- gritó Cadmus por tercera vez.

- ¡Bah!.- fue todo lo que dijo la vieja, sin mirar atrás. Cadmus la siguió. Sorprendentemente, le costó un poco alcanzarla.

- ¿Hay alguien más de los tuyos por aquí?.- preguntó mientras caminaba a la par.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?.- contestó la vieja. Cadmus suspiró. La mujer le resultaba recalcitrantemente cerrada y desconfiada. Si no hubiera estado cerca el vaquero, le habría hablado a las claras. Pero temía que, a pesar de su apariencia rústica, el hombre fuera algo más que un simple campesino, y, como por otra parte, aunque estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de una bruja, alguna pequeña duda aún albergaba, intentó en vano sonsacarle.

- ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de sortilegios?

- ¿Sortilegios? Eso es cosa de brujas.- contestó tranquilamente. Ante la mirada casi suplicante de Cadmus, debió ablandarse un poco, porque tras una pausa reveladora añadió - Y de magos.

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

- Vamos. No me lo pongas difícil.- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sopesó usar la varita.

- Está bien.- dijo la bruja.- Se lo que haces aquí. Y te diré una cosa. Eso que buscas, no lo encontrarás. Es un imposible.

- Entonces ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo! ¡Claro que eres una bruja!

- ¿Bruja? ¡Ja! Cuando era joven y hermosa hubo muchos que me consideraron una xana. Ahora me toman por una guaxa, o una llavandera, y los niños me rehúyen. A mí, que he criado a siete hijos, todos buenos mozos....- dijo señalando al taciturno vaquero.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué? Ya te he avisado, que es precisamente lo que he venido a hacer. Y que conste que nadie me lo ha pedido.

- Pero no puedo volver con las manos vacías. ¡Un príncipe me ha embrujado!

- ¡Ah! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Jajajajajajajaaaa!.- la vieja se estaba partiendo de risa.- ¡Ésta sí que es buena! ¡El brujo embrujado por el príncipe! ¿Y cómo es que no te ha convertido en rana? ¿O es que ha funcionado al revés y eres un sapo convertido en mago? ¡jajajajajajaaaa!

- No tiene gracia. No puedo volver a mi país, lo cual es una desgracia, y tu te ríes de mi haciendo chistes malos.

- Lárgate ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, si! _Cadmus Peverell_.

- ¡Sabes mi nombre! ¡Eres una adivina poderosa! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- Escucha. Si sigues empeñado en eso, seguramente solo hallarás desgracia.

- ¡Pero...!

- Vete a vivir a Gascuña. O a Normandía. Son territorios de tu rey ¿no? Estarás como en tu casa.

Por alguna razón, a Cadmus le invadió la melancolía.

- ¿Salió de aquí el caldero?

- El caldero no existe.

- ¿No hay en estas tierras, en las que la brujería es tan sorprendente, ningún mago o bruja capaz de fabricar otro caldero con propiedades parecidas?

La vieja sonrió.

- Dices bien. En las hispanias la brujería es sorprendente. Por algo en el mismísimo centro de la Casa de las Tradiciones está la Mesa de Salomón. Pero no. Aunque encontraras a alguien en alguna de las Tradiciones capaz de invocar los poderosos hechizos aún necesitarías una piedra de cualidades muy particulares.

- Entonces ¿qué dicen tus artes adivinatorias que debo hacer?

- La adivinación no sirve para tomar decisiones por ti. Si así fuera ¿dónde quedaría la libertad? Continúa si quieres la ruta de Saint Jacques. Medita y aprende mientras la recorres. Es posible que los cielos te iluminen. Pero no busques el caldero, porque no lo encontrarás.

Y sin mas, sin ningún ruido, sin ningún signo de magia, Cadmus se encontró solo en lo alto de la loma. No quedaba ni rastro de la bruja, y por ningún lado se veía al vaquero y a sus vacas.

Volvió a Burgos descorazonado, comenzando a dudar si su conversación con la bruja habría sido una alucinación o algo real, y dudando seriamente, por primera vez desde que él y sus hermanos se vieron embarcados en aquella búsqueda, de que aquello tuviera alguna posibilidad de éxito.

_**Notas Varias.**_

- Según Internet, el censo de _**Murias **_en 2006 ascendía a 5 habitantes (y supongo que también habría algunas vacas y gallinas).

- _**La Casa de las Tradiciones**_: Sita en Toledo desde 1212, aunque cuenta con el antecedente de la Schola de Traductores de Alfonso X (en lo que a magos se refería, claro), es el antecedente del Ministerio de Magia. Actualmente, es todo un símbolo de unidad y diversidad, así como sede de conocimiento. Posee la mayor biblioteca de magia de Europa y una colección de objetos mágicos de valor incalculable, incluida la Mesa de Salomón. A todos los niños mago de España y Portugal los llevan alguna vez de excursión para contemplar la famosa Mesa, así como para recorrer el Pasillo de los Pasos Perdidos (popularmente conocido como el Paso de los Energúmenos) donde los personajes de los tapices que representan las batallas en las que intervinieron magos se encargan de abuchear a sus descendientes.

- _**Guaxa**:_ Bruja asturiana tenebrosa, vieja con un solo diente que por las noches entra en las casas donde hay niños y les abre la arteria carótida y les chupa la sangre lentamente. La _Guaxa_ vuelve noche tras noche hasta ver cumplido su cometido: matar al humano. Se puede esconder en todos lados persiguiendo a sus víctimas. Hay quien dice "por donde pasa un soplo de aire pasa la _Guaxa_". Vamos, mitad vampiro mitad bruja.

_**- Xanas:**_ en Asturias están muy ligadas a las fuentes y saltos de agua. Normalmente guardan tesoros bajo las aguas. Representada como una chica joven y de tremenda belleza, de rasgos más bien nórdicos (cabellos y ojos claros), se peina en las orillas con peines de oro, esperando a incautos caballeros para encantarles con sus encantos y promesas de tesoros. En el mito normalmente viven solas, aunque en las noches de San Juan se juntan en grupos y bailan en coros al son de los cantares de los ventolines. Se parecen mucho a las _**lamias **_vascas.

_**- Les Llavanderes:**_ mujeres viejas y arrugadas que lavan ropa en los ríos por la noche. No les gusta que las miren, y si alguien las ve puede que lo ahoguen en el río. Algunas pueden ayudar a apagar incendios en los bosques, desviando el curso de los ríos (menos mal que algo bueno tienen).


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Decepcionado y confuso. Así se encontraba Cadmus tras su visita a Murias de donde solamente se había llevado advertencias y dudas. Durante varios días apenas atendió a las explicaciones de Martín sobre los lugares por los que pasaban ni las gentes que encontraban. En algunos sitios había bastantes magos, en otros pocos, en la mayoría ninguno. El jaleo organizado por uno de los peregrinos, que se quejaba de que le habían robado unas monedas de oro vagamente le distrajo durante un rato, pero finalmente le produjo tanto hastío que, por no oírle, cuando nadie le veía utilizó un encantamiento convocador para devolverle su oro, que curiosamente salió del equipaje de otro compañero de viaje, hasta entonces su amigo del alma.

Un día llegaron a un lugar llamado Frómista. Se trataba de una villa con una hermosa iglesia dedicada a San Martín situada junto a un monasterio y una importante aljama. Por primera vez vio a Martín disculparse y entrar en el templo con los peregrinos para rezar. Supuso que se debería a que la iglesia estaba dedicada a su santo patrón, y el navarro, aunque no iba cumpliendo escrupulosamente todos los hitos religiosos del peregrinaje, había dado muestras de cierta sensibilidad espiritual.

Cadmus se quedó en el exterior, sentado a la sombra, pensativo y entonces vio venir un mago. No era joven, pero tampoco muy viejo, de estatura mediana y un poco barrigón, con una barba entre gris y negra bastante encrespada y poco pelo muy rizado. Vestía de manera un poco descuidada pero pulcra. Hizo un gesto de alegría al verlo allí sentado y se aproximó sonriente.

- Nicolás Flamel.- se presentó extendiendo la mano.- Vengo de Francia _paga_….- No terminó la frase. Cadmus le estaba apuntando con su vara, directo al corazón.

- _Pego_…

- _Expelliarmus_.- La vara de Flamel salió del bolsillo interior de su capa y aterrizó a los pies de Cadmus.

- ¡Ah! ¿_Pog_ qué ha hecho eso?

- Quieto.

- _Pego_ oiga. Yo soy un hombre pacífico que…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - De entre las sombras apareció una figura gigantesca armada con un enorme espadón.

- _¡Cagamba!_ ¡Qué hombre tan _enogme_! _Pego_ habréis de _sabeg_ que tamaño y magia no van _necesaguiamente_ unidos.

- ¡A mí me lo va a decir! ¿Quién es usted? - Martín preguntó con toda la corrección posible, habida cuenta de que no había retirado la espada.

- Me llamo Flamel, Nicolás Flamel, y viajo con mi esposa por la ruta santa, esperando _aprendeg _a _leeg_ la Qabalah. Este mago me ha _desagmado_ sin ninguna explicación ni motivo _apaguente. _Ni_ siquiega _había sacado mi varita…

- Es un francés.- dijo Cadmus lacónicamente.

- Pego yo solo estaba contemplando los canecillos_._ Son muy _integuesantes._ Toda la iglesia es muy _integuesante_…

- Este hombre parece bastante pacífico.- Terció Martín. - Y además, los dos estáis en territorio castellano y en la ruta jacobea. Se supone que no debe haber hostilidades entre los peregrinos.

- Bien dicho, _señog…_

- Martín de Baygorri. Capitán del Vizconde de Baygorri, del reino de Navarra.

- _Señog _Baygorri. Capitán. Como le decía, estaba contemplando los canecillos.

- Este mago es Cadmus Peverell, que viene de Inglaterra.- dijo Martín.

- ¡Ah! Ya comprendo…el _señog_ _Peveguell_ me ha confundido con un mago del _guey _de Francia… _pego_ yo soy un estudioso.- Flamel, dispuesto a hacer tabla rasa de lo que había ocurrido, volvió a tender la mano a Cadmus.

Cadmus no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió.

- Creo, Cadmus, que harías bien en estrechar su mano. Al fin y al cabo, no estamos ni en Francia ni en Inglaterra.

Reticente, Cadmus extendió su mano. Flamel, más efusivo, la cogió con ambas.

- Ah, qué satisfacción que _pog_ fin se haya aclarado el malentendido. ¿Tal vez podría _pegmitigme_ _guecuperar _mi varita? - dijo mirando al suelo, cerca de la bota de Cadmus, que procedió diligentemente a poner el pie encima de la varita.

- ¿Y si me ataca?

- Tendrá que _cogueg_ el riesgo. _Pego_ le _asegugo_ que esas no son mis intenciones.

- ¡Nicolás! ¡Nicolás!.- una mujer regordeta se acercó a paso ligero.

- Mi esposa, _Peguenela_.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Te _espegaba_ hace un buen _gato_ para _comeg._

- He encontrado a éstos colegas. _Señogues,_ ¿aceptarían que les _invitaga_ a _compagtig _la mesa conmigo y con mi esposa?

- Se lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Martín.- pero debo ocuparme de los asuntos del vizconde. Y además, me temo que no puedo ser calificado de colega suyo. No soy un mago.

- Eso no _impogta_.- terció Perenella.- Parece que la magia le resulta _familag._ Sólo le _pediguía _que no _llevaga_ ese mandoble.

Martín rió.- De veras que me encantaría, pero es cierto que tengo que ocuparme del alojamiento de unos peregrinos que escolto y de mi tropa.

- Entonces, podremos _contag_ con usted.- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Cadmus. Su vista se posó en el pie del mago, por cuyos lados sobresalían los dos extremos de una varita.

Cadmus se agachó despacio y la recogió. La tendió a Flamel.

- Procure no perderla.- dijo.- Muchas gracias, pero estoy muy cansado. Sin dar ninguna explicación adicional, Cadmus marchó tras Martín.

- Veo que no has aceptado su invitación.- dijo Martín.

- Podrían tener la intención de emborracharme y después matarme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque es francés?

- Tal vez. No lo se.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que andas buscando?

- Pudiera ser. – Cadmus se sinceró un poco.- El príncipe Juan de Gante nos encargó, a mis dos hermanos y a mí, que partiéramos en búsqueda de unos objetos mágicos legendarios, con los que presuntamente serían invencibles los ejércitos ingleses.

- Pfffiiiuuu.- Martín silbó.- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

- Cada uno buscando un objeto, uno en Persia y otro en la India. No podemos regresar a Inglaterra hasta que no encontremos los tres objetos. Un bastardo del príncipe, que resulta ser un mago, nos ha hechizado para que no podamos regresar sin ellos. Ese Flamel podría ser un espía del rey de Francia.

- O tal vez no. Viaja con su mujer.

- Podría no ser su mujer. Incluso podría no ser una mujer.

- ¿De veras? - Martín alzó las cejas.- Bueno, Frómista es pequeño. Ten presente que seguramente lo volverás a ver antes de partir.

Pero se marcharon de la villa sin que Cadmus hubiera detectado el menor signo de la presencia de Flamel, y eso no le gustó. Meditaba, inquieto, sobre si sería un espía del rey de Francia o tal vez un secuaz de Mortimer que le seguía con a saber qué aviesas intenciones, cuando vislumbraron en el camino a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer de cierta edad, que avanzaban montados en borriquillos. Cual no sería su sorpresa al constatar que eran los Flamel.

- ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! ¿Tal vez podamos _haceg_ la jornada juntos? - Flamel preguntó a Martín. Cadmus le miró fijamente, pero el navarro era el responsable de la expedición, y entre los peregrinos debía haber cierta solidaridad, así que aceptó su compañía. Los Flamel se situaron junto a Cadmus.

- Voy consultando a todo mago de la Tradición Cabalística. _Pego_ hasta la fecha no he encontrado a uno que me tome por aprendiz. Me temo que soy demasiado _mayog_.

- ¿Por qué tiene interés en la cábala?

- Soy librero en _Paguis_. Recibo muchos libros. Y me gusta _leeglos_.

- Entonces tendrá contactos con los libreros ingleses…- Cadmus preguntó como si tal cosa. Era una forma de averiguar si decía la verdad o era una tapadera.

- ¡Oh! ¡_Clago_! Tengo muchas relaciones _comegciales_ con Flourish y Bloots, en Londres, seguramente los conoce…

Cadmus suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, era posible que Flamel dijera la verdad.

- Y, perdone que le pregunte, pero ¿Por qué viajan así? - interrogó Martín al cabo de un rato.- Siendo lo que son, pueden utilizar medios más rápidos.

- No, no. Quiero _aprendeg_ a _leeg_ la Qabalah para _leeg_ filosofía alquímica, y la filosofía alquímica requiere una _transfogmación_ interior. Hasta que el hombre no ha cambiado _pog_ dentro y es un _seg_ mejor, no se le revelan todos los misterios. Salimos de _Paguis_ en 1355 ¿o _ega _36?

- ¿Y todo ese tiempo han estado viajando?

- Todo _pog _el camino.

- ¿De veras? ¿Llevan más de quince años recorriendo el camino?

- Si. Más o menos. _Egstuvimos_ casi un lustro en la judería de Tudela, la conocerá. _Pego_ no se ha hecho _laggo_. En cada lugar permanecemos el tiempo _necesaguio_ para _podeg_ afrontar la siguiente etapa. Tengo la impresión de que nos acercamos a nuestro destino final.

- ¿Destino final?

- Ya se lo he dicho. _Encontrag_ un maestro que me tome por aprendiz.

- ¿Y su negocio en París?

- Bien atendido. Periódicamente me mandan lechuzas.

Y así fue como Nicolás Flamel y su esposa Perenella se incorporaron al grupo. El era un hombre bastante hablador, y Cadmus aprovechó sus charla para aprender todo lo posible sobre la alquimia. Pero Flamel parecía más interesado en la filosofía de la alquimia que en la práctica, de manera que Cadmus acabó concluyendo que le serviría de poco en su búsqueda de un caldero mágico. Los Flamel estuvieron a punto de dejarlos en León, porque al parecer Nicolás había contactado con alguien que tal vez estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle, pero por alguna razón, decidió continuar. Los días se sucedieron hasta que una mañana, desde lo alto de una cima, Marín dijo: "¡Mirad! Estamos en la cima del Monte do Gozo. Eso que veis ahí abajo es Santiago de Compostela".

Todos, fueran magos o no, contemplaron largamente la ciudad desde lo alto del monte, en completo silencio, sobrecogidos.

Más tarde entraban en Compostela por la Puerta del Camino y continuaron por la Calle de las Casas Reales, rodeada de palacios y soberbias casas solariegas.

- Estamos llegando a la Capilla de las Ánimas.- informó Martín. Y en un ensanche apareció una iglesia enorme que se erguía solemne.

- ¿Y _pog_ qué lo llaman capilla, con semejante tamaño? - inquirió Flamel. Y se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar el descomunal relieve que mostraba un purgatorio lleno de sufrientes inquilinos.

- Un poco inquietante ¿no? - dijo Cadmus.

- Bueno, yo pienso que el purgatorio es un estado lleno de esperanza.- dijo Martín.

- Y eso ¿_pog _qué? - preguntó Flamel.

- No se lo contéis a ningún cura, que nunca se sabe si a uno lo tomarían por hereje. Pero si hay tres virtudes teologales, fe, esperanza y amor, y cada una debe predominar en cada estado del más allá, entonces el purgatorio debe estar lleno de esperanza de pasar al paraíso.

- _Integuesante._ ¿Y en los otros dos estados?

- En el cielo, por supuesto, el amor, porque es el estado de máxima contemplación del Creador, y se dice que Dios es Amor.

- En el infierno, _pog_ tanto, la fe.

- En efecto. La certeza absoluta de la existencia de Dios.

Flamel se adelantó para contemplar mas de cerca la impresionante escena.

- ¿Estudiaste en un monasterio? - Preguntó Cadmus.

- No.- contestó Martín sonriente como siempre.- Pero mi padre sí. Era un segundón de un hidalgo de cierta fortuna, así que mi abuelo lo destinó a la carrera religiosa. No contaba, claro está, con que se enamoraría de una bruja, que por supuesto disponía de argumentos suficientemente convincentes para hacerle ver que era mejor que olvidara esa vocación para su hijo.- Martín volvió a reir.

Penetraron en el barrio judío, y llegaron hasta la Calle de la Azabachería, que Cadmus miró con mucho interés, hasta llegar hasta la Catedral, obra cúlmen del románico en la que penetraron por la Puerta del Paraíso. Cadmus contempló largamente el pórtico de la gloria, hasta que Martín le hizo una seña.

- Tiempo tendrás de extasiarte en la belleza de la ciudad y su catedral.- dijo el navarro.- pero ahora te voy a buscar alojamiento. A ti y a los Flamel.- Y dicho y hecho los condujo a una fonda de magos donde los dejó alojados.

- Venid a cenar con mi hermana y la familia de su prometido. Os vendré a buscar a la puesta de sol.

- No _queguemos seg_ un estorbo _pog_ más tiempo…- dijo Flamel.

- No sois un estorbo. Además, ha sido idea suya.

- ¿Suya? ¡Si no la ha visto!

Martín guiñó un ojo.- ¿Es posible, señor Flamel, que todavía no se haya dado cuenta?

- ¡Pues claro! - dijo Perenella.- Nicolás ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡El capitán es de una familia de magos!

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro!.- Flamel sonrió.- _Estaguemos_ encantados.

- Os vendré a recoger a la puesta de sol, entonces. Y marchó con paso firme, destacando entre la multitud, puesto que sacaba varias cabezas a la mayoría de los que estaban en la calle.

Cuando regresó vestía ropas limpias y había visitado al barbero. Les condujo hasta la calle de la Azabachería, y se detuvo en la casa más humilde, una situada en una esquina, un poco metida. Cadmus pensó que no era un sitio muy comercial, pero también su clientela sería especial.

Los Freixo eran una familia de magos artesanos, compuesta por el abuelo, un hombre enjuto y muy anciano con brillantes ojos tan negros como el azabache que tallaba, el padre, la madre y los tres hijos, que se parecían todos entre sí. El mayor era Iacobus, al que llamaban Iago, el prometido de la hermana de Martín, un brujo delgado y algo desgarbado, más alto que su padre del que había heredado unos ojos de un azul brillante y el pelo negro y despeinado. No hablaba mucho. Su madre, una bruja pequeña y morena, hablaba bastante más, aunque no la comprendió del todo. La casa tampoco era gran cosa. "Gente corriente", pensó Cadmus.

Beatriz de Baygorri, en cambio, le dejó impresionado. Era delgada y alta, aunque no tan exageradamente como su hermano. Iba embutida en una túnica azul oscuro ceñida, de excelente calidad, y tenía ademanes de gran señora. No perdió detalle de su rostro: la cara ligeramente alargada rematada en una suave barbilla, el cabello corto y castaño claro que despedía destellos dorados con el reflejo de la luz, sus ojos brillantes, de un color marrón verdoso, las cejas finas, la nariz recta...Se embelesó con su voz dulce y educada, con su sonrisa radiante, su erudición y su simpatía.

Todo en ella le pareció perfecto. Era un sueño de mujer. Era su sueño de mujer hecho realidad. Y se preguntó cómo podía haberse comprometido con el azabachero, un brujo con las manos llenas de cortes por el trabajo manual, un patán de uñas sucias por el polvo de la piedra negra que igual ni sabía hablar.

De su cuello delgado y largo pendía, en un cordón de cuero negro, un hermoso colgante. Era un medallón de piedra de azabache, primorosamente tallado con la forma de una vieira. Cadmus pensó que el pálido escote de Beatriz ensalzaba aún mas la piedra, y no al revés como se habría esperado.

Aquella noche, Cadmus solo tuvo ojos y oídos para Beatriz, aunque ella no le prestó más atención que la debida a un invitado. No se le escapó el brillo especial de su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaban en su prometido, y sintió celos. De vuelta a la fonda, en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante horas, pensando en ella. Y cuando finalmente, cayó vencido por el cansancio, soñó con Beatriz. Fue un sueño de los que no se van contando por ahí, y que terminan cuando uno se despierta y tiene que usar su vara para arreglar la cama. Aquella mujer podría volverle loco, pero tenía que evitarlo. Era de otro, y además tenía una deuda de gratitud con su hermano.

_**Notas Varias: **_

_**Sobre Nicolás Flamel**__: librero parisino que, según la leyenda, hacia 1355, en plena Guerra de los Cien Años, se hizo con un grimorio alquímico que excedía con creces sus conocimientos, de manera que necesitó 21 años para descifrarlo, para lo cual viajó a España donde consultó tanto a las autoridades sobre Cábala como a los especialistas en el mundo antiguo (puesto que en las Universidades hispanas era donde se producían las mejores traducciones de Griego), hasta encontrar en León, después de preguntar a muchas personas, a un anciano rabí, el Maestro Canches quién identificó la obra como el Aesch Mezareph del Rabí Abraham, y enseñó a Flamel el lenguaje y simbolismo de su interpretación. Así que podemos imaginar a Flamel en 1371 aprendiendo y buscando entre la Tradición Cabalística. Se dice que, además de descubrir la Piedra Filosofal, Flamel adquirió el conocimiento de la creación de homúnculos (algo parecido a los gólems) mediante la palinginesia de las sombras._

_Rowling__ en nota a pie de página de los comentarios de Dumbledore sobre la fábula de los tres hermanos dice que muchos críticos creen que Beedle se inspiró en la piedra filosofal para crear la piedra de la Resurrección. Así que, aprovechando que el Pisuerga pasa por Valladolid, aquí tenemos una manera de enlazarlo todo, aunque iremos viendo cómo en los próximos capítulos._

- _**Sobre la aritmancia: **__Parece que la aritmancia es una especie de introducción a la cábala, y la cábala es la puerta a la alquimia. En el potterverso la alquimia existe, pero no se estudia en Hogwarts. No sabemos dónde se estudia, pero la leyenda dice que Flamel, personaje real en el potterverso, la aprendió en España. _

_- __**Sobre la magia hebrea y la Tradición Cabalística:**__ acabo de leer lo siguiente en el libro de J. Caro Baroja "Vidas mágicas e inquisición": "la magia hebrea medieval se recubre casi siempre de cierto aparato científico, pues en casos el mago debe realizar varias operaciones matemáticas como preliminares. En ella, el valor de las letras es inmenso; es decir, que está ligada estrechamente con la Cábala, una disciplina en la que también descollaron primordialmente los judíos sefardíes…"_

- _**Frómista en el siglo XIV:**__ parece ser que había un cenobio, que desapareció durante la desamortización. Era una villa con una importante comunidad judía. Según he leído, su iglesia, San Martín, fue fundada por la reina Munia (o Mayor) de Navarra, esposa de Sancho III El Mayor hacia 1066. Muchos de sus detalles exteriores han desaparecido, especialmente los canecillos que, en algún momento, podían resultar indecorosos (hay mucho canecillo románico erótico. Al respecto, los hay que sostienen que el exterior del templo reflejaba lo malo del mundo, de lo que el penitente quería librarse al entrar en el recinto sagrado, pero también los hay que piensan que, dadas las tasas de mortalidad de la época, con aquellos canecillos se pretendía incitar a la fertilidad. Quién sabe…)._


	11. Chapter 11

_Nueva redacción, habida cuenta de que la anterior versión resultaba cuando menos acelerada en acontecimientos.__ Ha quedado mucho más larga, de manera que lo he partido en dos capítulos (los actuales 11 y 12). Ahora sabremos mucho más sobre la Alquimia y sobre los personajes._

**XI**

Durante buena parte de la mañana siguiente Cadmus se dedicó a vagar por Compostela. No contemplaba la ciudad ni pensaba en su misión. Su mente la ocupaba Beatriz. Por ella estaría dispuesto a olvidar Inglaterra, su familia, Mortimer y el caldero. No se le escapaba que era un mago de talento y las gentes mágicas de las Hispanias eran amables y hospitalarias. Seguramente no tendría problemas para instalarse en alguno de los reinos. Sería capaz de labrarse un brillante porvenir y tenerla como una reina. "Al diablo con todo".- pensó. "Hablaré con ella, y si acepta..."

Buenos días, _señog Peveguell_.- una vocecilla de mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días, señora Flamel.

- Voy a hacer unas compras. Un pequeño presente de bodas para los Freixo. Han sido muy amables al _invitagnos_ a las celebraciones, pero no estamos seguros de encontrarnos de regreso para el día de la boda.

- ¿Se marchan, entonces? - dijo sorprendido.

- Sí. Nicolás opina que debemos _concluig _la ruta.

- ¡Pero si ya hemos llegado a Santiago!

- No. Se _refiegue_ al Finis Terrae, donde las legiones de Decio Junio Bruto se aterraron ante la _desapaguición_ del Sol en el horizonte de lo ignoto. _Partiguemos_ ahora mismo... El Maestro Canches, que encontramos en León, está dispuesto a probar a Nicolás antes de aceptarlo como aprendiz, pero para ello es menester que llegue hasta el final.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó. Y ambos reiniciaron la marcha en la misma dirección. Al fin y al cabo, él también había decidido encaminarse a casa de los azabacheros.

- Sabe, creo que debe _dejag _de pensar en ella. – dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Soy una mujer. Y además soy vieja. He visto cómo la miraba, y cómo ella miraba a Iacobus. Está enamorada de él.

- Pero…

- Ah, el _cogazón_ tiene _gasones_ que la _gasón_ no comprende. Es usted apuesto, y tiene talento, y es joven. Encontrará otro amor. Hágame caso, olvídela o se _hagá_ daño.

Cadmus quiso pensar que había sido un sueño. Acompañó a Perenella en silencio, sorprendido de que sus cuitas fueran tan evidentes y dudando de su decisión de un rato antes. Próximos a la Calle de la Azabachería, ella tomó otra dirección y Cadmus, tras titubear un poco, decidió continuar hacia la casa de los azabacheros. Entonces la vio en la puerta de una casa, una de tantas de aspecto humilde que sin ella hubiera pasado completamente desapercibida. Estaba hablando con su hermano. No, Beatriz no había sido un sueño. Era muy real, y muy hermosa. Les saludó desde lejos y aceleró el paso.

- ¡Cadmus Peverell! ¡El brujo inglés con más secretos e intrigas que debe haber en todo el reino de Castilla y León! – soltó Martín a modo de saludo.

- ¡Calla! ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos si te oyen? – le reprendió Beatriz.

- ¡Pensarán que estoy borracho! – contestó su hermano jovialmente.

- Interrumpes el paso. Deja que entre en casa.

- Ella manda.- dijo él haciéndose a un lado. – Te invita a entrar en su hogar, a pesar de que estás hecho un sinvergüenza.

- Y puede quedarse a comer con nosotros.- añadió ella. Cadmus sonrió y entró en la casa. Se encontró en una sala amplia muy limpia y ordenada. En el fondo, además de una escalera, había una puerta que supuso llevaría al dormitorio. En un lateral, bajo una ventana, estaba la mesa de tallar con numerosos instrumentos afilados, y en el otro el hogar en el que crepitaba alegre un fuego muy rojo sobre el que había depositada una olla con agua hirviendo.

- Bueno, yo ya me iba.- dijo Martín.- Debo dejaros por un rato. Tengo asuntos que resolver.- Martín guiñó un ojo a su hermana.- Pero volveré pronto. Pórtate bien.- Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Cadmus.

Beatriz troceaba verduras con un cuchillo y las iba echando dentro de la olla. El puchero desprendía un olor francamente apetitoso. Aunque realizaba tareas más propias de la servidumbre, seguía pareciendo una dama.

- ¿No usas la magia? - preguntó Cadmus.

- Algunas cosas prefiero hacerlas así, sin magia.- Contestó ella.- Al final, es como mejor resultan.

- ¿De veras?

- Claro. Imagina, por ejemplo, que se pierde un instrumento de tallar, y lo convocamos con un _Accio._ Entonces el objeto llega volando de no se sabe dónde y alguien sale dañado accidentalmente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de los cuchillos de cocina?

Ella rió. Cadmus se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. La siguió con la vista mientras se dirigía hacia una alacena y seleccionaba entre unas hierbas que colgaban del techo.

- Cadmus…Cadmo….- dijo mientras elegía. Y su nombre sonó como una melodía en los oídos de él.- ¡Qué nombre tan clásico!

- Los nombres clásicos son habituales entre nuestra clase en Inglaterra. Al menos, entre los que pertenecen a familias de magos.

- ¡Ah! Pues yo no había conocido antes a ningún Cadmus.

El se encogió de hombros.

- El fundador de Tebas.- dijo ella.

- Prefiero el vencedor del dragón.

- Claro. Es más heroico. Después enterró sus dientes, de los que brotaron hombres que pelearon entre si hasta que solo quedaron cinco…

- Veo que has leído a Ovidio.

- Tu también.

- Hace mucho tiempo y con bastante desgana. Era cuando mi preceptor me enseñaba latín. Y era bastante aburrido. Mejor soñar con derrotar al dragón…

Beatriz rió otra vez mientras deshacía las hojas secas entre sus dedos y las vertía uniformemente en la olla hirviente. Siguieron charlando sobre mitología mientras el guiso se iba haciendo. Para cuando regresó Martín la mesa estaba puesta y el puchero humeante a punto para servir.

- ¡Mira quién está aquí! – Bramó el navarro agachándose para no golpearse contra el quicio de la puerta.

- ¡Ane! – Beatriz se echó en los brazos de su amiga. Cadmus, aunque se alegró de volver a ver a la bruja, no pudo evitar compararlas mentalmente. Si se hubiese tratado de un partido de quidditch, habría dicho que Beatriz había ganado por goleada.

Comieron poniéndose al día sobre los avatares de parientes y conocidos y comentando anécdotas varias, entre ellas una particularmente jocosa en la que tomaba parte una criatura mágica que llamaban _Coco,_ un ser tan obtuso como temible, cuya sola mención asustaba a los niños, al que se habían enfrentado las dos cuando todavía eran casi unas niñas y que acabó huyendo con unas tijeras clavadas en la nariz. Cadmus pensó que debía tratarse de una especie de trolllocal. Recordó el curioso elfo doméstico, ese que llamaban trasgo, y anotó mentalmente que debería preguntar un poco más sobre las criaturas mágicas peninsulares. Cuando terminaron, Beatriz y Ane se disculparon porque la recién llegada tenía que instalarse, y quedaron solos los dos hombres.

- ¿No le has dicho nada? – preguntó Cadmus.- No pareces disgustarle.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué clase de vida tendría, con un _NoMago_ que se dedica a las armas?

Cadmus se encogió de hombros. Tenía una respuesta, y esa era que la decisión sobre el tipo de vida que quería llevar correspondía a Ane. Pero la respuesta, aún sabiendo que era acertada, no le gustaba. Pretextó cualquier tontería y salió a pasear. Llevaba un buen rato vagando sin rumbo fijo cuando oyó su voz.

- Ven conmigo.- decía Beatriz dulcemente. Por un momento mágico creyó que se dirigía a él. Y entonces la vio pasar llevando de la mano a su hermano. Cadmus los vio marchar calle abajo, hacia las puertas de la muralla y después, a cierta distancia, los siguió. No era difícil, habida cuenta de la altura del navarro. Se alejaron hacia el mar, hasta llegar a una playa solitaria.

Embozado en las sombras, la vio quitarse el colgante y darle tres vueltas entre sus dedos. A continuación, una dama apareció junto a los dos hermanos. Martín se arrodilló ante ella y se aferró a su regazo. La dama le acarició la cabeza en actitud maternal. Cadmus contempló la escena completamente estremecido. No pudo oír de qué hablaban, pero se dio cuenta de que Beatriz se parecía notablemente a la dama. Y supo sin que nadie se lo explicara que la dama estaba muerta. Tras un largo rato, los dos hermanos hicieron un ademán de despedida y el espíritu desapareció.

Los hermanos entonces marcharon camino de la villa, abrazados, con una extraña expresión de felicidad en sus rostros. Cadmus permaneció un rato en su escondite, reflexionando. Aquello era mejor que un caldero. En definitiva, era un objeto que permitía recobrar a un soldado caído. Un ejército de difuntos sería imbatible, y no necesitaría avituallamiento. Un objeto así...

Regresó inmerso en sus pensamientos y se encaminó a casa de los azabacheros. Llamó a la puerta de los Freixo y le abrió Ioannes, el anciano maestro azabachero. Lo invitó a entrar. Estaba tallando una hermosísima vasija de piedra.

- Háblame de la magia de estas piedras.- pidió.

- El azabache es una piedra mágica conocida desde antiguo.- dijo el anciano.- Aprendemos el arte de la lapidación, o la talla, igual que nuestros compañeros _ingenuos_. Pero nosotros, los magos azabacheros, seleccionamos la piedra cuidadosamente y activamos sus propiedades mágicas mediante hechizos que aprendemos de padres a hijos. El azabache se convierte en un potente protector del portador.

- Y ¿no tiene otros poderes?

- ¿Otros poderes?

- Además de los protectores…

- Puede. Depende de la piedra, del tallador, del mago que conjure su poder, del momento en que lo haga… Una vez conjurada, hasta el más minúsculo grano estará impregnado del hechizo.

- Enséñame a extraer la magia de estas piedras.- le pidió.- Tengo talento, puedo ayudaros.

- Requiere muchos años. Hay que empezar a aprender de niño...

- Aprenderé.

El anciano sonrió. - Podrías aprender a tallar decentemente. Pero conjurar su magia te llevaría mucho tiempo…

- ¿No quieres enseñarme?

- ¿Realmente quieres tú aprender?

Cadmus iba a replicar cuando oyó cierta algarabía en el exterior. Se trataba de Flamel, que llegaba cubierto de conchas, causando la consiguiente algarabía entre la muchachada divertida que nunca había visto un peregrino tan estrafalario. Flamel saludó alegremente.

- ¡Qué alegría! Podremos acompañarles mañana!

¡Mañana! La boda era el día siguiente. La escena de la playa le había hecho olvidar la boda, y hasta la atracción que Beatriz ejercía sobre él. Aquella noche no se atrevió a salir de la fonda porque había luna llena, y había oído que los hombres lobo, o _lobishomes_, como los llamaban los magos de allí, eran abundantes por la zona, y permaneció despierto la mayor parte del tiempo, mezclando pensamientos dedicados a Beatriz con la nueva fascinación que había experimentado gracias a su misterioso colgante mágico.

Al día siguiente, de buena mañana, Beatriz y Iago, cogidos de las manos y rodeados de familiares y curiosos, callejearon hasta llegar a una pequeña e insignificante capilla. Ella llevaba una hermosa túnica azul añil, y en la cabeza una guirnalda de flores. El parecía que se había aseado. Cadmus siguió a la comitiva a cierta distancia.

En la puerta los esperaba un cura. Alrededor se dispuso la multitud de curiosos, vecinos de la calle de los Azabacheros y algunos otros que claramente eran magos. Beatriz y Iago quedaron el uno frente al otro, se miraron y se dijeron algo que Cadmus no llegó a oír, pero dedujo que era el intercambio de votos. El cura bendijo sus manos entrelazadas y la multitud estalló en un griterío ensordecedor.

Cadmus los observó pasar entre la gente recibiendo parabienes, dando gracias y entregando dulces a los niños. Se encaminaron hacia la que sería su residencia, la casa en la que Cadmus había almorzado el día anterior, seguidos de la familia y de unos pocos allegados, entre ellos los dicharacheros Flamel y él mismo. Allí tendría lugar un pequeño banquete. Quedó sentado en una mesa larga, obviamente hechizada, rodeado de Flamel, Ane y Martín. Durante un rato consiguió no prestar demasiada atención a Beatriz hablando de alquimia.

- ¿Es una obra voluminosa ese libro que no puedes leer? – preguntó a Flamel.

- Pues no. En realidad lo llevo encima.- Dijo el mago mientras metía la mano en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Esperaba un grueso mamotreto. Un tumbo enorme con cierres de latón. Se llevó una decepción. El librillo de Flamel tenía 21 hojas, bueno, 22 si se contaba con el título, dividido en tres partes iguales. Lo ojeó con desgana. Estaba lleno de dibujos incomprensibles.

- ¿La alquimia tiene algo que ver con la resurrección de los muertos? – preguntó.

- _Teóguicamente_.- contestó Flamel.- el Dzain, el séptimo privilegio del alquimista, guarda el secreto de la resurrección de los muertos y la llave de la inmortalidad.

- ¿Aspira a la inmortalidad, señor Flamel? – Ane intervino.

- No. En realidad, nadie es completamente inmortal. Hasta los más reputados alquimistas de la Historia, comenzando por el rey Salomón, el más grande de todos, acabaron aburriéndose de este mundo y pasando a la siguiente aventura. Por otra parte, para alcanzar la piedra filosofal hay que ser un mago de gran talento, lo que no es mi caso. Solo aspiro a comprender un poco mejor el mundo que nos rodea y la naturaleza humana.

- Según tengo entendido, nadie completa el proceso alquímico, alcanzando los Siete Fines.- siguió hablando la bruja.

- Verdad es. He ahí la grandeza de esta rama de la magia. ¿Ha estudiado alguna vez alquimia, mademoiselle de Santxorena?

Ane negó con la cabeza.- No pertenezco a la Tradición Cabalística. Y además considero que la alquimia puede ser una magia peligrosa.

- ¿Peligrosa? – Cadmus se sorprendió - ¿Por qué?

- Porque confiere un poder tal que el mago o bruja que lo alcance debe ser una persona sumamente equilibrada para no sucumbir al mismo.

- ¿Por qué iba nadie a sucumbir al propio poder?

- ¿Le darías la Panacea Universal a un enemigo herido mortalmente?

- No.

- Y ¿a tu mejor amigo?

- Seguramente.

- Pero todas tus decisiones se han basado en la relación personal que mantenías con ellos.- Terció de pronto Martín.- Yo me he enfrentado con terribles enemigos, pero si las alianzas se tornasen diferentes, agradecería tener a dos o tres que recuerdo de mi parte, porque demostraron un valor, una lealtad y una competencia con las armas envidiable.

- Bueno. Tal vez habría que reconsiderar cada caso con más calma…- contestó Cadmus.

- Pero si se está muriendo, no dispones de ese tiempo…- añadió Martín.

- ¿Y no se supone que la alquimia confiere sabiduría? Se supone que uno sabe lo que es mejor.

- Como ha mencionado mademoiselle.- dijo Flamel.- Ese es sólo uno de los Siete Grandes Fines de la Alquimia. Y no se alcanzan todos.

Cadmus suspiró. La conversación se convertía en uno de esos debates filosóficos que tanto gustaban a Flamel y que le aburrían soberanamente.

Flamel y Martín siguieron charlando sobre enemigos, panaceas, elixires y otras cosas a las que no prestó atención, y Beatriz volvió a su mente. La observó durante largo rato. En un momento dado, se volvió hacia Ane.

- Es hermoso el colgante que luce la novia.- dejó caer.

- Un amuleto de azabache.- asintió Ane.- Un regalo de Iago. Talló la piedra él mismo.

- ¿También la hechizó?

- Supongo que sí. Un trabajo tan primoroso, si es para la mujer que se ama, supongo que lo realiza el mismo mago en su totalidad.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – inquirió de pronto.

- Bueno, pero si tan personal es, me reservo el derecho a contestar.- dijo ella. Cadmus giró la cabeza hacia el centro de la mesa, donde los recién casados hablaban en susurros entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué crees que le quiere?

Ane alzó las cejas. No esperaba esa pregunta.

- Esa pregunta tendría que responderla ella.- contestó lacónicamente. Cadmus se encogió de hombros.

- Parecen una pareja muy dispar.

- A veces se necesita contraste para que funcione, y otras veces similitud.- contestó ella bastante seria.- Es como la alquimia…- añadió poco después sonriendo, intentando suavizar la sequedad de sus respuestas anteriores.

Cadmus no dijo nada. En realidad, durante el resto del banquete no prestó demasiada atención a ninguna conversación. Se disculpó al concluir el postre, y se marchó. Callejeó durante varias horas.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde, sus pasos le devolvieron a la casa de Beatriz y Iago. Ya no se oían ruidos. Al parecer, los invitados debían haberse marchado. Era una tarde cálida. Un agudo pensamiento relativo a lo que estarían haciendo los esposos ahora que los habían dejado solos se asomó un momento a su mente, pero por fortuna pudo olvidarlo de un plumazo porque los vio salir.

Los siguió hasta la playa convencido de que volverían a invocar a los muertos. Pensó que, si observaba bien, tal vez descubriera alguna clave del hechizo. Sin embargo, la pareja comenzó a besarse. Primero despacio, con ternura, después apasionadamente. Los vio quitarse la ropa el uno al otro. Beatriz, desnuda, le pareció una diosa, con su piel blanca y tersa, sus piernas largas y sus senos no muy grandes pero firmes. Una diosa del amor en los brazos de un sujeto que estaba lejos de merecerla. Se sorprendió al constatar que, en un constante toma y daca, ambos se repartían mutuamente sus muestras de pasión. Maud, su relación más larga, había sido apasionada, sí, pero siempre bajo su iniciativa, como por otra parte pensaba que debía ser. Vio cómo se tendían sobre una piedra larga como una losa y se estremeció. Fue tal el desasosiego que tuvo que retirar la vista. Cuando fue capaz de levantar la cabeza eran un solo ser con ella encima. No pudo contemplar la escena por mas tiempo y emprendió el regreso a la villa a pie, dispuesto a hacer parada en el primer burdel que encontrara. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Beatriz, su idealizada Beatriz moviéndose rítmicamente mientras aquel ignorante de clase baja la acariciaba con frenesí. Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia abajo y la imaginó estremecerse, gritando mientras él daba rienda suelta a su virilidad, hasta que cayó exhausto con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Allí permaneció con la mente en blanco un largo rato. Después regresó al lugar de los hechos. Los amantes, o mejor debería decir los esposos, ya no estaban allí.

Puta.- Murmuró para sí, con la vista fija en unas gotitas de sangre que, a la luz del sol poniente, relucían sobre la piedra.

Regresó a Compostela presa de una gran tempestad emocional. Tenía que calmarse, se dijo, al fin y al cabo no conocía a fondo a Beatriz. Poco sabía de su forma de ser, de sus deseos, sus inquietudes o su carácter. Se había vuelto loco en poco tiempo y se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido...Entonces se le ocurrió que debía acompañar a Flamel a León.

_**Notas Varias:**_

_**- Sobre el nombre de Cadmus:**__ fundador de Tebas, que en el proceso mata un dragón. Parece ser que algunos ocultistas han visto en esta lucha contra el dragón un contenido alquímico._

_**- El Coco: **__es el protagonista del popular dicho "¡Qué viene el Coco!". No he explotado mucho los Monstruos Fantásticos de España y Portugal (de momento). Es una raza local de troll._

_**- Sobre el matrimonio de Beatriz y Iago:**__ la Iglesia fue muy tolerante con la forma de celebrar los matrimonios en los lugares en los que la fe se iba extendiendo, admitiendo desde el fiestorro con todo el boato posible hasta simplemente el acto conyugal consentido (de manera que hubo un tiempo en que, ante la hija embarazadísima, el padre podía preguntar con toda propiedad "¿Quién es tu marido?" en lugar de "¿Quién te ha hecho eso?"). Esto se debe a que los ministros del sacramento son los cónyuges (es erróneo decir "los casó tal cura". Se casaron ellos). Como a nadie se le escapa, pronto hubo abusos, sobre todo por la parte masculina, así que hubo que exigir una formalidad pública. En tiempos de Carlomagno se hizo mediante un Decreto (ante un testigo cualificado: el cura, y otros dos: los padrinos. Eso se mantiene hasta hoy. Los demás testigos, a menudo enfundados en el chaqué alquilado – ellos - y ellas emperifolladas, son -somos, que me ha tocado - mero decorado), aunque se dejó bastante libertad para la forma. En algunos lugares, el compromiso o promesa de esponsales era tan importante como los votos, y éstos se podían hacer en público fuera de la iglesia. Con el Concilio de Trento (siglo XVI) se unifican los ritos. Hoy en día, la sociedad ha caminado hacia el "yo no necesito un papel para saber que quiero a tal"._

- _**Sobre la alquimia:**_ _después de consultar por Internet unas cuantas obras de un tal Eliphas Levi, famoso ocultista del siglo XIX, entre ellas una Historia de la Magia, he encontrado por qué le gusta tanto el siete a Rowling, pues se considera el número que resume la perfección del universo. Destaca en particular que siete son los fines de la alquimia (a saber: el elixir de la vida, la piedra filosofal, la panacea universal, convertir cualquier metal en oro, la cuadratura del círculo, hacerse entender por los animales y hablar la lengua de las serpientes; y la sabiduría universal. Los cuatro primeros giran en torno a la piedra: con ella se fabrica el elixir y la panacea y se transmutan los metales. Flamel hizo la piedra, así que los trabajos que llevó a cabo con Dumbledore, muy posterior a él, tendrían que ver con los otros fines (sigo sin ver cuál es el atractivo de conocer la fórmula de la cuadratura del círculo), posiblemente con hablar Pársel (recordemos que en la memoria de Dumbledore éste parece comprender lo que dice Marvolo/Sorvolo). Por otra parte, me ha parecido cuanto menos una magia tentadora, y hasta peligrosa si uno no tiene las cosas muy claras (suponiendo que exista, claro). Según la Historia de la Magia de Levi el libro de Flamel era en realidad un librillo de 21 páginas divididas en tres grupitos iguales (7x3)._


	12. Chapter 12

**Primera Ley Fundamental de la Magia, según Adalbert Waffing: "Sólo debe tantear los más profundos misterios – el origen de la vida, la esencia del yo – quién esté preparado para las consecuencias más extremas y peligrosas" **

**XII**

- Quiero ir a León con vosotros. Quiero aprender de ese Maestro Canches.- Le dijo aquella misma noche Cadmus Peverell al mago francés. Flamel, perspicaz, notó que algo le ocurría. El brujo inglés era de natural desconfiado, pero ahora estaba embargado por una extraña melancolía, pero le acogió, y juntos partieron.

Los días pasaban y el recuerdo de Beatriz le atormentaba. Era una mezcla de deseo y repulsa. Deseo porque era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido, repulsa porque cada noche se entregaba a un hombre que no era él.

Cuando llegaron a León no se dirigieron inmediatamente a casa del maestro Canches. Flamel, a fuerza de haber empleado años, había aprendido a ser paciente. Hicieron noche en una fonda y por la mañana, temprano, buscaron su casa en la aljama. Era un brujo entrado en años, de luengas barbas y lentos movimientos. Miró primero a Flamel.

- ¿Cuál es el número mágico más notable? – preguntó.

Esa era fácil.- El siete.- Cadmus se apresuró a contestar.

El Maestro Canches le miró fijamente y después asintió.- ¿Y por qué el número siete es tan importante en la magia?

- Porque es el número de la perfección universal. Siete son los días de la semana… siete son las notas musicales…- dijo Cadmus. El maestro Canches no dijo nada. Flamel, tras titubear unos instantes, se atrevió a hablar.

- Siete son los Fines de la Alquimia, y para culminarlos el camino implica siete Misterios que hay que aprender, siete Pruebas que hay que superar, siete Fórmulas que hay que entender; y siete Sustancias que deben transformarse.

Durante varios días, en jornadas de mañana y tarde, el Maestro Canches los interrogaba implacablemente. Cadmus tenía la sensación de que sus respuestas sobre magia en general eran mucho más precisas que las de Flamel, pero éste era más ducho en la filosofía que subyacía a cualquier rama del saber mágico. Una noche, agotado de tanto examen, entró en una taberna.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Mira quién anda por aquí! - Vicente de Mena, el orondo mago que había conocido en Logroño, estaba allí sentado degustando un guiso que parecía muy apetitoso.

- Te veo abatido.- Le dijo al cabo de un rato. Compartían mesa, el excelente guiso de carne de vaca y un buen vino.

- ¿Crees que los muertos pueden volver? - preguntó. El mago riojano se echó a reír.

- La magia gallega te ha tocado con su influjo. Hasta los ingenuos la perciben.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La comunicación entre las dimensiones, o los mundos, es fuerte en esas tierras.

- No comprendo.

- Piensa bien. ¿Qué se supone que hace un alma? Pues, desde la Mente Divina, se encarna en una criatura, nace, vive una vida, y retorna a Dios.

- Nacimiento y muerte.

- En efecto. En Galicia, cuna de la Tradición Celta, saben de lugares dónde el paso entre los mundos es sutil. La noche de San Juan las mujeres que desean ser madres se bañan en determinadas playas, hay piedras sobre las que se dice que si yace una pareja ella se quedará preñada… y lo mismo pasa con la muerte. Aquí todos creen en la Santa Compaña, o en que a la ermita de San Andrés de Teixido va de muerto quién no fue de vivo… Quiero decir con todo esto que para un mago o bruja gallegos el trato con los difuntos, y no me refiero a los fantasmas, es algo habitual. Y no se trata para nada de nigromancia ni de ninguna magia oscura. Simplemente, es su sensibilidad mágica. Son un poco médiums…

- ¿Y los de la cábala?

- Eso es otra cosa. La Tradición Cabalista hace magia mediante métodos numéricos.

- Se dedican a la alquimia ¿no?

- No te confundas. La mayoría de los magos cabalistas no son alquimistas, aunque no creo que pueda haber alquimistas que no conozcan la cábala en profundidad.

- ¿No es lo mismo, entonces?

- No, claro que no. Como ya te he dicho, el mago de la tradición cabalista hace magia basada en las matemáticas. Un pensadero, por ejemplo. Sabes lo que es ¿no?

- Se lo que es, aunque no he visto nunca uno.

- No me extraña. Son objetos escasos y muy caros. Pues el funcionamiento mágico de un pensadero es esencialmente cabalístico. También hacen clepsidras mágicas y estudian el tiempo. Creo que Sileno Silvano, el fabricante de varitas, también emplea magia cabalística para equilibrarlas… En cambio, un alquimista persigue alguno de los Siete Fines de la Alquimia. Necesitan conocer el lenguaje cabalístico, pero van mucho más allá. Y es peligrosa.

- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Por qué?

- Eso deberías saberlo.- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. - Una parte de la alquimia.- Vicente insistió.- es peligrosa. El mago o la bruja puede creerse con un poder que corresponde al Creador.

- ¿Saber pársel es peligroso?

- ¿Es peligroso domesticar un dragón?

- Eso es imposible. Pero, suponiendo que no lo fuera, supongo que hasta cierto punto. Siempre, claro está, que uno conozca bien el hechizo _aquamendi _y similares…

Vicente rió.- La nigromancia, por ejemplo, está próxima a la alquimia.- añadió más serio.- Y no me negarás que es magia oscura.

Cadmus no dijo nada.

---

- No me ha admitido.- dijo Cadmus cuando el Maestro les comunicó a cada uno su decisión. Flamel, en cambio, sería aprendiz de cabalista.

- No se _pog_ qué, pero la alquimia _requiegue_ en _primeg_ lugar un cambio _integuiog,_ desde el corazón. Cuando uno está listo, entonces la magia se le _guevela_ a uno. _Miga_ dentro de tu corazón…

Si Cadmus miraba dentro de su corazón lo único que veía era desolación, celos, dolor, envidia.. -Y todo eso ¿para qué sirve? – preguntó con amargura.

Flamel se encogió de hombros. No era un hombre hábil expresando aquellas sutilezas.

- ¿Continuarás buscando? - se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¡Claro!- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, si no?, se preguntó.

Al día siguiente regresó a Compostela. Pasó la noche en la misma fonda en la que se había alojado la vez anterior, repasando mentalmente lo que había decidido hacer. De buena mañana se dirigiría a casa de los Freixo para volver a pedir al maestro Ioannes, el abuelo, que le enseñara a tallar y conjurar la piedra negra. Insistiría lo que hiciera falta. Un no por respuesta, en sus circunstancias, se le antojaba inadmisible.

- Necesito aprender esa magia.- le dijo.- Sin una piedra como la de Beatriz, no puedo regresar a Inglaterra.

- Tal vez no sea lo mejor para ti regresar a Inglaterra.- dijo el viejo.

- Entonces no volvería a ver a mi familia. Ni a mis amigos.

- Eso no lo sabes.- insistió el maestro Ioannes.

- ¿No quiere ayudarme?

- No es que no quiera ayudarte. Es que aprender a tallar y conjurar el azabache podría llevarte toda la vida, y aún así no conocer todos sus secretos. Y además podrías no encontrar nunca una piedra como esa.

- ¿Es que acaso puedo hacer otra cosa? – preguntó.

El maestro calló. – Bien, puedes intentar de aprendiz. Veremos si en tanto no se te presenta otro camino que puedas recorrer…

Transcurrió un mes y lo que se le antojaba un trabajo manual relativamente fácil se había tornado una tarea pesada. Se cortaba las manos, cortaba de menos y cuando intentaba corregir cortaba de más, y si la talla no era perfecta, los complicados hechizos que requería no funcionaban. Comenzó a cansarse y una idea comenzó a rondarle. Si no era capaz de fabricarse su propia piedra, entonces tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en el poseedor de la existente. Pero, aunque hubiera podido ofrecer mucho, Beatriz no se la vendería, de eso estaba seguro, porque era un regalo de compromiso de su marido. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió robársela. Una mañana, a la hora en la que ella solía salir para hacer las compras del día, se fue derecho a su casa.

- _Alohomora._- murmuró. Pero la puerta estaba abierta.

- ¡Cadmus!.- dijo Beatriz. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en la casa. Apuntarla con su vara fue una reacción instintiva.

- Solo quiero tu colgante.- Beatriz se llevó la mano al cuello.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por favor, dame el colgante.- dijo sin dejar de apuntarla.

- Está bien.- dijo ella con calma. Y se llevó las manos a la nuca para deshacer el nudo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Iago con su varita en la mano.

- ¡EXPELIARMUS! - gritó, pero erró. No era particularmente ducho en duelos.

- ¡Petrificus totallus! - Cadmus lanzó el hechizo sintiendo un particular regusto de ironía, puesto que se trataba de petrificar a un tallador de piedras. Pero también falló. Una mano blanca y firme le había agarrado por la muñeca y había desviado el hechizo.

- Estúpida.- murmuró mientras se desasía con fuerza y la empujaba contra una pared.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! - el azabachero no perdió tiempo.

- ¡PROTEGO!

La onda expansiva del potente _Protego_ de Cadmus dejó aturdido a Iago por un momento, un valioso instante que Cadmus aprovechó sin dudar.

- ¡STUPEFY! - Iago salió expelido hacia atrás yendo a caer sobre una mesa de tallar repleta de afilados instrumentos cortantes. La mesa se derrumbó y el mago cayó al suelo inerme.

- ¡IAGO!- gritó Beatriz mientras corría hacia su habitación. Pero Cadmus la alcanzó antes de que pudiera coger su varita. La agarró por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared. Su rostro enrojeció. No quería matarla, solo quería el colgante. ¿O no? Tiró con fuerza de la piedra y ésta se rompió.

- ¡Maldita sea!- maldijo sin soltarla mientras miraba su puño cerrado que contenía el trozo de piedra. Culpó a Beatriz del desastre. Si no se hubiera resistido....Su pecho jadeaba cada vez más rápido bajo la presión de su cuerpo intentando desesperadamente agarrar cualquier pizca de aire que le permitiera seguir con vida. Cadmus sintió que la locura le invadía. Al fin y al cabo el marido estaba inconsciente...

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SUÉLTALA! - Como una exhalación, Martín había entrado en la casa y en dos zancadas se había situado muy cerca. Extendió los brazos para agarrarle por el cuello. Fue un instante, pero lo consiguió. Con un potente ¡CRAC! se desapareció.

Martín cerró sus manazas en el aire.

- ¡COBARDE!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Beatriz tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos y se había deslizado hasta el suelo. No respiraba.

- ¡BEATRIZ! ¡BEATRIZ! - Como soldado que era, había visto muchas veces el rostro de la parca. - ¡LO MATARÉ! - gritó llorando.

Una mano temblorosa y pequeña se posó sobre su hombrazo. Era la madre de Iago, que con ojos llorosos miraba hacia dónde yacía el joven azabachero. Un charco de sangre se iba extendiendo bajo su cuerpo. Había caído sobre los instrumentos de tallar y se le habían clavado en la espalda. Martín recogió la vara de Beatriz, se irguió en toda su imponente estatura y en dos zancadas se metió hasta el fondo del dormitorio. Salió de la habitación con el hatillo en el que los brujos solían llevar sus pertenencias mágicas cuando viajaban. Eran las cosas de Beatriz. Hurgó en ellas y sacó un tarro de barro cerrado con un tapón de corcho que contenía un ungüento de agradable olor a lavanda. Se arremangó los brazos y se untó. Después los extendió en cruz. Y entonces pronunció el embrujo

_- Sasi guztien..._

…_Por encima de las nubes, por debajo de las matas, van las brujas al Akelarre de Zugarramurdi…_

Con horror, constató que, puesto que no era un mago, el hechizo se había auto protegido, así que había cambiado nubes por matas. Sería un viaje doloroso, pero efectivo. Observó como las puntas de sus dedos se disolvían en humo...y convertido en humo salió volando por la chimenea.

_**Notas Varias:**_

_**- La Primera Ley Fundamental de la Magia. **__La redacción ha sido tomada de las notas de Dumbledore en Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._

_-__**El azabache de Beatriz**__ es una piedra con propiedades inherentes particulares, que fue encontrada por Iago, un mago experto en piedras, y tratada alquímicamente por el Maestro Canches._

_**-**__** Sobre el hechizo volador:**_ _Aparece en varios cuentos vascos, con algunas variantes en su formulación, pero siempre con la misma dinámica: alguien escucha a las brujas invocarlo y lo repite. Se confunde, cambia nubes por matas y es transportado al aquelarre, pero llega bastante magullado con la consiguiente risotada por parte de los brujos. Cedo la palabra a una de mis personajes habituales de otra historia, mucho más entendida, para que explique cómo opera._

"_El conjuro que traslada al que lo invoca convertido en humo – y por tanto sin necesidad de escoba, polvos flú u otros mecanismos mágicos – es un encantamiento de la Tradición Vascona hoy en día en desuso por las razones que veremos más adelante. En realidad, consta de dos elementos: las palabras mágicas y el ungüento._

_El sortilegio en cuestión puede pronunciarse en vascuence o en castellano con algunas variantes tradicionalmente asociadas a la concreta área geográfica del mago o bruja que lo invoque. Es suficientemente potente como para trasladar a un ingenuo (persona no mágica, muggle en inglés). Se piensa que por esa razón, sus anónimos creadores lo dotaron de lo que llamamos Auto Protección, consistente en que, si el invocador no es un mago, alterará el orden de las palabras, de manera que, al sustituir nubes por matas, se desplazará con múltiples trompicones y porrazos que presuntamente le harán desistir de repetir._

_Pero al sortilegio debe acompañar el ungüento. Su fórmula original prácticamente no se emplea, porque requiere como uno de sus componentes esencials la llamada Leche de Brujas, que no es otra cosa que la secreción de los pezones de algunas recién nacidas debido al efecto de las hormonas maternas. En épocas pasadas, cuando la mortalidad infantil era elevada a pesar de la profesionalidad y los desvelos de nuestras compañeras parteras, la bruja extraía disimuladamente de la neonata fallecida el valioso líquido. Desgraciadamente, no siempre era capaz de pasar desapercibida a los ojos de los ingenuos, y de ahí la mala fama de infanticidas de las brujas (sin perjuicio de que también hubiera alguna desaprensiva). Hoy en día hemos descubierto que puede sustituirse por calostro (las primeras secreciones que preceden a la leche madura), aunque el conjuro resulta mucho menos potente. De ahí que las nuevas generaciones de brujos y brujas prefieran otros medios de locomoción, incluida la Aparición a pesar de ser más difícil e incómoda._

_Tradicionalmente, cada mago o bruja le daba su toque personal eligiendo el aroma."_

_Catalina Muruzábal. Miembro del Colegio Oficial de Fabricantes de Ungüentos y Pócimas" _

_- __**Sobre la leche de brujas:**__ es verdad y además se llama así. Las hormonas de la madre pasan al feto a través de la placenta. Tras el nacimiento, van desapareciendo de la sangre del bebé, pero en las niñas puede aparecer la leche de brujas e incluso manchar el pañal (realmente, una pequeña menstruación)._

_**- El amago de Wronski:**__ Mencionado durante los mundiales de Quidditch, resulta ser un matemático y filósofo polaco, además de presunto mago. Es casi una ironía, pues parece ser que el tal Wronski a lo largo de su vida vivió de argumentos vacíos, de compromisos profesionales inejecutables y de postulados matemáticos imposibles. Continuamente amagando, vamos._

_**- La fabricación de varitas: **__¿qué hace Ollivander midiendo a Harry hasta entre las fosas nasales? Magia matemática, que en el Potterverso estricto es aritmancia, y en el potterverso sorgexpandido es magia cabalística, que según algunas fuentes ya la practicaba Pitágoras._

_En el Potterverso sorgexpandido el fabricante más famoso en las Hispanias es Sileno Silvano (e hijos), y según él mismo hay que equilibrar el interior (sustancia mágica) y el exterior (maderas), de ahí las distintas longitudes. Curiosamente, el peso no influye para nada (Ollivander no lo menciona, y en el Ministerio tampoco las pesan)._

_**- Clepsidra mágica:**_ _una versión anterior del giratiempo. Existen leyes para viajar en el tiempo, siempre partiendo hacia atrás. No se ha conseguido, hasta la fecha, un aparato que permita ir hacia atrás más allá de unas pocas horas. Sin embargo, según la Primera Ley Fundamental de la Crononáutica – rama de la magia que estudia el viaje en el tiempo – no se puede ir más allá del momento del propio nacimiento, pues en caso contrario podría darse la paradoja de La Imposibilidad de la Existencia (matar a tu abuelo antes de que haya engendrado a tu padre, por ejemplo)._


	13. Chapter 13

**XI****II**

Era una opción arriesgada, pero podía salir bien. Además, no se le ocurrió una alternativa mejor. Cadmus Peverell se apareció en un campo desierto y sembrado de trigo muy crecido junto a un camino. Siguió la senda durante un rato y, de pronto, tras una loma, contempló por primera vez la ciudad. Amurallada como todas las que había visto, pero con un importante foso natural, Toledo, la ciudad de las Tres Culturas, se dejaba abrazar por el río, como una amante zalamera. Por lo que sabía, también era la capital de aquella sociedad mágica, donde estaba la llamada Casa de las Tradiciones, de la que hablaban maravillas. Entre la multitud intentaría pasar desapercibido y a la vez informarse sobre la situación. Después, tomaría una decisión. Al fin y al cabo, solamente llevaba encima su varita y la piedra, así que, en realidad, solamente podía confiar en su magia, en su ingenio, y en su suerte.

Muy lejos de allí, en la entrada de la cueva de Zugarramurdi, lugar de reunión por antonomasia del aquelarre de Navarra, se apareció un hombre. Era muy grande, no era un brujo y estaba muy magullado. Destacaba especialmente un espléndido chichón que lucía en la sien izquierda. Estaba tan mareado que se tambaleaba peligrosamente. En aquel momento allí solamente había dos brujas.

-¡MARTÍN! – gritó Ane.- ¡MATEA, CORRE, ESTÁ HERIDO!

La otra bruja, ya entrada en años, salió de la cueva limpiándose las manos con un delantal, justo cuando el hombre se desmayaba y caía cuan largo era a las puertas de la gruta.

- ¡AYÚDAME!- gimió Ane corriendo hacia el hombre.

- _Wingardium leviosa_.- murmuró la bruja agitando su varita. Cual si fuera una pluma, el cuerpo del hombretón se elevó del suelo. La bruja, con precisión, le apuntó con su varita y lo metió dentro de la cueva.

Le dieron una pócima a base de tila concentrada, valeriana y anís para que durmiera y le apretaron una moneda de oro enfriada en el arroyo contra el chichón. Cayó rendido en un sueño agitado, gimiendo y sollozando de vez en cuando. Llevaba dormido unas tres horas cuando en el horizonte observaron una figura encorvada montada en una escoba. Se trataba del anciano maestro tallador, que viajaba apesadumbrado y cargado con una enorme bolsa de viaje.

- Nos ha ocurrido una desgracia.- dijo Ioannes tras tomar tierra y recuperar el resuello.- Beatriz y Iago han muerto.

- Pero ¡Cómo! - Ane, con lágrimas aflorando de sus ojos, no se lo podía creer del todo.

- El fue el primero en llegar.- dijo el maestro dirigiendo una mirada al durmiente.- Martín pilló al asesino in fraganti. Intentó detenerlo, pero se le desapareció entre las manos.

- ¿Sabéis quién lo hizo? - preguntó Matea.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza.- El brujo inglés. Cadmus Peverell mató a mi nieto y a su mujer.

- ¡Cadmus! – Ane se llevó las manos a la cara.- ¿Cómo es posible…?

- Iba tras el amuleto de Beatriz…

- ¿El colgante de azabache?

- El mismo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Por un amuleto de azabache matar a dos personas? ¡Con la de amuletos que se pueden adquirir en Compostela!

- Se trata de un amuleto muy particular.- dijo el viejo mientras bebía una reconfortante infusión de hierbas que le ofreció Matea.- Hace mucho tiempo, el mayor de mis nietos, Iago, encontró una piedra muy, muy especial. La talló primorosamente como una hermosa vieira, la concha que más amamos en Compostela, y pidió a un brujo de León perteneciente a la Tradición Cabalista que realizara sobre ella un hechizo muy singular. Tan singular que nunca antes lo había invocado, y así habría seguido siendo si no hubiera visto algo en él que lo convenció… Se trata de una piedra poderosa. No es un amuleto de azabache corriente.

- ¿Habéis enviado lechuzas a todas las Tradiciones? – preguntó Matea.- Si alguien lo ve…

El anciano asintió.- He traído las cosas de Martín. - dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa un diminuto caballo ensillado con numerosos pertrechos colgando de sus alforjas, metido en una minúscula caja de madera desde la que relinchaba nervioso y devolvía todo a su tamaño habitual.

- Dentro de nada se le pasarán los efectos de la infusión- dijo Matea.

En efecto, al poco Martín apareció en la entrada de la cueva visiblemente nervioso.

- ¡LA HA MATADO! HA MATADO A BEATRIZ! ¡CADMUS PEVERELL! ¡EL MAGO INGLÉS, ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! - Martín se echó a llorar - ¡HA MATADO A BEATRIZ! ¡HACED ALGO! ¡CONVOCAD A LAS TRADICIONES! ¡QUIERO JUSTICIA! ¡JUSTICIA DEL AQUELARRE!

- Cálmate. Ya hemos enviado lechuzas.

- ¿Y?

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer… Dar parte, y esperar…- dijo el anciano.

- Puede que no lo encontremos nunca… - terció Matea.

- ¿PARA ESO OS SIRVE VUESTRA MAGIA?

- Martín, tranquilízate… - intervino Ane.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me olvide porque él es un mago y yo no?

Ane puso la mano en el brazo de Martín. En otras ocasiones ese simple gesto había servido. Pero él se desasió bruscamente.

- No es tan sencillo. Ten en cuenta que…

- ¡Déjame en paz, bruja! ¡Vete a revolotear con tu escoba por el valle del Baztán! ¡Ya me las arreglaré yo solo!

- ¡MARTÍN!

Martín recogió la bolsa de Beatriz, asió las riendas de su caballo, montó y espoleó violentamente. Se alejó al galope sin que Ane supiera qué hacer. Se quedó apoyada en un árbol, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarle los ojos por segunda vez.

Ioannes se acercó lentamente y se situó a su lado. Al cabo de un rato, habló.

- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a la madre de los Baygorri?

Ane negó con la cabeza, con la vista todavía fija en el camino por el que Martín hacía rato que había desaparecido.

- Murió en la hoguera.

- ¿En la hoguera? – Ane miró al anciano mago y puso cara de horror.- Pero ¿no era una bruja?

Ioannes asintió.- La condesa era una hechicera francesa de renombre. Era querida por sus vasallos, que encontraban en su magia una poderosa aliada para los pesares de la vida, y temida por sus enemigos. Y estaba muy enamorada de su marido, un hidalgo navarro segundón e _ingenuo_. Un pariente que ansiaba el título y sus tierras se alió con unos cazadores de brujas, asesinó al marido y secuestró a los niños. O entregaba su varita, o los quemarían vivos.

Ane se estremeció.

- Como la mayoría de las madres, antepuso la vida de sus hijos a la propia y entregó su varita. Y entonces la apresaron y la ataron a un poste, y frente a ella, en postes menores, ataron a sus hijos. La abuela de los niños, una vieja bruja que vivía en la Baja Navarra retirada de casi todo fue avisada por algunos leales y consiguió rescatarlos, pero no pudo salvar a su hija ni a los _ingenuos_ víctimas de aquella barbarie. Los niños llegaron a ver a su madre entre las llamas. Martín tenía ocho años, y Beatriz tres.

- Es espantoso.

- Fueron a vivir con la abuela y por prudencia adoptaron como apellido el nombre del lugar donde comenzaron una nueva vida.

- Supongo que nadie utilizó con ellos un hechizo de olvido…

- No. La abuela siempre había sido abiertamente contraria a ellos. Pensaba que eran como una violación de los recuerdos. Mantuvo su postura aún en un trance tan singular. No les ocultó la verdad, pero tampoco los educó en el odio.

- Siempre pensé que era una mujer notable…

- Al cabo del tiempo, el pariente fue asesinado. Era un hombre despiadado, y ya se sabe, acabó encontrando la horma de su zapato.

- Beatriz nunca me lo contó. Y Martín tampoco…

- Son penas muy profundas. Hay que estar preparado para contarlas. Este amuleto - y el viejo extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica el colgante.- a pesar de estar roto sigue conservando todo su poder.

- Creí que lo habían robado.

- Solamente se llevó un trozo de la piedra.- el anciano señaló el hueco donde faltaba un fragmento.- Se le rompió entre las manos. Como te decía, es un amuleto muy especial.- El viejo se lo tendió. Ane lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Es una _Piedra de la Resurrección_.

- ¿Una _Piedra de la Resurrección_?

- Dándole tres vueltas, traerá al difunto que quieras.

- ¿Cómo si fuera un fantasma? ¿O un espíritu?

- Más bien como un espíritu. Pero muy sólido.

Ane tendió de nuevo el amuleto al viejo.

- No. Creo que ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieras tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Si.

Ane lo miró fijamente un momento.

- Nunca sería capaz de usarlo ¿No es cruel sustraerle a alguien su vida, aunque sea la otra?

- Se les puede devolver al otro mundo. Basta con no tener intención de retenerlos. Hay algo más.- continuó el viejo.- Toda la piedra fue hechizada.

- ¿Quiere decir que el trozo que se partió también es ahora una _Piedra de la Resurrección_?

- En efecto.

Ane suspiró. Entonces, en el fondo, Cadmus Peverell había conseguido salirse con la suya.

- Pero no hay que olvidar que es un fragmento de la piedra principal, y que por tanto está unido a ella mágicamente.

- ¿Y?

- Y que, aunque Cadmus Peverell sabe que ahora es poseedor de una _Piedra de la Resurrección_, tarde o temprano querrá probarla. Y cuando lo haga, el fragmento principal dará una señal. Entonces el portador podrá averiguar desde dónde ha invocado el brujo su poder.

Ane suspiró.- Y entonces podría ir a buscarlo…

- Eso, querida, es decisión del portador.

Ane volvió a suspirar.- No. No puedo asumir esa responsabilidad. No me veo capaz.- volvió a tenderle el colgante, pero el viejo no lo aceptó.

El anciano mago fijó sus ojos negros en los ojos grises de la joven bruja.- Ane de Santxorena.- dijo.- Sólo un corazón noble y bueno sabrá qué hacer con esta piedra. - Y, montando en su retorcida escoba, el mago emprendió el vuelo. Según lo veía alejarse, Ane reconoció en él a un poderoso hechicero.

Ane penetró en el interior de la gruta, se envolvió en su capa y, con un suave _CRAC_, se desapareció. El valle del Baztán, su destino, estaba envuelto en la bruma. Ane se dirigió al bosque, junto al río, y encontró el árbol al que solía encaramarse de niña usando la magia, cuando ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que era. Escondida entre sus ramas pasaba horas contemplando el camino y las gentes que lo recorrían y el bosque y sus criaturas. Ya no era una niña, y además era una bruja, así que no sintió deseos de trepar ni esconderse entre las ramas. Se apoyó contra el tronco rugoso y contempló el río. Pensó en el drama de los niños Baygorri, en el chico de doce años que conoció cuando las brujas la encontraron y la llevaron a educarse en la Tradición. Ya entonces pasaba una cabeza larga al resto de chavales, tan alegre y a la vez tan extrañamente responsable…

Una pregunta la inquietaba ¿Por qué habría pedido Iago al mago cabalista que hechizara de aquella manera tan particular la piedra? Levantó la cabeza. Desde el otro lado de la orilla, dos ciervos la contemplaban. Era una madre joven con su cervatillo, un cervatillo hembra. Un instante después, otro cervatillo, un macho, se movió nervioso entre la espesura. Los tres salieron corriendo y desaparecieron. Ane lo comprendió entonces. De haber sido un mago, Martín, con ocho años, ya habría sido iniciado cuando aquel drama ocurrió. La impotencia que debió sentir aquel aciago día seguía latente, y se disimulaba con su exceso de jovialidad y con su extrema responsabilidad. Beatriz había querido atenuar el dolor de su hermano, y el artífice del mecanismo había sido Iago. Después de lo que había pasado, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería el dolor de Martín. Y fue aquello lo que la convenció.

Resueltamente, Ane dio tres vueltas al colgante roto de azabache, como le había indicado el anciano Ioannes, invocando el nombre de Beatriz de Baygorri, y al instante se corporeizó ante ella. Era completamente sólida, a diferencia de un fantasma, o al menos eso le pareció, pero de una tonalidad diferente a como había sido en vida. No sabría explicarlo, pero resultaba como si estuviera tras una especie de aura brillante. En realidad, resultaba una visión hermosa. Y sonreía beatíficamente. Sostenía en sus manos una pequeña luz muy blanca, muy brillante y muy hermosa. Ane pensó que nadie hubiera creído que había muerto tan violentamente.

- Hola, Ane.- Saludó con su voz dulce, sacándola de la contemplación de la luz.

- Hola, Beatriz.

- ¿Dónde está Martín?

- No lo se...- Ane contestó casi llorando.- Salió hecho una furia. Supongo que pretende encontrar al mago inglés, para vengarse.

- ¡Ah! Debí haberlo supuesto.

- No pude retenerle...

- Lo creo.

- Hay que comprender. Fue horrible....- Ane no sabía cómo hablar con ella de su propia muerte.

- Ya pasó. En realidad, en esos momentos yo solamente pensaba en ella....- dijo Beatriz alzando las manos. La pequeña luz flotaba a menos de un palmo por encima de ellas.

- ¿Es un...un _alma_? - Ane titubeó sorprendida de su propia intuición.

- Si. El alma de mi hija. Estaba embarazada cuando Cadmus me mató, y conmigo, a mi hija nonata. ¿No es un alma hermosísima?

- Mucho.

Beatriz miraba embelesada la brillante luz entre sus manos.

- Las almas de los bebés son puras, limpias...

- ¿Que ocurre con los bebés que ...?

- ¿Que no llegan a nacer? - Beatriz terminó la pregunta por ella.

- Si. No creo que vayan al limbo.- Ane añadió sin poder quitar la vista del alma. En realidad, nunca se había planteado el asunto, pero a la vista de aquel diminuto ser de luz, no le cabía en la cabeza que pudiera ser posible semejante destino para un alma tan luminosa.

- Claro que no. Sus almas vuelven al mundo. Con los mismos padres o con otros. Son espíritus creados para vivir una vida. Así que mi pequeña, en algún momento, tendrá que nacer. No se cuando, pero tampoco importa mucho. El tiempo, donde estoy, no tiene el mismo sentido. Cuando lo haga seré su Protectora.

- ¿Su Protectora?

- Todos tenemos un espíritu Protector. Velar por un vivo es un privilegio que puede escogerse donde estoy. Yo velaré por ella cuando esté en el mundo.

- ¿Te refieres a que serás su Ángel de la Guarda?

- Algo así.– Beatriz volvió a mirar con muchísima ternura la pequeña y luminosa alma. Ane también quedó extasiada en su contemplación. Verdaderamente, aunque no supiera explicar por qué, simplemente mirarla era reconfortante.

- Pero no nos olvidemos de mi hermano. Por favor, ve a buscarlo. Te lo ruego. La venganza puede corroer el alma. Dile que estoy con Iago por el resto de la eternidad, y que soy feliz. Dile que quiero que él también sea feliz, en esta vida y en la otra.

- Iría, pero ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?

- No lo se con certeza. Si aquí supiéramos todo de nuestros seres queridos no nos preocuparíamos por ellos. Pero conociéndolo, pienso que habrá ido a pedir permiso al vizconde para perseguir a Peverell.

- Sólo Dios sabe dónde está Peverell a estas alturas. Por lo menos, estará de vuelta en Inglaterra.- Suspiró Ane.

- No. Peverell era parte de un plan. No podía regresar hasta que sus hermanos no hubieran cumplido sus cometidos.

- Se enviaron lechuzas a todas las Tradiciones... nadie parece haberle visto. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Se oculta bien. Buscarle sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

- Cierto. Por eso hay que encontrar a Martín y hacerle desistir. No puede empeñar su vida en una venganza.

- ¿Y cómo podré encontrarle yo a él?

- Ningún vivo le conoce como tú.- Beatriz le sonrió de una manera significativa. Ane suspiró. Creía que le conocía. Más aún, creía que le amaba y que él, a su vez, sentía algo por ella. Hasta el momento en que la mandó a revolotear por aquel valle. Un insulto velado, pero un insulto. Una clara alusión a que había nacido en una familia de agotes, algo que no importaba a los magos, y que pensó tampoco significaba nada para él. Entonces el mundo se hizo añicos entre sus dedos. Ahora, el espíritu de su hermana le recordaba que aún le quería, a pesar del dolor, y que ella era la única que iría a buscarlo.

_**Nota del Texto.**_

_**Agote:**__ gente que, por razones que no han sido hasta ahora dilucidadas, fueron discriminados durante siglos. En Navarra, vivían sobre todo en Bozate, barrio de Arizkun, en el Valle del Baztán, aunque también los hubo al otro extremo, en Roncal. No podían poseer tierras, ni ejercitar numerosos oficios, ni siquiera podían entrar en la iglesia por la misma puerta ni bautizarse en la misma pila que el resto, y tenían que casarse entre ellos. Hasta mediados del siglo XX la discriminación siguió notándose (en otros __reinos se les denominó Agots o Cagots)__._

_**Feliz 2009**_


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

_Toledo__, finales de primavera de 1371_

Una figura embozada permanecía apoyada en la pared en una callejuela, cerca de la mezquita del Cristo de la Luz. Aunque pareciera paradójico, se trataba de uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad, pues ya estaba ahí en el siglo X, y, como tantos otros, a pesar del cambio de dominadores había seguido su destino religioso.

De vez en cuando, algún personaje de aspecto un tanto estrambótico aparecía por alguno de los extremos de la calleja, se detenía delante de una fachada destartalada, miraba a un lado y a otro, y de repente ya no estaba allí.

La figura embozada llevaba tiempo prestando atención, disimuladamente, a aquellas personas, hombres y mujeres, y algún niño, que pululaban por el lugar. Dos _muggles_ pasaron ante la sombra hablando entre susurros. La sombra los siguió disimuladamente.

- … el judío Levi, que entiende de piedras, la ha tasado en dinero suficiente para aliviar la situación de la familia durante mucho tiempo…

- Y ¿dónde dices que la ha encontrado?

- En los cigarrales. Por supuesto, no dicen exactamente dónde. Pero parece que hubo un desprendimiento de tierras y la dejó al descubierto…

- ¿No han encontrado más?

El _muggle _negó con la cabeza. – De todas formas, no creo que se acerquen por allí en mucho tiempo. No quieren que los sigan y descubran el lugar.

- Siempre se ha sabido que tanto los visigodos como los moros escondieron tesoros en los alrededores de Toledo…

La figura embozada se detuvo en una esquina, pensativa, y después emprendió una marcha rápida por una calleja lateral.

Mientras, frente a la antigua mezquita, apareció otra figura. Al contrario que la anterior, caminaba resueltamente y a cara descubierta. Se trataba de un hombre muy grande que se dirigió directamente hacia la fachada destartalada. Se detuvo, contemplándola unos instantes sin pestañear, y después alzó el largo brazo e hizo ademán de empujar la puerta. Solo hizo el ademán, porque en realidad, la puerta se lo tragó.

- ¡Ah! – una tercera figura, un muchacho delgado y moreno, ahogó un grito al verlo desaparecer. Y, tras mirar a ambos lados para comprobar que no había ningún no mágico, cruzó la calle corriendo y desapareció tras la puerta.

- ¡Ay! – dijo el chico. Había chocado contra la espalda del hombre, que se había quedado parado justo después de traspasar la puerta, absorto en la contemplación de un patio inmenso, muy luminoso, en cuyos soportales había frases en distintos idiomas que se hablaban o se habían hablado en los reinos. El hombre se dio la vuelta con una rapidez inesperada para su tamaño.

- Ten cuidado.- dijo el hombre. Hablaba con un marcado acento franco. El muchacho se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- Lo…lo siento. No sabía que estaba aquí… que había alguien aquí…

- No importa.- dijo el hombre.- Pero _debeguías_ mirar con más cuidado por dónde vas.

- Si, si señor… de veras que lo siento…

- No ha sido nada.- El hombre comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas. El chico esperó un poco, y cuando comprobó que la gente le ocultaba, lo siguió. Tuvo que correr, porque el hombre avanzaba deprisa y él era más bien menudo. El hombretón llegó al extremo del patio, y se detuvo para leer una frase en latín. El chico también se detuvo.

-Rodrigo de Rada.... 1212. ¡Vaya! – murmuró el hombre.

El hombre siguió avanzando por el amplio corredor que se extendía tras el patio. Hacia la mitad, dos sujetos que se le antojaron centinelas acreditaban a todo aquel que quería ir más allá. El hombre se acercó a ellos tranquilamente. El muchacho aminoró el ritmo.

- Tu nombre.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Jacques de Amigaut. Soy bearnes.

- ¿Puedes mostrarme tu varita?

El corazón del muchacho empezó a latir apresuradamente. El hombre, indiferente, metió la mano en su bolsa y extrajo una vara. El muchacho tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar.

- Hmmmmm.- dijo el guardián.- Puso la vara sobre una especie de balanza, y levantó un trozo de pergamino salido de la nada.- Haya ¿no?

- Del bosque de Irati.

- y…¿unicornio?

- Ajá. Unicornio del Pirineo. Difícil, muy difícil de capturar.

El guardián lo miró unos instantes, le devolvió la varita y lo dejó pasar.

- ¡Siguiente!

Tres o cuatro magos pasaron por el control del centinela, hasta que le tocó el turno al chico.

- ¡Siguiente!

El muchacho se quedó clavado en el lugar.

- ¡He dicho que el siguiente!

Un brujo de malos modos le dio un empujón. - ¡Venga, que no tengo todo el día!

El chico se apresuró a sacar su varita del interior de su camisa. Mientras el centinela la verificaba, levantó la vista varias veces para ver por dónde se iba el hombre. Observó cómo se detenía tras un corro de gente, y después se encaminaba al ala sur. Cuando le dieron el pase y le devolvieron su vara, salió corriendo por el pasillo por el que el hombre había desaparecido. Cruzó delante del corro que se apelotonaba ante la Mesa de Salomón y suspiró aliviado al distinguir la cabeza del hombre subiendo la gran escalinata. Era evidente que buscaba algo muy concreto. Lo vio detener a un brujo diminuto vestido al uso de los de la tradición cabalista.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un _favog_?. Soy francés, y estoy de visita. Quisiera informarme sobre la seguridad en estos reinos. Estoy buscando la oficina de los verdes.- El hombre seguía hablando con un marcadísimo acento franco.

- ¡Los túnicas verdes! – dijo el mago con voz chillona.- ¡La policía mágica de los reinos!

- Eso. La policía. Me ha comprendido perfectamente.

El diminuto mago le dio una serie de explicaciones. El hombre dio las gracias y siguió caminando con paso resuelto. El chico le siguió. De pronto, el hombre se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. El chico se encontró frente al hombre.

- ¡Ah! Tu otra vez. ¿Sabes por dónde está la oficina de los túnicas verdes?

El chico negó con la cabeza. El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¿Por dónde me han dicho...? ¡Ah! ¡Por ahí! – y resueltamente se dirigió hacia una sala a la que iban a parar numerosos corredores. Tomó el situado más a la izquierda y fue mirando las puertas. Se detuvo ante una de brillante color verde y dio unos golpecitos. La puerta se abrió sola y el hombre avanzó hacia el interior. El muchacho se dio prisa, extrajo su varita del interior de su camisa, pronunció unas palabras mágicas sobre su cabeza, y desapareció de la vista. Por los pelos pudo colarse tras la puerta antes de que la cerraran. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tras la puerta, había una sala larga y estrecha, con mesitas en las que magos con túnicas de un verde chillón trabajaban. Sentado frente a una de ellas estaba el hombre, ya enfrascado en una conversación con una bruja.

- ... un tal Cadmus Peverell...- decía.

- Es un asunto reservado, de momento.- Contestó la bruja.

- Tengo entendido que asesinó a dos personas.

- Parece que mató a un brujo, pero hasta que no se le capture y se compruebe su varita, no se podrá confirmar.

- ¿Y la mujer?

- Estrangulada. Pudo ser obra suya o no.

- ¿No hubo testigos?

- Un _NoMago_, pero esos, ya se sabe. No cuentan. Ven lo que quieren ver, o no saben lo que ven. Puede tranquilizar a sus superiores. Los reinos son seguros.

El chico alzó las cejas asombrado, aunque nadie le podía ver. El hombre se despidió de la bruja, se levantó, dio media vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas. El chico le siguió corriendo. De milagro evitó chocar con un brujo despistado que caminaba leyendo un largo pergamino.

- ¡Maldita idiota! – oyó decir al hombre cuando estaban fuera. Y lo vio caminar otra vez a buen paso.

- _Finite incantatem_.- murmuró.- Y visible de nuevo volvió a correr detrás de él. Pero el hombre se alejaba demasiado deprisa. Estaban en una zona desierta, y al muchacho le dolía el costado. Ya no podía más.

- ¡Martín! – gritó el chico.

El hombretón se dio la vuelta súbitamente - ¿_Cómo_ has dicho?

- ¡Martín de Baygorri!

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes ese nombre?

- ¡Mírame bien! ¡Soy Ane! De todas formas, con el tamaño que tienes, aunque pongas acento franco es difícil disimular...

Martín se acercó, se inclinó hasta que sus ojos negros se situaron a la misma altura que los del chico.

- No te pareces mucho a una mujer. Y mucho menos a la mujer que dices ser.

- Claro que no. Es una apariencia obtenida mágicamente con una poción que se llama _multijugos_.

- Tienes bigote. Y nuez. Y te salen gallos al hablar. ¡Pero si ni siquiera has terminado de cambiar la voz!

- Tengo la apariencia de un chico de quince años. Pero sigo siendo yo. La que te hechizó las botas sin querer cuando tenías trece años y se te volvieron pequeñas mientras las tenías puestas. La que te volvió locos los renglones de aquel libro que te había prestado el monje y pensaste que no veías bien.

El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Pues te faltan unas cuantas cosas que me gustaban bastante. Y por el contrario seguramente tienes algunas otras que casi no quiero ni saber… ¿Por qué diablos pareces un hombre?

- Porque si me hubieras reconocido habrías huido de mi o habríamos discutido...

- Seguramente. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo el amuleto de Beatriz. Me lo dio el maestro Freixo después de que te marcharas y yo… - dijo sacando del bolsillo el colgante de azabache.

- ¡Guarda eso!

Ane volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo.

- No, mejor cuélgatelo. En un bolsillo lo puedes perder. Estará mas seguro en el cuello.- Ane hizo lo que le decía con rapidez, y lo metió dentro de la camisa.

- ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo para hablar?

Martín suspiró.- No parece que pueda hacer mucho de momento con esos obtusos. Bueno, vamos a salir de este caserón. Por aquí también tiene que llegarse al patio...

- ¡Espera! ¡Mejor volver por dónde hemos venido!

- ¿Por qué? Por aquí es más corto.- Y resueltamente se metió por un pasillo muy ancho decorado hasta la saciedad con tapices que representaban, en su totalidad batallas. Martín se detuvo para contemplarlos. Los personajes se movían y hacían gestos como de estar vociferando. Martín se rascó una oreja.

- Parece que tengo un ligero zumbido en el oído...- Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ane con las orejas tapadas con ambas manos y un gesto de visible incomodidad.

- ¡¿Zumbido?! – dijo ella casi gritando.- ¡Es un estruendo! ¡Vámonos! ¡Rápido! – y se lanzó corriendo hacia el otro extremo. Martín la siguió.

- ¿Por qué hacían tantos aspavientos?

- ¡Es el corredor de los energúmenos! Representa batallas en las que han participado los reinos. Los tapices están embrujados. Si detectan a un mago o bruja cuyos antepasados intervinieron, los del otro bando le abuchean. Si tiene antepasados en los dos bandos, como suele pasar, todo el tapiz le abuchea. Nadie se libra...

- ¡Ah! Y ¿Por qué?

- Para recordarnos la neutralidad acordada entre los magos de los reinos en 1212.

- La que proclamó el tal Rada que aparece en el patio de la entrada...

- Ese fue el principal artífice, sí...

- Interesante...

- Y tu ¿Sólo has oído un zumbido?

- Si. Molesto, pero soportable. Será porque no soy un mago. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora no hay nadie delante de la mesita!.

- ¿Mesita? ¡Esa es la Mesa de Salomón!

- ¿La famosa mesa? ¡Pero si es una pequeñez!

- Se han corrido muchos bulos...

En efecto, había leyendas que decían que era de oro macizo y tenía cien patas llenas de perlas y piedras preciosas incrustadas. En cambio, era una mesa redonda y pequeña, una especie de velador, hecha de madera de acacia. La única ornamentación eran unas láminas de pan de oro muy finas en las patas que dibujaban una preciosa y delicada filigrana. El tablero, en cambio estaba muy gastado, rayado y viejo. Ambos posaron la vista en él. Entonces Ane sintió un súbito calor en el cuello.

- Está aquí…- dijo

- Si. En los cigarrales. Míralo.

Martín señaló al tablero. Ane miró y también lo vio. Los dos vieron en el fondo del tablero desgastado a Cadmus Peverell caminando por el campo toledano.

------

Cadmus había oido hablar de tesoros escondidos por los _ingenuos_, primero los cristianos cuando los moros invadieron la península, y después por éstos cuando los cristianos reconquistaron Toledo. Unas cuantas joyas eliminarían de un plumazo su precaria situación, así que, se alejó de la ciudad y cruzó el río por uno de los puentes. Se encontró entonces en uno de esos campos que los lugareños llamaban cigarral. Allí sacó la piedra del bolsillo y le dio tres vueltas, invocando a alguno de los guerreros que habían escondido un tesoro. Y ante él, apareció un hombre vestido a la usanza de los moros.

- _Shalam_, poderoso hechicero.- dijo el espectro con una inclinación. Parecía muy sólido, pero a diferencia de lo que recordaba de la dama, era gris plomizo, y parecía como oculto tras una especie de velo translúcido invisible.

- La paz sea contigo, espíritu. No pretendo retenerte. Solo quiero que me digas dónde se oculta un tesoro.

- ¿Un tesoro?

- Se que por aquí se oculta un tesoro.

- En la cueva de Hércules. Allí.- señaló el espíritu.- Un tesoro fastuoso, ciertamente. Pero está bien guardado.

- ¿Algún hechizo lo protege?

- No. Pero está en lo profundo de la cueva. Es difícil recorrerla sin perderse…

- Lo conseguiré. Gracias espíritu. Puedes desaparecer.

- Pero… - el espíritu se desvaneció. No le dio tiempo a advertirle de qué era lo que guardaba el tesoro.

"_Los muertos cooperan bastante__ bien_".- pensó Cadmus con satisfacción. _"Mejor. Así el ejército de no vivos del príncipe será muy disciplinado_". Y emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar señalado por el espíritu. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría una piedra preciosa, o dos. Lo suficiente para adquirir una serie de cosas, material básico para un mago en apuros como él. Si había suerte, tal vez podría llevarse algunas monedas o joyas adicionales que permitieran mejorar su patrimonio. Animado, caminó por el monte hasta que encontró el lugar escarpado en cuya parte superior había una boca de gruta apenas visible, sobre todo si uno no era un mago.

----

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Martín tendiéndole la mano. - ¡Lo atraparé y lo entregaré a esos romos! ¡Para que luego digan de los _NoMagos_!

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que se me están pasando los efectos de la poción...

Martín abrió mucho los ojos. Ante ellos, Ane, se estremeció unas cuantas veces y fue recuperando su aspecto normal.

- Mucho mejor... – fue capaz de balbucear. Ella sonrió.

- Estoy lista. Vamos.- dijo alzando su varita. Y los dos treparon por el monte.

----

- _Lumos_.- Cadmus penetró en la gruta iluminada con su varita. Fue dejando marcas en las rocas para encontrar la salida cuando regresara con las joyas. La cueva era profunda y llena de recovecos, pero él era un mago. Al final del corredor, había una sala ancha en la que de alguna manera penetraba la luz exterior, y en el centro de la misma, un cofre roto por el que asomaban piedras preciosas enormes. Cadmus sonrió satisfecho. Pero entonces observó una sombra en el suelo. Eran las fauces de una enorme serpiente.

- ¡Un basilisco! – murmuró horrorizado.- Pero entonces la sombra desplegó dos enormes alas como de murciélago.

- ¡Un dragón!.- gritó Martín mirando hacia abajo desde una de las aberturas superiores de la gruta.

- No. No es un dragón.- intervino Ane. El animal había olfateado a Cadmus y lo estaba buscando. El mago hacía lo posible para escabullirse, pero no era nada fácil. El animal se había situado en la entrada del corredor por el que había entrado.

- ¿Qué es, entonces? – preguntó Martín.

- Un cuélebre. Una serpiente alada. Son típicos de la zona de la Tradición del Norte. Nunca pensé que tan al sur pudiera haber alguno. Son muy ponzoñosos y capaces de comerse a un hombre entero.

Martín desenvainó su espada.

- Entraré a por él, lo libraré de esa bicha y lo entregaré a los pazguatos esos de los trajes verdes…

- Iré contigo.

- Ni hablar.

- No podrás vencer con esa espada. Es una criatura mágica.

- Dime cuál es su punto débil.

- La garganta. Pero ya te he dicho que con una espada es inútil.

- Escúchame bien. No consentiré que entres ahí y te pongas en peligro.

- Escúchame tú. No tienes ninguna posibilidad sólo. Así que, decide. O lo dejas a merced del cuélebre, o me dejas ir contigo.

- Entonces me quedo aquí y que le aproveche a la bicha.

En ese momento la tierra tembló y se abrió un boquete bajo sus pies. Sin poder evitarlo, cayeron a lo profundo de la gruta. El animal olisqueó el aire y se percató inmediatamente de que había mas gente.

Martín alzó la espada.

- ¡Dime cómo se vence a esa bicha! ¡Rápido!

- Haciéndole tragar una piedra al rojo vivo.

- Bien. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo la distraigo y cuando abra la boca le lanzo esta piedra. Tu la hechizas en el aire.

- Hay que tener mucha puntería y no se si....

- Yo tengo buena puntería. Acertaré con la boca. Seguro que la abre mucho al verme, como soy un bocado pequeñito...

- ¡Ja! No es momento para chistes. Yo soy la que no está segura de tener puntería.

- Seguro que la tendrás. Escucha. Quédate aquí sin moverte. La pondré a tiro. Tu apunta directamente a las fauces, y yo te diré cuándo debes pronunciar el hechizo.

Ane le miró dubitativa. Martín sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. Alzó la espada y se irguió.

- ¡EH! ¡BICHA! – Gritó. Cadmus se dio la vuelta sorprendido. El cuélebre también se dio la vuelta. Como había previsto Martín, prefirió el bocado más grande y, con un rugido feroz, se lanzó hacia él. Martín esquivó la primera dentellada con habilidad. Y también la segunda. Fue saltando entre las rocas y esquivando la boca y las alas del animal, hasta que bajó la espada y alzó la piedra.

- ¡EH! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¿VAS A DEJAR ESCAPAR UN APERITIVO TAN GRANDE?

El animal soltó un enorme rugido, echó la cabeza para atrás dispuesto a embestir, y cuando se abalanzó hacia Martín este le lanzó la piedra con fuerza.

- ¡AHORA! – Gritó.

- _Ignitio_.- dijo Ane aferrando su varita con ambas manos. Un rayo rojo brillante salió de la punta. Por un segundo, Ane pensó que había fallado. Pero la piedra soltó un resplandor rojo y desapareció entre las fauces del cuélebre. El animal se convulsionó y empezó a dar tremendos coletazos y derribó a Martín con un golpe de ala. Comenzaron a caer rocas del techo. Ane chilló, pero en ese momento sintió una sensación desagradable en la mano. Con el otro ala, el animal acababa de pulverizar su varita. Corrió a esconderse tras unas rocas. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar, vio con horror una avalancha de piedras que caía sobre el cuerpo de Martín y lo enterraba.

- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Con una última sacudida terrible, el cuélebre cayó muerto haciendo retumbar toda la gruta.

Cadmus y Ane se levantaron cuando la tierra dejó de temblar. Ambos estaban magullados y cubiertos de polvo, y no había rastros del tesoro. Martín estaba debajo de un montón de piedras. Cadmus miraba fijamente el cuello de Ane. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho. El colgante estaba visible.

Camus sopesó la situación. No tendría un tesoro, pero se apañaría con dos piedras. Incluso con más, si partía la principal.

- Entrégame el colgante.- dijo con voz fría.

- Libera primero a Martín.

- Lo haré, pero antes, dame el colgante.

- No hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato.

- No estás en posición de negociar.

Ane dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No.

Cadmus se acercó lentamente, varita en ristre...

La tenía agarrada por el cuello, contra la pared, con una mano, mientras con la otra la amenazaba con su varita. La historia se repetía. Tiraba del cordón de cuero y no se rompía. Acabaría estrangulándola, igual que había ocurrido con Beatriz, y no quería que ocurriera tal cosa. Forcejearon, y estaba a punto de inmovilizarla con un hechizo cuando un enorme y furioso guerrero con los ojos fuera de las órbitas salió de debajo de los escombros y le lanzó una patada. Consiguió desaparecerse, casi sin sentido. Martín le había acertado en la entrepierna. El dolor era insoportable.

- ¡ANE! ¡ANE! ¡RESPIRA! - Martín olvidó que le dolía el pie y corrió hacia la bruja, que se había deslizado hasta el suelo medio inconsciente. La cogió entre sus brazos, desesperado. Por unos instantes que se le hicieron interminables pensó que había muerto, hasta que, de pronto, observó incrédulo como el pecho de la bruja subía y bajaba débilmente, recuperando aire y vida.

- Ane....- murmuró estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho.

Muy lejos de allí, al borde de un camino, Cadmus Peverell se corporeizó semiconsciente. El dolor no se aliviaba, y terminó perdiendo el sentido. Allí, recién caída la noche, le encontró un mago sufita, cuyo bastón tropezó con su cuerpo inerme. El mago tanteó el suelo y recogió su vara. Se desapareció con él a cuestas, y lo llevó hasta su casa.

Al Hakim Al Hussain vivía en la hermosa huerta de Ruzafa, en la margen izquierda del Turia. Había olido agua de manera poco habitual, y había intuido que algo ocurría con la acequia. Y había salido a ver. El sistema de riego de las dos márgenes del río era complejo y bien estructurado. Un atasco en la acequia era un acontecimiento grave. Si hubiese tenido mejor vista, habría contemplado a un mago inconsciente impidiendo el fluir natural del agua. Ahora el mago yacía en su camastro, mientras Mustafá Al Hassan, reputado sanador entre los magos y físico o médico entre los que no lo eran, vertía, con gesto preocupado, gotas de una poción en los pálidos labios del herido.

- Una buena coz.- dijo Al Hakim.- ¿Le ha roto los testículos?

- Casi.- Contestó Mustafá.- No se ha convertido en un eunuco, pero sus facultades viriles van a quedar, me temo, bastante mermadas. Creo que quedará estéril, y en cuanto a satisfacer a una mujer, no estoy seguro sobre si podrá.

- Vaya. Tan joven... qué pena...

- Al menos vivirá para contarlo

- Su vara no es de por aquí.

- Parece britano. O normando.

- Tiene las manos cortadas.

- ¿Un tallador?

El otro mago asintió.

- Un tallador extranjero. Me pregunto quién le habrá hecho eso.

- Tal vez un animal.

- ¿Tu crees? A mi me parece un animal humano.

----

Martín subió a Ane a su caballo y montó tras ella. La sujetó con fuerza con su brazo izquierdo, mientras sostenía con la mano derecha las riendas. Dio un suave golpecito con los talones en los hijares del animal, y éste emprendió un paso suave.

Ane estaba agotada. Casi no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, pero tenía que preguntarle algo, y, tras respirar hondo, habló.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste salir de debajo de las piedras sin un rasguño? - Casi no reconocía su débil tono de voz.

- Tuve mucha suerte. Las piedras cayeron a mi alrededor, formando una especie de pequeño muro. Cuando la gran losa se desprendió, la sostuvieron a modo de techo. Así que me quedé en una especie de minúscula habitación completamente cerrada. Empujé con las piernas por el punto que me pareció que podría ceder sin que el resto se derrumbara.

Ane estaba boquiabierta.- Parece cosa de magia.- murmuró con voz trémula.

Martín rió.- ¿Verdad que sí?

Ane no contestó.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- A casa. Vamos de vuelta a casa.

Ane se sintió reconfortada. Por fin había entrado en razón.

- Sabes...No se ha ido de rositas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confusa.

- Que creo que le he reventado los cojones.

Ane se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con expresión de horror.

- ¡¿Cómo...?!

- Antes de desaparecerse le propiné una buena patada en la entrepierna. Noté en el pie algo blando que ...

- ¡No sigas!

- ¡Te estaba estrangulando! No iba a permitir que pasara otra vez... Ya he perdido a Beatriz...no podría...- Martín no fue capaz de continuar. La cara de Ane era suficientemente expresiva como para que se sintiera arrepentido de lo que había hecho. O lo que suponía que había hecho.- Lo hice sin pensar, para que te soltara...

- Ya lo se. Pero por favor, no sigas. No creo que fuera capaz de escucharlo.

- Está bien.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que el sol estaba bajo, ya cerca de Alcalá y Martín acampó en un refugio que usaban los pastores de la mesta durante la trashumancia. Hizo fuego y cocinó un conejo que cazó hábilmente. Comieron en silencio, aunque en todo momento estuvo atento y solícito, ofreciéndole los mejores trozos y agua de su calabaza. Después, le preparó un lecho de paja que cubrió con una manta que llevaba en sus alforjas.

De entre sus cosas, sacó la bolsa de Beatriz y se la tendió.

- Estoy seguro de que ella hubiera querido que las tuvieras tú.- dijo.- Está su varita. Es madera de haya de la selva de Irati y pelo de unicornio. Úsala.

Ane, algo más recuperada, miró la varita unos instantes, y después la cogió. Dio varias vueltas al refugio recitando una letanía de embrujos en latín, en romance navarro y en vascuence, para dejar el lugar protegido, por si acaso. Martín la contempló sin decir nada, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando ella se echó a dormir, él se envolvió en su capa y se tumbó junto a la puerta. La escuchó dar vueltas.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Tengo frío.

- Ven aquí.

Ane se acercó envuelta en la manta. Martín extendió su capa y le hizo un gesto. Ane se tumbó junto a él. La arropó con su capa y la acercó a sí. Ane notó que la capa desprendía un agradable olor a lavanda. Seguramente Beatriz le había cosido saquitos por dentro, para perfumarla. Era muy propio de ella. Pegada a Martín, arropada con el calor que desprendía su corpachón y embriagada por aquel olor tan familiar, se encontró mucho mejor y se fue amodorrando. Cuando estaba casi dormida notó cómo él, suavemente, la besaba en la frente.

- Lo siento mucho, Ane. Siento muchísimo todo lo que te dije...murmuró él muy bajo.

- Lo he olvidado.- contestó ella.

- Creí que estabas dormida.- dijo él sorprendido.

- ¿No querías que lo oyera?

- No creo que merezca tu perdón.

- No seas bruto.- contestó ella acurrucándose más cerca.

- Hoy ha sido la tercera vez en mi vida que he lamentado no ser un mago…

Ane sonrió, aunque en la oscuridad él no podía verla. Sabía cuáles habían sido las otras dos veces. Aquello era la mejor declaración posible. Agotada, pero tremendamente feliz, posó su mano en el pecho de Martín, a la altura del corazón.

- Ane, el merino de Tudela necesita gente…podríamos ir allí...es un cambio de aires que..- Pero Ane no contestó. Estaba profundamente dormida. Martín no se movió. No quería que aquel instante pasara. Se había quedado dormida abrazaba a él. Deseó que siempre, siempre, Ane se durmiera así, en sus brazos.

----

Cadmus despertó a la mañana siguiente. Al Hakim tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

- Puedes hacer dos cosas.- dijo.- Puedes jurar quedarte conmigo y ayudarme en mi trabajo de jardinero, hasta que muera. Entonces podrás marcharte y además te quedarás con mis cosas. O puedes elegir que te entregue a las Tradiciones para que te juzguen y te condenen.

- ¿Un juramento?

- Un Juramento Irrompible.

Cadmus se estremeció. El brujo sonrió.

- Pero por partida doble, para que veas que soy hombre de honor.

La opción estaba clara.

- ¿Quién oficiará...? – Preguntó.

- Mustafá Al Hassan, por supuesto.- dijo el mago con una gran sonrisa.

_**Fin de la Segunda Parte**_

_**Notas Varias:**_

- Rodrigo de Rada: Inspirado en Rodrigo Ximénez de Rada, que exhortó a la unidad de los reinos cristianos antes de la batalla de Las Navas de Tolosa.

- Túnicas Verdes: Inspirado en la policía que crearon los Reyes Católicos, los Mangas Verdes. Adquirieron tal fama de llegar muy tarde, que en ellos se inspiró la frase hasta hoy conocida de "A buenas horas mangas verdes".

**_Felíz noche de Reyes Magos_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tercera Parte: El invierno de 1371-72**

**XV**

_Inglaterra, noviembre de 1371_

- Así, así...¡Muy bien! ¡Esta niña es listísima! – Agnes Prewett estaba entusiasmada con su sobrina adoptiva Catriona Peverell. Meg Sprout alzó las cejas mientras removía el caldero en el que se cocía una sopa de pescado que desprendía un olor la mar de apetitoso. Catriona era un bebé de ocho meses, y aunque efectivamente estaba bastante espabilada, era evidente que Agnes exageraba. Y eso que a Agnes no le gustaban nada los niños. Incluso proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que no se había casado para no tenerlos.

- ¿Dónde está su madre? – preguntó Meg.

- Ha ido al pueblo. Es día de mercado y ha terminado bordados.

Maud, la madre de la pequeña Catriona, era una bordadora _muggle,_ abandonada por el padre de su hija justo cuando ésta iba a nacer. Se había quedado a vivir con Agnes Prewett, la bruja solterona que la recogió cuando estaba de parto, sola y completamente aterrorizada. Agnes había insistido en ser la bruja madrina de la niña, la cual ya había dado precoces muestras de haber heredado la condición mágica de su papá.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Agnes acercándose a probar el guiso– Hace meses que nadie ha visto a los Peverell_...hmmmmm_...sí, le queda muy poquito para estar listo...

- ¿Insinúas que se esconden?

- Creo que no están en Inglaterra.- dijo Agnes mientras bajaba el fuego con un toque de varita. La pequeña Catriona, sentada en una trona, palmoteó encantada al ver la magia.

- ¿Se han marchado? ¿Los tres?

- Si. Y creo que esa paciente tuya, esa Slytherin...¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Te refieres a Meguera Slytherin?

- Esa. Meguera Slytherin. Creo que sabe algo...¡Esto está listo! ¡Voy a servirte un buen plato de mi famosa sopa de pescado!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque lleva lo mejor de lo mejor, porque soy una excelente cocinera y porque es la hora de comer! ¡No me digas que me vas a hacer el feo de no aceptar mi sopa!

- No, no me refería a tu sopa. Estoy deseando probarla. Preguntaba que por qué crees que Meguera Slytherin sabe algo.

- Porque corren rumores... Vieron a los Peverell juntos por última vez en el castillo de Ethan, que por si no lo sabes pertenece al Príncipe John de Gaunt. Y ¿sabes quién se dice que es el padre del hijo que espera Meguera?

- No cotilleo con mis pacientes sobre los padres de sus criaturas. Eso es cosa de ellas.- Y se introdujo una buena cucharada de sopa.- _Excelente..._

- Pues un tal Mortimer de Gaunt. Lo conoces ¿verdad?...Ya te lo dije...

- No me habías mencionado nunca a ese tal Mortimer. ¿Es pariente del Príncipe?

- _Ya te dije que mi sopa era excelente_... Mortimer de Gaunt es un hijo bastardo del Príncipe. Y lo más importante. Es _de los nuestros_.

Meg no contestó. Meguera solamente había aparecido sola en su consulta la primera vez, cuando le confirmó que estaba embarazada y que todo iba bien. Desde entonces, un hombre la había acompañado todas las veces. Se quedaba fuera, esperando, y cuando salía, le saludaba con la cabeza y se desaparecía con ella.

- Perdona.- dijo Meg. Se había puesto muy pálida. - Tengo que vomitar.- Y sin más Meg salió al exterior. Volvió a los pocos minutos, con mucho mejor aspecto.

- ¿Tal malo es mi guiso? – Agnes preguntó preocupada.

- Tu guiso es estupendo. Habría vomitado aunque hubiera tenido el estómago vacío.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿No me digas que....?

- Pues si.

- ¡No hace ni un mes que te casaste!

- Una se queda embarazada en una y solo una de las veces que lo hace.

- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Qué van a decir las mujeres que te piden remedios para no preñarse?

Meg abrió mucho los ojos.

- No veo qué tiene que ver. Seguirán acudiendo a mi, como siempre...

Agnes negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Quién iba a decirlo! ¡Con lo tímido que es tu marido!

Meg volvió a alzar las cejas.

- De nuevo, no veo qué tiene que ver.

- Pues que ahí le tienes. En el corto espacio de cinco meses Philip ha tenido arrestos para cortejarte, llevarte al matrimonio y dejarte preñada prácticamente en el tálamo nupcial.

- ¡No te metas con Philip!

- No, si no me meto con Philip. Me meto _contigo_, Meg Sprout, o mejor dicho, Meg Longbateau. Tu, una mujer resuelta, joven, competente en su profesión de partera, independiente... ¡Mirate! ¡Vas camino de llenar tu casa de pequeños Longbateauz...Longbataux..._Longbottoms_...¡Augh! ¡Me has puesto nerviosa!

- ¡Agnes! ¡Sólo espero un bebé! ¿Qué se supone que hay de terrible en que una mujer espere un hijo?

- Nada...nada... Solamente que no se si has pensado en que de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que decidas estará condicionada por el bebé. No podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana sin más ni más nunca más.

- ¡Eso ya lo sopesé cuando me casé! Por si no lo sabías, el matrimonio implica justamente eso. Pensar en el otro antes de tomar decisiones de cierta importancia. Me parece que estoy averiguando por qué realmente no te casaste. No es que no te gusten los niños, es que quieres hacer siempre tu santa voluntad...

- Puede....

- ¡Cuidado!

Meg cogió al vuelo un tazón antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Creo que deberías dar de comer a la niña. Parece que tiene hambre.

- ¡Catriona! ¡No se tira al suelo la vajilla de la tía Agnes! ¿Se lo has dado tu?

Meg negó con la cabeza.- Estaba en el estante. Lo ha hecho levitar ella solita.

- ¿Ves cómo tengo razón? ¡Tiene talento! ¡Con mi supervisión, se hará una gran bruja!

Meg no dijo nada. Pensó que, si efectivamente Cadmus Peverell era el padre de la niña, entonces no podría negarse que había sangre mágica de talento en sus venas.

- Así que sigues buscando a Cadmus Peverell...

- Abandonar a la madre de tu hija a punto de dar a luz no tiene nombre...

Ocho meses atrás, Meg había respondido a un comentario semejante que los hombres eran así. Esta vez guardó silencio. Estaba absolutamente segura de que Philip no haría nunca cosa semejante.

- ... además es una niña para estar orgulloso de ella...

- Sigo sin ver qué me quieres decir con todo eso del príncipe John, su presunto hijo Mortimer y los Peverell...

- ¡El matrimonio te ha vuelto de revés las meninges! ¿O es el embarazo?

Meg pensó que el embarazo debía tener algo que ver, porque en condiciones normales habría respondido airada. En cambio, mantuvo la calma y pensó antes de hablar.

- El príncipe Juan tiene un bastardo que es un brujo, hasta ahí no hay mucho de particular. El mundo está lleno de bastardos, sobre todo de la nobleza y la realeza. El mismísimo rey Guillermo era un hijo bastardo....

- De donde se puede concluir que el príncipe tiene sus aliados mágicos. Ya sabes que los gobernantes siempre quieren tener a los magos de su parte.

- ¿Y?

- El príncipe está casado con una infanta de Castilla.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Se hace llamar Rey de Castilla!

- ¿Quiere ese reino?

- ¡Lo vas entendiendo!

- Pues no. No entiendo cuál es la relación de todo lo que me estás contando ¿Por qué no me resumes todo en lugar de darme trocitos y esperar que yo arme el rompecabezas? Tardaríamos menos. Piensa que tengo que irme dentro de poco. Tengo a una paciente citada.

- ¡Definitivamente, el matrimonio es malo para las brujas!

- ¡Agnes!

- Está bien, está bien. Se rumorea que el príncipe quiere involucrarse más activamente en la guerra con Francia. Ya sabes que la guerra con Francia en realidad es un conflicto más complejo. El rey de Navarra entra y sale del mismo, el Príncipe Negro cosechó una gran victoria en un sitio llamado Nájera, en el reino de Castilla... En fin, que todo el que puede mete baza cuando le interesa para intentar sacar tajada. El príncipe quiere ser rey, así que se está inmiscuyendo más activamente para intentar hacerse con el trono del reino de Castilla y León. Los Peverell, nadie que los conozca lo niega, son magos de talento. Pero también son ambiciosos. Se rumorea que el príncipe los ha enviado a una misión en tierras lejanas, una misión que consiste en encontrar tres objetos mágicos legendarios que le harían invencible.

Meg había terminado su sopa. De buena gana se habría tomado otro plato, pero ya era tarde y tenía que marcharse.

- Así que piensas que Cadmus Peverell está fuera de Inglaterra en una misión encargada por el mismísimo Príncipe John, y que si regresa lo hará con un artefacto mágico importante....

- Si. Y entonces el príncipe lo hará rico y noble. Y entonces alguien debería recordarle que tiene una hija....

- Ya veo por dónde vas... De todas formas, todo eso son rumores....

- Muy bien fundados, Meg Sprout_...Longbotton_.

- ¡Longbateau!

- ¡_Longbotton_ suena más inglés!

- ¿Y cuales son las fuentes de esos rumores, si puede saberse?

- Muy, pero que muy buenas fuentes.

Meg no insistió. Era tarde. Seguro que su paciente ya la estaba esperando. Paciente que no era otra que Meguera Slytherin.

- Me tengo que marchar ya.- dijo levantándose.- Continuaremos esta conversación otro día.

- Por supuesto, Meg _Longbotton_.- dijo Agnes mientras introducía una cucharada de gachas en la boca de Catriona.

- Longbateau.- dijo Meg mientras salía.

- _Longbotton_...- contestó Agnes. Meg ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se le hace a la tía Agnes!.- La pequeña Catriona había escupido las gachas y la había manchado entera.

--

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Meguera.

- Todavía nada.- contestó Meg aplicando la oreja al barrigón de Meguera. Acababa de palpar la posición del bebé constatando que se encontraba todavía muy alto.

- Pero ¿No tendría que haber nacido hace una semana? ¿Seguro que va todo bien?

Meg Sprout levantó la cabeza. – Los bebés nacen cuando les da la gana.- contestó.- No es cuestión de aritmancia. Y tranquilízate. Está estupendamente.

- Pues será por eso por lo que no quiere salir. Pero yo estoy muy pesada, tengo un calor horrible, no duermo y tengo las piernas y los pies muy hinchados. Y eso sin contar que hace meses que no me veo los pies.

Meg sonrió.

- Todo es normal. No te inquietes.

- ¡Quiero parir de una vez!

- Si dentro de otra semana no te has puesto tu sola, te provocaré el parto.

- ¿No será peligroso?

- ¿En qué quedamos?

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! Tu eres la experta...

- Mira, el bebé está muy bien ahí. Pero si pasada una semana no se decide lo mejor es darle un empujoncito. Podría volverse muy grande.

Meguera tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Meg le había recalcado dos cosas desde el principio. La primera, que la única que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control cuando llegara el momento era ella, y la segunda, que debía confiar en su partera. Y Meg Sprout, Meguera lo reconocía, era una excelente profesional.

No habían coincidido en el castillo de Hogwarts, pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, no habrían hecho amistad, porque Meguera Slytherin era la descendiente del mismísimo Salazar, la reina indiscutible de su casa, y además una bruja de talento. _Glamour y poder_. En cambio, Meg Sprout era una hufflepuff grande, de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y tez sonrosada, nunca excesivamente preocupada por su apariencia, aunque siempre muy limpia. _Profesionalidad y discreción_. Pero, a raíz de su embarazo, Meguera había confiado en Meg, y ambas habían entablado una curiosa relación.

Mortimer la esperaba fuera, bajo la nevada. Tenía el pelo medio blanco, lleno de copos de nieve. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Meg, como siempre, y se desapareció con ella.

Meg volvió al interior de su casa. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y después se dirigió al dormitorio. Sacó su varita.

- _Aparitio_.- murmuró. Y en su mano se corporeizó un libro pequeño. Meg se sentó en la cama y lo abrió. Era el diario de partera de su madre. Meg no era partidaria de llevar esos diarios, porque mezclaban datos profesionales con cosas personales, tanto de la partera como de sus pacientes. Pero en esos momentos pensó que podía ser información útil. Ojeó entre las páginas. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que Philip regresara para encontrar lo que buscaba.

- La duquesa de Kent...- murmuró.- ¡Ajá! - Y se dispuso a leer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Con mi agradecimiento a Revitaa Locatis Potter, que me remitió sus apuntes sobre infancia en la baja Edad Media, y que han dado una forma mucho más exacta al contenido del Diario de Maggie Abbot, la madre de Meg._

**XVI**

"_4 de abril del año del Señor de 1354;_

_En el día de hoy fui llamada al castillo de los duques para prestar mis servicios de partera. Me condujeron a la parte alta, a los aposentos de la nobleza. Allí, una chiquilla se encontraba tumbada en la cama, rodeada de parteras muggles y de una dama de alcurnia. En principio, me dejaron apartada, pero pude constatar que estaba a punto de dar a luz, con el cuello del útero casi completamente dilatado. No tendría más de doce o trece años. La criatura no estaba bien situada, y la niña no hacía más que gritar y gritar. Las parteras muggles comenzaron a untarle sus partes con sebo. Si las hubiera dejado continuar, ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido a aquel día. Utilicé un hechizo de confusión que las distrajo y extraje al niño abriendo la vagina con un gran corte. _

_Se trataba de un varón, de buen tamaño, color y peso. Un niño moreno, de ojos grises, muy guapo. La madre estaba tan exhausta que se desmayó mientras la cosía. Le coloqué el bebé al pecho, para ayudar a contraer el útero y evitar hemorragias, y di instrucciones para su atención durante las siguientes horas. La dama dio las gracias y me pagó sobradamente. Me envió después a las cocinas, para que me dieran algo de comer. Allí me encontré con dos brujas que trabajaban como sirvientas en el castillo. Ninguna parecía una hechicera relevante. La más joven se presentó como Sally Shumpike. Tendría no más de diecisiete años, el pelo rojo vivo, los ojos azules desvaídos y la cara llena de granos. Sally fue la que me contó que Cathy White, una jovencísima bruja que no había sido educada en el castillo de Hogwarts por una excentricidad de su madrastra, estaba preñada, y por el castillo se rumoreaba que el padre de la criatura era alguien muy importante, un hijo del Rey._

_Poco tiempo después me pidieron instrucciones para la crianza de un bebé sin su madre. Al parecer, Cathy había fallecido dos días después, víctima de unas fiebres puerpales. Alguna de las parteras muggles infectó los puntos. No me avisaron. Podría haber hecho algo por contener la infección._

_Recomendé encontrar una buena ama de cría, y en su defecto cuernos de amamantar de leche de cabra cada tres horas durante los tres primeros meses, cuidar minuciosamente y con las manos bien limpias el ombligo, hasta que cayera y exposición a la luz indirecta del sol una hora al día. Con respecto a esto último me miraron como si fuera una loca, pero he comprobado que algunos recién nacidos adquieren una color amarillenta tirando a violácea que mejora notablemente con los rayos solares._

_Tiempo después, me enteré de que el señor del castillo, Sir Thomas Holland, duque de Kent, y su esposa se habían hecho cargo del niño."_

Meg levantó la vista del diario de Margaret Abbot, o mejor dicho Margaret Sprout, su madre. ¡Así que se insinuaba que en el castillo de los duques de Kent un miembro de la familia real había tenido un vástago con una bruja que apenas era una niña…¿Podría tratarse del tal Mortimer?

Meg no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque en ese momento entró Philip en casa. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó cerrando el diario.- _Evanesco_.- mumuró apuntándolo con su varita, y el diario volvió a la nada en la que solía tenerlo guardado..

- El Rey reclama protección mágica en Francia. Ha llamado a algunos hechiceros para que viajen a Normandía.- comentó Philip quitándose la capa y colgándola en un gancho que había tras la puerta.

- ¿Nos afecta?

- No, de momento, pero en invierno hay más riesgos para la navegación. Los barcos ingleses necesitan las mayores garantías para cruzar el Canal.

- Hay otros magos que pueden hacerlo…

- Si está pensando en dar un golpe de mano en la guerra con Francia, es cuestión de tiempo que me llame.

Por mucho que algunos presumieran de ello, era imposible controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. El mago o bruja que dijera que era capaz de provocar una galerna o calmar una tempestad era un charlatán. Posiblemente, ni siquiera era un mago. Pero era también cierto que desde la antigüedad hubo magos especialistas en hechizos de navegación, que fortalecían los cascos de los buques, aumentaban su navegabilidad, su estabilidad o, simplemente, como en el caso de los drakkar vikingos, creaban una ilusión óptica que añadía terror a su ya impresionante silueta.

Los Longuebateau habían sido precisamente de éstos. Un antepasado de Philip acompañó a los longues bateaux de Guillermo de Normandía en su viaje a la Gran Bretaña para reclamar el trono. Se contaba que, con su pericia mágica, había evitado el naufragio del buque del mismísimo duque. Aquel mago, de origen humilde, se ganó entonces el apodo de Longuebateau, con el que, desde entonces, se conoció a sus descendientes, al menos hasta aquel día, en el que Agnes Prewett había decidido que Longbotton era más fácil de pronunciar y sonaba más sajón.

- El rey tiene su propio reino separado del continente por el mar y posee media Francia ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que causar estragos periódicamente en la otra media? … - Meg besó afectuosa la mejilla de Philip.- Voy a darte de comer. He traído de casa de Agnes una sopa de pescado estupenda.

Philip sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?

- Estupendamente. No es una enfermedad, ¿sabes?

- Tiene sus riesgos…

- Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil. Pero es algo natural… Alix Midwiff se hará cargo, y Maggie Abbot saldrá de su retiro para ayudar a traer al mundo a su primer nieto.

Philip suspiró. La mayoría decía que era cosa de mujeres, pero no podía evitar un creciente sentimiento de responsabilidad. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, pasaba mucho tiempo contemplándola fijamente, intentando descubrir una pequeña diferencia, un atisbo de la criatura cuyo corazón latía furiosamente en el interior de la mujer que era toda su vida.

- ¿Has oído algo entre los magos de las clases altas sobre los Peverell?- preguntó mientras llenaba un tazón con la sopa.

- ¿Los Peverell? - Philip se introdujo una cucharada en la boca y negó con la cabeza. Paladeó lentamente la sopa, tragó y volvió a hablar.- Hace meses que no oigo hablar de ellos. Meg frunció el ceño.

- Es justamente lo que dice Agnes.

- ¿Por qué te preocupan los Peverell? – preguntó Philip mientras cortaba una rebanada de pan.

-A quién le preocupan es a Agnes. En concreto, tiene un interés especial en el mediano.

- ¿Cadmus?

- Si, ese.

- No me digas que es el padre de la niña que tiene acogida junto con su madre.

- Eso dice Agnes. También ha mencionado un mago. Un tal Mortimer de Gaunt.

- ¿Gaunt?

- Si. Como el príncipe.

Philip negó con la boca llena. – No he oído jamás el nombre de Mortimer de Gaunt.

- Y…- Meg se resistía a hacer la pregunta. En su fuero interno, algo le cuestionaba la corrección de preguntar algo así.

- ¿Y? – Philip había dejado la cuchara en el plato y la miraba atentamente. Meg sonrió. Eso era lo que la había enamorado. Se animó a continuar hablando.

- ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en el brujo que acompaña a Meguera Slytherin a mi consulta?

- ¿El tipo fornido? Nunca lo había visto antes. Siempre he pensado que era una especie de protector, o algo así. ¿Por qué?

- Porque me preguntaba si ese sería Mortimer de Gaunt.

Philip se encogió de hombros. En ese instante se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Olvídalo! – dijo Meg.- ¡Ya ha llegado mi madre!

Maggie Abbot era alta y delgada, con la nariz ganchuda y el pelo largo y canoso recogido en un pulcro moño del que no se salía ni un cabello. Se había quedado viuda del padre de Meg cuando ella tenía once años. El hombre, un brujo al que le gustaba experimentar, había intentado inventar un hechizo para hacer crecer más rápidamente los geranios colmilludos. El resultado fue la consecuencia de un crecimiento exagerado acompañado de una no menos exagerada ferocidad. Maggie Abbot procuraba no hablar mucho del tema, y cuando lo hacía, insertaba calificativos para su marido, del tipo de insensato, loco o estúpido. Meg sabía muy bien que era su forma de seguir adelante a pesar de haberlo perdido.

- Esta casa está un poco fría. Me viene fatal para mis bronquios- Fue lo primero que dijo. Y sacando su vara pronunció un hechizo calorífico. Meg y Philip sintieron que sus mejillas se enrojecían. En invierno, Maggie siempre consideraba que hacía frío, aunque estuviera frente a una enorme chimenea encendida. Meg la acomodó a la mesa y le sirvió la sopa de Agnes.

- No está mal.- dijo Maggie.- ¿La has hecho tú? – preguntó a su hija.

- Agnes Prewett.

- Ya me parecía. Tu no eres muy hábil en la cocina.

- Hasta ahora, todo lo que ha preparado Meg estaba delicioso.- terció Philip mientras recogía con la cuchara lo poco que quedaba de sopa en su plato.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero es que llevas poco viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, Philip! Yo conozco sus habilidades culinarias mejor que tú.

Philip se levantó. – Tengo trabajo. Si me disculpas, Maggie. Volveré antes de la hora de cenar.

- Ya, ya...

Philip no contestó. Se levantó, besó en la mejilla a Meg, recogió su capa y salió.

- No se qué le has visto.- empezó Maggie.- Es muy tímido y...

- ¡Madre!

- Es verdad....aunque bien pensado, tu tienes mucho carácter...

Meg hubiera discutido con su madre, pero, por alguna razón misteriosa, no estaba por la labor. Si en aquella época hubiera sabido lo que eran las hormonas, sin duda les habría echado la culpa.

- ¿Recuerdas un caso que atendiste en el castillo del duque de Kent?

- Recuerdo todos mis casos perfectamente. ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace dieciocho años. Una bruja muy jovencita llamada Cathy White.

- ¿Cathy White? Espera que piense...¡Ah! ¡Sí! Demasiado jovencita. La pobrecita murió...

- ¿Tienes idea de qué pasó con el niño?

- No, salvo que lo prohijaron los duques de Kent. ¿Por qué?

- Se rumorea que el Príncipe Juan de Gaunt tiene un hijo que es un brujo. Me preguntaba si sería ese niño.

- Hmmm ¿Quién sabe? Pero si te interesan los chismorreos de la realeza, empezaré por aclararte que la duquesa de Kent, la entonces duquesa de Kent, es hoy la Princesa de Gales.

- ¡La Princesa de Gales!

- Huérfana de padre desde muy joven, fue educada en la corte, por expreso deseo de la reina Philippa, que la trató como a una hija más. Cuando se hizo mujer, consiguió despertar la pasión del joven príncipe Edward. Los reyes se opusieron al romance, e hicieron lo posible por separar sus caminos. Cuando quedó viuda del duque de Kent, el Príncipe se casó con ella, provocando un escándalo de proporciones casi internacionales.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los príncipes se casan con princesas. Es la manera de sellar tratados internacionales.

- ¿Y, qué pasaría con el niño cuando la duquesa se casó con el príncipe, si es que sobrevivió?

- Su educación entonces correría a cargo del Príncipe, supongo.

- Entonces es posible que sea cierto que tiene un sobrino natural brujo.

- ¿Quién sabe? Cathy White era apenas una niña. Tal vez fue el padre el propio duque, u otro personaje de la nobleza con el que el duque se sintiera en deuda. Sally Shumpike era una cotilla exagerada de reducido seso en la mollera. De todas formas, si hubiera que apostar por alguno de los hijos del Rey, yo lo haría por el mismísimo Príncipe de Gales.

- ¿Por el Principe? ¡Pero si antes has dicho que estaba enamorado de la duquesa!

- ¿Y qué? Precisamente. Un joven impetuoso, que desea a la duquesa, que por cierto es una mujer muy bella, pero que por alguna razón no se la lleva a la cama. Porque está el marido, porque ella dice que en ese momento no conviene... Resulta que encuentra en el castillo una jovencita y no puede reprimirse. Entonces...

- ¡No sigas, madre!

- En fin, como quieras. De episodios de este tipo hay para llenar la biblioteca del castillo de Hogwarts.

Meg decidió que no le interesaban particularmente los líos de sábanas de la realeza. Confirmó su opinión sobre la no conveniencia de llevar diarios de partera, al menos en la forma en que lo había hecho su madre. Se prestaban al chismorreo con demasiada facilidad y cambió de tema. Entretener a Maggie con preguntas profesionales siempre había dado resultado.

Mientras, al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha, en un lugar llamado La Rochelle, que formaba parte de los dominios ingleses, un joven alto y delgado, con el pelo negro, largo y cuidado, y unos hermosos ojos grises seguía con atención el entrenamiento de los arqueros.

Los longbowers o yeomen practicaban a razón de 15 flechas por minuto, a una distancia de ciento cincuenta yardas. Entrenaban desde los siete años, y eran una fuerza de infantería temible. Todos iban rigurosamente uniformados de verde y blanco. Uniformar a los arqueros había sido idea del Príncipe Negro. La propuesta, verde y blanca, había venido de un joven caballero.

Sir Edmund Holland acarició con mimo uno de los arcos. Madera de tejo, un árbol tan misterioso como el saúco, pues se consideraba símbolo tanto de la vida como de la muerte, de lo bueno y de lo malo. Una flecha lanzada con un arco largo de tejo podía penetrar cuatro pulgadas en el tronco de un roble, el árbol rey, situado a más de doscientas yardas. Se sintió complacido con el ejercicio.

- El Príncipe de Gales se aproxima a caballo, S_ire_.- le anunció un soldado.

- Tended el puente levadizo e izad el rastrillo.

Desde lo alto de las almenas, Sir Edmund contempló aproximarse al príncipe, que cabalgaba al frente de su séquito vestido con su armadura negra, con la que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "The Black Prince", el Príncipe Negro. Sir Edmund respiró hondo, con orgullo. Sin duda, Edward de Woodstock, Príncipe de Gales, se sentiría complacido.

_**Notas**_

_- En Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, Babbitty Rabbitty es una bruja lavandera del castillo del rey. Si Beedle menciona este hecho en un relato infantil, entonces podemos presumir que en la edad media había brujas y magos con trabajos muggles sirviendo a nobleza y realeza, de manera que la presencia en la residencia de los duques de Kent de tres brujas de servicio no es tan descabellada._

_- El Príncipe Negro tuvo la ocurrencia de uniformar a sus tropas, toda una novedad en la milicia de la época. Curiosamente, escogió los colores de Slytherin, blanco y verde._

_- Sir Thomas Holland fue marido de la duquesa de Kent. En la información que existe sobre sus descendientes, consta cuatro hijos, aunque en algunos casos aparecen cinco. El quinto, Edmund, si es que existió debió fallecer muy joven. En esta historia hay un Edmund Holland que no es realmente hijo de los duques, pero que fue prohijado por ellos. Es pura ficción._

_La duquesa de Kent, the Fair lady of Kent, famosa en su época por su incomparable belleza, creció en la corte del rey de Inglaterra, por lo que conocía desde niño al Príncipe de Gales. De hecho, tras enviudar de Thomas Holland se casó con él, para sorpresa de la Corte que esperaba un matrimonio que sellara alianzas internacionales. Fue la madre del siguiente rey de Inglaterra._

_- Alix Midwiff: bruja partera, cuyo apellido se lee "midwaif", en clara alusión a su profesión de comadrona. Durante siglos, el parto se consideró "cosa de mujeres", junto con los trastornos propios del sexo femenino. Los médicos, o físicos, que era la denominación que solían tener, no se preocuparon de la salud de la parturienta y su bebé, por lo que las mujeres tuvieron que apañarse y ayudarse entre ellas. Así surgió la profesión de partera, antesala de la comadrona. A menudo, la partera también era herbolera. Aprendía sobre las propiedades de las plantas (Dioscórides ya recopiló muchísimos usos) y sus usos medicinales, antesala igualmente de la moderna farmacia. Algunos autores sostienen que parteras y herboleras fueron en siglos pasados acusadas de brujas, en algunos casos porque los físicos veían que se quedaban con su clientela (puesto que no existía el intrusismo profesional, usaban lo que tenían a mano, que era la acusación de hechicería). _

_Como curiosidad, comentaré que la aplicación de la anestesia en el parto fue incluso objeto de controversia teológica, puesto que contradecía aquello de "parirás con dolor" (todavía, hace un par de años, un político regional empleó este argumento para defender la reducción de costes en epidurales en un hospital). Fue la reina Victoria de Inglaterra la primera personalidad relevante que reclamó el uso de anestésicos en sus numerosos partos. _

_Las comadronas (y matrones, que los hay) siguen hoy, después de tantos siglos, ayudando a las madres a dar a luz. _

**_Publicidad:_**

_¿Quieres leer uno de mis relatos sobre brujas, leyendas del Viejo Reyno de Navarra y demás? Visita mi cuenta en fiction press (el mismo nickname. No me deja pegar el vínculo). ¡Brujas! Sinopsis: Un hombre con los pies en el suelo hereda dos cosas en el solar de sus raices: un caserío y una anciana tía. Poco a poco volverá a sus orígenes. ¿Quién dijo que no existen las brujas?_

_**Nota Adicional:**_

_Procuro contestar a todos los reviews. Los comentarios de los lectores ayudan a escribir mejor._


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

- ¿Hermano Judas? – . El joven hermano Serafín golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la celda del fraile-. El Prior quiere verte-. Dijo con voz atiplada y nerviosa. Fray Judas suspiró. Durante un buen rato había permanecido de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de su celda, desnudo, golpeándose la espalda con una correa de cuero mientras contemplaba, sin retirar la vista ni por un instante, dos trozos largos de madera que yacían desde hacía mucho tiempo en el hueco que con sus propias manos había cavado en el suelo.

Se levantó trabajosamente, se echó el hábito de arpillera por encima del cuerpo, colocó la loseta que ocultaba la madera y abrió la puerta. El hermano Serafín no pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro al contemplar el rostro rojo y sudoroso del bibliotecario, pero entendió y no preguntó nada. Se iba habituando, aunque todavía era demasiado joven para mostrar naturalidad ante aquellas formas de penitencia.

- ¿Sabes por qué me convoca? – preguntó el Hermano Judas al joven novicio. Juntos avanzaban bajo los soportales del claustro, camino de la celda del Prior.

- No tengo idea, hermano-. Contestó el muchacho. _"No, claro. No era lo habitual que el Prior fuera contando a sus emisarios las razones por las cuales llamaba a éste o aquel fraile a su presencia"_, reflexionó Fray Judas, _Ferdinand Fortesque en el mundo_, y sintió un repentino escalofrío cuando pasaban ante un capitel que representaba la figura apocalíptica de un dragón de siete amenazadoras cabezas. El hermano Serafín no se percató de ello.

- Hay un monasterio en el continente cuyo hermano bibliotecario está muy enfermo y teme que la fecha para reunirse con el Creador esté próxima-. Dijo el Prior cuando lo tuvo ante su presencia.

- ¿Me mandáis al continente?

- A Normandía. A _Mons Sancti Michaeli in periculo mari, _aunque la gente lo conoce como Mont Saint Michel_. _Está en un lugar privilegiado, un promontorio que queda como una ínsula cuando sube la marea. Y tiene una importante biblioteca.

- Perdona, hermano Prior, pero ¿no es más habitual que se elija un nuevo bibliotecario entre los hermanos del Monasterio?

El Prior le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

- Prestaste voto de obediencia, hermano. Y la orden quiere que seas el próximo bibliotecario de Mont Saint Michel-. Cortó en seco.

- Perdón, hermano Prior. No era mi intención cuestionar lo que se me ordena. Simplemente, tenía curiosidad...

- La curiosidad es peligrosa. Puede inducir al pecado. Harías bien en hacer penitencia, como medida preventiva.

Fray Judas suspiró.- Sí, hermano Prior-. Contestó con docilidad.

- Te dirigirás a Dover y embarcarás en cuanto el tiempo lo permita. Partirás inmediatamente, mañana después de vísperas. Ya lo he dispuesto todo.

Fray Judas regresó cabizbajo y pensativo a su celda. Prácticamente ninguno de sus compañeros del convento conocía su identidad en el mundo, mucho menos su condición de mago renegado. Meditó que debía tratarse de un castigo del Señor por su iniquidad, puesto que él aborrecía el mar y se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás en la vida pondría los pies en la cubierta de una nave. Tenía poco que empacar, aunque solamente le preocupaba una cosa. Pero no la abandonaría, porque tenerla frente a él, partida en dos trozos, era su permanente calvario. Su varita rota le obligaba a recordar que debía ser humilde porque le ponía frente a su propio pecado. Lo que el prior no le había dicho era que el Rey, de vez en cuando, se veía obligado a ordenar a los monjes del monasterio que tomaran las armas para defender tanto el monasterio como el pequeño pueblo que se asentaba en sus laderas, puesto que en el permanente y complicado conflicto de la Guerra de los Cien años, de vez en cuando los franceses, por alguna razón misteriosa, intentaban tomarlo al asalto. La presencia de un mago, aún a sabiendas de tratarse de uno con los conflictos de conciencia de Fray Judas, era una aportación valiosa. Y en eso, tanto el Prior como otros interesados, incluido el Rey, estaban de acuerdo.

El invierno no era la época más propicia para la navegación, aunque solamente se tratara de cruzar el canal. Generalmente, las naves languidecían en los puertos a la espera de la primavera, y solamente los más experimentados o los más temerarios pilotos se atrevían a hacerse a la mar. Fray Judas había pensado que aún tendría que aguardar bastante tiempo hasta encontrar un barco que le trasladara pero, para su sorpresa, en el puerto había una inusitada actividad. El monarca aprovisionaba algunas de sus posesiones inglesas en Francia. Algo se cocía. Suspiró apesadumbrado y se dirigió hacia dos soldados del rey que parecían guardar la entrada a los muelles.

- Parece que hay nubes en lontananza.- estaba diciendo uno de ellos.- ¿Qué quieres, fraile? – preguntó, en un tono un tanto irreverente, cuando se percató de su presencia. Fray Judas no quiso darse por aludido.

- Busco un barco que haga la travesía hasta Normandía.- contestó de buena formas.

Entonces, un tipo grandote se aproximó. Fray Judas sintió cómo el corazón incrementaba frenéticamente el ritmo de sus latidos. _El conocía a aquel tipo._

- ¿Fortesque? ¿Eres Fortesque? ¿No me reconoces? – Philip Longuebateau se aproximó sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarse con otro mago en aquel lugar, mucho menos vestido de aquella guisa.

- ¡Claro que te reconozco! Eres Philip Longuebateu, de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué haces vestido de fraile?

- Soy un fraile. Ahora soy el hermano Judas.

Philip alzó las cejas asombrado.- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! No tenía ni idea... ¿Es que quieres viajar ?

- En efecto. Me envía el Prior de mi, hasta hace nada, monasterio, a otro en Normandía. Al parecer, necesitan un nuevo bibliotecario.

- Siempre te gustaron los libros y las bibliotecas. ¿Por eso te metiste a fraile? ¿Para estar entre libros?

- Para expiar mis culpas y alcanzar la redención por obra de la infinita misericordia del Creador.

Philip volvió a levantar las cejas. No quiso caer en la indiscreción de preguntar, pero él recordaba a un compañero de estudios muy ducho en historia, un muchacho alegre y sociable de la Casa Hufflepuff que nunca hizo daño ni a una mosca. ¿Qué culpas podría tener alguien como él? Fortesque le miró fijamente durante un instante.

- Espero que encuentres la paz.- murmuró, aunque en el fondo tenía serias dudas. Al menos, en lo tocante a la paz física, porque todo el mundo sabía que Francia era un inmenso campo de batalla.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Debo embarcar en el primer navío que se dirija a las tierras del rey en el continente.

- Pues estás de suerte. Estamos preparando ese barco -. Y señaló una embarcación próxima-. Zarpará inmediatamente, en cuanto terminen de cargarlo y le aplique los últimos hechizos para reforzar su flotabilidad.

- ¿Te dedicas a hechizar los barcos de los _muggles_?

- Es lo que siempre hemos hecho en mi familia, desde antes de que un antepasado llegara navegando con el Rey Guillermo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Eso se dice del Rey Guillermo, que empleaba magos en su flota.

- Pues, como ves, sus descendientes siguen haciéndolo.

- Creía que los reyes ya solamente empleaban astrónomos, y algún que otro adivino, generalmente bastante mediocre...

- ¡Ah, Fortesque! Sin duda sabes mucho de Historia pasada, pero el presente es el presente, y los monarcas no renuncian a que sus súbditos magos les sirvan, aunque tienen una tendencia enfermiza a pedir imposibles.

- ¿Imposibles? ¿A qué te refieres con imposibles?

- A que creen que uno puede convocar o desconvocar una tormenta, por ejemplo. Puedo hechizar el casco de un buque para que algunos monstruos marinos no se acerquen, o blindar la cubierta para que no se escuchen los cantos de sirena, pero no puedo evitar una tormenta en el mar, ni proteger un buque de los piratas...

"_¿Piratas?"_ Fray Judas sintió un vacío en el estómago. Ya de por sí le daba miedo navegar, y a eso ahora habría que añadir los riesgos derivados de los piratas. Intentó sobreponerse al horror creciente.

- ¿No sientes inquietud?- preguntó de repente a Philip.

- ¿Por lo que pueda acontecer durante el viaje? Mucha. Siempre me preocupa que llegue a puerto sano y salvo...

- Me refiero a practicar la magia.

- Somos magos ¿Qué otra cosa íbamos a hacer?

- No te engañes-. Dijo Fortesque en voz baja.- Podría citarte tanto...he sido el bibliotecario de mi abadía, el único autorizado a moverse por el laberinto de los libros.. Los otros monjes trabajan en el Scriptorium, pero solo el bibliotecario conoce sus secretos. No tienes idea de lo que nos espera. Es grande nuestra cruz...

- ¿Por qué? La verdad es que no te entiendo.

Fray Judas iba a comenzar a hablar, pero vio a un hombre justo detrás de Philip y calló.

- Bien, mago-. Philip se sorprendió mucho. Detrás de él, el mismísimo acompañante de Meguera Slytherin había interrumpido sin contemplaciones la charla que ambos mantenían- ¿Ya está dispuesto todo para la travesía?

Philip asintió.

- ¿Y este fraile?

- Desea viajar al continente.

- Puedes pagarme el pasaje. Yo soy quién fleta el barco. Son cuatro libras de oro.

- Es un precio un poco desorbitado. Y yo soy un pobre fraile.

Mortimer de Gaunt alzó los hombros.

- Es lo que hay. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

- No tengo tanto dinero. El Prior de mi monasterio solamente me ha dado dos libras de oro para el viaje.

- ¿Solo dos libras? ¡Qué pocos recursos te ha entregado tu Prior! ¿Dónde está tu monasterio?

- En un lugar llamado Kingsdale.

- Lo recordaré. Está bien. Dame tus dos libras y sube a bordo. Tengo que hablar en privado con este hombre.

Fray Judas le tendió el dinero, se despidió de Philip con un ademán y marchó hacia la pasarela

- ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – preguntó Mortimer dirigiéndose a Philip.

- Philip Longuebateu.

- Un mago de los barcos.

- Si, Sire.

- ¿El fraile también es un mago?

- Eso deberíais preguntárselo a él, Sire.- contestó Philip.

Mortimer se acercó más y Philip sintió algo que se le clavaba en el costado.

- Pues yo creo que tu también lo sabes. Seguramente lo has visto antes ¿Tal vez en el castillo de Hogwarts?

Philip asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, mago. Dicen los mareantes que amenaza tormenta. El capitán está poniendo pegas para zarpar. Irás con ellos. Se sentirán más tranquilos con un hechicero a bordo.

- Pero Sire, yo...

- No hay peros que valgan, salvo que quieras que te hechice aquí mismo.

Philip se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, Sire, lo que mandéis.

- ¿Ves, Henry? – Poco tiempo después, Mortimer le decía a un joven caballero que había aparecido por los muelles.- Aprende el ejercicio del poder-. Henry de Bolingbloke, hijo de Juan de Gaunt y por tanto medio hermano de Mortimer de Gaunt, le miró con admiración. Cuando fuera señor de vastos estados lo recordaría. Como casi todos los hijos de un príncipe segundón, soñaba con convertirse en un notable señor, pero en ese preciso momento no podía ni imaginar que acabaría alzándose en el trono inglés, como Enrique IV.

Un búho real sobrevoló sus cabezas haciendo un majestuoso círculo y se posó elegantemente frente a Mortimer. Desde la cubierta un hombre le observaba. Mientras el barco recién zarpado se alejaba, Philip pensó con tristeza que no había tenido tiempo de enviar una lechuza a su esposa. Meg, su adorada Meg Y la melancolía le invadió.

Cuando Mortimer terminó de leer la misiva, apenas un par de renglones en un trozo de pergamino de la mejor calidad, las manos le temblaban de emoción.

- Debo marcharme, Henry –.Dijo a su medio hermano –.Asuntos importantes me requieren-. Y sin más, se envolvió en su capa y se alejó por el malecón dejando a su medio hermano contemplando cómo el navío se alejaba rumbo al continente.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, alguien aporreó la puerta de la casa de Meg Longuebateau con tanta violencia que las dos mujeres que estaban en la casa dieron un respingo.

- ¡Ya ha empezado! – se oyó bramar desde el exterior. Meg no reconoció la voz, pero la situación le resultaba harto familiar. Al fin y al cabo, en su profesión se repetía constantemente. No se apresuró en correr hacia a la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta allí encontró a un nervioso y vociferante Mortimer.

- ¡VAMOS! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!- ordenó.

- Ya voy.- contestó Meg con mucha calma. No estaba dispuesta a perder los estribos por un padre primerizo, y mucho menos ahora - ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó a su madre.

- ¡Estoy retirada! - protestó Maggie mientras se levantaba y recogía su capa del gancho de la puerta en el que colgaba.- ¡Ya no tengo edad, ni vista ni reflejos para atender a quejosas parturientas! – añadió mientras se abrochaba el cuello.- ¡Y mucho menos a papás histéricos! – comentó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, donde un rígido Mortimer continuaba apalancado -¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ve a por tus cosas! – grito a Meg.

Meg parpadeó un momento y se dirigió a un armario del que extrajo su bolsa con su instrumental. Maggie le tendió su capa.

- ¿Estáis listas? – preguntó Mortimer con una expresión un tanto hastiada.- Acompañadme, entonces.

Los tres se desaparecieron con un sonoro _POP_. Aparecieron en lo alto de una colina desde la que se vislumbraba un pueblecito.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Maggie tirando de la manga de Mortimer para no caerse. Se había aparecido sobre una madriguera de topos y a punto había estado de dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

- Esa es la villa de Hangleton.- contestó Mortimer desarrugándose la manga de la túnica.- Nos dirigimos a una casa fortaleza, allí...- y señaló un lugar en el extremo del valle. A continuación, sin decir nada más, Inició un descenso rápido por el camino. Meg se puso en marcha inmediatamente. Su madre tardó algo más en reaccionar. Las dos mujeres marcharon tras él.

- ¿Este es el mago del que me hablabas? ¿El bastardo del Príncipe Juan? Pues no me parece que sea aquel bebé.- jadeó Maggie cuando alcanzó a Meg.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?.- Sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir un vivo color rojo - Es casi imposible deducir de un adulto los rasgos que tuvo de pequeño.

- Cierto. Pero este hombre tiene unos veinticinco años, y el niño debería tener ahora unos dieciocho ¿no?

- Si. Pero también es cierto que hay personas que aparentan más o menos edad de la que realmente tienen.

- Este tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos muy oscuros. El niño aquel tenía el pelo muy negro y los ojos grises...

- El pelo y los ojos de los bebés también cambian.

Maggie se detuvo súbitamente.

- ¡Meg Longuebartó! ¡Longbotá!... ¡MEG SPROUT! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar rebatiendo todo lo que te dice tu madre?! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Si te digo que no es, pues no es!

Meg también dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Las dos mujeres quedaron frente a frente.

- Está bien.- dijo con calma.- Si tu lo dices...- Empezaba a preguntarse qué extraña enfermedad se iba apoderando de sus allegados y conocidos, que se manifestaba impidiéndoles pronunciar debidamente su apellido de casada.- Pero entonces estás insinuando que hay dos magos bastardos en la familia real y que...

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO AHÍ PARADAS?! ¡MEGUERA OS NECESITA! .- El bramido de Mortimer la interrumpió.

- ¡UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO, JOVENCITO! – contestó Maggie a gritos.

- ¡SEÑORA!

- Calma, ya vamos, ya vamos...- Meg, con la cara como un melocotón, reinició la marcha.

- Y digo yo…- Maggie volvió a la carga - ¿Por qué rayos nos hemos tenido que aparecer tan lejos de la casona?

Mortimer no contestó, sencillamente porque no la oyó. Había echado a correr en el último tramo con la varita en ristre.

- ¡ALOHOMORA! – Gritó sin preocuparse por si habría algún _muggle_ que pudiera verle en los alrededores, y ya estaba junto a Meguera.

Meg sí la oyó, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para emplear energías en atender a su madre. Acababa de alcanzar la puerta y se estaba haciendo una rápida composición de lugar. La bruja, en cuclillas, sudaba copiosamente.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Si ya casi está! – soltó Maggie desde detrás de Meg resumiendo perfectamente los pensamientos de su hija.

Sin más preámbulos, madre e hija se quitaron las capas y se aproximaron a Meguera. Durante el rato siguiente, Mortimer obedeció sin rechistar la numerosa retahíla de órdenes que Maggie Sprout se dedicó a lanzarle.

Se trataba de un chico. Un hermoso chico que Meguera decidó llamar Manfried. Manfried de Gaunt, descendiente directo del mismísimo Salazar, en duodécima generación, y bisnieto del Rey de Inglaterra. Meguera suspiró con orgullo cuando Meg se lo tendió envuelto en una manta fina. No era un sangrepura, pero ¿se podía esperar mejor pedigree de un mediasangre?

Mientras, en un barco en medio del Canal, Ferdinand Fortesque dejó vagar su mirada por la superficie azul grisácea. No le agradaba en absoluto aquella extraña sensación de bamboleo bajo los pies. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en marearse. Philip se reunió con él.

- No ha sido muy amable ese mago. ¿Quién era? – preguntó Fray Judas, contento de encontrar algo de lo que hablar que pudiera distraerle de sus lóbregos pensamientos sobre la mar.

- Creo que se llama Gaunt, Mortimer de Gaunt.

- ¡Qué nombre tan extraño! No lo había oído nunca...

- Como ya te he dicho, creo que no prestas atención al presente. El hijo menor del Rey, el Príncipe Juan, es conocido también como Juan de Gaunt, porque nació en Gante.

- ¿El conde de Richmond y Duque de Lancaster?

- El mismo.

- ¡Entonces es hijo del príncipe!

- Eso parece.

- Eso explica su presencia y su comportamiento en los muelles. ¡Pues aviados estamos si ahora la realeza empieza a tener hijos mágicos!

Philip no contestó. El razonamiento político de Fray Judas se le escapaba un tanto. Ademas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que, en cuanto fuera posible, tenía que enviar un mensaje a su mujer. Contempló el mar con sus ojos azules, y entonces vio la silueta de un barco aproximándose en el horizonte. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte. O mucho se equivocaba, o aquello era un navío pirata.

- ¡CORSARIOS! ¡CORSARIOS DEL REY DE CASTILLA! – bramó el capitán poco después.- ¡TODO EL MUNDO A LAS ARMAS!

Philip se estremeció. Había oído hablar de aquellos piratas. Sabía, incluso, de que el propio Rey de Inglaterra ya se había quejado de ellos en más de una ocasión. Y que el Rey se quejara en persona era algo significativo. Eran los temibles y feroces vizcaínos que, no contentos con desvalijar las naves, luego andaban presumiendo de sus hazañas en cualesquiera puertos. Asió su varita con fuerza preguntándose qué podía hacer él, un simple mago, contra una horda de salvajes armados hasta los dientes con todo tipo de armas punzantes.

- ¿Fortesque? ¡FORTESQUE! – llamó a su compañero.- ¡SACA TU VARITA! ¡RAPIDO!

- He renunciado a practicar la magia.- murmuró Fray Judas.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- Lo que has oído.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU VARITA, FERDINAND?

- Está rota.

- ¿ROTA? ¿NO TE HAS HECHO CON OTRA?

- He renunciado a la magia.

- ¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ COSA?

- Practicar la brujería es uno de los pecados que impide entrar en el Reino de los Cielos.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- Que los hechiceros no tendrán cabida en la Ciudad Celestial.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

- El Libro del Apocalipsis.

- ¡PUES ME PARECE QUE VAMOS A COMPROBAR MUY PRONTO TUS TEORÍAS!

se oyó un grito sordo y terrible procedente del navío que abordaba. Muchos marineros palidecieron. Varios charcos aparecieron en cubierta, a los pies de algunos de aquellos hombres.

- ¡A LAS ARMAS! – Bramó el Capitán. Philip asió con más fuerza su varita y apuntó al frente. Nunca fue gran cosa para los duelos mágicos, pero en esta terrible hora daría la cara, por supuesto. Que nadie pudiera decir a su viuda que su marido había sido un cobarde.

Los piratas cayeron sobre la cubierta del buque mientras Philip conjuraba el más potente hechizo para repeler objetos cortantes que pudo.

Al cabo de poco tiempo fue consciente de que él solo no podría contra toda la tripulación pirata. La magia tenía sus límites. Podía desconcertar por un momento a un muggle y evitar una estocada, pero no conseguiría poner fin a la batalla. Se apuntó con su varita y formuló un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Uno de los piratas, que estaba a punto de atacarle, abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡POR SATANÁS! – gritó, pero su asombro no duró mucho. Una espada le asomó por el estómago. Un valiente marino había aprovechado su momento de asombro para ensartarle por detrás.

La invisibilidad no convertía a Philip en humo. Caminó con cuidado esquivando las luchas. De vez en cuando, dejaba caer un palo o cualquier otro objeto sobre algún pirata, o ponía una zancadilla, cualquier cosa que permitiera a la tripulación de su barco obtener ventaja. Miró alrededor ¿Dónde estaba Fortesque? Se le había ocurrido que podía volverlo invisible, y así le ayudaría en su particular estrategia. Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Entonces sintió un golpe sordo en la nuca y cayó por la borda. Afortunadamente, había un tonel flotando al que, medio inconsciente, pudo asirse.

En ese preciso momento Ferdinand Fortesque se levantó del suelo. Su cuerpo yacía bajo el de un marinero grueso y poco ágil que había caído casi tan rápido como él mismo. Se quedó sorprendido de que no le hubiera resultado pesado o trabajoso liberarse del cuerpo que le oprimía. No se percató de que flotaba unos diez palmos por encima del suelo hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo degollado. "_¡Qué extraña sensación!"_ – pensó – sobre todo porque el terror irracional que siempre le había producido pensar en la muerte se disipó totalmente.

La batalla continuaba a sus pies. Vagó largo rato contemplando la lucha como si se tratara de una compañía de actores representando una farsa. Caían de ambos bandos, aunque era evidente la superioridad de los corsarios, hombres dedicados a la lucha frente a una marinería comercial. Buscó a Philip con la vista, pero no lo encontró. Entonces los vio. Una dama de aspecto lánguido y un noble con los ropajes manchados de sangre, que miraban desde lo alto a algún punto en el agua.

- Venimos a buscarte – le dijo la dama. Y por primera vez, en su actual situación, Ferdinand Fortesque sintió miedo.

- ¿Para llevar mi alma al Averno? – preguntó temeroso.

- Mucho peor – contestó el caballero mostrando una sonrisa fantasmagórica– Para mostrarte el lugar en el que permanecerás retenido… por toda la eternidad.

Fray judas suspiró. Era mejor que el temido infierno. El fantasma debió darse cuenta, porque inmediatamente rectificó.

- Para _casi toda_ la eternidad. Has tenido suerte.

- Y ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- Un mago puede optar por convertirse en fantasma y no continuar más allá. Pero es una situación excepcionalmente cambiable. Antes de que llegue el Juicio Final, por supuesto.- aclaró el barón. Si hubiera estado vivo, Fray Judas habría palidecido ante la sola mención del Juicio Final.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Para ti, soy el Barón Sanguinario.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

- El más adecuado para alguien que no desea ser reconocido, ni siquiera en el inframundo.

- ¿Y ella?

- Llámala La Dama Gris.

- Dicen algunos que si olvidas tu nombre jamás pasarás más allá-. Susurró la Dama en su oído, mientras flotaba como una hoja al viento del otoño.

- Y ¿Por quién hemos tenido que salir de nuestra residencia? – preguntó el Barón Sanguinario.

- Solo soy un fraile…

- Un fraile _de Hufflepuff_.

- Cada Casa debe tener un fantasma titular, pero solo podremos presentarnos como tales cuando verdaderamente haya uno de cada...-. Dijo la Dama Gris.

- ¿Quieres decir que hasta la fecha no había ningún Hufflepuff?

- Tienes el honor de inaugurar la lista.- El barón inclinó la cabeza en una grácil reverencia. Fray Judas pensó que en vida debía haberla realizado mucho.- Entonces vosotros tenéis que haber pertenecido a Slytherin – dijo mirando al Barón. Por alguna misteriosa razón, su propia conclusión no le sorprendió. El Barón le devolvió otra de sus terribles sonrisas – Y… Ravenclaw.- terminó mirando a la dama lánguida, que asintió con tanta levedad que casi ni lo notó.

- Ahora sólo nos falta un Gryffindor para poder ejercer nuestro poder de titulares.- dijo la Dama.

- Entonces, creo que esperaremos por toda la eternidad.- dijo Fray Judas.- Los Gryffindor se caracterizan por ser valientes. No temen a nada ni…

-Te equivocas.- interrumpió el Barón.- Los Gryffindor no son valientes, son temerarios. Y la temeridad no está reñida con el miedo a morir. Es cuestión de tiempo que tengamos a alguno en nuestras filas, ya lo verás.

- Aunque, posiblemente, la Dama reflexionó, le quede un reducto de valor, y quiera que lo conozcan por su nombre.

Sin darse cuenta, flotaban a muchas millas del naufragio. En el horizonte, la costa escocesa cubierta de negros nubarrones ya se podía vislumbrar, sobre todo si uno era un fantasma. Fray Judas reflexionó un momento sobre su nueva condición. Era un erudito, y sin embargo no sabía prácticamente nada sobre fantasmas, y mucho menos sobre los fantasmas del castillo. Podría pasar una eternidad estudiando el tema. De ahora en adelante, decidió, sería el Fraile. Pero el Barón no estuvo muy de acuerdo, y cuando llegaron al castillo lo presentó al resto de la plantilla fantasmal como El Fraile Gordo. Como buen Hufflepuff era de natural conciliador, así que no protestó. Por mor de los piratas vizcaínos, pasó en menos de una hora de ser Fray Judas, Ferdinand Fortesque en el mundo, a ser El Fraile Gordo, fantasma residente de la Casa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Philip miró alrededor con un terrible sentimiento de desolación subiéndole por el pecho. Estaba en medio de la nada, flotando asido a un barril. Demasiado lejos de todo para desaparecerse y sin saber cómo conjurar un traslador. Al menos, pensó, no había perdido su varita.

- _Engorgio.-_ murmuró – y el tonel alcanzó las dimensiones de una pequeña chalupa. Trabajosamente se izó al interior y se tumbó en el fondo. Pensó en Meg y se hizo el firme propósito de sobrevivir. Por ella y por el hijo que juntos esperaban. Un barco de Flandes cargado de paños que se dirigía a Castilla lo recogió cuando yacía inconsciente dentro del enorme barril a la deriva.

Meg sintió que el corazón se le encogía hasta quedar reducido al tamaño de una pasa. No había dormido en toda la noche, inquieta porque Philip no había regresado ni había dado señales de vida. A la mañana siguiente se había encaminado al puerto de Dover, donde le informaron de que el barco había zarpado la tarde anterior. Envió entonces varias lechuzas, pero todas regresaron con las cartas para Philip. Indagó e indagó, hasta que, poco después, llegaron las noticias del encuentro con los piratas. Casi se desmayó, pero, al igual que alguien a muchas millas de distancia, se convenció a sí misma de que no podía permitirse flaquear. No escatimaría esfuerzos para buscar a Philip. Si estaba vivo, ella le encontraría.

**Notas Varias**

_**- Sobre los nombres de los fantasmas: **_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porkington, el único con nombre y apellido conocidos desde el principio ¿Por qué se callan sus nombres de vivos los fantasmas? Pues he inventado que es el último reducto de valor que le queda al titular de la casa Gryffindor.

_**- Magia con varita y magia sin varita. Algunas reflexiones: **_En los Cuentos de Beedle, en nota a pie de página se explica que Sir Nicholas era un mago de la corte al que quitaron su varita, de manera que no pudo evitar el tajo. A partir de aquí, reflexionemos sobre cómo invoca la magia un mago adulto. Parece, en primer lugar, que las manifestaciones espontáneas son propias del niño o del mago sin educar, y que se van perdiendo con la educación mágica y los años, como el reflejo de cerrar la glotis que tiene el bebé hasta aproximadamente los dos años, que le impide ahogarse inmediatamente cuando se sumerge en agua. Así que, un adulto como Sir Nicholas, no podría haber hecho magia accidental para librarse de la muerte. En la nota se destaca que perdió su varita, así que debemos entender que, aunque para desaparecerse no hace falta usar la varita, sí es imprescindible tenerla encima. De aquí, podemos inferir que puede hacerse magia sin varita, pero hay que llevarla encima.


	18. Chapter 18

"_- Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían…! El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos."_

_(Dumbledore a Harry. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)_

"_Es extremadamente raro, pero un personaje puede __empezar a hacer magia siendo adulto" (Comentario de J.K. Rowling en 2006, tras la publicación de Half Blood Prince)_

**XVIII**

_**En el **__**mar Cantábrico, diciembre de 1371**_

- ¡Pardiez! ¡A fe mía que en la vida había visto un tonel de semejante calibre! ¡sin duda, nuestro náufrago ha tenido mucha suerte, no hubiera podido resistir sin un barril tan grande! – Hans Zeeman, el capitán de _La Doncella de Brujas_, exclamó sorprendido.

Aquellos holandeses comerciantes de paños habían encontrado los restos del naufragio. Después de recorrerlos, solamente habían hallado un superviviente metido en un inmenso barril. También habían rescatado un trozo de madera del barco en el que se leía parcialmente el nombre _The Reveng_... Este resto, convenientemente entregado, serviría de prueba para los fletadores y las familias de los marinos, si es que la tenían, de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Y cómo está nuestro huésped? – preguntó a Johan Medisch, el físico que, por suerte, en esta ocasión llevaban a bordo.

- Deshidratado, pero sobrevivirá. Tiene un buen porrazo en la nuca.

- Parece cosa de piratas. Cuando despierte, podrá confirmarlo.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- contestó, Medisch.- He visto casos en los que se produce cierta amnesia.

El capitán se encogió de hombros.

- Pero lo que me llama la atención...- continuó hablando el físico.- es esto.- Y le mostró al capitán un palo largo de madera tallada.

- Un cuidadoso trabajo de talla…. Será un trozo de balaustrada. O una pata de una silla.

- ¿Balaustrada, decís? ¿Pata de silla? No habéis visto tanto mundo como os suponía, capitán. Mirad.- el físico comenzó a detallar.- Esto es un mango ¿Veis? Y este otro extremo es la punta. O mucho me equivoco, o este hombre es un mago. Y este barrote de balaustrada, como pensáis, es su varita mágica.

- ¿Un mago? ¿Varitas mágicas? ¡No me hagáis reír! ¡Los magos no existen! ¡Solamente en los chismes de las viejas y los cuentos de niños!

- Yo solo os digo lo que pienso. No sería la primera vez que me topo con uno. Y si efectivamente lo es, esperemos que sea un hombre agradecido, porque es bien sabido que los hechiceros pueden provocar grandes desdichas.

- ¡Escuchad! – dijo el capitán – Ya os he dicho que no creo en esas cosas, que me parecen cuentos de viejas, pero la gente del mar suele ser supersticiosa. No quiero que la tripulación os oiga mentar que es un mago, que tiene una varita o cosa similar, no vaya a ser que se me amotinen.

- En eso, ahora que lo mencionáis, creo que lleváis razón. Los mareantes son muy supersticiosos. Si me lo permitís, dejad que el grumete le vigile, y me avise cuando recobre el sentido. Entonces hablaré con él. Mientras tanto, guardaré a buen recaudo "la pata de la silla".

Philip Longuebateau abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió desconcierto, porque no sabía que se hallaba tumbado en una litera estrecha en la bodega de carga de un barco.

- ¡Ah! Despertáis...- una voz joven, de muchacho, dijo en mal inglés.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- A bordo de _La Doncella de Brujas_, camino del puerto castellano de Santander.

- Y ¿Qué hago aquí?

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido y le hizo un gesto con las manos, que interpretó como que debía esperar. Poco tiempo después, volvió con un hombre de mediana edad, que se dirigió a él en su idioma.

- ¿Os encontráis mejor? – dijo ceremoniosamente. – Soy Johan Medisch. Si sabéis algo de la lengua de los países bajos, mi apellido alude a mi profesión, pues soy físico.

- Este chico me ha dicho que estoy en un barco extraño ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Vuestra nave naufragó, supongo que por la acción de piratas, pues no se ha registrado ninguna tormenta por estos pagos en los últimos dos días. ¿O acaso hubo un motín a bordo? Esperábamos que vos nos lo contarais.- dijo el físico.

Philip negó con la cabeza.

- No recuerdo nada.

- Perdonad mi indiscreción, pero ¿Recordáis cuál es vuestro nombre?

- Eso sí. Me llamo Philip, Philip Longuebateau. Viajaba en un buque inglés. Un buque de carga con la bodega repleta de alimentos para abastecer las posesiones del Rey de Inglaterra en Normandía.

El físico alzó las cejas. - ¿Abastecer de provisiones, decís?

Philip le miró con estupor. ¿Qué tenía de extraño?.

- No puedo deciros más. No recuerdo nada...

- Descansad. El joven Willhem os traerá una sopa caliente. Os reconfortará.- Y sin más el físico le dejó. Philip cerró los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía la boca seca y estaba casi seguro de que si hacía el intento de levantarse se marearía.

- El Rey de Inglaterra trama algo.- dijo Medisch al capitán.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nuestro naufrago dice que su barco iba a abastecer de provisiones. Se abastece una fortaleza, o una isla... el rey de Inglaterra es dueño de media Francia....

- Tal vez. ¿Qué mas os ha dicho?

- Que se llama Philip Longuebateau y que no recuerda qué pasó.

- Y ¿sobre...?

- No. No ha preguntado por su...ya sabéis qué cosa...ni ha mencionado nada que pudiera hacer pensar... Es posible que no recuerde que es un mago.

El capitán hizo un gesto de reprobación al escuchar la palabra "mago", como recalcando que no compartía ni el punto de vista del físico ni su recalcitrante insistencia en mencionarlo a bordo de su navío.

- Tanto mejor. Os sugiero que no hagáis mucho por recordárselo, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Santander.

_La Doncella de Brujas_ continuó su navegación sin incidentes, con aquel extraño pasajero a bordo. Philip resultó ser un buen marino, diestro además de grande y fuerte, aunque seguía sin recordar qué había pasado ni tampoco su condición de mago.

_**Inglaterra, en las mismas fechas**_

Meg, desesperada, se había presentado en Hangleton, en la casa fortificada de los Gaunt, justo cuando Meguera estaba dando de mamar al bebé. Meg lo miró con sentimientos mezclados. Se sobrepuso e interrogó a Meguera.

- Ese hombre que siempre te acompañaba a mi casa, y que fue a buscarme cuando estabas de parto ... ¿Es acaso un mago llamado Mortimer de Gaunt?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Meguera, como buena Slytherin, no soltaría información sin más ni más.

- Dicen que el príncipe Juan de Gaunt tiene un hijo que es un brujo. Y que ese hijo fletó un barco hace una semana en el puerto de Dover. Un barco que marchaba a Normandía. Dicen que ordenó a un hechicero de barcos que embarcara. Y corren rumores de que el barco puede haber naufragado.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Los ojos azul claro de Meg quedaron fijos en los oscuros como carbones de Meguera.

- Porque el hechicero de barcos era mi marido. No he sabido nada de él en todo este tiempo, y las lechuzas que le envío vuelven con mis cartas, sin haber sido capaces de encontrarlo.

Meguera mantuvo una expresión inalterable.

- ¡Ah! No sabía que estabas casada. – Su rostro adoptó una expresión como de haber entendido algo de pronto.- Longuebateau ¿No? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¡Siempre rondando tu puerta! ¿Hace mucho que es tu marido?

- Un mes.- contestó Meg con frialdad.- ¿Sabes algo, Meguera?

- No. No se nada de fletes de barcos de los Plantagenet.

- No me has contestado a lo que te he preguntado.

- ¿Sobre el mago que me acompaña?

- Que es el padre de tu hijo.

- ¿No supones demasiado?

- Vamos. Míralo. No puede negarse que es idéntico.

Meguera posó sus ojos en la criatura que seguía chupando con avidez, ajeno por completo a la discusión que las dos brujas se traían entre manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Meg?

- Quiero saber si Mortimer de Gaunt obligó a mi marido a embarcarse en un buque que mucho me temo ha naufragado.

- Y si así fuera ¿qué harías?

Meg no pudo aguantar más. Derrumbada, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Meguera dejó al bebé dormido en su cuna y agitó su varita.

- Siéntate.- casi ordenó. Meg obedeció.

- Bebe.- le ofreció una jarra con agua.

- ¿No lo comprendes? Estoy desesperada. Tengo que saber si Philip iba en ese barco....

- El padre de mi hijo es, en efecto, Mortimer de Gaunt, y ahora mismo no está aquí porque ha sido llamado a presencia del príncipe Juan. Desconozco si bajo sus órdenes o por propia iniciativa envió un barco a Normandía con Philip Longuebateau o cualquier otro mago a bordo. Pero si eso te tranquiliza, lo averiguaré.

- Gracias, Meguera.- Meg pudo balbucear entre lágrimas e hipidos.

- ¡Otra vez los malditos vizcaínos! ¡Le daré lo suyo a ese bastardo de Pedro! – gritaba en esos momentos Mortimer en presencia de su padre. Por supuesto, Longuebateau era un mago competente. Cualquier minúsculo pedacito de madera de barco embrujada por él actuaba casi como un diario de a bordo, indicando a un mago preparado qué había pasado.

- Cálmate. Tiempo habrá de resarcirnos ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

- Padre...

- Me he enterado de que tengo un nieto. ¿Es como sus padres?

Mortimer se quedó callado. No tenía idea de hasta dónde se extendían los tentáculos informativos de su padre.

- Supongo que en realidad es demasiado pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus progenitores, sería raro que él no hubiera heredado...

Mortimer continuó callado. Evidentemente, el Príncipe había estado al tanto de sus actividades con Meguera.

- Debes tenerme al tanto.- continuó.- Te cederé los terrenos de Hangleton. Serás su señor. Así el joven ¿Cómo se llama?

- Manfried.

- El joven Manfried de Gaunt será en el futuro el Sire del condado de Hangleton.

Mortimer sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

Mientras, Meg había regresado a su casa. Agnes, Maggie y Alix la estaban esperando. Las dos primeras, como siempre, estaban discutiendo. Se callaron en el acto al verla entrar por la puerta, pálida y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Meg se desplomó en una silla sin quitarse la capa siquiera. Maggie corrió a abrazarla.

- Iré a buscarle.- dijo Meg.- Si hay una sola posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, me aferraré a ella y...

- No.- dijo Maggie tajante.- No puedes exponerte ahora. Hija, tienes que cuidarte.- dijo en un tono que Meg no recordaba haberla oído emplear desde que ella cumplió los seis años.- Podrías perder los bebés.

- Meg.- dijo Alix viendo la cara de asombro.- Estoy segura. Vienen dos.

La bahía de Santander se extendía hermosísima ante los ojos de Philip. No recordaba que era un mago, que estaba casado y que su mujer, en Inglaterra, le esperaba encinta. Solo recordaba que sabía mucho de barcos. Habló con el capitán. Este le preguntó si no deseaba retornar a su país, y como él dijo que lo haría si tuviera dinero, le empleó de mareante en _La Doncella de Brujas_. Haría el trayecto entre el puerto castellano y las tierras holandesas, hasta que pudiera pagarse un pasaje de regreso a casa. Mientras, esperaba recordar quién era él exactamente.

_**León,**__** Reino de Castilla, también en las mismas fechas**_

Siete personas descendieron la escalinata que penetraba en la Celda del Alquimista. A pesar de tratarse de una habitación subterránea, estaba muy bien iluminada con antorchas que despedían una luz extraña y brillante. Por supuesto, se trataba de magia. En el centro, bajo un complicado juego de alambiques y redomas, ardía perenne el Fuego del Alquimista.

El Maestro rodeó el alambique y se situó en el extremo opuesto a la entrada. Las demás personas se fueron colocando alrededor del Fuego, formando un círculo humano. A la derecha del Alquimista se situó su aprendiz, y junto a él su esposa. A la izquierda, un hombre muy alto, con el pelo muy corto y una barba castaña también corta y cuidada y que portaba una espada al cinto. Junto al hombre alto, una mujer joven de brillantes ojos grises envuelta en una capa negra. Completaban el círculo dos hombres. Uno era muy anciano y estaba encorvado. El otro, en cambio, parecía muy joven. Era delgado y bajo, tenía unos ojos grandes de un azul desvaído que resaltaban demasiado en su rostro y el pelo largo le caía en bucles dorados sobre los hombros.

El Maestro Canches sacó su varita, apuntó al Fuego, invocó un hechizo en lengua hebrea y el fuego resplandeció por un instante como si fuera oro. Entonces Martín de Baygorri, pues así se llamaba el hombre alto situado a su derecha, extrajo del interior de su capa un colgante de piedra negra que pendía de un cordón de cuero también negro. Si se contemplaba de cerca, se podía apreciar que a la piedra le faltaba un trozo. El hombre se acercó al Fuego, posó sus ojos negros en él por un instante y resueltamente arrojó el colgante a las llamas.

La Celda del Alquimista resplandeció con una llamarada brillante y dorada, como un ave fénix, mientras los siete testigos del prodigio contemplaban en silencio cómo la piedra de azabache se consumía en el Fuego crepitante.

Cuando el Fuego volvió a sus dimensiones normales, por uno de los tubos del alambique se deslizaron unas gotas de un líquido transparente que cayeron en una redoma. A una seña del Maestro Alquimista su aprendiz se aproximó al Fuego y tomó el pequeño recipiente. Los asistentes se fueron retirando del círculo y se reunieron alrededor del Maestro y de Baygorri.

- Casi todos los que estudian Alquimia ansían la Piedra Filosofal. Pero el verdadero alquimista persigue ir mucho mas allá. Comunicar el mundo terrenal con el espiritual es el culmen de la Obra, que supera con creces la inmortalidad. Hasta ahora, nunca he visto a nadie destruir una Piedra Filosofal, mucho menos una Piedra de la Resurrección. Muy pocos se atreverían a tomar la decisión que tu has tomado.- dijo el Maestro Canches.

- Hemos reflexionado sobre ello.- contestó Baygorri, y con su brazo enorme rodeó los hombros de la bruja de ojos grises.- Mi mujer y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, mas que una _Piedra de la Resurrección_, es una _Reliquia de la Muerte_, pues priva a los muertos de su otra vida, y a los vivos trae desgracia, e incluso muerte.

El Maestro no dijo nada. Solamente asintió con la cabeza. A continuación miró a su aprendiz y le hizo un gesto.

- Esto os pertenece.- dijo Flamel tendiéndoles la redoma.

- No deseamos el Elixir de la Larga Vida.- contestó la bruja. Baygorri la estrechó contra su costado y la miró con afecto.

- No queremos sobrevivir a nuestros hijos, ni a los hijos de nuestros hijos.- añadió él.

- Una sabia decisión, capitán.- dijo el Maestro. Y, tomando la redoma, vertió el contenido en el Fuego, que volvió a resplandecer, esta vez con una llamarada azul.

- Por mucho que viva, creo que nunca _vegué _nada igual.- dijo Flamel.- Me pregunto si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?

- Al fin y al cabo, el azabache es un carbón.- dijo Baygorri.- Así que debería arder.

- Pensamos que el Fuego de un Alquimista sería un poderoso contra hechizo.- añadió la bruja.

El hombre joven tomó entonces la palabra.

- Mis antepasados vinieron con las legiones romanas y se instalaron en la península. Aprendieron los usos de las Tradiciones existentes para fabricar varitas, y añadieron ese conocimiento al que ya portaban. Después, aprendieron de los magos Cabalísticos y Sufitas. Durante mil seiscientos años los Silvano hemos provisto de varas a los magos de las Tradiciones. Según nuestros Anales, solamente en dos ocasiones precedentes hemos tenido el gran honor de hacer la varita de alguien que ganó la magia por méritos propios. Y nunca antes se había tratado de un _NoMago_. Es una extraordinaria suerte para mí haberte conocido, hermano. He aquí tu vara.- Y tendió a Baygorri un objeto largo, de madera.- Roble, por supuesto, el árbol rey que crece fuerte hasta el cielo e impregna el espíritu de los hombres de tus montes, y escama del cuélebre que derrotaste en la Cueva de Hércules.

El capitán tomó la varita. Sintió calor en los dedos y la varita tembló antes de desprender chispitas de colores de su punta, como si estuviera contenta.- No seré gran cosa como hechicero.- dijo Martín.- Aunque tengo en casa una excelente maestra.- Ane sonrió.

- Tenemos sobrados hechiceros capaces de grandes prodigios mágicos.- dijo Freixo.- Lo que necesitamos son hombres buenos y sabios. Hombres con sentido común y generosidad. Hombres que nos iluminen con su criterio sensato. Esos si que escasean.

- Me sobreestima.- dijo Martín.

- El tiempo me dará o me quitará la razón.

Los asistentes fueron abandonando la Celda. Primero fue Flamel acompañado de su esposa Perenella; a continuación Martín y Ane; después, el joven Sileno Silvano que daba el brazo al anciano Ioannes de Freixo. Cerraba la comitiva el propio Maestro Canches, el Alquimista.

El mago se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y se dio la vuelta para dirigir una última mirada al Fuego.

- _Ness gadol haya po_.- dijo el Maestro en hebreo.- Un gran milagro ha ocurrido hoy aquí.- Y abandonó la Celda.

Sobre la ciudad de León caía una nieve fina. Martín envolvió a Ane con su propia capa y la atrajo hacia sí para darle calor con su cuerpo. Sabía que a ella eso le gustaba. Avanzaban deprisa porque no le convenía estar demasiado tiempo expuesta al frío. De pronto, Ane se detuvo y se colocó la mano en el abdomen.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Martín inquieto.

Ella sonrió.- Sí, es que se ha movido. Es la primera vez que noto cómo se mueve.

Martín puso su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió también.

- Yo también lo he notado. No hay magia que supere esto.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ambos. Juntos caminaron hacia una zona fuera de la vista de los _ingenuos,_ y allí se desaparecieron, camino de su casa, en la noble ciudad de Tudela.

_**Ruzafa, **__**Reino de Valencia. Enero de 1372**_

Cadmus alzó la mano izquierda y contempló con atención la pepita. La sostenía entre su pulgar y su índice, brillante y amarilla, una pieza de buen peso, valiosa. No había formado parte del Juramento Irrompible que recibiese remuneración alguna por trabajar de jardinero junto a Al Hassan, salvo convertirse, cuando éste falleciera, en su heredero. Pero en el tiempo que llevaba con el mago Sufita, ya no le extrañaba que, de vez en cuando, tuviese comportamientos excéntricos. Al Hassan le había entregado la pieza de oro en bruto como "pago por la exquisita fuente" que había construido, mágicamente, por supuesto.

El propio Cadmus estaba muy satisfecho. Era, en verdad, una belleza, y el salto cantarín del agua un bálsamo para los oídos.

- Es para esa piedra negra que tienes. – dijo Al Hassan.

- Gracias. Es una hermosa pieza de oro.

Al Hassan se sentó junto a el e hizo aparecer dos vasos de te de menta.

- Supongo que la piedra tiene que ver con ella y con que estés aquí.

Cadmus no dijo nada.

- Tranquilo. Los túnicas verdes no te encontrarán. No mientras nosotros te ocultemos. En el fondo, se trataba de dos infieles, aunque fueran un mago y una bruja.

Cadmus sintió una sacudida interior, aunque procuró disimular. Era evidente que el mago sufita sabía mucho más de él de lo que había pensado. Decidió no andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Por qué no me entregasteis?

- Porque no creemos en la presunta unidad de las Tradiciones.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué pasará cuando los reyes cristianos echen a mi gente de Al Andalus? ¿Qué haremos los magos de la Tradición Sufita? ¿Quedarnos aquí, o acompañar al destierro a nuestros hermanos no mágicos? Es una entelequia. Una falsedad. Algo irreal. Nunca habrá verdadera unidad, somos enemigos naturales.

Cadmus no dijo nada. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo entre ellos, se le escapaban muchas sutilezas de la política de los Reinos y las Tradiciones.

- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando Al Andalus llegaba hasta los Pirineos, incluso más allá, hasta los dominios del rey Carlomagno, un antepasado mío se enamoró de una de esas brujas, como la que mataste. Durante todo un invierno la visitó en su choza, le hizo regalos exquisitos, la colmó de atenciones y le hizo el amor. Cuando llegó la primavera, el Visir le ordenó acompañar a un destacamento en una razzia hasta territorio francés. ¿Sabes que son las razzias?

Cadmus negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora lo llaman cabalgadas. Las tropas arrasaban todo aquello que encontraban y se hacían con botín. No digo que estuviera bien, pero todos los ingenuos lo hacían y lo siguen haciendo. El visir le ordenó ir con la tropa. Y tuvo la mala fortuna de que arrasaron el valle donde vivía aquella bruja, violaron a su hermana, apenas una niña sin iniciar y después la mataron e incendiaron la aldea. Después se adentraron en tierra de francos.

- Y ¿qué pasó con la amante de tu pariente?

- Ella, junto con otros, pudo ocultarse en los montes. Tramaron la venganza. Cuando la tropa regresó por el mismo paso los emboscaron. Aunque eran incultos pastores los acorralaron y redujeron. Eran tan brutos que no sabían qué hacer con sus prisioneros. Entonces ella se adelantó, cogió el alfanje del general, y decapitó a mi antepasado. ¿Entiendes? Antepuso su pueblo, aunque fuera de asquerosos ingenuos, a lo que hubiera podido sentir por el mago. Pasará lo mismo. Antepondrán pueblo o fe, y acabarán expulsándonos.

Cadmus no fue capaz de contestar nada. Aquella tarde se acercó a uno de los orfebres de Valencia. Era un Cabalístico procedente de la isla de Mallorca, que dio forma a un anillo y engastó la tosca piedra tal y como le dijo, dejando la parte posterior hacia arriba.

Entonces, Cadmus buscó un cuchillo adecuado. Después extrajo el trocito de pergamino, aquel en el que se leía "caldero" con la letra picuda de su hermano mayor, y suspirando, apuntó con su varita.

Nada sucedió. Lo que significaba que Antioch e Ignotus no habían completado su búsqueda. En realidad, no le sorprendió.

Entonces, procedió a grabar toscamente la superficie del anillo con el cuchillo. Primero, la mitad izquierda de un círculo, en realidad, la C de su nombre. Después, la otra mitad, o en realidad la D. Qué paradoja, pensó. Las dos letras de su nombre, dispuestas en círculo, podían representar un anillo. O una piedra. La Piedra de la Resurrección.

Terminado el trabajo, cogió un cordón de cuero negro, lo pasó por la circunferencia del anillo y se lo colgó al cuello. Nunca lo llevaría en el dedo. Permanecería dentro de su túnica, quemando la piel de su pecho, colgado de su cuello como había llevado Beatriz de Baygorri su colgante.

_**Konya, Anatolia (actualmente Turquía), en las mismas fechas**_

Antioch dejó de prestar atención a aquella danza de los magos derviches, lo cual tenía mucho mérito, porque las incansables y vertiginosas vueltas conseguían sustraer los sentidos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa y extrajo un trozo pequeño de pergamino. Lo desdobló y lo miró atentamente. Ante sus ojos tomó forma un círculo de tinta rojo sangre, el color favorito de su hermano Cadmus.

- ¡El muy cabrón lo ha conseguido!- murmuró para sí. – Y eso que a priori el caldero no existía.- Y se sintió orgulloso del ingenio y el talento que su hermano debía haber demostrado. Volvió la vista a los danzantes, pero no se dejó embriagar por la magia de sus giros. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo allí. Pensó que era tiempo de partir.

**Fin de la Tercera Parte**

_**Notas del Texto**_

_**- Hangleton: **_Mortimer de Gaunt será el primer señor de las tierras conocidas con tal nombre, que después darán lugar a dos encantadores pueblecitos conocidos como Pequeño Hangleton y Gran Hangleton ¿os suenan?

_**- La Historia de Al Hassan:**_el mago sufita está contando una escaramuza del estilo de la batalla de Roncesvalles, pero mucho menor, que se fecha alrededor del 798, y de la que fueron protagonistas los roncaleses. Esta escaramuza explica que en el escudo del valle figure una cabeza de rey moro degollada y chorreando sangre. El episodio se conoce con el legendario nombre de Batalla de Olast, y aunque tiene fundamento histórico como escaramuza bélica, también hay, obviamente, un momento en que se disuelve en la leyenda, especialmente a partir del momento en que la roncalesa, ante la indecisión de los hombres, toma la espada y decapita al jefe moro. Algunos dicen que se llamaba Sara Andreu. La batalla de Olast es el motivo de un tapiz que cuelga en el Salón del Trono del Palacio Real de Navarra, en Pamplona (el Reyno de Navarra tiene mil años de historia, puesto que hasta 1841 existió como tal, con sus propias Cortes y demás instituciones, aunque la corona recayese en el rey de Castilla).

_**- "Show magic late in life".**_ En 2006 Rowling comentó que en el último libro posiblemente viéramos a un personaje ganar la magia de adulto. Entonces los fans especularon sobre quién sería (los Dursley fueron destacados candidatos). Sin embargo, el personaje finalmente no apareció. Nadie le ha preguntado, hasta la fecha, quién era el que tenía en mente, si nunca llegó a plasmarse en borradores o fue eliminado en el proceso de edición. Parece, pues, que el fandom lo ha relegado al olvido.

_**¿Cómo podría ganarse la magia? **_Aquí hay muchas posibilidades. Yo he elegido la adquisición por generosidad, es decir, deseando hacer magia pero no para uno mismo sino para los demás. Igual que Harry no desea la piedra filosofal para sí, Martín jamás envidió la magia de las mujeres de su familia. Por tres veces desea ser un mago, para salvar a su madre, a su hermana y a la mujer de su vida, nunca ambiciona nada para él. A la tercera, como dice el refrán, va la vencida...

_**¿Qué sería más fácil, que fuera un squib o un muggle?**_. A priori, parecería que un squib, puesto que está familiarizado con la magia. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los squibs son personas resentidas con la magia, porque la conocen pero les está vedada. Por eso, como dice Sileno Silvano, nuestro NoMago o squib es excepcional dentro de la excepcionalidad.

- _**Flamel y la destrucción de la piedra filosofal: **_En el primer libro, Dumbledore comenta a Harry que ha hablado con Flamel y han estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor es destruir la piedra. Aquí Flamel es un aprendiz, y como si se tratara de una premonición, se pregunta cómo y por qué, llegado el caso, podría querer destruir una.

- _**Ness gadol haya po:**_ frase hebrea que al parecer significa "aquí ha ocurrido hoy un gran milagro". La he tomado de un reportaje sobre prematuros.

_**- Sileno Silvano y la fabricación de varitas:**_ en el potterverso sorgexpandido los niños reciben su primera varita a los 7 años, "la edad de la razón", en una cuasi ceremonia en la que se determina cual es la combinación de madera y sustancia que toma preferencia por ellos. A partir de ese momento son iniciados en la educación mágica tanto en la Tradición Clásica como en la que les corresponda (por situación geográfica, por antecedentes…). Silvano anota en sus registros la madera exacta, indicando el árbol concreto y la sustancia interna, también indicando de qué animal en concreto procede. Las primeras varitas son infantiles, poco poderosas. Según crecen, necesitan varitas más potentes. Silvano entonces les fabrica otras con madera del mismo árbol y con mayor cantidad de la misma sustancia mágica, a menudo aprovechando la anterior. Martín le explica algo sobre esto a Cadmus mientras viajan a Compostela. Las varas de Vascones y del Norte no están talladas, así que tienen la apariencia de ramas cortadas directamente del árbol. Esto las hace más frágiles, como observa acertadamente Cadmus. Las varitas Celtas están algo más ornamentadas. Las Cabalísticas y las Sufitas son las más elaboradas.

La varita del mago español suele partirse en dos cuando el mago muere y se entierra con su dueño. Esto es una tradición heredada de la época de los guerreros celtíberos, que se enterraban con sus falcatas o espadas inutilizadas (porque se consideraban armas muy personales).

_**A continuación, el viaje de Antioch.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cuarta Parte: El Viaje de Antioch**

**XIX**

Antioch esperó pacientemente a que terminara la danza. Después, discretamente, formuló un hechizo de traducción y se puso en la cola de gentes que esperaban pacientemente para ser recibidos por el Shayj o maestro, el líder iniciado de aquel grupo. Según se había informado, el Shayj era un hombre sabio y versado, un guía espiritual al que se podía consultar sobre cualquier cosa, o simplemente esperar recibir sus bendiciones, de manera que no le sorprendió que hubiera hombres, mujeres y niños, de toda edad y condición. Respiró profundamente. No estaba seguro de que quisiera atender la petición de un infiel venido de tan lejos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si hacía bien esperando en una cola en la que, seguramente, todos le mirarían de soslayo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no fue así. Los derviches y el resto de la gente que esperaba no manifestaron ningún sentimiento, ni de extrañeza, ni de sorpresa, ni mucho menos de recelo, sino que permanecieron inmutables aguardando en silencio, hasta los niños, y Antioch esperó su turno pacientemente aunque algo nervioso. Cuando llegó su momento, inclinó la cabeza, en señal de respeto y saludo. El Shayj le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara.

- Oh, sabio Shayj, vengo de muy lejos y necesito tu consejo.- dijo despacio, pensando bien los términos. El hechizo de traducción podía tener sus fallos, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que se produjera algún tipo que equívoco que pudiera ofender a aquel hombre sabio.- No se si seré merecedor del mismo...

- ¿Ves los versos ahí escritos? - El Shayj señaló un bello tapiz rojo situado en la pared, a su espalda, en el que hilos dorados componían los hermosos caracteres, extraños para él que solo conocía el alfabeto latino y algo del griego.

- No entiendo lo que dice.- dijo con humildad.

El Shayj recitó con voz suave:

¡Ven, ven, quienquiera que seas, ven!

Infiel, religioso o pagano, poco importa.

Nuestra caravana no es la de la desilusión

Nuestra caravana es la de la esperanza

¡Ven, aunque hayas roto mil veces tus promesas!

¡Ven, a pesar de todo, ven!

- Son versos hermosos.- acertó a decir.

- Son versos del gran poeta Rumi, nuestro miembro más relevante. A finales de este año celebraremos el primer centenario de su partida al Paraíso. Un hombre admirable, que, como puedes deducir, no hacía distinciones entre los seres humanos. ¿Qué deseas, pues, de mí, hombre venido de las tierras del Oeste?

Antioch suspiró.- Sabio Shayj, mi Khan me ha enviado en pos de un objeto legendario. Un poderoso mago que le sirve me ha hechizado de tal forma que no podré regresar a mi país sin el objeto en cuestión. Se que se encuentra en Persia, pero desconozco dónde debo ir a buscar.

- Tu Khan debe ser un hombre ambicioso. La mayoría de los Khanes lo son. ¿Crees que será bueno para su pueblo que posea semejante objeto?

- No lo se, mi señor. No se si será suficientemente sabio como para emplearlo para bien de sus súbditos, o si prevalecerá su ambición. Pero sin el objeto, permaneceré desterrado hasta que el hechicero que me embrujó fallezca y el hechizo se desvanezca, o yo mismo muera.

- Tienes ante ti una Tariqa difícil.

- ¿Qué es una Tariqa, mi señor?

- Un camino difícil. Y no puedo ayudarte a elegir la puerta por la que has de pasar.

Antioch puso cara de decepción. Si el sabio jeque de aquella orden no era capaz de orientarle ¿a quién podría acudir?

- Pero te equivocas en lo que interpretas.- añadió el anciano mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos oscuros, enterrados en un millar de arrugas, eran sorprendentemente brillantes.- Un adivino te podrá informar sobre el paradero del objeto, sea cual sea. Después, la decisión sobre si lo debes conseguir y entregar a tu Khan es cosa tuya.

- Gracias, Shayj. Si no es abusar de vuestra sabiduría ¿Puedo preguntar dónde encontrar a ese adivino?

El Shayj sonrió, y Antioch dedujo que había captado la pequeña treta lingüística.

- El adivino reside Persia, en las ruinas de Persépolis. Se trata de Rudaba, poseedora de la _Copa de Kai Khosrow_. Un objeto de adivinación que sólo ella sabe manejar. La bella Rudaba podrá orientarte, si es que te dejas orientar....

- Gracias de nuevo, Shayj.- Antioch inclinó la cabeza. El anciano le respondió con otro gesto que claramente indicaba despedida. Su tiempo con el maestro de los derviches había concluido. Se marchó de allí un poco más esperanzado. No obstante, reflexionó, todavía desconocía dónde estaba exactamente esa Persépolis, ese lugar en ruinas, y cómo llegaría hasta allí. Caminó por las estrechas y ruidosas calles de Konya hasta la posada de magos en la que se alojaba. Se dirigió a su aposento y cerró la puerta. Extrajo de su bolsa de viaje sus mapas, los colocó sobre la mesa y acercó una vela.

Persépolis...un punto minúsculo señalaba el lugar, junto a las palabras _Chehel Minar_. Paseó el dedo por la línea azul que representaba un río hasta encontrar su nombre _Pulwar_, y observó que afluía a otro, el _Kur_, muy cerca. Respiró profundamente. Para llegar a Persépolis tenía que atravesar lo que restaba de Asia Minor, o lo que era lo mismo, Anatolia, cruzar los montes Tauros y adentrarse en Persia. Y ese tipo de viaje era demasiado para su escoba. Sabía que las gentes de oriente se desplazaban en alfombras mágicas porque era el mejor mecanismo para cruzar las largas distancias en aquel paisaje tan agreste. Una alfombra permitía llevar varios pasajeros, por lo que era factible dormir en vuelo, y además se podía transportar más equipaje. Eso sin contar que la parte posterior podía combarse hacia delante a modo de toldo si el sol era intenso. Pero también sabía que las alfombras eran caras y además había que saber pilotarlas.

Al anochecer, cansado de meditar sin encontrar solución sobre cómo desplazarse hasta Persépolis, bajó para comer algo. Paseó la vista por el abigarrado grupo de magos presentes. La mayoría eran hombres con la cabeza cubierta por turbantes de colores, sentados en torno a unos objetos de cristal de los que partían numerosas pipas de las que daban chupadas, como si fumaran. También había un pequeño grupito de brujas, todas ellas tapadas de pies a cabeza con sedas de vivos colores, que hablaban entre si en susurros mientras comían pasteles de almendras y miel y bebían té de menta que vertían de un bello samovar de plata. Observó a un tipo bajito y delgado, con un gorro de derviche torcido sobre su cabeza. El individuo, que miraba continuamente a un lado y a otro, discutió con otro y sacaron las varitas. Las mujeres gritaron y el samovar se cayó prendiendo el velo de una de las brujas.

- _Aquamenti_.- murmuró Antioch. Y un suave chorrillo de agua impactó con precisión en el foco del pequeño incendio. La mujer murmuró algo incomprensible y señaló el agujero de bordes chamuscados que ahora ocupaba el lugar donde se prendió. Extrajo su varita y murmuró algo, y el velo se reparó, seguido de un murmullo de aprobación de las otras mujeres.

Antioch se giró para volver a prestar atención al mago diminuto. Ahora, el tipo con el que había discutido lo estaba agarrando por el cuello con tanta fuerza que el rostro se le estaba poniendo muy colorado. Si seguía así lo estrangularía.

- ¡Déjelo! Lo va a ahogar.- dijo Antioch dirigiéndose al brujo. Éste le contestó algo que le resultó incomprensible mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazadora.

- Pero...

El mago alzó su mano izquierda. En ella tenía su varita que apuntaba directamente al corazón de Antioch. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse en un susurro. Antioch no perdió tiempo. Era un hombre de rápidos reflejos. Extrajo su vara del cinto.

- _Petrificus totallus_.- murmuró Antioch, y el mago turco quedó rígido, con una expresión de odio en sus ojos. El hombrecillo se desasió de la garra que le atenazaba el cuello.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Poderoso hechicero venido de lejos! ¡Si no hubieras intervenido, ahora mismo Jalal Wallad estaría convertido en papilla! – dijo inclinándose ante el hasta tocar el suelo con la cabeza.

- Levántate. No ha sido para tanto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Jalal Wallad tiene una deuda de vida contigo!

- Vamos, vamos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es marcharnos. No me gusta su pinta. En cuanto se le pase el hechizo, querrá vengarse. Antioch subió a toda prisa a su cuarto seguido del diminuto mago, y se puso a recoger sus cosas. El mago quiso ayudarlo, pero lo detuvo.

- Deja, deja. Yo puedo hacerlo mucho más rápido. Márchate. Si se desvanece el hechizo y te encuentra aquí, ya sabes lo que puede pasarte.

- Jalal Wallad no puede dejaros. Os debe la vida. Ya se...Os llevaré a otra posada de magos....

Antioch aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Le siguió por calles estrechas y cada vez más oscuras hasta una casucha destartalada en la que un par de magos con las ropas gastadas hablaban en susurros.

- ¿Seguro que son de fiar? ¿No pensarán robarme cuando me duerma?

- Oh, no. Son buenos creyentes. Nunca robarían. Nos está prohibido robar...

- Ya...- Antioch repasó con la vista la estancia memorizándola, por si tenía que huir o era presa de un ataque. Decidió que se marcharía en cuanto amaneciera.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Shaib?

- ¿Cómo que dónde vamos?

- Ya os he dicho. Tengo una deuda de vida. Os acompañaré hasta que os la satisfaga, Shaib.

- Voy muy lejos, ¿Jalal era tu nombre?

- Jalal Wallad. De la prestigiosa familia de los Wallad.- dijo sonriente.

- Bien, Jalal. Voy a Persia.

- Entonces Jalal Wallad va con vos.

- Para ello tengo que encontrar una alfombra voladora, y eso es caro.

- Jalal Wallad, posee una alfombra voladora.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí?

El diminuto mago puso una sonrisa de una ojera hasta la otra.

- ¿Podrías llevarme, entonces?

- Puedo llevarle a cualquier parte.- dijo hinchando el pecho. Antioch pensó que resultaba un tanto ridículo, tan bajito y escuchimizado.

- Bien. Sobrevolaremos los montes Tauros...

No siguió hablando. Jalal Wallad estaba pálido.

- ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Pretendes atravesar las montañas?

- Si. Es la ruta más directa ¿No?

- Pero...pero...eso supone atravesar la meseta de Anatolia...

- Claro. Hasta llegar a Persia.

- Es...es muy lejos...y...

- Está bien. Si no quieres acompañarme, te libero de tu deuda.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo pagar mi deuda de vida!

- Entonces, prepara tu alfombra.

Al amanecer Jalal y Antioch se dirigieron a las afueras de Konya. El diminuto mago llevaba al hombro un objeto enrollado y polvoriento. Antioch sintió una punzada de desolación cuando, orgullosamente, lo extendió ante él. En la vida había visto una alfombra mágica, pero lo que había imaginado no coincidía exactamente con lo que tenía delante.

En otro tiempo, debía haber sido un objeto hermoso. Pero ahora, estaba tan sucia que era imposible saber qué colores se habían empleado en su confección. Una gran mancha marrón tapaba prácticamente del todo un dibujo romboide que ocupaba el centro de la alfombra, y le faltaban casi todos los flecos.

- ¿Seguro que se elevará? – preguntó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Es una réplica de la del Gran Salomón.

- ¿Salomón? ¿El sabio Salomón?

- El mismísmo. Que la utilizaba para visitar a su amada reina de Saba.

- Ya...Bueno ¿cómo he de hacer?

Jalal se sentó en la mitad delantera, con las piernas cruzadas, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acomodara detrás de él. Antioch suspiró. Seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo, pero tampoco había una alternativa mejor, así que se echó al hombro su escoba y su hatillo y se instaló detrás de Jalal.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó Jalal

- Listo.- contestó Antioch.

- Pues ¡Arriba!

Y, con una sacudida terrible, aquella alfombra que más bien parecía un trapo viejo salió disparada hacia el cielo.

--

_**Notas Varias:**_

Para escribir esta parte he recopilado información sobre mitología árabe y persa.

- **_Rumi_**: Yalal ad-Din Muhammad Balji en persa o farsi, y Celaleddin Mehmet Rumi en turco fue un célebre poeta místico musulmán, fallecido en Konya en diciembre de 1273. Se cuenta que conoció a otro renombrado poeta persa, Farid al-din Attar, que le regaló su copia del Asrar Nameh (Libro de los Secretos) y le vaticinó un gran futuro. Rumi creó la danza de los derviches giróvagos y el verso que aparece es, en efecto, suyo.

- **_Derviches_**: miembro de la tariqa, que significa camino, vía o "el que busca las puertas". Los derviches giróvagos, asociados a la orden de Mevlevi (que proviene del poeta persa Rumi) buscan un estado de hipnotismo mediante sus danzas giratorias para alcanzar el éxtasis religioso, y se localizan en Konya, Anatolia, actualmente Turquía.

- **_Shayj:_** Los maestros o líderes de las distintas agrupaciones de derviches. También se traduce como jeque. Son los iniciados que guían a los demás en el recorrido de su tariqa o camino.

- La mitología persa se contiene fundamentalmente en un libro llamado **_Shahnameh,_** escrito por Ferdowsi hace unos mil años. En el mismo aparece la **_Copa de Kai Khosrow_**, un objeto de adivinación, que estaba relleno de un Elixir de Larga Vida. Al parecer, en cuentos posteriores se convirtió en bola de cristal. **_Rudaba_** es un personaje femenino de la mencionada obra, caracterizado por su belleza y sabiduría (no está relacionado con la copa en el Shahnameh); puesto que la Copa debía tener un poseedor, he elegido este nombre para la adivina.

- **_Alfombra voladora o mágica_**: han aparecido en la literatura desde casi la época bíblica, sobre todo en los cuentos fantásticos árabes y de la India. La alfombra de Tangu o del Príncipe Hussein aparece en las Mil y Una Noches. La alfombra de Salomón se describe hecha en seda verde, regalo de la reina de Saba, sobre la cual se podía colocar su trono y todo su séquito para viajar. En los cuentos populares rusos, Baba Yaga regala a Iván el Tonto una alfombra voladora.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Al principio estaba completamente alerta, pendiente absolutamente de todo porque no se fiaba ni del pequeño mago ni de su birriosa alfombra. En cualquier instante, pensaba, podía hacer un giro brusco y lanzarlo al vacío, o simplemente desintegrarse. Se aferró a su escoba con una mano y al borde deshilachado de la alfombra con la otra con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y al cabo de un rato tenía los brazos agarrotados. Pero no ocurrió nada, así que empezó a creer que Jalal sabía lo que hacía y podía relajarse un poco. Se asomó tímidamente por el borde de la alfombra y contempló el paisaje. Se sintió estremecer. Volaban a una altura que jamás había alcanzado con una escoba ni creía que fuera posible alcanzar. Recorrían un territorio agraz de unas tonalidades entre ocre y amarillo, entre ondulaciones montañosas de color morado. De vez en cuando, una fina línea oscura serpenteaba allá abajo, como un hilo. Debía tratarse de un río. Durante mucho tiempo se quedó absorto en el paisaje, tan diferente al de su lejana y verde isla. Al cabo de un tiempo, sintió que se amodorraba y empezó a dar cabezadas. Finalmente, se tumbó con indolencia. En realidad - pensó – era infinitamente más cómoda que la escoba, suave y blanda...

- ¡CRIACCC!

- ¡AHHHHHH!

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!

Antioch se despertó sobresaltado, justo a tiempo de aferrarse a un borde para no caer. Jalal había hecho un giro muy brusco.

- ¡SON ROKHS! – gritó Jalal.- ¡Nos están atacando!

Una bandada de pájaros pequeños pero muy agresivos les acosaba.

- ¡AY! – Antioch dio un manotazo y acertó a darle en un ala al atrevido que le había picado en un brazo. Era similar a un águila pequeña, con un pico amarillo y muy duro y garras que parecían de cachorro de león.

-¡Protego! – gritó Antioch apuntando hacia arriba. Se oyeron golpes sordos como gongs mientras los pájaros golpeaban en la campana mágica que acababa de conjurar, una y otra vez. Puesto que el hechizo funcionaba, Antioch se permitió prestar atención a su brazo. Miró la manga desgarrada. Una larga tira de carne roja que por momentos se empapaba de sangre quedaba expuesta a la luz del sol.

- Episkey- murmuró apuntándose hacia la herida mientras los pájaros seguían golpeando contra el hechizo protector. Suspiró al comprobar que la herida empezaba a cicatrizar. Desconocía las propiedades mágicas de aquellas criaturas tan agresivas, así que a priori no podía estar seguro de que sus hechizos funcionasen con ellas. Miró a Jalal. El hombrecillo sudaba copiosamente y estaba cubierto de picotazos. Iba a decir algo pero no fue capaz. La alfombra y sus dos ocupantes habían quedado cubiertos por una inmensa sombra. Antioch se atrevió a alzar la vista y sintió como si hubieran sumergido su cuerpo en hielo. Sobre sus cabezas un pájaro Rokh enorme se cernía amenazador, con las garras preparadas para hacer presa en ellos. En aquel instante tuvo la certeza de que con aquel animal no servía la campana.

- ¡GRRRRRRAAAAAAA!

- ¡Bombarda! – Un estruendo imponente acompañó la salida de un haz de luz blanca de la punta de su vara. El hechizo impactó en el pecho del Rokh provocando una llamarada amarilla y un penetrante olor a plumas chamuscadas. El pájaro emitió un grito tan horrísono que podría haberles perforado los tímpanos y desvió su vuelo hacia las montañas. Los pequeños pájaros, que no habían dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de la alfombra, piaron amenazantes. Antioch estaba a punto de reforzar la campana mágica cuando uno de ellos, el más grande, viró y emprendió el vuelo tras el gigante, y los demás le siguieron.

Jalal ordenó descender a la alfombra. Cuando aterrizaron no perdieron tiempo. Recogieron sus cosas y la alfombra y corrieron hacia unas rocas para ocultarse en ellas, por si los pájaros decidían volver a buscarlos.

- ¿Qué clase de pájaros decías que eran? – Preguntó Antioch al cabo de un rato, cuando los ánimos se habían sosegado un poco y no había rastro de los pájaros.

- Pájaros Rokh.- Dijo Jalal. Por alguna razón, estaba bastante taciturno.

- Diminutos, pero casi letales. ¿Son siempre tan agresivos esos pájaros Rokh? – Se aventuró a preguntar Antioch mientras observaba al mago colocarse un emplasto de hierbas en los picotazos de los brazos y la cara.

- Eran crías. Crías hambrientas.

- ¿Y el grande era la madre?

Jalal asintió. – Se alimentan de animales de las montañas. Cabras...algún elefante...y de sus enemigos mortales, los pájaros Simurgh, con los que rivalizan en el cielo y en las montañas...

- ¿No tenían nada que echarse al pico y por eso nos han atacado?

Antioch observó cómo Jalal enrojecía.

- Jalal ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – Dijo colocándose frente al mago. A pesar de estar herido, Antioch, mucho más alto y corpulento y más ducho que el otro con la varita resultaba un tanto intimidante. Jalal se encogió.

- ¡PRIIIIICC!

En ese preciso instante un extraño sonido salió del interior de la bolsa de viaje de Jalal. Antioch aferró con fuerza su vara, apuntando hacia la misma. Se acercó despacio, y cuando la punta casi rozaba la tela abrió la boca para pronunciar un hechizo.

- ¡No! – Gritó Jalal. Y para sorpresa de Antioch se colocó entre él y la bolsa.- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una criatura sagrada!

- ¿Qué demonios hay en tu bolsa, Jalal? – Dijo Antioch sin dejar de apuntar con la vara. Jalal seguía intentando interponerse entre la varita y la bolsa.

- ¡No, Shaib! ¡Por favor...! ¡No le hagas daño!

- Hacerle daño ¿a qué? – Dijo oteando por encima del hombro del hombrecillo. Entonces vio asomar la cabeza de la criatura más extraña que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía una horrible cabeza pelada que recordaba mucho a un perro chato, de esos que tienen tan mal genio, con una boca que parecía un pico aplastado, de la que asomaban pequeños dientes finos y puntiagudos como alfileres.

- ¿Qué clase de perro es ese? – Preguntó sin dejar de apuntar a la criatura con su vara.

- Shaib, no es un perro.- Murmuró Jalal.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? – La criatura le miraba fijamente con unos ojos grandes y redondos, del color de cobre recién bruñido.

- Es un Simurgh – Dijo Jalal con voz queda.

- Un ¿qué?

- Un Simurgh.- Repitió un poco más alto.

- ¿Quieres decir, el enemigo mortal de los Rokh?

Jalal temblaba. Asintió con la cabeza mientras le miraba con ojos desorbitados y un sudor perlado le recorría la magullada frente.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Preguntó Antioch sin dejar apartar la vista a la criatura. Esta le devolvió una mirada penetrante.

- Cayó en la alfombra mientras dormías, Shaib. Es solo un pollo. Todavía no vuela bien del todo.

- Eso explica que nos atacaran los Rokh. No puedes quedártelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Shaib! ¡Nadie puede ser el dueño de un Simurgh! ¡Pero es una criatura sagrada! Debemos cuidarlo hasta que crezca un poco.

- Nos retrasaría. ¿Cómo vamos a viajar con ese cebo para monstruos alados en la alfombra?

- Entonces, Shaib, deberemos esperar en las montañas, hasta que crezca...- Jalal dijo aquello temblando.

- Pero ¿no ves todas las complicaciones que eso implica? Nos retrasaría ¿cuánto? ¿semanas tal vez? ¿meses? Y eso sin contar con que no se vuelva agresivo de adulto y nos ataque.

- ¡Oh! ¡No, Shaib! Los Simurgh crecen rápido. Un día. Dos a lo sumo. No atacan a los humanos, salvo que éstos agredan primero. Además, tenemos que descansar, y cuidar nuestras propias heridas.

Antioch suspiró. Era cierto que estaba cansado, que le dolía mucho el brazo y que empezaba a sentir un hambre tremenda. Así no podían continuar viaje. Claudicó.

- Una noche, Jalal. Nos quedaremos aquí una noche. Mañana por la mañana, esté como esté ese pollo... o cachorro... o lo que sea, lo dejaremos atrás.

- Gracias, Shaib. No lo lamentarás.

- Eso espero.- dijo mirando alrededor. Junto a las rocas podían hacer un fuego para calentarse durante la noche y se oía un arroyo cerca. Hasta podrían lavarse. Montaron un pequeño campamento allí mismo.

- La recompensa por cuidar un Simurgh es grande...- oyó murmurar a Jalal mientras hacía con trapos una especie de nido para que durmiera la criatura.

"Espero que sea cierto" – pensó Antioch.- "No tendría gracia enfrentarse a otro pájaro enfurecido".

Aquella noche, antes de dormirse, Antioch echó un último vistazo al pájaro. Dormía acurrucado como si fuera un gato, con el lomo pegado a un costado de Jalal, que roncaba estrepitosamente. Antioch comprobó el fuego, repasó los hechizos protectores, sobre todo los repelentes de bestias mágicas, extendió su capa sobre el suelo y se tumbó. "Parecen más brillantes que en casa".- pensó Antioch al contemplar el cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos y recordó que Cadmus había tenido éxito. Aquel pensamiento le reconfortó mucho.

_**Notas Varias**_

_**Rokh: **__ave mitológica que aparece en las Mil y Una Noches. Simbad el marino se enfrenta a ella en alguno de sus viajes. Es descrita como una especie de águila enorme, capaz de llevar entre sus garras un elefante. La he reducido bastante de tamaño, aunque he conservado el mito de su voracidad._

_**Simurgh**__: otro ave mitológica, esta vez de la mitología persa. Es también grande, fuerte y benévola. Con la cabeza de perro o de persona, garras de león y aspecto de pavo, de color cobre. Sus plumas tienen poderes mágicos. La animadversión entre Rokhs y Simurghs es pura creación mía, para darle emoción al asunto._


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Amaneció un día nublado. Antioch se sorprendió bastante porque la noche anterior, durante el largo rato que había permanecido contemplado las estrellas nada le había hecho presagiar un cambio de tiempo tan radical. Pero estaba en un país lejano muy diferente al suyo, así que tenía que acostumbrarse a todo, incluida la meteorología. Respiró profundamente y, sumido en aquellas reflexiones tan banales, se dedicó con ahínco a engullir el desayuno a base de una especie de sémola que Jalal había preparado para los dos. O mejor dicho, para los tres.

- ¡CRIACCCC!

El graznido del Simurgh le sobresaltó. A la criatura mágica, tal y como su compañero había predicho, le había bastado una noche para convertirse en un joven ejemplar adulto, un ser alado de color cobrizo brillante con una extraña cabeza que asemejaba terriblemente la de un perro feo y del tamaño de un buitre grande. El Simurgh emitía sus estridentes sonidos mientras deglutía con ahínco su ración de comida, lo mismo que él estaba desayunando. Junto al pájaro estaban los restos del "nido", por llamar de alguna forma al pequeño acomodo que Jalal le había preparado la noche anterior, un amasijo de trapos sucios que despedían un olor hediondo. Se preguntó de pronto si su compañero habría notado durante la noche la transformación de la criatura fantástica.

- ¡CRIACCCC!

El pájaro agitó sus inmensas alas y emprendió un vuelo majestuoso, dejando tras de si el nido vacío y sucio, lleno de excrementos, restos de comida regurgitada y una pluma cobriza. Realizó un vuelo circular sobre sus cabezas como si se despidiera de ellos y emprendió vuelo hacia las cumbres mientras sus plumas parecía que despedían destellos de fuego al ser tocadas por los rayos del sol. Verdaderamente, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Los dos magos, en silencio, contemplaron como se alejaba, enseñoreándose del aire. Cuando no era más que un punto en la lejanía, Cadmus miró hacia el lugar donde había pasado la noche y apuntó con su varita dispuesto a hacer desaparecer aquella basura.

- ¡No! ¡Shaib, no! – gritó Jalal.- Antioch bajó la vara y puso los brazos en jarras. Ya empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre eso de que se interpusiera sin motivo aparente en la trayectoria de sus hechizos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡No querrás que conservemos esa pila de porquería maloliente...!

- Espera, Shaib.- Con cuidado, Jalal recogió la pluma del ave. Ahora puedes hacer desaparecer todo esto.

- Evanesco.- murmuró Antioch. Y los detritus del pájaro fantástico desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Entonces volvió la vista hacia Jalal y observó cómo, con sumo cuidado, guardaba la pluma cobriza en el interior de su túnica. Aquello le produjo una sensación de repulsión. Al fin y al cabo, la pluma había formado parte del montón de porquería que el pájaro había dejado atrás. No debería haberla rescatado. Seguramente desprendería el mismo tufo apestoso que el lugar dónde había sido abandonada por su dueño. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que, si su fina nariz detectaba el más leve aroma apestoso, le haría desprenderse del recuerdo del pájaro de fuego.

Recogieron el campamento en silencio, cargaron de nuevo sus cosas en la mugrienta alfombra y con un sonoro ¡arriba! de Jalal retornaron el vuelo. Cadmus decidió permanecer despierto, atento tanto a lo que Jalal pudiera hacer como a aquello que pudiera suponer una amenaza externa. Al cabo de un rato constató que le picaba todo el cuerpo. Extrañado, se remangó el brazo izquierdo y observó su enrojecida piel, cubierta de gruesas ronchas que, poco a poco, incrementaban su intensidad. Se sorprendió. Aquella reacción cutánea no le era desconocida. De hecho, era un efecto que le producía la presencia de los duendecillos de Cornualles. Pero en medio de aquel lugar no había semejantes criaturas ¿no?

Llevaba bastante rato aguantando rascarse, porque sabía por experiencia que con ello solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, cuando un extraño ser de color amarillo ocre empezó a saltar delante de sus narices.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Stupefy

- ¡Es un Djinn! – dijo Jalal. Había vuelto la cabeza al oírle gritar.- ¡Tiene que haber más! ¡Debemos haber dormido junto a una de sus madrigueras!

No había terminado de hablar cuando media docena de aquellas criaturas salieron de debajo de la alfombra y empezaron a armar jaleo. Los djinns saltaban, escupían, tiraban de algunos de los hilos de la alfombra y sacaban la lengua con gesto insultante mientras Antioch lanzaba maleficios paralizantes a diestro y siniestro con la terrible impresión de que, por cada djinn que paralizaba, tres o cuatro salían de debajo de la alfombra.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendremos que descender para acabar con ellos! ¡Baja, Jalal, baja!

- Oh, no hará falta, Shaib.

- ¿Por qué? No puedo con ellos y además me producen urticaria. Deben ser parientes de los duendecillos de Cornualles...

- No sé que son esos duendecillos de los que hablas, Shaib. Pero los djinns huyen del agua.

- ¿y?

Primero todo se oscureció. Después un resplandor cegador dejó a los djinns paralizados.

¡BROOOOOMM!

Finalmente, un trueno inauguró la tormenta y comenzó a llover copiosamente. Los djinns reaccionaron al agua como si los estuvieran quemando, y huyeron para colocarse debajo de la alfombra. Antioch asomó la cabeza y vio cómo se colocaban, temblando, colgando por las patas del reverso de la alfombra, como si fueran murciélagos.

- De momento, nos hemos librado de ellos, pero siguen ahí abajo.- dijo Antioch rascándose una pierna sobre la que había estado saltando un djinn.

- Oh, si. Finalmente habrá que descender para des-djinnizar la alfombra.

- ¿Qué clase de criaturas son éstas? – Antioch se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza mientras contemplaba cómo las gotas de agua desaparecían a escasas pulgadas de la punta del sombrero torcido de derviche de Jalal.

- Djinns del desierto. Cuando encuentran viajeros, se pegan a ellos como una plaga...

- Pues qué bien. Deben ser parientes de los duendecillos de...

-FLASH!

Un rayo había caído sobre la alfombra provocando un pequeño incendio

- ¡Aquamenti! ¡Aquamenti! – gritó Antioch. Consiguió apagar el fuego, pero para su desolación había un hermoso agujero en el lugar en el que el rayo había impactado.

- Jalal...¿puede una alfombra...?

No terminó la frase. La respuesta era evidente. Con semejante agujero, una alfombra voladora no podía proseguir su vuelo. Caían, caían a toda velocidad.

¡PLAAAAASSH!

Antioch golpeó con fuerza con los pies. Afortunadamente, al caer al río no había perdido su varita. Ascendió y ascendió hasta que los pulmones parecían a punto de estallar. Por fin, cuando ya casi le parecía imposible, consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua. El río bajaba con bastante velocidad. Braceó con todas sus fuerzas y al cabo de unos momentos que se le hicieron interminables consiguió, exhausto, alcanzar la orilla. Comprobó que Jalal languidecía aferrado a unas matas, cerca de donde él mismo había conseguido llegar. No perdió tiempo. Se levantó con piernas temblorosas, y haciendo caso omiso al ahogo que sentía empezó a conjurar hechizos.

- ¡ACCIO! ¡ACCIO ESCOBA! ¡ACCIO BOLSAS DE VIAJE! ¡ACCIO ALFOMBRA! ¡ACCIO ALFOMBRA! ¡ACCIO ALFOMBRAAAAAA!

Antioch se sintió impotente. Había rescatado la mayor parte de su equipaje, pero faltaba lo principal. Su varita no había sido lo suficientemente potente como para sacar del agua turbulenta de aquel caudaloso río una alfombra empapada, que a estas alturas a saber dónde estaría. ¿Cómo saldrían de aquel lugar?

_**Notas Varias sobre los términos del Potterverso Sorg**__**-Expandido al mundo Persa:**_

- Un _**djinn**_, del árabe جن _yinn_, es un ser fantástico de la mitología semítica. En el potterverso sorg-expandido un djinn es una raza de duendecillos, remotamente emparentados con los de Cornualles, que habita en el desierto.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

Jalal trepaba trabajosa e infructuosamente. Antioch se acercó hasta él, lo agarró por los brazos, tiró con fuerza y lo sacó del río. Lo arrastró hasta unas piedras que podían darles algún cobijo de la lluvia y se sentó a su lado. El diminuto mago tosía un poco. Incluso llegó a vomitar agua. De pronto se puso a rebuscar nerviosamente en el interior de su túnica. Antioch pensó que comprobaba si tenía su varita, pero para su sorpresa el mago derviche buscaba la pluma del Simurgh y pareció aliviado cuando comprobó que no la había perdido. Antioch se dejó caer a su lado. En silencio, esperaron a que parase de llover.

- Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?. Mi escoba no es lo suficientemente resistente para llevarnos a los dos, y todavía debe quedar mucho hasta Persépolis.- dijo Antioch mientras extraía un poco de queso de su bolsa y lo examinaba atentamente. Parecía que todavía era comestible. Ofreció un trozo a Jalal que lo tomó y se lo metió en la boca todo entero.

- Oh, Shaib.- dijo masticando el queso.- Debemos encontrar mi alfombra.

- La alfombra debe estar en el fondo del río, en compañía de los peces...

- Es una alfombra de familia. Una réplica exacta de...

- Ya, ya lo se. Una réplica de la alfombra de Salomón. Pero, como te decía, a saber dónde está. Puede que hasta haya llegado al mar...- Antioch rebuscó una vasija en la que llevaba agua.

- No, Shaib. No me iré sin buscar primero mi alfombra. Está en alguna parte, lo se...

- Mira, Jalal...

No siguió hablando. Sintió una presencia junto a él y a continuación algo húmedo le pasó por la mejilla. Antioch se giró.

-¡AAAAHHH!

- ¡BEEEEEEEEE!

Se había puesto de pie de un salto. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la mano, en la que asía firmemente la varita, le temblaba un poco. La oveja, que también se había asustado, se alejaba trotando dando la impresión de una gran pelota de lana que botaba.

Pronto aparecieron unas figuras alargadas acompañadas de más bolas de lana. Eran hombres curtidos, vestidos con largos ropajes y con las cabezas cubiertas para protegerse del sol.

- Son Yoruk, nómadas de la península de Anatolia.- Por alguna misteriosa razón, Jalal se sintió complacido.

- Y estos Yoruk ¿son amigos?

- La hospitalidad es sagrada en estos lugares.- dijo Jalal sonriendo. Se levantó y les hizo señas. Los nómadas devolvieron el saludo y se acercaron mientras las ovejas bebían en la orilla del río.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, como caídos del cielo? – preguntó uno que parecía muy joven. Para sorpresa de Antioch, que nunca le había visto hacer nada parecido, Jalal se irguió muy ufano y se presentó..

- Soy Jalal Wallad, de los Wallad de Konya.

El muchacho no parecía muy impresionado.

- Yo soy Muhamed Abd Ahmed. Mi padre es el jeque de la tribu. ¿Acaso sois magie?

- En efecto. Soy un magie oriundo de Shiraz. El shaib es un magie del oeste, de una tierra lejana.

- ¿Está enfermo?

- ¿Enfermo? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Como está tan pálido...

- Más allá de los mares, de donde es el Shaib, los hombres no están curtidos por el desierto...

- ¡Pobres!

Por alguna razón esa conmiseración en cuanto a su aspecto personal no agradó demasiado a Antioch. Se echó la capucha por encima de su cabello castaño claro y miró fijamente al joven yoruk con sus ojos azules. El muchacho le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- Acompañadnos al campamento. Allí podréis descansar.- dijo intentando congraciarse.

Fueron con los pastores hasta un lugar no muy alejado del río donde tenían plantadas sus tiendas de color oscuro, rodeadas de camellos, niños y enseres varios. No eran muchos, pero parecían muy contentos.

- ¡Mi alfombra! – gritó Jalal. Y salió corriendo hacia un bastidor que sostenía una bellísima alfombra de seda de vivos verdes sobre la cual una mujer inclinada estaba confeccionando cuidadosamente los flecos.

- Esa no puede ser tu alfombra.- dijo Antioch. - Esa es una alfombra nueva que...

- ¡Es mi alfombra!

- Es mía.- dijo la mujer con calma sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No, no lo es. Reconocería mi alfombra en un zoco repleto de ellas...

Antioch ahogó una risa. ¿Cómo iba a ser aquella alfombra que parecía recién tejida la misma cosa mugrienta y agujereada que habían perdido en el río?

- Aquí llega el Jeque. El decidirá. – dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

Ahmed Abd el Rassuhl, jeque de la tribu Yoruk, era un hombre entrado en carnes y no muy alto. Lucía una barba cuidada y sus ojos eran negros como carbones. El hombre saludó ceremoniosamente a los recién llegados y después se dirigió a la mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fátima?

- Que este magie acompañado de ese extranjero dice que esta alfombra es suya. Y es mía.

- No recuerdo que tuviéramos una alfombra verde. ¿La has tejido durante la mañana? ¿Toda ella?

La mujer se dio cuenta de que era absurdo alegar que había tejido una alfombra en tan poco tiempo.

- No. La encontré a las afueras del campamento, sucia y rota.

- ¿Ve cómo es mi alfombra? Yo la perdí...

- Y ¿Cómo? – preguntó la mujer desafiante.- ¿Cómo se puede perder una alfombra? ¿No la tirarías más bien?

- ¡Es una alfombra mágica!

- ¡Ja!

- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! – Primero fue como si un viento inexistente sacudiera la alfombra. Después como si ésta cobrara vida. Finalmente, la alfombra, con los flecos a medio terminar, abandonó el bastidor y voló hasta enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo de Jalal.

- Y ahora ¿qué? – Jalal, envuelto en la alfombra, dijo con tono retador a la mujer.

- Puede que fuera tuya antes, pero yo la encontré, la he lavado y la he reparado. Tengo derecho a quedármela.

- No te obedecerá.

- Lo veremos. ¡Aquí!

La alfombra no se movió.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡AQUIIIIIIII!

Las mujeres y los niños habían empezado a hacer un corrillo divertido en torno a ellos. Antioch observó que el Jeque parecía incómodo.

- La alfombra ha reconocido a su anterior propietario...- comenzó a decir el Jeque...

- Tu lo has dicho. Anterior propietario. Insisto que ahora tiene nuevo dueño...Pueso que soy tu mujer, _tu_ eres su nuevo dueño...

- Esta alfombra es una réplica exacta...

-...de la de Salomón.- terminó Antioch.

- Tu no lo comprendes, Shaib.- dijo Jalal dándose la vuelta.- Mi familia – y se golpeó el pecho con una mano – es una de las más antiguas de magie de Persia, y esta alfombra es una auténtica reliquia.

- Bueno, puesto que sois magie... – dijo el Jeque con una expresión más relajada.- Eso es muy interesante. Fátima, nuestro invitado ha demostrado su poder sobre la alfombra. Creo que deberías reconocer que es suya...

La mujer no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada muy expresiva. Una cosa era la apariencia, pensó Antioch, de que aquel hombre era poderoso y gobernaba la tribu. Y otra, muy distinta, debía ser lo que ocurría puertas adentro de la tienda. Antioch sintió simpatía por el.

- Muy bien. Entonces haremos una cosa. Si nos libráis del Ifrit, os quedaréis con la alfombra.- dijo de pronto el jeque. Fátima cambió su expresión adusta por una gran sonrisa y el resto de la tribu vitoreó.

- ¿Qué es un Ifrit? – preguntó Antioch.

- Criaturas malignas.- contestó Jalal. Geniecillos astutos que quieren controlarlo todo.

- Al menos, no son pájaros.

- Erblís.- dijo el Jeque – está disgustado con nosotros porque tiempo atrás mi abuelo encontró un tesoro. Los Ifrit tienen fama de excelentes orfebres. Se dice que cuando un poderoso señor moría y era enterrado con un ajuar confeccionado por Ifrits, éstos permanecían en el lugar de la tumba, esperando que algún humano tocara el tesoro. Este hecho les legitimaba para recuperarlo. El Ifrit cree que es suyo, y desde entonces nos viene siguiendo y cuando puede nos hace trastadas.

Antioch suspiró. Aquella zona tan desértica, que en principio podría suponerse carente de formas de vida, estaba repleta de criaturas mágicas. Pero con ésta pensó que podría intentar algo distinto a batirse con su varita.

- Viene todas las noches.- añadió el Jeque – a robar leche y comida y a reclamar su oro amenazándonos. Por supuesto, nosotros no podemos verle, porque no somos magie, pero sabemos de sobra que se trata de él.

Antioch y Jalal esperaron hasta la anochecida, en el lugar que el Jeque les indicó, a la entrada del campamento, y pronto vieron aparecer a la criatura. Antioch sonrió. como había sospechado, se asemejaba muchísimo a un goblin.

- Aparta, magie paliducho.- dijo el Ifrit con mal humor.

- ¿Por qué molestáis a la tribu?

- A ti no te importa. ¡Déjadme pasar!

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte, si me cuentas lo que te ocurre.

- Los magie son criaturas inferiores. No son aptas para resolver ningún tipo de asunto de relevancia.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas?

- Déjame en paz, magie.

- Yo te diré lo que te pasó. Encontraron y saquearon una vieja tumba repleta de oro y otros tesoros realizados por tu abuelo, un virtuoso orfebre ifrit. Y ahora tu reclamas lo que consideras tuyo.

- ¡Es que es mío!

- ¡Todos los goblins del mundo sois iguales!

La criatura mágica pareció ofenderse.

- Yo soy un Ifrit. Un ser superior a ti, mago.

- Tu eres un goblin del desierto. Y yo se qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo. Espérame aquí mañana a medio día y tendrás tu tesoro. Antioch se marchó de allí dejando al ifrit un tanto desconcertado. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol estaba alto, tomó una vasija de barro y formuló un hechizo apuntando al interior.

- ¡Ohhhh!.- dijo Jalal mirando dentro de la vasija.- ¡Eres capaz de conjurar oro! ¿Acaso eres uno de esos magos que viven largamente?

- ¿Te refieres a un alquimista? – preguntó Antioch mientras cerraba un ojo y con el otro comprobaba la perfección de su obra.- No, no soy un alquimista. Y esto – añadió señalando al interior de la vasija – no es oro auténtico. Es una pintura dorada.

- Perdona,Shaíb. Pero no entiendo qué es lo que vas a hacer.

- Creo que me voy a servir de la avaricia del goblin...perdón, quiero decir Ifrit.

- Poderoso Erblis - dijo Antioch más tarde, cuando se encontró con el ifrit.- en el fondo de esta vasija se encuentra tu oro.

El ifrit miró dentro. El sol del medio día, que brillaba en lo alto del cielo hacía despedir destellos dorados del interior de la vasija, justo el efecto que Antioch había buscado.

- ¿Cómo sé que está dentro todo mi tesoro? Es una vasija pequeña...

- Se que eres un ifrit poderoso. Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de de encontrar un medio mágico de comprobarlo. Tengo entendido que el poder de los Ifrit es grande...

El ifrit asintió con la cabeza y se transformó en una nube de humo negro que penetró en la vasija. Cuando todo el humo estaba dentro, Antioch procedió a colocar un tapón.

- ¡EEEEEEHHHHHHH! – se oyó gritar al Ifrit.

- Tienes el justo premio a tu avaricia.- dijo Antioch. – _Sellum_ – Y el hechizo dejó sellada la vasija.

- Aquí tienes al Ifrit.- dijo más tarde al Jeque.- Está encerrado en esta vasija. Lo que hagas con él, es cosa tuya.

- Creo que lo abandonaré en el desierto.- dijo el Jeque elevando la vasija hasta la oreja y poniendo cara de disgusto. Del interior parecía salir un liviano eco que, sin duda, constituía una catarata de insultos.- Si alguien lo encuentra y lo libera ¡Que Allah le proteja! ¡Estará de muy mal humor!

Antioch y Jalal permanecieron una noche más con la tribu, y al día siguiente partieron de nuevo en su alfombra voladora.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

- _**Yoruk **_(_yürümek_ en infinitivo), que significa «caminar», de ahí el termino _yörük_ que designa a «aquellos que caminan, caminantes». En 1360 gran número de pastores nómadas yörük procedentes de la región de Konya, en el centro de Anatolia, se establecieron en dicho país. Aunque el pueblo Yörük cada vez con más frecuencia se establece en un lugar para echar raíces en el mismo, muchos Yörük todavía mantienen su estilo de vida nómada, criando cabras y ovejas en las montañas de Pindus (Epiro, Grecia y el sur de Albania), la región montañosa de Shar (República de Macedonia), o las estribaciones de Pirin, Rodopé (Bulgaria) y la cordillera de Tauro (Turquía),y confeccionando alfombras.

_**- **__**Ifrits:**_ demonios del desierto, llamados "la semilla de Iblís" en Las Mil y Una Noches, estos seres reciben este nombre, que se traduce literalmente como "poderosos" porque según la tradición árabe, fueron los primeros en ser creados. Se consideran superiores a la raza humana porque, a diferencia del ser humano, creado de arcilla, ellos provinieron, "del mismísimo vaho de Allah":

El más emblemático entre todos ellos es Eblís o Iblís, El Mentiroso, (después conocido como Shaitan), quien se negó a postrarse frente a Adán cuando lo ordenó Allah, porque consideró al hombre ulterior e inferior por haber sido creado de la tierra. Sienten especial resentimiento hacia los humanos ya que consideraron una gran ofensa el que se les obligara a postrarse ante la obra máxima de Allah (Adán), y porque algunos como Suleymán (Salomón) encontraron medios mágicos para controlarlos.

Incluso cuando están esclavizados y se les mandan tareas, son difíciles de tratar y muestran una actitud irónica y maligna, tratando de tergiversar las órdenes que se les da cada vez que pueden. Existen ifrits de los dos sexos.

En el potterverso sorg-expandido los ifrits son una raza de goblins. Y en esta historia, obviamente, nos encontramos con la inversa del genio en la lámpara, porque...de alguna manera tuvo que meterse dentro ¿no?

- _**Mago**_ viene del persa antiguo _maguš_ por mediación del griego _μάγος_ y finalmente del latín _magus_. Originalmente, un _magie_ era el miembro de una tribu de la antigua Media que se ocupaba de las prácticas religiosas y funerarias. Después de la conversión de esta tribu al zoroastrismo fueron considerados por los tres imperios persas guardianes del legado de Zaratustra Los magos de Persia fueron incluyendo en su religión algunos temas o elementos de Babilonia, como la astrología, la demonología y la magia. Llevaban vestiduras blancas, tiara, y en la mano un haz de ramas de tamarisco. Ya en el siglo I fueron reconocidos como hombres sabios y adivinos. Los más tarde llamados reyes magos, personajes llegados de Oriente y mencionados en la Biblia eran magos en el sentido original del término, esto es, sacerdotes persas. El cambio de significado del término, que pasa a designar a alguien que practica la magia o hechicería, se debe a la asimilación que la Iglesia hizo de las creencias y rituales religiosos no cristianos (como los zoroastrianos) con la brujería y prácticas similares.

Por tanto, en el potterverso sorg-expandido es absolutamente lógico que la cuna de la raza mágica se sitúe en la lejana Persia.

- Lo de la alfombra encontrada por la mujer del jefe de la tribu que decide quedársela está inspirado en Astérix en la India, aunque el faquir que aparece en esa historia es, a priori, mucho más competente que Jalal.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

- ¡Mira Shaib! ¡Mira!

Antioch se despertó con un sobresalto. Varios días de viaje sin incidencias habían conseguido que se fuera confiando poco a poco en que los ataques por sorpresa y los diversos peligros habían pasado a la historia, al menos de momento, de manera que un sueño profundo lo envolvía cuando los gritos de Jalal le devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¡Mira, Shaib...!- repitió Jalal con un deje de admiración y casi de reverencia en el tono de su voz.- _Chehel Minar_, la ciudad de las Cuarenta columnas...Persépolis...

Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Jalal y oteó el horizonte. Frente a ellos, una vasta urbe de color ocre destacaba recortando el cielo azul brillante. Pronto pudo distinguir las agujas que se hundían en el inmenso acerico celeste, las numerosas columnas que le hicieron comprender por qué Jalal se refería a la cuna del mundo persa como _Chehel Minar_.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra hasta que tomaron tierra en una vasta explanada rodeada de muros cubiertos de bajorrelieves con las figuras y símbolos mas variados y exóticos que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Y aún permanecieron en silencio durante un espacio de tiempo que Antioch fue incapaz de estimar mientras paseaba por aquella explanada completamente despoblada contemplando la silenciosa magnificencia de la que, aún abandonada, era la ciudad más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Dónde encontraremos a Rudama? – fue por fin capaz de articular.

- No lo se, Shaib. Dicen más bien que es la adivina la que encuentra a los que acuden a ella – contestó Jalal mientras enrollaba amorosamente su alfombra. Los delicados bordados de seda que habían resurgido de la mugre eran tan hermosos que uno podría haberse quedado extasiado contemplándolos durante un tiempo infinito. Antioch suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a pensar en su misión. Si la adivina era la que se presentaba, entonces daba igual quedarse sentados a la sombra de uno de los muros profusamente decorados o emprender la exploración de la urbe. Decidió que prefería descansar. Se aproximó hacia un lugar sombreado y entonces se fijó. Y se quedó estupefacto. El bajorrelieve representaba hombres de luengas barbas rizadas vestidos con largas túnicas y tocados con gorros picudos. Era una imagen muy familiar, en realidad demasiado familiar. Sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa y sus ojos ávidos exploraron otros detalles de la piedra. Como había esperado, una de las figuras removía un caldero bajo las atentas miradas de un gato y de una lechuza. Otra figura de rostro sumamente expresivo y brazos extendidos parecía realizar una invocación. En su mano derecha blandía lo que cualquier otro hubiera considerado un bastón o una vara ceremonial, aunque él tenía la certeza de que no era así. Y, de esta manera, asistió a la más detallada representación en piedra de lo que podía ser la vida cotidiana de una comunidad mágica en cualquier parte del mundo conocido. En realidad, excepto por los ropajes y los peinados, pensó, no difería mucho de lo que podría haber sido un día corriente en un asentamiento de magos en Inglaterra.

- Magi.- murmuró Jalal a su espalda. – Los primeros magi del mundo, Shaib.

Se dio la vuelta asombrado y miró al diminuto mago. Sus ojos oscuros como carbones brillaban bajo aquel sol ardiente.

- La cuna de la magia, Shaib. Estamos en la cuna de nuestra raza...

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es así, Shaib. La magia nació en estos lugares. Ellos fueron los primeros que la poseyeron. Los primeros que la estudiaron, los primeros que la comprendieron...

Jalal hinchó su estrecho pecho y sonrió con orgullo.

- Mis padres, los padres de mis padres., los padres de los padres de mis padres...todos nosotros pertenecemos a una antigua estirpe de magi. Magies como esos que ves en la piedra, Shaib...

Antioch no dijo nada, abrumado por la terrible impresión de acabar de tomar conciencia de la pureza de la sangre de su compañero de viaje y del lugar casi sacramental en el que se encontraban. Volvió su mirada hacia el inmenso muro y entonces vio a los muggles. Unos contemplaban con reverencia el proceder de algunos magos, otros acudían para pedir consejo o remedio para sus males y pesares. Tuvo la certeza de que quién talló en la piedra aquella escena quiso mostrar que los magos eran admirados y venerados por aquellas gentes. Y sintió una punzada de dolor. En Inglaterra los muggles, más numerosos y belicosos, se esforzaban por controlarlos. Y además con éxito. Qué mejor prueba de ello que el mismo príncipe John, un completo muggle, los había forzado, a él y a sus dos hermanos, a emprender aquella locura de búsqueda...

- ¡Eh, vosotros!

Una voz profunda y a la vez potente le sacó de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin respiración. Tenían ante sí a un hombre enorme. Casi un gigante. Sin embargo, no era un gigante. De eso estaba seguro. Alguna vez los había visto en las colinas de Escocia. Seres que parecían de piedra, irascibles e intratables. Este ser tenía una apariencia más humana y su único ojo irradiaba una mirada mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra criatura de su raza que hubiera conocido.

- Venid.- dijo el cíclope.- Rudama os espera.- Y comenzó a caminar por una amplia avenida. Antioch y Jalal tuvieron que correr para poder seguirle hasta que penetró en una casa de aspecto miserable que parecía que iba a desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Fue sorprendente que pasara por el hueco de la diminuta puerta sin apenas rozarla. El interior, sin embargo, estaba profusamente decorado en tonos rojos. Alfombras y tapices cubrían por completo el suelo y las paredes, y un olor dulzón embargaba el ambiente. Y, de repente, ella estaba allí, en aquella sala.

Todas las adivinas que Antioch había conocido hasta entonces eran mujeres de aspecto descuidado y hasta estrafalario y de cierta edad. Y había imaginado que la que encontraría en Persépolis no diferiría mucho. Pero se había equivocado completamente. Estupefacto, contempló a una mujer de escasa estatura, joven, de largo cabello muy rubio que le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda hasta alcanzar su cintura, dejando entrever unas orejas ligeramente picudas. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, enmarcados en unas pestañas largas y oscuras, y tenía muchas pecas. Su apariencia, familiar para él pero sin duda extraña para las gentes de aquellas tierras, debía haber contribuido tanto como sus poderes a difundir su fama. Con todo, Rudama le pareció una mujer atractiva.

- Cuando el _fatuum _se empeña, es muy, pero que muy difícil cambiarlo...- murmuró la voz profunda.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – interrogó Antioch.

- No hablaba contigo, Shaib.- dijo la adivina un tanto airada.- Se dirigía a mí.

Antioch no supo qué responder.

- El _fatuum_, como tu dices, no es inmutable. Hace falta coraje para cambiarlo. Tal vez es que no he tenido el suficiente...- La adivina frunció el ceño, como si se quedara pensativa. Un instante después volvió su expresión altiva y se dirigió a Antioch.

- Este es Zohhak, un Anakim,- dijo Rudama.- Los Anakim son una tribu de semi gigantes que se originó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Son los pastores de Azi, los únicos en el mundo capaces de controlarlos.

- ¿Los Azi?

- Dragones, Shaib.- terció Jalal con timidez, como si temiera que su interrupción fuera a desencadenar la ira de la temperamental adivina.- Dragones persas. Había oído hablar de que eran abundantes en los alrededores de Persépolis...

- ¡Dragones! – Antioch se estremeció y miró a su alrededor con horror, esperando que en cualquier momento se derrumbara alguna de las paredes de aquella casa ruinosa ante la embestida fogosa de uno de aquellos seres enormes y poderosos capaces de despedir llamaradas entre rugidos terribles.

- De momento están a buen recaudo.- intervino Rudama. Antioch tuvo la escalofriante sensación de que le podía leer la mente.- Pero cuando tengan hambre, si no está su pastor cerca, emprenderán la búsqueda de comida por su cuenta.

- No debo perder tiempo.- añadió Zohhak con su voz profunda.- Pronto será el momento de darles de comer. Disculpadme, debo retirarme.- Y con una inclinación de su inmenso corpachón salió de la casa con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado para asombro de Antioch, que esperaba que de un momento a otro se llevara consigo media pared.

- Bien.- dijo Antioch tras recuperarse de la impresión.- Supongo que habrás adivinado para qué estoy aquí.

- Estáis.

- ¿Cómo?

Rudama se giró y posó su mirada sobre Jalal. El pequeño mago se encogió dando la sensación de que era aún más pequeño.

- Sois dos.

- ¡Ah!. Este es...

- Jalal Wallad, mi señora.- El diminuto mago se inclinó reverencialmente.

- Jalal Wallad. Más educado que tu Shaib, que no se ha presentado todavía...

- Me llamo Antioch Peverell y vengo de tierras lejanas, del oeste del mundo.

- Ya. Y bien...

- Deseo saber cuál es el paradero de un objeto mágico preciado.

- Para eso no necesitabas consultarme.- dijo Rudama con su tono altanero.- El objeto se encuentra en Shiraz. ¿No te lo ha dicho tu amigo? Es de todos los magie parsi conocido que la lanza del destino está en poder del gobernador. Es un objeto de familia, de esos que se heredan de padres a hijos... Como tu alfombra.- Jalal dio un respingo y casi se cae de su silla.- Procede de la época del Gran Salomón. Una copia muy próxima ¿no es así?

Jalal asintió con la cabeza.

- Eres una adivina poderosa...- se atrevió a murmurar.

- Gracias, magi parsi.

- ¿Magie parsi...?

- Mago de Persia. Y Jalal Wallad vocea constantemente que su familia proviene de Shiraz. ¿Siempre muestras tan poco interés en las cosas de los demás, Shaib?

Antioch no supo qué responder. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, sopesando si convenía pensar en alguna réplica ingeniosa o era mejor dejarlo correr.

- Bueno. Supongo que tendré que poner a buen recaudo la copa antes de que...

- ¡BRAAAAAAMMMM!

Antioch se dio la vuelta de un salto y apuntó con su varita hacia la fuente del estruendo, pero no pudo ver nada porque la sala se llenó de polvo.

- ¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAA!

- ¡Sacad vuestras varitas! ¡Rápido! – escuchó a Rudama.- ¡Pero no se os ocurra usarlas! ¡Es Zahhak!

- ¿Zahhak? – gritó Antioch. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas. La polvareda se dispersaba mostrando una masa enorme y humanoide.

- ¡GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¡El Anakim! – gritó Antioch.- ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

- ¡No bajes tu vara! - ordenó Rudama a Jalal al verle dubitativo.

- Pero si es inofensivo...

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es Zohhak! ¡Es su hermano gemelo...!

El semi gigante miraba fijamente a Antioch, con los brazos abiertos en toda su extensión y una mirada muy amenazadora en su rostro crispado.

- ¡Tiene los dos ojos!- dijo de pronto Jalal. El semi gigante se dio la vuelta para buscar quién había hablado, y Antioch aprovechó el momento.

- _Impervius_

Un súbito resplandor iluminó la sala cuando el hechizo impactó en el corpachón del semi gigante. Este se tambaleó y acabó cayendo con un gran estruendo en el suelo, provocando que las paredes vibraran amenazadoramente.

- ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Hay que desaparecerse! – gritó Rudama. Antioch se giró para mirarla y la vio saliendo de la habitación contigua portando en las manos una bolsa de color rojo.

- ¡Concentraos en el _Kuh-e Rahmat_! – gritó la adivina. Y acto seguido se desapareció. Antioch se quedó mirando el lugar donde un momento antes estaba Rudama.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que...? – No terminó la frase. Jalal le agarró del brazo y se desapareció con él.

Aparecieron en una explanada amplia cerrada por una ladera empinada, en cuya pared había distintas oquedades, como entradas de grutas, obviamente excavadas por manos humanas. Aquella pared natural, el Kuh- e- Rahmat, delimitaba el lado este de una gran edificación ortogonal que muy bien podía haber constituido un palacio. Antioch pensó que tal vez iban a esconderse en alguna de esas grutas.

- Son sepulturas.- Intervino Rudama. Esta vez, lo que sorprendió a Antioch fue que esperaba su contestación sin necesidad de haber formulado verbalmente la pregunta. Rudama le devolvió una mirada enigmática. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo la adivina se dio la vuelta, se colocó la mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos y fijó la vista en un punto del cielo azul. El punto se hizo más y más grande y nítido.

- ¡A cubierto! ¡Rápido! – gritó Antioch al percatarse de lo que realmente se trataba. Jalal le adelantó en la febril carrera hacia la cueva más próxima. No se detuvieron hasta estar a buen recaudo, y entonces escucharon las risotadas de Rudama.

- Sois bobo, Shaíb.- dijo Rudama. Un enorme dragón aterrizó en la explanada. Zohhak lo montaba y lo manejaba mediante un arnés. Nunca había visto nada igual.

- ¿Bobo? ¿Cuándo se ha visto un dragón domesticado? – preguntó airado desde la boca de la caverna.

- Te he explicado que solamente los Anakim pueden manejar a los dragones...- contestó Rudama con expresión hastiada.- Me ratifico en mi anterior conclusión. No eres hombre dado a prestar atención a lo que los demás te dicen.

- ¡Claro que te he escuchado! ¡Pero pastorear una manada de estas bestias no implica convertirlos en dóciles burritos!

- Yo no he dicho eso. Sacas conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿ Hacerme perder el control?!

- Pretendo.- contestó Rudama tranquilamente – Aportar un poco de serenidad a tu persona. Eres hombre poco reflexivo y demasiado resolutivo.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú para pretender cambiarme?!

- Nadie, ciertamente. Pero tienes una misión. Y no creo que te ayude ser tan poco reflexivo...

- ¡Si hubiera sido un poco más reflexivo a estas horas Jalal y yo estaríamos muertos!

Rudama no contestó. Se limitó a suspirar, dirigirle una larga mirada lánguida y dar por terminada la contestación. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Zohhak, que había atado las riendas del dragón a un saliente alejado y estaba alimentándolo con unas piezas enormes de carne que extraía tranquilamente de una enorme bolsa.

- Ayúdame a preparar un fuego y algo de comer, por favor.- dijo Rudama a Jalal. Y el diminuto mago abandonó el refugio y la acompañó dócilmente.

- ¿Vienes o te quedas ahí?

Antioch no contestó. Tampoco se movió. Y Rudama no insistió. Al cabo de un rato, comprendió que era una estupidez quedarse allí, y salió con la varita en la mano. El dragón dormía acurrucado. Se aproximó a los otros tres, que comían tranquilamente sentados alrededor de una fogata a la sombra de un sicomoro.

- Los hay Sruvara o cornudos, Zainta, que son de color amarillo vivo, Raoditia, rojos como fuego, o Visapa, que son muy, muy venenosos...- estaba contando Zohhak a un maravillado Jalal.- ...¡Ah! – dijo el semi gigante con su voz profunda al verle. Y sin añadir nada mas desplazó su enorme corpachón con una gracia impensable para dejar sitio en el que pudiera sentarse. Antioch ocupó su lugar en silencio mientras Rudama, sin dejar de mirarle de manera muy expresiva, le tendía un cuenco con un guiso humeante de buen aspecto y mejor olor.

- Mejor sabrá...- murmuró la adivina. Y volvió a prestar atención a Zohhak. El semi gigante suspiró.

- No sabía que Zahhak andaba tan cerca. Habrá que tener mucho cuidado. Un encantamiento aturdidor no dura demasiado en un Anakim. Cuando despierte estará aún más furioso y mandará sus serpientes por nosotros.

- ¡Serpientes! – exclamó Jalal.

- Serpientes...¡Bah! – musitó Antioch.- ¿Qué tienen de especial esas serpientes, si puede saberse? Después de todo lo que he visto...Una llamarada de tu dragón puede dejarlas reducidas a cenizas. ¿No?

- Las serpientes de Zahhak están encantadas y a la vez le tienen a él hechizado. Es como un círculo mágico. Cada vez que eliminas una renacen dos de sus restos. Y mientras Zahhak es prisionero de su magia tenebrosa. Lo están volviendo loco...

- Entonces lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Zahhak.- terció Rudama.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? Hasta ahora, lo que ha hecho ha sido amenazarnos.

- Es el hermano de Zohhak.

- ¿Y?

Rudama no contestó. Le miró con una mezcla de dureza y tristeza.

- Deshacer un encantamiento que es como un círculo...no se sabe dónde está el comienzo y dónde está el final...- murmuró Jalal con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Antioch pensó que las llamas también debían estar embrujadas, de manera que atrapaban la voluntad de su diminuto compañero de viaje. Resolvió no fijar la vista en ellas.

- El lo comprende.- dijo Rudama.- Mientras tu no lo comprendas, Shaib, no tendrás posibilidades de éxito.

Nadie más habló.

**_Notas Varias_**

Anakim: resulta que era un gigante de la mitología hebrea... ya veremos cómo enlaza eso con Rudama ...Aunque, para darle originalidad al asunto he inventado lo de la tribu de semigigantes. Como puede observarse, parece que es un mestizaje que de alguna manera genera afinidad con los bichos mágicos...

Los nombres de los dragones y sus características están sacados de la mitología persa.

Como he indicado en otro capítulo, la cuna de los magi, en efecto, fue Persia.

Zohhak también es un nombre mitológico de un ser gigantesco de la mitología persa.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

- ¿Qué clase de encantamiento encadena a Zahhak a las serpientes? – Jalal, que durante largo rato había estado comiendo sin levantar la vista de su cuenco, rompió el silencio.

Rudama, antes de contestar, dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Antioch. El mago se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué la bruja mantenía una actitud tan hostil hacia él, que al fin y al cabo lo único que había hecho era viajar hasta Persépolis para solicitar sus dotes adivinatorias.

- Porque mató accidentalmente a la Gorgona.- Contestó con brusquedad.

- ¿La Gorgona? – Preguntó Antioch sorprendido. Rudama volvió a dirigirle una mirada de reproche- Creí que las Gorgonas eran seres mitológicos que solo existían en los relatos de los griegos y los romanos...

- Sabrás – comenzó a decir Rudama con un tono de autosuficiencia – que las residencias de adivinos han estado, tradicionalmente, guardadas por criaturas mágicas, tales como esfinges, quimeras o incluso gorgonas. – Su larga melena rubia resplandecía iluminada por el fuego dándole la apariencia de estar rodeada por un aura brillante.

- ¿Así que existen? ¿Tu perro guardián era una Gorgona? – Preguntó con cierta ironía. Según el mito se trataba de criaturas peligrosas que compartían con el basilisco la facultad de transformar a quién las mirase en piedra. Pero Rudama estaba vivita y coleando. Y en guardia para rebatir cualquiera de sus comentarios.

- La Gorgona protegía el oráculo de Kay Kosov. Es decir, era el guardián de la copa. Zahhak tuvo la mala suerte de sentarse encima de ella.

- ¿Sentarse encima? ¡Ésta si que es buena! ¿Liquidó a una Gorgona sentándose encima? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy un pisaverde?

- Olvidas que se trata de un semi-gigante. Además de su casi colosal envergadura, tiene características propias. Su piel es distinta de la tuya. Tiene una fortaleza mágica que desconoces. Se sentó encima accidentalmente...y la mató.

- ¿Y las serpientes? ¡No me irás a decir que son...! – Le pareció tan absurdo que sonrió con displicencia sin terminar siquiera la frase.

- El cabello...el cabello de la Gorgona...- Murmuró Jalal. Completamente seducido por la historia que estaba contando Rudama, era evidente que para él estaba absolutamente claro que las serpientes procedían del cabello del monstruo fantástico.

- En efecto. - Asintió Rudama mientras dirigía otra de aquellas miradas de perdonavidas a Antioch.- La cabellera de la Gorgona quedó liberada. Las serpientes guardan ahora el oráculo, pero, sin dueña, han adoptado a Zahhak. Y puesto que él no está preparado para tal cosa, lo están volviendo loco.

- La serpiente es un símbolo de sabiduría.- Dijo de pronto Jalal mientras revolvía cuidadosamente su comida con una cuchara.- ¡Oh, adivina! – Exclamó de pronto levantando la vista y dirigiendo a Rudama una mirada casi de veneración - ¡Además de poderosa en tus artes mágicas, debes de ser una mujer muy sabia!

- Gracias por tus cumplidos, Jalal, pero no me sobreestimes. Persépolis esconde muchísima sabiduría entre sus ruinosas piedras, y es a esa sabiduría a la que hay que dirigir los pensamientos, no hacia mi persona.- Contestó ella con un tono suave, hasta podría considerarse dulce.

- ¿La serpiente representa la sabiduría? Nunca lo había oído. Más bien pensaba que...- Comenzó a decir Antioch.

- Más bien pensabas que se asociaba al mal y al pecado. ¡Qué cortedad de miras, Sahib! – Le espetó Rudama. Era verdaderamente llamativo cómo cambiaba de tono según se dirigiera a un mago o al otro.

- En mi país los magos suelen asociar la serpiente con la magia oscura...- Continuó Antioch intentando no perder la precaria calma que había conseguido atesorar tras lo de la Gorgona.

- Bueno. Hay quienes prefieren permanecer en la ignorancia porque el verdadero conocimiento les da miedo...La serpiente es un poderoso símbolo mágico.

- La mayoría de los magos tenebrosos de mi país han sido educados en la magia bajo el símbolo de la serpiente...

- Y la mayoría de los médicos del mío la tienen por emblema. Por cierto, tu ¿Bajo qué signo fuiste educado? ¿Bajo el del asno, tal vez? ¿O acaso la cabra?

Antioch le miró con furia - ¿No lo sabes tú, que eres una poderosa adivina y que a veces pareces leer las mentes? – Contestó con ironía.

- Podría saberlo, si quieres que me esfuerce en adivinarlo. Pero me parece más sencillo preguntarte directamente. ¿Para qué hacer esfuerzos de adivinación con semejante nimiedad?

- El león.- espetó de pronto, con orgullo.- El león que simboliza el valor.

- El león, según la simbología antigua, lo que representa es el custodio de la luz necesaria para alcanzar la sabiduría.

- ¿El custodio de la luz que alumbra a la serpiente? ¿Cómo si fuera su servidor? ¡No me hagas reír! – Aquello de imaginar que la casa de Gryffindor simbólicamente debía ser la custodia del saber, que correspondía a la Casa de Slytherin, sempiterna rival desde los tiempos de los mismísimos Godric y Salazar le resultó enervante.- Y entonces...- Se le ocurrió de pronto- entonces el águila ¿a qué corresponde?

- El águila custodia la puerta de entrada a la morada de la sabiduría.

- ¡Vamos! ¡El águila es el portero y el león el que lleva el farol! ¡Y el saber reside en la serpiente!

- Lamento que mi sistema simbólico no coincida con el tuyo. Pero demuestras bastante cortedad de miras no aceptando que otros piensen de manera diferente.

- ¿Y el tejón? ¿Qué representa entonces el tejón?

- ¿El tejón?

- ¿Qué representa, según tu sistema?

- ¿El tejón? - Rudama se quedó pensativa un momento.- Bueno, es un amuleto que protege contra el mal de ojo. Si metes una garra de tejón en una bolsita y te la cuelgas al cuello...

- ¿Mal de ojo? ¿Amuletos? ¡Esos son cuentos de muggles! ¿Tu crees en esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de bruja eres tú? – espetó Antioch airado. Rudama estaba teniendo la virtud de volver a sacarle de quicio. Ella le devolvió una mirada asesina.

- Por mal de ojo, _como casi todo el mundo sabe_, nos referimos generalmente a hechizos malignos menores. Magia dañina de menor intensidad. Para ciertos encantamientos basta con un amuleto como contra – hechizo.

- Y eso ¿cómo encaja en tu sistema de luces, sombras y porteros?

- Me parece que ya entiendo... Así que en tu país hay magos educados bajo el símbolo del león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente... – contestó Rudama como si tal cosa.

- Así es. El valor, el conocimiento, la lealtad... _y la astucia_.

- Eso último lo has dicho como si fuera algo malo. Y sin astucia y..._ambición_...no habrías llegado hasta aquí.

Aquello era el colmo. Insinuar que él, un Peverell...¡No! ¡Era intolerable! Se levantó de golpe y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Ya sabía donde estaba la lanza. No necesitaba consultar el oráculo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Rudama mientras él recogía su bolsa de viaje y metía dentro su vieja capa.

- Nos vamos, Jalal. Ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí.

- ¿Y el semi-gigante y sus serpientes, Sahíb?

- Al cuerno con el semi-gigante y su nido de custodias de la sabiduría.

- Qué corto eres, Sahíb.- Soltó de pronto Rudama.- ¿Crees que las serpientes de la Gorgona te van a dejar partir sin más ni más?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque protegen el oráculo.

- ¿Y? No soy una amenaza para...

- No es eso lo que dicen los augurios.- Le interrumpió Rudama secamente.

- Escucha.- contestó entonces Antioch mirándola fijamente.- Vine a preguntarte dónde se encontraba un objeto. Ya me has informado. No veo dónde está el peligro para el oráculo. ¿O es que se contamina si lo consulta un mago extranjero?

Rudama suspiró.

- Las serpientes no te dejarán marcharte. Si quieres, puedes comprobarlo tu mismo.

- Eso son tonterías.- Contestó él mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Jalal, que no había sido capaz de moverse de su sitio junto al fuego, le miraba sin pestañear.

- ¿Vienes, Jalal? ¿O te quedas en este lugar con...esta compañía tan interesante?

- Yo...

- Al menos.- la voz profunda intervino. El semigigante había permanecido mudo durante toda la charla, observandolos. – deberías saber qué hacer si te encuentras con las serpientes.

- Está bien, eso me parece razonable ¿Cómo se acaba con las serpientes, entonces? - dijo sin dejar de recoger sus cosas y sin apenas mirarles.

- Hay que atraparlas todas y meterlas en una bolsa hecha de piel de cabra.- Zohhak rebuscó en el interior de sus enormes vestiduras y extrajo una bolsa que contenía algo en su interior que se movía mucho.

- ¿Eso son pelos de la Gorgona? Quiero decir, ¿serpientes? - Preguntó Jalal interesado.

- Las que he podido capturar. Son endiabladamente rápidas. Las del lado derecho de la cabeza son además mortalmente venenosas. Las del lado izquierdo, por el contrario, producen una sustancia rica en alimento para el ser humano.

- ¿Cómo se distinguen unas de otras? - Volvió a preguntar el diminuto mago.

- Por una pequeña marca roja sobre la cabeza. Las que la tienen, pertenecen al lado derecho. Cuando las tenga todas enterraré la bolsa. Con el tiempo, me temo, brotarán serpientes venenosas, pero al menos serán víboras corrientes.

- Loable tarea. Y ¿cómo se capturan las serpientes mágicas? ¿Acaso un simple _Accio_ sirve para meterlas en la bolsa? - Soltó de pronto Antioch.

- Te crees un Sahib muy gracioso... Por supuesto que no sirve un simple _Accio_. Si así fuera ¿Te crees que las tendríamos correteando por las ruinas de Persépolis, en torno a Zahhak? Se necesita música para atraerlas y capturarlas. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? - Intervino Rudama. Parecía que esperaba que Antioch abriera la boca para soltar su veneno.

- Ah ¿sí? ¡Qué bonito! ¡Parece un cuento oriental!

- No te burles. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

- Me temo que no entra dentro de mis habilidades.

Zohhak suspiró.- Entonces, lo mejor será que permanezcas junto a Rudama.- Le dijo con su voz profunda.

- Si. Junto a esta dulce mujer. Eso mismo estaba pensando yo... ¿Vamos, Jalal?

El diminuto mago se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al muro contra el que había dejado apoyada su alfombra enrollada. De repente se quedó parado, muy quieto, como si le hubieran petrificado. Numerosas sombras alargadas se desplazaban moviéndose como si fueran ondas en la piedra.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Las serpientes de la Gorgona! – gritó Rudama.

**_Notas varias_**

Las gorgonas son a veces representadas con alas de oro, garras de bronce y colmillos de jabalí, pero sus atributos más comunes son los dientes y la piel de serpientes. Se decía que los oráculos más antiguos eran protegidos por las serpientes y las imágenes de gorgonas se asociaban a menudo con estos templos. Las leonas y las esfinges también se asociaban frecuentemente a las gorgonas. En la Antigua Grecia se usaba con frecuencia un _Gorgoneion_ (cabeza de piedra, grabado o dibujo de un rostro de gorgona, a menudo con serpientes sobresaliendo salvajemente y con la lengua fuera de sus colmillos) como símbolo, que se ubicaba en puertas, muros, suelos, monedas, escudos, corazas y lápidas con la esperanza de alejar el mal. Cuando escribí el capítulo anterior no sabía muy bien de dónde iba a hacer proceder las serpientes, pero resulta que estaba leyendo la segunda parte de La Orden de la Academia Spence y sale una gorgona...vamos, que la tenía delante de las narices pero no la veía hasta que se encendió la luz. Por cierto, que la Bray me parece mejor que la Meyer (no fui capaz de pasar de Twilight...), claro que tampoco le favorece que he empezado a leer a Anne Rice (no lo había hecho hasta ahora), y claro, un vampiro de la Ricce o una de sus brujas Mayfair deja a Edward y Bella en ropa interior....

Si alguien quiere comentar de libros conmigo, me puede mandar un mensaje, es algo que me apetece hacer de manera un poco más tranquila que en los foros.

El simbolismo del león, la serpiente y el águila lo he sacado de Iacobus, de Matilde Asensi. Lo de la garra de tejón forma parte de la tradición popular vasco-navarra, y sale recopilado en bastantes fuentes, aunque comprobé primero que existían en Persia.

El lenguaje que utilizan: Parsi, o Farsi, la lengua de Persia. Mediante hechizos de traducción. Hay que ser muy cuidadosos, porque a veces son demasiado literales y producen sus equívocos. Con la práctica, cada vez se manejan mejor, pero sin duda no pueden sustituir el expresarse uno mismo en otra lengua (por eso es preferible aprender otro idioma). Obsérvese que Antioch tiene mucho cuidado cuando habla con el derviche, precisamente para evitar errores de traducción.

Brujas y fantasía insertadas en novela de corte histórico: _Ars Magica_, de Nerea Riesco (no, no me paga por hacerle propaganda). Con el plus de que parte de la acción transcurre en Navarra :), en la época de los procesos de Logroño contra las brujas de Zugarramurdi (y otros lugares). No me convence la explicación final de por qué se persiguieron brujas en las montañas navarras y vascas, porque me parece que en aquella época era poco plausible, pero aparte de eso, me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca. Y uno de los personajes más relevantes es ni mas ni menos que el inquisidor que siglos después fue apodado El Abogado de las Brujas. ¿Qué cómo se llamaba? Pasmáos, Alonso de SALAZAR (seguro que JKR no tiene ni idea ;))

Bsos


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

Estaban rodeados. Apoyados espalda contra espalda, con sus varitas sacadas, contemplaron como el cerco de amenazadoras serpientes se estrechaba en torno a ellos.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Antioch con cierto deje de acusadora ironía.

- _Música_.- Murmuró Rudama en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

- Ya te he dicho que no se tocar ni cantar...

- Un conjuro musical...

- Pues si ese conjuro existe no se a qué esperas, querida – dijo Antioch. Rudama no contestó. El mago podía sentir su cuerpo tenso detrás de él. Aquello le produjo una extraña sensación, como un escalofrío. Pero inmediatamente alejó aquel pensamiento de su mente. No podía dejar que nada le distrajera en aquellos momentos. Extendió el brazo dispuesto a defenderse si alguna de aquellas criaturas osaba intentar clavarle sus colmillos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la boca se le llenó de un regusto dulzón. De repente, las serpientes dieron media vuelta y huyeron en todas las direcciones. Durante unos instantes, los cuatro permanecieron inmóviles, los tres magos con las varitas preparadas y el Semigigante con los brazos extendidos, en una pose como de protección. Antioch fue el primero que recuperó el habla.

- ¿Por qué huyen?

- ¿No lo notáis? – dijo Zohhak.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que notar? – preguntó Antioch sin bajar la varita.

- El suelo se mueve. – contestó el Semigigante. Había dejado caer sus brazos a lo largo de su corpachón y estaba mirando sus enormes pies.

- Yo no noto nada.- dijo el mago.- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí inmediatamente! – gritó el Semigigante.

- ¡La alfombra!.- dijo entonces Rudama. Pero Jalal se había anticipado y ya estaba desenrollándola. Entonces experimentaron una fuerte sacudida y cayeron al suelo. Una grieta se abrió delante mismo de las narices de Antioch.

- ¡Corred! ¡Rápido! .- gritó Zohhak. Antioch se levantó y corrió dando traspiés. Cuando estaba junto a Jalal conjuró un _accio_ sobre las bolsas, justo cuando otro agujero se abría donde habían reposado. Un instante más, y habrían perdido el equipaje. Y Antioch recordaba vívidamente que, aunque sus pertenencias tenían escaso valor, Rudama había guardado con un cuidado infinito la famosa Copa de Adivinación.

- ¡Deprisa!- gritó al ver que la bruja tenía problemas para llegar hasta ellos. Zohhak se rezagó para ayudarla. Otra grieta, esta vez inmensa se abrió entre ellos y la adivina que, pálida, se quedó quieta con los pies en el borde, su cuerpo cimbreándose a punto de caer. Zohhak extendió un brazo enorme, la asió por la cintura y la llevó en volandas hasta el otro lado de la grieta. Rudama estaba pálida, pero corrió. Corrieron hasta la alfombra y montaron en ella.

- ¡Arriba! – gritó Jalal. Y la alfombra obedeció.

- Ha ido de un pelo.- gritó Antioch mirando a Rudama. La adivina permanecía callada, con la vista fija en la ciudad y el rostro pálido perlado de sudor. Una densa nube de polvo iba extendiéndose con una rapidez pasmosa, cubriendo completamente el suelo. Cuando una columna se derrumbó con gran estrépito Rudama se estremeció, y Antioch, instintivamente, le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Notó que la bruja estaba helada, y la atrajo hacia sí, pensando en darle un poco de calor. Ella permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro unos instantes, pero pronto se desasió, y sin mirarle siquiera rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacó una hermosa capa de un rojo muy vivo y se envolvió en ella. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sus ojos mostraban de nuevo aquella expresión altiva y desafiante. Antioch no le dijo nada. Giró la cabeza y miró al infinito.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Zohhak al cabo de un rato.

- Vamos en dirección a Shiraz.- contestó Jalal.- Si queréis regresar...

Zohhak dirigió una mirada interrogante a Rudama. Ella le devolvió otra velada tras una cortina de lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza de manera casi imprerceptible.

- No tiene mucho sentido....- comenzó a decir el Semigigante.

- Pero tu hermano...y tus dragones...- añadió Jalal.

Zohhak suspiró.- Los dragones habrán volado. Las criaturas más torpes a la hora de ponerse a salvo ante las catástrofes naturales son los seres humanos. Y en cuanto a mi hermano...bueno...tal vez se haya librado definitivamente de las serpientes...

Antioch volvió a sentir estremecerse a Rudama. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, quiso preguntar a Zohhak qué había querido decir exactamente con aquello. En realidad, nadie quería oír que lo más probable era que hubiera muerto. Era una posibilidad demasiado real, demasiado terrible. Por alguna misteriosa razón, el mago intuyó que era muy doloroso para Rudama.

- Vira y sobrevolemos la ciudad. Desde el cielo veremos cómo ha quedado – dijo Antioch de pronto. Jalal dirigió una mirada interrogatoria a Rudama y Zohhak. Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, con un suspiro, ordenó a la alfombra girar.

El polvo se había ido asentando y volvía a dejar ver la ciudad. Tratándose de una urbe en ruinas, a primera vista, y para un profano como Antioch, el terremoto se había limitado a introducir más desorden en las piedras. Pero Rudama y Zohhak contemplaban aquello con expresiones de desolación. Antioch comprendió que estaban observando los restos de lo que había sido su hogar. De pronto, ella ahogó un suspiro y se llevó la mano al pecho. Bajo una de las piedras de la columna que habían visto caer asomaban unas piernas enormes. Zohhak puso una expresión de dolor.

- Vámonos.- en un tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible, Antioch se dirigió a Jalal. La alfombra ya había virado, rumbo de nuevo a Shiraz.

Volaron durante un largo rato, probablemente horas, hasta que Jalal decidió descender para pasar la noche en tierra. Encendieron un fuego y a su abrigo comieron queso y carne seca, envueltos en sus capas. Zohhak se ofreció para permanecer despierto toda la noche, vigilando que ninguna bestia se acercara al improvisado campamento. Antioch hizo algunas objeciones y propuso que se turnaran, pero el Semigigante explicó que los de su raza dormían muy poco, algunas horas cada varios días. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Rudama apenas habló, y solamente para agradecer la comida y la bebida. Cuando Antioch intentó entablar conversación con ella, invariablemente recibió alguna de aquellas miradas feroces.

Parecía que Jalal dormía. Al menos, el respirar acompasado de su cuerpo eso indicaba. Sin embargo Rudama estaba sentada, contemplado el fuego. La vio llorar en silencio. Se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo. Ella no dijo nada, pero lo tomó y se restregó los ojos.

- El futuro no es inmutable ¿sabes? No estamos sujetos a un _fatuum_ definitivo que gobierna nuestras vidas. Sabía que la llegada de un extranjero era una señal, creí que tu eras la amenaza...me equivoqué con las señales.. Debería pensar como Zohhak...- dijo sin apartar la vista del fuego.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Sus sentidos estaban bloqueados. La influencia de las serpientes era perniciosa. Le estaban volviendo loco...Se ha liberado definitivamente...Por fin está tranquilo...pero es tan duro...

Rudama suspiró y permaneció en silencio, con la vista baja, como sopesando lo que había dicho.

- Creo que deberías dormir un poco.- se atrevió a decir Antioch. Rudama asintió con la cabeza. Se envolvió aún más en su capa roja y se tumbó junto al fuego. Agotada, se quedó dormida enseguida. Antioch la contempló durante un rato. De vez en cuando, un hipido revelaba que había llorado. Era una mujer extraña, pensó. ¿De donde procedería? Se acercó entonces al Semigigante y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? -. Preguntó Zohhak.

- No puedo hacerlo. Me encuentro tan exhausto que no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño.- El Semigigante entonces le tendió un cuenco con leche caliente. Antioch dio un par de sorbos y contempló el menudo bulto de Rudama a través de las juguetonas llamas.

- Supongo que se instalará en Shiraz...- dijo Zohhak. Era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pues acababa de preguntarse qué haría a partir de entonces la adivina.

- ¿Hay una comunidad mágica importante en Shiraz?

- ¡Oh!, ¡Sí! No hay ciudad en Persia que no posea una comunidad mágica. Este país es la cuna de la magia, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Y los mugg...? ¿la gente no mágica?

- En general, veneran y respetan a los magos. Los gobernantes tienen algunos a su servicio. Astrólogos, fabricantes de pócimas, adivinos...

Antioch sonrió.- Como en todas partes, los poderosos quieren tenernos a su servicio.

- Bueno. Algunos magos se emplean por dinero. Otros porque consideran que es lo correcto.

- Servir a un no mágico nunca es lo correcto.

- ¿Por qué? Si se trata de un hombre poderoso, que quiere el bienestar de sus súbditos ¿qué hay de malo en ayudarle?

- Los mugg....la gente sin magia es...¿cómo decirlo?...inferior. No deberíamos depender de ellos.

- ¿De veras crees que son inferiores?

- No pueden hacer muchas de las cosas que hacemos. No pueden ver todo lo que hay en el mundo. Son limitados.

- Los magos cambiamos la realidad a golpe de varitas. Algunos hombres sin una gota de sangre mágica cambian a otros hombres. Es algo mucho más difícil.

Antioch no contestó. Zohhak, el Semigigante, acababa de confesar que él era un mago. ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca había conocido a un ser de especies mezcladas, un híbrido de criatura fantástica y ser humano. Aquello de cambiar a las personas, en lugar de cambiar el mundo no tenía entonces mucha importancia comparado con la revelación de la naturaleza mágica del Semigigante.

- ¿Por qué no sacaste la varita cuando estábamos rodeados de serpientes? – preguntó procurando que no pareciera un reproche.

- Ponerme a cantar hubiera sido mucho más eficaz que cualquier hechizo.- contestó Zohhak. Antioch le miró con asombro.

- ¡Estás de broma!

- No, que va. Ya te lo dijo Rudama. La música es lo único que atonta a esas serpientes. O atontaba. Supongo que habrán perecido. Ni siquiera una criatura mágica puede contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza desatadas. De todas formas, volviendo al tema de mi magia, como mago no soy gran cosa, como todos los Semigigantes. No has conocido a muchos ¿verdad?

- Eres el primero que conozco. Los gigantes son seres extraños, ariscos, poco sociables, al menos los de Europa. No creía posible que se mezclaran con magos.

- Los gigantes de esta parte de la Tierra también son gente reservada. Pero son muy leales.

- ¿Leales? Eso sí que es una novedad para mi. Supongo que es lo que ha permitido una raza autóctona de Semigigantes.

- Es posible.

- Y dime ¿Os emparejáis entre vosotros?

- Entre nosotros, con Gigantes y con humanos.

Antioch procuró disimular su asombro. No podía comprender que alguien hablara de semejantes mezclas con tanta naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo había crecido imbuido por el elitismo de sangres occidental, que se extendía más allá del pedigree mágico de un mago o de una bruja y repudiaba las mezclas entre especies. Zohhak emitió un largo suspiro, sacándole de sus reflexiones.

- Será muy duro para Rudama. Tal vez no vuelva a ejercer de adivina.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando ocurrió lo de la Gorgona, Rudama rompió una de las Grandes Reglas de la Adivinación. Miró la superficie de la superficie de la copa, y vio que Zahhak moría durante el mismo, cuando una columna se derrumbaba sobre él.

- Nunca estudié a fondo la adivinación. No se me daba muy bien. No se qué son las Grandes Reglas esas. No veo qué relación tiene que mirara la Copa con que no pueda ejercer la adivinación.

- Es posible que en tu país no existan. Son un código ético que todo adivinador debe respetar en esta parte del mundo. Una de ellas dice que no usará la adivinación en lo relativo a su futuro.

Antioch alzó las cejas.- ¿No se debe intentar predecir cosas que le van a pasar a uno mismo?

- Eso es.

- Pero me has dicho que lo que miró fue el futuro de Zahhak, no el suyo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¡Es evidente que no te has dado cuenta! – dijo Zohhak. – Mi hermano era su compañero.

- ¿Su compañero?

- Si. Su pareja. Mirar el futuro de la persona con la que estás vinculado tan profundamente es como mirar el propio futuro, según las Reglas de la Adivinación.

Antioch negó con la cabeza, pero no osó decir nada. Bajo sus parámetros, por mucho que fuera su hombre, o su Semigigante, o lo que fuera, el futuro de Zahhak era el futuro de Zahhak, y el de Rudama era otra cosa. No comprendía por qué suponía una violación de ninguna norma.

- Bueno. Y aunque así fuera. ¿Qué consecuencias tiene el haber vulnerado esa Regla?

Zohhak suspiró.- La posición de Rudama como poseedora de la Copa tiene los días contados.

Antioch parpadeó.

- No lo entiendo.

- Los objetos mágicos de adivinación en Persia están conjurados de manera que funcionan con su adivino mientras las normas se mantienen. Rudama las ha vulnerado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tarde o temprano, dejará de poseer la Copa de Adivinación.

- ¿Y perderá sus poderes adivinatorios?

- No lo creo. Rudama es una extraordinaria vidente. Seguramente la mejor que ha poseído la Copa. Pero sin ella no será lo mismo. La Copa potencia sus poderes, porque es un objeto mágico en sí mismo. Además, la gente acude a ella porque es la Adivina de la Copa.

Antioch no dijo nada. Aquello le parecía absurdo. Si Rudama era buena en sus artes, lo sería donde fuera y con lo que usara, daba igual que fuera una hermosa copa de vidrio de colores, una baraja de cartas o una colección de huesecillos de cordero. De pronto, un extraño pensamiento se coló en su mente. Una mujer tan menuda con un Semigigante...un tipo que accidentalmente se había sentado sobre nada menos que una Gorgona y la había despachurrado...¿Cómo podrían...? Lo mas curioso fue que pensar en Zaahak muerto le producía una incomprensible sensación de alivio. Negó con la cabeza y miró en derredor, desterrando aquellas ideas tan estrafalarias. Todo parecía en calma, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse notar. Aferró su varita y se envolvió en su capa. Se tendió junto a la hoguera, desterrando los pensamientos deslabazados que amenazaban con conquistar su mente. Dormiría con un sueño ligero, presto a despertarse si algún peligro los acechaba.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

Shiraz era una ciudad inmensa, colorista, llena de vida, con hermosos jardines, monumentos delicados y mucha actividad, tanto intelectual como comercial. No en vano, alcanzaba los sesenta mil habitantes lo que para Antioch, acostumbrado a lugares muchísimo menos poblados, resultaba bastante agobiante. La llamaban _Dar al-Elm_, la Casa del Conocimiento, porque había muchos sabios y estudiosos, múltiples poetas y literatos, místicos y filósofos. Era, verdaderamente, una mezcla curiosa y un tanto abigarrada.

Antioch pensó que cualquiera de sus hermanos se hubiera encontrado allí más cómodo que él. Cadmus, por ejemplo, era el más aficionado a las letras, y habría sabido sacar partido de la inmensa biblioteca que bien podría haber competido con la alejandrina. Ignotus, el benjamín, habría explorado fascinado una y otra vez los vistosos zocos, se habría maravillado contemplando la fastuosidad y el lujo de aquellos palacios y villas señoriales y la magnificencia y solemnidad de las dos mezquitas, para acabar perdiéndose en alguna de las pujantes comunidades cristiana y judía.

Llevaban ya un mes en la ciudad y sus esfuerzos por aproximarse al propietario de la lanza, el Gobernador Shoja, habían resultado hasta el momento completamente infructuosos. Afortunadamente y gracias a los buenos haceres de Rudama, una pareja de ancianos magie había tenido a bien acogerlos en su humilde casita. Zohhak, por su parte, había optado por residir fuera de la urbe, puesto que en ella su imponente estatura sobresalía demasiado como para pasar desapercibido.

Jacob, el anciano magi, y su mujer Raquel pertenecían a la comunidad judía, y regentaban un discreto puesto de especias en la parte mágica del zoco. Rudama había decidido pasar tiempo en la tienda, echándoles una mano como contraprestación por el alojamiento, pues se habían negado a recibir ningún dinero a cambio. La adivina enseguida se percató que hasta allí llegaban toda clase de rumores de lo que acontecía en la ciudad, de manera que, mientras limpiaba los estantes, escuchaba muchas cosas.

- El Shah Shoja está preocupado. Al parecer, ha recibido a un embajador de un general turco mongol llamado Tamerlán.- comentó una tarde al regresar del zoco.

- ¿Quién es ese Tamerlán?.- preguntó Antioch alzando la vista del caldero en el que cocía pacientemente una poción para el reuma de Raquel.

- Ya te lo he dicho.- contestó Rudama mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el velo con el que se había cubierto la cabeza.- Un general turco mongol que parece que empieza a crear un inmenso imperio. Como no pertenece a los descendientes de Ghengis Khan no se ha autoproclamado Khan, pero todo parece que el propio rey es una marioneta en sus manos. Le gusta jugar al ajedrez.- Soltó de corrido y sin apenas dirigirle una mirada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que le guste jugar al ajedrez?

- ¡Qué romo eres, Shaíb Antioch!.

El mago alzó las cejas sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Rudama le llamaba por su nombre.

- Parece que negocia el pago de impuestos a cambio de que no invadir la ciudad. – Continuó Rudama mientras le dirigía una mirada de "es evidente". Pero Antioch seguía sin comprender.

- Lo dicho. Eres un tarugo. Tamerlán no es un bruto que conquiste todo por la espada. Intenta conservar esta ciudad intacta. Ha hecho una oferta para negociar.

- ¡Ah! Se trata de una estrategia...

- El Shah ha rechazado la oferta. Siguiendo el consejo de algunos de sus asesores, ha decidido que no está dispuesto a pagar tributo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué ese Tamerlán va a poner sitio a la ciudad?

- Deberías prestar más atención al caldero. Se va a pasar de hervor...

Antioch bajó la vista. Rudama tenía razón. Con un toque de varita hizo que el fuego se redujera. Aquella poción perdería sus propiedades mágicas si hervía de más, y era bastante laboriosa de hacer.

- No me has contestado...- volvió a insistir cuando comprobó que el brebaje no se había echado a perder.

- Parece ser que no todo está perdido. El Embajador propone un combate singular.

- ¿Un combate singular? ¿Cómo un duelo mágico?

- Mas o menos. El mejor guerrero del General de Tamerlán contra aquel designado por la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?- Antioch había preguntado una vez, ante otra catarata de información de Rudama si es que había empleado la Copa, y había recibido por respuesta una mirada torva de la bruja. No comprendió el alcance de la situación hasta que ella misma, una noche de insomnio, le explicó que, según la Leyenda, no debía volver a mirar la copa so pena de que ésta quedara destruida. Debía, pues, esperar a encontrar a otro mago o bruja dotado de facultades adivinatorias y de una ética más sólida que la suya para hacerle traspaso de la famosa reliquia. Ese mago o esa bruja se convertiría así en el Adivino o la Adivina de la Copa.

- ¿Así es cómo llegó hasta ti? - le preguntó entonces.

- Me la entregó un anciano adivino parsi antes de morir. Me juzgó digna...- Y Rudama calló.

- Me enterado en el zoco.- dijo sacándole de sus recuerdos. Allí se cuenta todo. Si tienes oídos para oír, claro está...Podría ser nuestra oportunidad de acercarnos al Shah.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me he estado informando. El guerrero más temible de los mongoles es un tal Murwaff. Una especie de Aquiles que además posee un poderoso halcón. Un ave de proporciones pequeñas pero dotado de algunas facultades mágicas que le obedece ciegamente. En realidad, se trata de un híbrido de una de esas aves de presa y una quimera. Un temible guerrero, pero sin duda la diferencia la marca el halcón que combate por él como un arma más.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Que te ofrezcas al Shah para proveer a su defensor de un medio mágico para hacer frente a esa ave.

- Veo dos pequeños problemas. El primero es que no entiendo gran cosa de zoología mágica, mucho menos de esta parte del mundo. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle que no conozca ya?

- Tu no sabes de zoología mágica, pero los magie de la corte tampoco. Zohhak, sin embargo, es un experto en la materia. Según me ha comentado, los cruces de halcón y quimera tienen tendencia a extasiarse con ciertos objetos. Pide al Shah que el mejor de sus orfebres cree para el guerrero un casco coronado por una hermosa efigie de dragón que reluzca aún bajo las más densas nubes. Y tú crea para él una jaula irrompible donde encerrar al pájaro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡No has perdido el tiempo haciendo mis planes!

- ¿Te quejas? Si quieres, me callo y te dejo a ti que resuelvas el asunto. Con un ejército a las puertas reconozco que se vuelve un acertijo interesante...

- No me malinterpretes. Creo que has estado cavilando mucho.

Rudama suspiró.- Si el mismo Shah no te recibe, espero que al menos su visir sí lo haga.

Fueron a Palacio a la mañana siguiente. Esperaron pacientemente en una larga cola de súbditos que aguardaban audiencia del visir y cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a uno de sus funcionarios, Antioch le convenció de que valía la pena escuchar lo que tenían que decir haciéndole levitar a unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo. De sus bolsillos cayeron sospechosas monedas. El funcionario, con la cara roja, se apresuró a informar al Visir que unos magie poderosos venidos de lejos tenían algo que ofrecer para oponerse a Tamerlán. Debió ser muy convincente, porque pronto un sirviente de palacio los introdujo a través de grandes y luminosos corredores ricamente ornamentados hasta un salón enorme ricamente decorado con tapices, sedas y almohadones, el mismísimo despacho del Visir.

El Visir era un hombre delgado, de ojos muy negros y fina perilla también oscura. Escuchó atentamente lo que Antioch le dijo y después le formuló algunas preguntas. Después de recabar toda la información, le preguntó qué querría por sus servicios.

- Convertirme en miembro del Consejo de Magie del Shah.- contestó Antioch. Sentía en su cogote la mirada fija de Rudama.

- ¿Y cómo es que pretendes convertirte en Consejero? Eres extranjero. No llevas mucho entre nosotros. Te acompaña una mujer...- dijo el Visir.

- Esta tierra es la cuna de la magia. Deseo ampliar mis saberes y compartir mis experiencias.

Rudama había preparado la respuesta para él. No le había convencido mucho, pero tampoco había sido capaz de idear nada mejor. El visir se mesó la perilla antes de replicar.

- Bien. Ahora nuestra prioridad es escoger a nuestro guerrero. Informaré de tu oferta al Shah. Recibirás noticias de palacio.

Cuando dos días después Antioch regresó al Palacio el Visir le esperaba en un espacioso y desierto patio acompañado de un soldado joven, apenas un muchacho.

- Este es Himuz. Se ha ofrecido voluntario. – dijo el Visir. Antioch se sorprendió. Era fornido y alto, y seguramente estaba bien entrenado. Pero tal vez era demasiado joven para cargar sobre sus hombros tanta responsabilidad. Se preguntó por qué no habían sido capaces de encontrar nada mejor. Pero no había más con lo que contar. Al día siguiente, al amanecer, comenzaría el combate singular.

Los guerreros se analizaron desde lejos mientras las tropas y los habitantes de Shiraz permanecían mudos. A una señal, el combate se inició. Himuz alzó la vista y vio cernirse sobre su cabeza al poderoso halcón de Murwaff. El ave se aproximó hasta la cimera y, como era de esperar, se quedó extasiada contemplándola. Himuz, que era rápido, extrajo la jaula de su alforja y lo introdujo en ella. El ave emitió un sonoro grito. Entre las huestes de Tamerlán se oyeron unos murmullos.

Murwaff entonces, enrojecido de ira, emitió un potente grito, desenvainó su espada y, con ella alzada sobre su cabeza, espoleó su caballo. Himuz respiró hondo, desenvainó la suya, picó espuelas y galopó a su encuentro. Ambos guerreros se encontraron en el centro del campo de batalla con gran estrépito. El choque de las espadas parecía producir chispas cada vez que se asestaban los rudos golpes. Durante largo rato los dos batallaron con bastante igualdad sobre sus monturas, pero al cabo de un largo rato Himuz, que ya había dado alguna señal de cansancio, fue desmontado por un soberbio golpe de Murwaff. La multitud que contemplaba desde las murallas ahogó un grito mientras las tropas de ´Tamerlán proferían vítores. Himuz no desfalleció y consiguió derribar a Murwaff. La lucha continuó con ambos guerreros a pie.

El grito agonizante del pájaro se oyó entonces, por encima de las voces de uno y otro bando, y distrajo un momento a Murwaff. Entonces Himuz no vaciló y asestó el golpe definitivo. El guerrero de Tamerlán quedó tendido boca arriba, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la jaula y los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Himuz se quitó el casco con la mano izquierda y con la derecha alzó la espada. Numerosas voces corearon su nombre desde las murallas de Shiraz. Se había convertido en un héroe. Ahora era el momento de que se cumplieran las condiciones del combate singular. Tamerlán, aún ambicioso, demostró ser hombre de palabra, y retiró sus tropas de Shiraz. Lo vieron lanzar una última mirada hacia la ciudad, antes de partir para otras tierras.

- Volverá. Algún día, volverá.- murmuró el visir.- Pero esperemos que no sea pronto. Y tú, Shaíb venido del oeste, ahora eres miembro del Consejo de Magie. ¡Qué gran idea la celada! ¡Y qué gran idea la jaula menguante!

Antioch comenzó a desempeñar su labor, para la que a menudo recababa el consejo de Rudama. Pronto comprobó que entre los demás miembros del Consejo de Magie predominaban los ambiciosos que solamente esperaban medrar a los pies del gobernante de Shiraz, y que habían ido arrinconando a los más sabios, que también eran los más ancianos. Hizo amistad con alguno de ellos, y un día decidió hablar con Reza, un venerable anciano del consejo sobre la lanza.

- He venido de muy lejos para contemplar la Lanza de Duada. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

- ¿La Lanza de Duada? ¿Te refieres a la Lanza de las Virtudes?

- Nunca la he oído llamar así. Se trata de una lanza que retorna a su lanzador.

- La Lanza de las Virtudes tiene esa propiedad. Se trata de un objeto precioso, confeccionado con madera de saúco hace mucho tiempo por uno de los primeros magie de estas tierras. Se dice que en su interior guarda poderosos conjuros. Su vara está dividida en cuatro partes mediante cuatro nudos de cuerda. Cada una representa una de las virtudes del Gobernante: la sabiduría para discernir correctamente, la determinación para llevar a cabo lo que resulte mejor para el buen gobierno, la fortaleza para resistir los embates más duros que reserve el destino y la magnanimidad. Ven conmigo y te la mostraré. Está en una de las vitrinas del ala oriental, siempre custodiada por guerreros y magie.

Antioch contempló largamente la lanza. La tenía tan al alcance de la mano y a la vez le resultaba totalmente inalcanzable.

- En realidad, ni siquiera pertenece al Shah. Es de la ciudad...- dijo Reza de pronto. Antioch suspiró y no volvió a decir nada de la lanza.

En los meses siguientes procuró no enfrentarse, al menos directamente, a ninguno de los magie corruptos del Consejo, y el Shah, en reconocimiento de sus servicios, le fue colmando de riquezas, le dotó de una residencia digna de un príncipe, de sirvientes y hasta de un harén. Poco a poco, el mago se fue acomodando a su nueva vida, y la angustia inicial por lograr la Lanza que a diario se mostraba ante sus narices fue languideciendo, hasta que abandonó por completo sus pensamientos.

Rudama y Jalal, por su parte, habían decidido quedarse junto con Jacob y Raquel. Ella dijo que si vivía en su casa la confundirían con una concubina, y Jalal, por su parte, le había encontrado el gusto al comercio de especias.

Una tarde del siguiente verano Rudama acudió a visitarle y él la contempló aproximarse por el jardín. Con aquella larga túnica blanca hasta los pies, el cabello rubio limpio y suelto, libre de los velos que utilizaba en la calle y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mirando hacia el agua del estanque, enmarcada en aquella puesta de sol, le pareció una mujer bellísima y el corazón se le inflamó. Cogió una rosa de uno de sus magníficos rosales y se acercó con la flor hasta la bruja.

- ¿Conoces la magia de los elementos? – preguntó Rudama sin apartar la vista del agua. Con los dedos de una mano rozaba suavemente la superficie provocando pequeñas olas. Tenía una expresión verdaderamente lánguida. Antioch se sintió un completo ignorante, un patán de las tierras del oeste que osaba llamar bárbaros a unos tipos que ostentaban la cuna de la civilización y la magia.

- En realidad, no se nada. – dijo ofreciéndole la rosa.

- Se dice que el agua simboliza la audacia, que el fuego es el querer, que la tierra es el saber callar mientras que el aire es el conocimiento. Conocer cómo se hace la magia, querer realizarla, tener la audacia suficiente para pronunciar el hechizo y finalmente guardar silencio sobre los logros y como se han conseguido... – contestó ella tomando la rosa sin mirarle a la cara.- ¿Qué hay de tu misión, la razón por la que viniste hasta aquí?- dijo de repente mientras le miraba de frente. De pronto había abandonado la mirada perdida y toda expresión de ensoñación. Antioch sintió que la congoja se instalaba en su pecho y no supo por qué.

- ¿Mi misión? A veces me pregunto cuál era realmente. Tal vez era simplemente alejarme de Inglaterra. Mira todo lo que tengo.- dijo extendiendo el brazo en un movimiento circular que abarcaba el jardín. – Puede que ser poseedor de esta riqueza fuera mi misión.

- Por mucho que te empeñes, sabes que no es así. Que al menos uno de tus hermanos espera tu señal en algún lugar del mundo...

- Tal vez Cadmus esté igualmente bien instalado...

- He tenido una visión.- dijo conteniendo a duras penas un gesto de angustia.

- Y ¿qué has visto?

- He visto muerte.

- ¿Muerte? ¿Cómo? – preguntó alarmado.

- La lanza representa la muerte. No me preguntes cómo, no lo se.

- Entonces me das la razón. Lo mejor tal vez sea olvidarse de ella.

Rudama negó con la cabeza.

- Hay algo que...no termino de entenderlo...

- ¡Menuda visión! Y ¿así es cómo atiendes a los que solicitan tus artes adivinatorias?

Rudama le miró con furia. Y entonces ocurrió aquello. Fue una catarsis. Le sacaba de sus casillas cuando se ponía contestataria, cuando adoptaba aquella pose displicente, perdonavidas, autosuficiente. Odiaba que de vez en cuando formulara aquellas predicciones incomprensibles y después se le quedara mirando como si él fuera bobo. Y a la vez la amaba, la amaba cuando escuchaba su voz dirigirse a los más desvalidos con aquel tono dulce, cuando los largos dedos de sus manos acariciaban el rostro de un niño, la superficie del agua o el tallo de una flor. La amaba cuando sus pálidos ojos azules se extasiaban ante la belleza de la arquitectura, la poesía o la música. Si era sincero consigo mismo, hasta la amaba cuando le miraba con aquella mirada desafiante, retadora. Estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Rudama se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó con voz suave y a la vez desafiante. Antioch no contestó. Procedió a mostrarle directamente lo que tramaba. La besó. Fue un momento dulce en el que se sintió como si flotara...seguido de un sonoro bofetón por parte de la dama.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo frotándose la escocida mejilla.

- ¿Te has creído que con una mirada lánguida y un beso de enamorado me voy a olvidar de todo por lo que me has hecho pasar? ¿Así? ¿Sin ni siquiera una disculpa?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Disculpa dices? ¡Me he enfrentado a serpientes mágicas, a un dragón, he derrotado a los invasores mongoles y soporto tus visiones incomprensibles!

- Todo eso lo has hecho para conseguir la Lanza. No por mí.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿ Y Qué, si es que puede saberse, quieres que haga por ti?

- Lo que a cualquier mujer le gusta. Quiero que me cortejes.

- Que te...¿qué?

- Eso. Pequeños detalles, paseos a la luz de la luna, palabras de amor susurradas en el oído...

- ¡Te he dado una rosa!

- Pues eso...

- ¡Rudama!

Pero ella estaba otra vez con la mirada perdida, la expresión lánguida y la mente en otra parte. Prefirió dejarla vagar por el jardín aunque no la perdió de vista. Al día siguiente, cuando volvió del zoco con un delicado esenciero que contenía un exquisito perfume, Antioch Peverell se sintió como un completo estúpido.

--

_**Notas:**_

- El gobernador de Shiraz, Shah Shoja, evitó su saqueo rindiéndola a Tamerlán en 1382. Anteriormente, la ciudad se había salvado de la destrucción por las tropas de Ghengis Khan mediante el pago de tributos. Aunque es pura invención, no resulta descabellado que en años anteriores Tamerlán enviara un embajador para tantear el ambiente y exigir alguna compensación a cambio de no posar sus ojos en semejante presa, al menos de momento.

- La descripción de Shiraz está cogida de fuentes fidedignas. Podemos suponer que era una maravilla oriental.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

El cielo presentaba un cálido color rosado. Antioch contempló el amanecer desde el amplio ventanal de su dormitorio. Su cama, deshecha, apenas mostraba signos de que un rato antes allí había estado durmiendo Rudama. El tiempo había transcurrido, y seguía fluyendo pausadamente, como el mismo Eúfratres, sin más. El pasado, Inglaterra, y la razón por la que se hallaba en aquel remoto lugar se le antojaban una especie de relato casi fantástico. Se había hecho a la vida en Shiraz y casi ya no era capaz de imaginarse de otro modo. Periódicamente se reunía con el Consejo de Magie, departía a menudo con Reza, el anciano magi, y también había forjado una interesante amistad con Himuz, el joven guerrero que salvó a la ciudad de la invasión de Tamerlán, ahora convertido en un reverenciado héroe nacional. Pacientemente, había derribado las barreras que protegían el corazón de Rudama, su amada Rudama. Etérea, ligera, la bruja flotaba en su existencia como una suave brisa, casi imperceptible, y sin embargo se le hacía imposible imaginarse sin ella cerca. Sospechaba que el asunto de la Copa y quién la sucedería como Adivino de la misma ocupaba el centro de sus preocupaciones, y que por alguna razón que se le escapaba era el motivo por el que ella, tercamente, seguía oponiéndose a compartir con él el inicio de un nuevo día.

Suspiró y respiró hondo el aire fresco de la mañana. En algún lugar de las Hispanias, su hermano Cadmus había culminado su parte de la misión, y seguramente aguardaba las noticias de sus hermanos. Del pequeño Ignotus aún no sabía nada ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos no realizaba su parte? Era una duda que, de un tiempo acá, llamaba a la puerta de sus pensamientos, aunque declinaba dedicarle demasiada atención.

Suspiró de nuevo y se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un libro. Era su copia del Asrar Nameh, el Libro de los Secretos, regalado por el anciano Reza. Toda una joya del saber mágico persa. Acaricio su tapa con cuidado. Aquella mañana se reuniría con el mago y aprendería de él. Inspiró con fuerza una vez más el aire fresco de la mañana y se desplazó al interior de sus aposentos. Un criado ya le estaría esperando para ayudarle a vestirse, y en la mesa tendría dispuestas deliciosas viandas para desayunar.

Una hora después se hallaba en la casa del anciano Reza. Antioch le saludó reverencialmente. El hombre sonrió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. El mago se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, junto al anciano. Su vista se detuvo, como venía siendo costumbre, en los tapices con versos que adornaban las paredes. Ahora podía manejarse en Parsi, y había sido capaz de leerlos todos, con más o menos acierto. Había uno que le gustaba y le intrigaba a la par.

_Ven y visita mi casa por algún tiempo_

_Que la luz del Amor puede brillar_

_Desde Konya a Samarcanda_

_Y Bojará, por algún tiempo..._

Siempre deseaba hablar con Reza sobre aquel misterioso verso que hablaba del amor con unas palabras tan bellas, para terminar de aquel modo tan desconcertante. Pero nunca encontraba un momento.

- Se acercan tiempos difíciles.- murmuró Reza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Los partidarios del hermano del Shah conspiran. El monarca tiene al enemigo en su propia casa...

- El monarca es poderoso. Tiene un ejército y una guardia personal leal y consejeros sabios y prudentes como tu. ¿Qué pueden hacer los enemigos del Shah?

- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas cosas! Pueden hacer difundir infamias. Pueden persuadir a determinados hombres para cambiar de bando. Pueden comprar voluntades...

.- El Shah te tiene a ti. Te escuchará cuando haya que descorrer el velo que oculta la verdad, cuando haya que sacar a la luz al traidor y cuando haya que tomar una decisión para bien de la ciudad.

- Yo ya soy muy viejo y cada día estoy más cansado. Mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba... Y por eso es importante aprovecharlo bien. Hoy te hablaré de la Lanza del Buen Gobernante.

El magie sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la agitó con suavidad. Ante ellos apareció la Lanza. Por supuesto, se trataba solamente de una imagen, no era algo sólido y real. Antioch abrió mucho los ojos. El objeto a cuya posesión ya casi había renunciado, regresaba para recordarle que estaba en Persia por una razón muy concreta. Por un momento, la idea de que el embrujo de Mortimer de Gaunt no fuera solamente un encantamiento de traza, sino algo mas complejo y temible, vagó por su mente.

- Observa bien.- dijo Reza sacándole de sus elucubraciones.- Esto es más que un arma. Esto es un símbolo de las cuatro virtudes que debe poseer toda persona para ser recta, sabia y justa. Está ligada a quién ocupe el trono de Shiraz, por lo que podemos decir que recuerda constantemente al gobernante cuales son las virtudes en las que debe perseverar.

Antioch se acercó más a la imagen que flotaba delante de ellos. El mástil quedaba dividido en tres partes por tres protuberancias. Reza asintió de manera casi imperceptible y volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Cada una de sus partes representa una de esas virtudes. El extremo opuesto a la punta representa la Prudencia. La Prudencia significa que el proceder del gobernante debe estar presidido por la cautela, su actuar debe guiarse por el respeto a los sentimientos, las libertades y la vida de los demás. El extremo intermedio la Templanza, y no debe sorprendernos, puesto que representa el dominio de la voluntad sobre los instintos, manteniendo los deseos en los límites de la honestidad. El extremo más próximo a la punta es la Fortaleza, que significa vencer al temor y huir de la temeridad. Quien posee la fortaleza es firme en las dificultades.

- Y ¿La cuarta virtud?

Reza se tomó un segundo antes de continuar.

- Por último, está la punta de la lanza, que representa la Justicia, dar a cada uno lo que es debido.

Durante un rato, el silencio los envolvió. Antioch meditaba sobre todo lo que le había revelado Reza.

- ¿No son conceptos muy cristianos? – se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos. Reza le dirigió una mirada afectuosa.

- Son conceptos universales que han sido recogidos una y otra vez por las distintas formas de pensar y de creer. Platón, el filósofo griego, los reflejó en La República; lo mismo hizo Cicerón en De Oficiis, y otro tanto puede decirse de Marco Aurelio en sus Meditaciones. Posteriormente, fueron acogidas por el Cristianismo que las incorporó a sus virtudes teologales.

- Según se cuenta, o al menos tal y como llegó a mi país la leyenda, la lanza es un arma casi invencible.

- ¿No me has estado escuchando? Lo que hace la lanza es disponer al poseedor a desarrollar unos hábitos que ejercitan entendimiento y voluntad para obrar según el juicio justo de la razón. La lanza es un todo que el monarca actual ha descuidado. Debería haberla tenido en sus manos con más frecuencia. La lanza retorna a su mano una vez que ha obrado rectamente.- Reza miró con afecto al desconcertado Antioch.

- Bueno, en algún caso la mejor manera de obrar podría implicar ponerse al frente de los ejércitos. En ese caso, la Lanza se comportaría como un arma temible. La guerra nunca es justa del todo, pero defenderse y defender a tus súbditos es algo legítimo... Tal vez la leyenda que llegó hasta tus tierras derive de alguna batalla librada por algún antepasado del Shah...

- Entonces, sería inútil intentar utilizarla para fines que no sean legítimos...

- Eso es. Probablemente, se quebraría. No sabemos qué nos depara el futuro más inmediato...pero tal vez la Lanza no sobreviva...

Antioch meditó un momento. El pesimismo de Reza le había dejado aturdido. Todavía no había replicado cuando un sirviente entró silenciosamente en la estancia, se acercó presto a Reza y murmuró algo a su oído. Le pareció que el rostro del magie se contraía en una mueca de dolor, pero inmediatamente tornó a su habitual expresión reposada. Entonces Reza se disculpó, dijo que tenían que terminar por aquel día y salió por la puerta. Mucho más tarde, Antioch se cruzó con él en los corredores del Palacio. No intercambiaron palabras, pero no se le escapó que el anciano Magi estaba pálido.

_**Notas Varias.**_

_¡Vaya! Desde abril sin actualizar. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Y no es que me haya olvidado del fic, pero es que, cuando realmente tenía tiempo, no me terminaba de decidir a ponerme a escribir porque no sabía muy bien cómo narrar todo lo que tengo en mente narrar....de manera que cosas más fáciles de plasmar se colaban por delante (y yo las dejaba pasar). En cualquier caso, este capítulo ha salido cortito porque una serie de cosas he decidido pasarlas al siguiente, que espero esté la semana próxima y que supongo será más largo._

_Bueno, aquí van algunas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_- __Todos los versos que aparecen aquí y en próximos capítulos son traducciones que he sacado de Internet de poemas de Rumi. Las citas a Platón y demás también son extraídas de Internet, y espero que sean correctas._

_- Se ha comentado bastante en los diversos foros sobre __**magia y religión**__ en el Potterverso. Muchos piensan que los magos no serían particularmente religiosos, por aquello de los poderes que poseen y lo que pueden hacer. Yo sin embargo, como siempre, he llegado a una conclusión diferente: para que el Potterverso sea consistente tiene que tener muy arraigado el sentido de la Trascendencia. Y es que, cuando uno tiene los menores antecedentes mágicos, no duda en absoluto de la existencia del alma y de una vida más allá de la muerte. Incluso el plan de Tom Riddle para alcanzar la inmortalidad pasa por anclar su alma a este mundo impidiendo que transite más allá. El mismo mito celta de Merlín, que no olvidemos que para ellos es un personaje histórico y real, está indisolublemente unido al Grial, y las tumbas de los Dumbledore y de los Potter tienen inscritos pasajes de la Biblia, incluso hay un mensaje para Harry que no es otra cosa que una cita bíblica. Harry y Hermione no se dan cuenta, y son precisamente los dos niños que han crecido en ambientes muggles y por tanto más laicistas. Otra cosa muy distinta es cómo creen los magos en esa Trascendencia, y en ese sentido, me parece que entramos en un aspecto que debe ser totalmente personal. Los habrá cristianos, musulmanes, judíos, hinduistas, budistas y todo lo que se nos ocurra, según donde han nacido, cómo han sido educados o como resultado de su búsqueda personal. ¡Si hasta hay frailes y monjas fantasmas!_

_En particular, y respecto a cómo encajaría con el cristianismo, sobre todo con el catolicismo, tengo una idea bastante configurada. Pero voy a desvelarla en otra historia. Y ahora me hago publicidad, ¡hala!. Se trata __**de "Lo que la Verdad Esconde**__" y la tenéis si estáis interesados tanto aquí como en __**FictionPress.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

Antioch abandonó el palacio pensativo, haciendo caso omiso de la belleza de los jardines, del susurrante correr del agua entre los mármoles y de las bellas celosías talladas tras las que sabía que se ocultaban miradas furtivas. El anciano Reza había hablado de conspiraciones, de infamias, traiciones y compra de voluntades. En una ciudad tan rica y hermosa, poblada de gente culta y sabia, de magos poderosos y de artistas sin par, la sola idea de una insurrección por pura ambición le resultaba algo un tanto fuera de lugar.

Vagó sin rumbo entre las calles hasta perderse por el zoco. Era un lugar animado donde el vocerío era constante, los aromas embriagadores y el colorido inigualable. Sin embargo, cuando llevaba poco adentrándose en el mismo se percató de que ocurría algo. Los comerciantes y el público cerraban los tratos con rapidez y casi en susurros, no se abandonaban al tradicional y enérgico regateo. Aquello no era normal. Sorprendido, se detuvo ante un lugar muy popular donde se decía que servían el mejor te de menta de la ciudad. Se veía casi desierto.

Miraba fijamente el vacío local presa de un creciente estupor cuando una mano le tapó la boca mientras un fuerte brazo lo introducía sigilosamente en un oscuro callejón. Antioch intentó forcejear, pero aún siendo un hombre corpulento su atacante aún lo era más. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando el desconocido le hizo dar media vuelta para mostrarle su rostro. Si no hubiera tenido la boca tapada habría gritado de asombro.

- Shhhhhh- dijo el hombre. Lucía una barba rala de color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos como carbones brillaban inquietos mientras las pupilas giraban a un lado y a otro, vigilantes.

- Shhhhhh – repitió. Voy a soltarte la boca y cuando lo haga no grites ni hagas ningún ruido ni salgas corriendo. Estás en peligro. Todos los que somos leales al Shah lo estamos. ¿Entiendes?

Antioch asintió con la cabeza y entonces sintió cómo se aflojaba la presión en su brazo. A continuación le liberó la boca.

- ¡Himuz! – exclamó al reconocer a su aparente agresor. Con el transcurso de los meses seguía pareciendo joven, pero también había adquirido madurez en su expresión. De un simple soldado raso, alto y fornido pero poco experimentado, había pasado a convertirse en un héroe nacional tras su victoria sobre el poderoso Murwaff, el gran guerrero que el mismísimo Tamerlán había escogido para batirse en combate singular por la ciudad de Shiraz. Aquello le había granjeado innumerables riquezas, un palacio, mujeres, la veneración de la población y un puesto en la guardia personal del Shah. Debía hablar con conocimiento de causa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó masajeándose el brazo.

- Se ha consumado la traición. ¿Recuerdas a Ahmed Ur?

Antioch se acordaba bien. Ahmed Ur era un tipo bajo y rechoncho, de pelo negro sin brillo y ojos de ratón, presto a lisonjear a todo aquel que gozara del favor del Shah. Nunca le gustó. Asintió con la cabeza.

- El Shah le perdonó antiguas tropelías que ahora no vienen al caso como signo de buena voluntad para con su hermano, pero en realidad siempre fue leal al traidor y siguió conspirando para él. Ha derrocado a Reza del Consejo de Magie y puesto en su lugar a Rammán.

- ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? – murmuró Antioch asombrado.

- Atrajo hacia sí a Herik, y con él a un tercio de los más ancianos, amenazándoles con la desgracia y la indigencia.

- ¡Cobardes!

- Creo que nunca destacaron por su valor. Ahora, además, son viejos, y tienen miedo de quedarse privados de sus bienes y de sus posiciones.

- ¡Ja! ¡Menuda razón! Si el hermano del Shah consigue el poder ¿creen que los mantendrá en su estatus y sus privilegios?

- Yo también creo que es una estupidez. Pero son los hechos. Reza ha sido encarcelado en las mazmorras del Palacio, acusado de alta traición.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Le acusan de conspirar contra el Shah.

- ¡Qué!

- Ya ves.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

- De momento, lo único que puedes hacer es ocultarte. Te consideran uno de sus seguidores.

- Y lo soy…

- Pues entonces, con más razón. No regreses a tu casa, al menos durante unos días. Después, ya se verá…

- Y ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- De momento, esperar a ver cómo se desenvuelven los acontecimientos.

- Pero… pero mis amigos…

- Rudama y Jalal ya han sido avisados y se han puesto a salvo. Es sorprendente lo que los magos judíos son capaces de hacer… Puedes esconderte en su barrio, al menos temporalmente. El hermano del Shah no los ha declarado enemigos… de momento.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

- Soy un soldado. Volveré a mi puesto en la guardia personal del Shah.

- Eso es un suicidio.

- ¿Quién sabe? – Himuz miró hacia el recodo del callejón. – Debo marcharme. Sabrás de mí si eres sensato y te ocultas. ¡Ah! Y guárdate de los espejos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si cambias de apariencia, ellos los sabrán…

Entonces se oyó un tenue ruido que parecía provenir del mismo recodo del callejón y a continuación Himuz desapareció entre las sombras en aquella dirección. Antioch escuchó un susurro ahogado y un ruido como de hueso roto seguido de algo que parecía un fardo al desplomarse sobre el suelo. No quiso acercarse a aquel lugar oculto entre las sombras, aunque se imaginaba qué podría encontrarse. En su lugar, se metió en el quicio de una puerta de bastante mal aspecto y allí se desilusionó.

Salió al zoco de nuevo procurando no rozarse con nadie. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera sido tarea imposible. Pero los rumores de los cambios en el Consejo de Magie debían haber alcanzado hacía tiempo hasta a los más humildes habitantes de la ciudad, y por eso procuraban ser rápidos y discretos en sus gestiones hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Al cabo de una hora había conseguido llegar hasta la casa de Jacob y Raquel. La puerta estaba inusualmente bien cerrada. Golpeó con los nudillos impaciente y escuchó una voz conocida que respondía tras la puerta.

- ¿Quién va?

- Jacob, soy yo. Antioch.- Murmuró pegando la boca a la puerta.- He sabido de lo que ha pasado. No es seguro que regrese a mi casa. ¿Puedes abrir?

- No se ve a nadie.- escuchó la voz de Raquel. Debía estar atisbando desde un pequeño ventanuco que estaba situado arriba, a la derecha, y que permitía ver el ir y venir de las gentes por la calle sin ser visto.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que traer...- se oyó decir a Jacob.

-¡Es él! ¡Abrid! ¡Rápido!

Antioch dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio de su pecho. Esa era la voz de Rudama, que sonaba un poco nerviosa pero firme, como siempre ante las dificultades. Jacob descorrió los cerrojos del portalón con una rapidez inusitada para su avanzada edad y dejó abierto un pequeño resquicio por el que Antioch se apresuró a colarse. Una vez dentro deshizo el hechizo ilusorio. Se encontró entonces frente al rostro sombrío del mago judío, que le miraba con inquietud.

- ¿Sabes algo…?

- Supongo que no más que tu.- contestó mientras le ayudaba a echar de nuevo los cerrojos mágicos.

- Dicen que el Shah es prisionero en su propio palacio…

- No me extrañaría que hasta ahí hubiera llegado la conspiración…

- Entonces… no sabes mucho… creía que podrías traernos noticias…

Antioch, con el rostro empapado de sudor le miró fijamente.

- Hiraz me encontró en el zoco y me avisó. Supongo que me siguió cuando abandoné el palacio. El me sugirió que me escondiera entre vosotros…

- ¡Antioch! – Rudama bajaba las escaleras corriendo, nerviosa, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se echó a sus brazos sollozando.

- ¡He tenido tanto miedo…!

- ¿Por mi? – se aventuró a preguntar el mago con un deje de fanfarronería.

- Por ti, idiota.- dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¡Pues vaya adivina!

Aquello hizo estallar toda la tensión que Rudama llevaba dentro. Furiosa le golpeó con los puños en el pecho.

- ¡Para! ¡Detente!

Pero Rudama en esos momentos no podía controlar su indignación. No podía usar la copa nunca más, pero poseía otros muchos métodos de adivinación. Y todos ellos mostraban un futuro incierto y sombrío para Antioch.

El mago la agarró por las muñecas.

- Ya, Rudama, ya basta… tranquilízate…

La bruja, cuyos nervios poco a poco se normalizaban, sollozó una vez más antes de poder mirarle fijamente a la cara con sus ojos azules. Antioch sonrió.

- No es tan fácil borrar de la faz de la tierra a un Peverell…

- Presuntuoso… - murmuró ella mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos. Antioch la rodeó cálidamente, y así la retuvo un buen rato, todo el que ella necesitó. Ni Jacob, ni Raquel, ni siquiera el patoso de Jalal osaron interrumpir aquellos instantes preciosos entre los dos.

Mas tarde, con los postigos bien cerrados e iluminados por unas velas, los cinco magos se sentaron en torno a una mesa. Antioch resumió lo que le había ocurrido desde la mañana, cuando acudió a la casa de Reza a recibir enseñanzas, hasta que Himuz le encontró. Jacob, por su parte, le informó de algunos extremos adicionales de la conspiración.

Herik, un hombre joven y muy ambicioso de barba encrespada y un poco demasiado larga había se había sumado inmediatamente a las conspiraciones de Ahmed Ur. Antioch también le recordaba, era un tipo poco brillante que presumía de pertenecer a una rica familia de comerciantes, aunque toda la ciudad sabía que eran sus hermanos los que habían demostrado habilidad en el comercio y se habían hecho ricos, mientras que Herik seguía siendo un mediocre entre todos ellos. El tercero en discordia era Raman, un sujeto casi setentón y calvo, cuyos ojos pequeños y astutos dejaban entrever cierta ambición mal contenida. Ellos se habían encargado de convencer a otros. Con un tercio del Consejo claramente sumados a la conspiración, y el resto hasta completar la casi totalidad muertos de miedo, había sido fácil hacer prevalecer la mentira de que Reza era un traidor. Había sido encarcelado sin dilaciones y al día siguiente le juzgarían en un proceso sumario. Si lo encontraban culpable, el castigo sería la muerte.

Todo aquello era un primer paso para, a continuación, ir deponiendo los cargos afines al Shah para colocar en su lugar a gente leal a su hermano. Cuando hubieran ahogado la actual administración, asestarían el golpe de gracia. Si aquello triunfaba, todo aquel que se considerara relacionado con el actual Shah tenía muchas probabilidades de no salir con vida de todo aquello, salvo que consiguiera escapar.

- Entonces, como dijo Himuz, lo mejor será ocultarse, de momento…- dijo Antioch.

Jacob no dijo nada. Solamente miró con temor a su esposa.

- Ruego a Dios que nos sea leal…- murmuró Raquel. Rudama le dedicó una mirada aterrorizada mientras Jalal, inusualmente silente, miró al suelo.

- Creo que ha matado por mí.- susurró Antioch.- Pero si supongo un riesgo para vosotros, estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora mismo.

- No.-intervino Jacob- Estamos todos en esto. Nuestra suerte será la tuya.

Aquella noche, en el reducido habitáculo que usualmente ocupaba Rudama, Antioch y ella quisieron evadirse de la catástrofe que se cernía. No pudieron hacerlo totalmente.

_**Notas de autor**_

¡Vaya! A veces las cosas se atascan un poco, y vas dejando que pase el tiempo y éste pasa y pasa... y cuando te das cuenta resulta que hace meses desde la última vez que actualizaste... en fin. La parte buena es que he retomado la historia y ahora procuraré volver a mi ritmo de actualización, aunque sea con capítulos no muy largos.

Y ya sabéis, si queréis dejar vuestros comentarios, me encantará leerlos (y contestarlos)


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

No podía dormir. Se levantó del lecho despacio, sin hacer ruido, para no despertarla. Tomó su varita, murmuró un tenue _Lumos_ y se acercó a la ventana. Los postigos estaban bien cerrados pero se atrevió a abrirlos cuidadosamente. Afuera el cielo había pasado del negro al azul oscuro. Pronto amanecería y una extraña sensación de desasosiego le embargó. _¿Qué habría pasado con Reza?_ Era posible que el Visir le hubiera sometido a un juicio sumario, en cuyo caso ya habría una sentencia. Y si había una sentencia, puesto que no habían recibido ninguna noticia, lo más probable sería que fuera desfavorable. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. No obstante, una decapitación sería lo más benévolo, pero no había que olvidar que los persas también sabían de empalar. Se estremeció al considerar semejante opción y repentinamente deseó que el nuevo día no llegara, temeroso de lo que el alba pudiera traer. Todavía alterado dirigió una última mirada al cielo y, con un suspiro, cuidadosamente volvió a cerrar los postigos.

Sintió entonces cómo Rudama, con infinita delicadeza, posaba una de sus manos en su hombro. No giró la cabeza para mirarla, simplemente colocó su mano sobre la de ella y acarició despacio sus dedos suaves mientras permanecía silencioso y pensativo.

- Ya llega el día.- Dijo ella con una voz suave y a la vez profunda.- El día de la revolución.

- ¿Tu también tienes malos presagios?

- No hace falta ser adivina para comprender lo que se avecina... Estás preocupado por Reza ¿Verdad?

- Temo por su suerte...

Rudama suspiró mientras presionaba suavemente con sus dedos en su hombro. No hacía falta que dijera nada. Los dos comprendían perfectamente el alcance de la situación.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para liberarlo? – Cuando por fin rompió el silencio, su tono de voz no pudo ocultar la falta de convicción que sentía.

- No puedes hacer nada. Está escrito en las cartas que su tiempo ha terminado. Debes dejarle partir. Y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

- Se que es viejo y que pronto morirá. Pero si todo ocurre como me temo, le aguarda todavía un horrible sufrimiento. Y yo querría evitárselo. Es inútil y cruel.

- Aunque le entregaras un áspid para que le mordiera, o un brebaje venenoso para que lo ingiriera, no podrías restarle ese sufrimiento. Porque Reza padece en el alma. Y padece desde hace tanto tiempo que unas horas más no son para él una diferencia.

- ¿De veras lo crees así? ¿Realmente piensas que no se pueden atemperar sus últimos instantes de vida?

- No lo entiendes, Antioch.- Rudama suspiró.- Como siempre, no lo entiendes. Reza es un asceta, un hombre sabio y santo... - Rudama calló unos instantes. - Pero tu debes prepararte... - dijo al fin.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos por unos instantes.

- El nuevo adivino de Kai Khosow se ha manifestado. – Finalmente, fue Rudama la que habló.

Antioch se dio la vuelta lentamente _¿El nuevo poseedor de aquel maravilloso objeto?_ La miró fijamente. Su mirada era límpida, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿Quién es...?

- Ven conmigo.

Le tomó de la mano y le llevó escaleras abajo hasta la pequeña habitación en la que horas antes se habían reunido los cinco habitantes de la casa. La tenue luz de unas velas sobre mesa daba a las paredes un aspecto amarillento, casi tétrico. Alguien había retirado la mesa hasta dejarla pegada a uno de los muros, despejando el espacio central, ahora ocupado por alguien.

Jalal estaba sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, en actitud de meditación. Debajo de su cuerpo estaba su alfombra mágica, pero el diminuto magie ni la rozaba porque levitaba unos cuantos palmos por encima de ella. Antioch comprendió que se encontraba en trance. Lo observó sin osar mover ni un dedo. Durante unos instantes, no apreció nada. Pero de pronto, de pronto estaba ahí, en sus manos. Un segundo antes no estaba y ahora sí. Antioch se giró para mirar Rudama y ésta asintió con la cabeza. Volvió de nuevo la vista a Jalal y para su sorpresa la Copa había vuelto a desaparecer.

No sabía si Rudama lo habría sabido a través de sus propias dotes de adivina o porque era la forma de transmisión del objeto, como si de alguna manera se despidiera de su anterior poseedora. El hecho, no obstante, era que a partir de ahora aquel magie torpón, dotado de una notable habilidad para meterse en líos, se había convertido en una autoridad mágica, digna del respeto y la admiración de numerosos magos y brujas del Asia Minor.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, necesitó que Rudama tirara de él con suavidad para abandonar aquella habitación, dejando a Jalal sumido en su profunda meditación. La siguió en silencio, escaleras arriba, de regreso hasta su cuarto.

Rudama se sentó en un borde del catre, con el ceño fruncido.

- Dentro de una o dos horas, cuando amanezca, saldremos para acompañar a Reza....- Murmuró sombría. Antioch, percibiendo que estaba turbada, se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Pero ahora, ahora ámame.- dijo con un casi imperceptible hilo de voz. Antioch la besó y la abrazó, hasta que amaneció.

Por la mañana, a diferencia del día anterior había mucho movimiento por las calles. Jacob se acercó hasta la casa de un conocido judío que le explicó lo que ocurría. En efecto, como Antioch había temido habían condenado a Reza por alta traición. Frente al palacio del Shah estaban elevando una especie de tarima de madera donde, a la vista del público para que sirviera de advertencia, lo decapitarían. Había tenido suerte, el acusador Ahmed Ur había pedido una lenta y dolorosa muerte por empalamiento. El Visir, carente de otro margen de movimiento habida cuenta lo abrumador de la evidencia que presentaba , sólo pudo atemperar la forma de ejecución considerando los muchos años de servicio fiel y leal. Incluso para aquello, Herik, vocero mayor del anterior, había mostrado su cicatería, alegando que esos años no servían de nada frente a una única afrenta tan grande a su señor. Pero finalmente el Visir no le hizo caso, aún sabiendo que aquello le granjearía el odio eterno de aquellos tipos tan despreciables.

Las noticias llenaron de pesar a los cinco magos, que parlamentaron sobre cómo proceder las siguientes horas. Jacob quería estar al lado de Reza en aquellos momentos, pero le convencieron de que se quedara con Raquel. Rudama, haciendo un aparte con Jalal, le pidió encarecidamente que también se quedara, puesto que había vislumbrado que sería muy necesario en el futuro. Antioch captó algunos retazos de conversación relativos a lo catastrófico que podía resultar perder al Adivino de la Copa de manera violenta. Jalal asintió y desapareció.

Jacob y Raquel protestaron cuando él y Rudama expusieron que acudirían a la ejecución. Al fin y al cabo, podían reconocerlos y acusarlos sobre la marcha de traición al Shah, pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión aunque para tranquilizarlos les prometieron que irían disfrazados y que actuarían de manera discreta para no llamar la atención.

Antes de salir de la casa, Jalal llamó a Antioch a un aparte.

- Toma, shaib.- Le tendió algo envuelto cuidadosamente en un pedazo de lienzo blanco. Antioch lo tomó sorprendido de su levedad. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo reconoció. Era la pluma del Simurgh que Jalal cuidó durante una noche.

- Gracias... – murmuró un tanto desconcertado.

- Si te encuentras en una situación extrema, sácala y el Simurgh vendrá en tu auxilio.

Antioch asintió con la cabeza.

- Y si te encuentras en posición de asir en tus manos la Lanza del Shah, recuerda que representa el Equilibrio.... "_Sabiduría para discernir correctamente, determinación para llevar a cabo lo que resulte mejor para el pueblo, fortaleza para resistir los embates más duros que reserve el destino y magnanimidad_." – murmuró en unos términos terriblemente parecidos a la lección de Reza.- Antes de tocarla, ten presente lo que te he dicho. Y que está hecha de madera de sáuco y que su interior contiene crines de Thestral.

Antioch no entendió bien qué quería decir Jalal, pero no pudo detenerse a preguntar. Era la hora y tenían que marchar. Rudama le tendió una capa con una amplia capucha. Se despidieron consternados, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

La multitud, curiosa, se agolpaba en la plaza que daba entrada al Palacio dispuesta a presenciar el espectáculo. No importaba la edad, el sexo ni la condición para dejarse arrastrar por el morbo. Algunos miembros de la guardia contenían a la muchedumbre sacudiendo aquí y allá golpes con sus lanzas o patadas.

Un par de hombres fornidos se situaron a ambos lados de la pareja. Cada uno aferró a un mago por el brazo.

- ¡Oiga! – Intentó protestar Antioch. - ¡Suélteme!

Por mucho que gritara, no llamaría la atención entre aquella algarabía sedienta de sangre. Rudama, por su parte, permanecía muda, dejándose llevar por su guardián. Los cuatro se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la entrada de una calleja estrecha y oscura hacia cuyo interior los arrastraron. En seguida constataron que allí les esperaba alguien.

La figura alta y fuertemente armada que apareció les dedicó una mirada tan severa que apenas pudieron articular palabra.

- Tenéis que salir de la ciudad. Inmediatamente.

Antioch exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Lo había reconocido. Se trataba de Himuz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una trampa. Cuando comience la ejecución la guardia real se apostará en todas las salidas de la plaza. Una vez concluida, nadie podrá salir sin el visto bueno del visir.

- Pero...

- No hay tiempo para mas explicaciones. Yihaz y Muraz os guiarán hasta el exterior. Debéis permanecer lejos de la ciudad, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

- Pero, Jacob y Raquel...

- Están seguros, de momento. Registrarán su casa buscándoos. Pero si no encuentran rastro de vosotros, no les harán nada.

- Hemos dejado nuestras cosas allí...

- No hay nada en casa de Jacob.

- Pero...

- No hay tiempo que perder. Y no hay nada en casa de Jacob.

Rudama apretó el brazo de Antioch. El mago puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciéndole saber que comprendía.

- Seguid por la calleja hasta...

- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está el traidor! ¡A por él!

El capitán de la guardia personal del hermano del gobernador acompañado de unos cuantos hombres se abalanzó hacia ellos. Himuz y él se enzarzaron en una lucha violenta con sus espadas, mientras Antioch y Rudama huían por el intrincado trazado próximo al zoco.

- ¡Espera! – Rudama, de pronto, se detuvo.

- ¡Qué!

- Deberíamos desaparecernos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al exterior. Tras la puerta norte de la muralla.

Se tomaron del brazo y, sin darse tiempo para recuperar el resuello, se desaparecieron. Pero cuando volvió a hacerse la realidad se encontraron atrapados entre los muros de la muralla y un ejército preparado para sitiar.

- ¿Y ahora? Intentar una nueva desaparición es demasiado arriesgado. No sabemos hasta dónde llegan estas tropas.

- Podemos intentar pasar por entre sus líneas...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Un hechizo camaleónico?

- Tal vez. Pero son inestables. Al menos, los que yo conozco. Al menor roce con algo o con alguien se desvanecen.

- ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa mejor?

- Me temo que no.- Y diciendo aquello Antioch y Rudama sacaron sus varitas prácticamente a la par y ambos ejecutaron unos movimientos de varita muy similares.

Con mucho cuidado, comenzaron a caminar hacia las tropas. Miraran para donde miraran, el paisaje que veían era el mismo: soldados perfectamente alineados y silentes, con sus armas prestas para, a la orden de atacar, lanzarse contra la ciudad.


End file.
